Naruto Chaos Mage
by fg7dragon
Summary: What if the Kyubi wasn't the only thing sealed inside Naruto? What if he finds out in his early childhood? Watch Naruto as he reveals his true self when he graduates from the Academy and takes the world by storm. Naruto x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter One**

**Sealed Power – Secret Revealed**

It was a normal morning in Konoha, the Village hidden in the Leaves. The ninja were at their posts, the merchants were opening their shops, the Hokage Monument was vandalized…. **Wha?!**

"**Get back here brat!"** an angry chunin yelled as he and another five, plus four ANBU were on the rooftops chasing an orange clad blond, with blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek.

"Ha! You're just jealous you didn't have the guts to do it yourself! I did 'cause my face will be on that mountain in the future!" the blond yelled back over his shoulder. Looking ahead again, he grinned and took a corner in an empty alleyway.

"**We'll get you executed for this, demon!"** another yelled and the group rushed on his tail.

That's what they thought anyway, because as soon as they were out of sight the blond removed the camouflage and stepped away from the wall.

"Heh, amateurs!" the boy grinned.

"Is that so?" said a calm voice from behind him, making him jump in surprise.

"Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here?" the blond asked innocently. It was worth a try, right?

"Oh, just looking for the troublemaker that vandalized the Hokage Monument. About your age, blond, with blue eyes and wearing a "kill me" orange jumpsuit. You wouldn't happen to see him did you? Maybe in the mirror, eh Naruto?" Iruka asked ironically.

"HEY! Orange is my favorite color! Leave my jumpsuit out of this!" Naruto replied a little angry.

"Cut the chitchat, you have to clean the monument by the end of the day. I already spoke to the Hokage about it." Iruka said handing him a bucket and a rag.

"By the end of the day! It took me four hours to paint it!" Naruto said desperately.

"Yep, plenty of time right?" Iruka gave him a slight grin.

"You're evil." Naruto mumbled as he made his way towards the Monument with Iruka on his tail.

"Comes with the job." Iruka replied.

"With being a ninja?" Naruto asked surprised.

"No, being an Academy teacher."

"Should have figured. Teachers are evil" Naruto mumbled.

During that evening at the Ichiraku ramen stand, Iruka and Naruto were enjoying a bowl of miso ramen. Well, Iruka was enjoying a bowl… Naruto was at his eighth.

"Remind me to treat you only on my payday." Iruka said to Naruto as he handed the money to Teuchi, the owner.

"Cheapskate." Naruto smiled with content.

"Anyway Naruto, make sure you're not late tomorrow at the Academy. Wouldn't want to miss the exams, right?" Iruka said.

"You mean again, right?" Naruto glared at him.

"No, I know it wasn't your fault last time. Just make sure to wake at least two hours early." _"To have time to avoid those mobs"_ he added to himself. Before the last exam, a mob had cornered Naruto and put him in the Hospital for a week, not wanting the demon to get more powerful.

"Sure thing, sensei." Naruto nodded in understanding.

As he entered his house that night, Naruto stepped over several tripwires and ducked under the blade that was meant to decapitate him. Apparently, some villagers visited his apartment _again_. No mater, they just gave him more materials to work with. As he dissembled the traps he got two dozen high quality kunai and a very interesting sword. Whoever put it there really wanted him dead. The blade was made of a chakra absorbing metal that could permanently contain it until released on the enemy. This one in particular contained fire element chakra at the moment. Too bad for them, he was able to sense it since he left Ichiraku.

Yes, he could sense chakra from very far away and even differentiate chakra signatures. He could easily tell who the blade had belonged to, but he knew better then to try to make a complaint to the council.

Even though he was attending the Academy, he was still technically a civilian, so the civilian council would be the ones giving the verdict: that he stole it. All those on the civilian council were bastards with him, they always found him guilty for everything. They even made stuff up occasionally, probably from boredom.

The ninja side of the council was usually on his side, when he wasn't doing pranks anyway. Everyone besides Hyuga Hiashi, of course. The Hyuga head was always trying to make his life hell. He hated the man and the feeling was obviously mutual.

The Hokage was his often his only ray of hope in getting out of all the crap the council was holding him responsible for.

Well, he could have done it himself, but he decided not to the day he put on his mask.

Yes, that fateful day over seven tears ago. It was October 10th, his birthday, but for the village it was the day of the Kyubi' attack and it' imprisonment in a human body. The Yondaime Hokage, gave his life and soul to the Shinigami in the process of sealing the Fox, asking for the child that now carried this burden to be seen as a hero. And the villagers did obviously the right thing in their opinion: they repeatedly tried to murder the demon boy in order to finish the Yondaime' work and avenge him.

"Morons…" Naruto mumbled, recalling how he woke up in the Hospital.

_Flashback_

As he opened his eyes, he saw a white ceiling. Blinking to adjust his eyes, he felt something covering his mouth and air flowing from it.

"_Oxygen tube?... Damn, I'm in the Hospital again. At least I'm alive. That's good news at least. Probably…"_ he thought as he tilted his head to the side, noticing and old man sitting next to him.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Sarutobi asked concerned.

"As long as nobody tries to poison me while I'm here, I'll be fine." Naruto mumbled.

"Well, considering that all your wounds are healed, you can leave in an hour. So I wouldn't be too concerned." Sarutobi said amused and depressed at the same time.

"Wha? That means I've been out at least a week, in order for all _that_ to heal!" he said surprised.

"Actually, you've been here a night. You must have dreamed some more injuries in the meantime." the old man said, avoiding looking him in the eye. That immediately made Naruto suspicious. The old man was hiding something and it wasn't the first time. It usually happened when Naruto did something weird.

And thinking about it, healing that level of injury definitely classified as weird. Just that chakra enhanced blade in the gut would have killed him… In the gut… _"Hold on!"_ he suddenly remembered seeing something right before he lost consciousness. There was something on his belly where he was stabbed. _"Hm, I'll check it out later, when I'm alone."_ he decided.

"Of course I did! I'm amazing!" he said loudly, making the old man chuckle.

"You sure are, Naruto" he smiled _"More then you know"_.

Later, after the Hokage and his ANBU guards have taken him home and got rid of the traps that 'mysteriously' appeared all over the place, Naruto found himself in the bathroom staring at the mirror.

"Well, there's nothing there." he deadpanned after looking at his belly for a few minutes. "Still, those markings looked familiar. I'm sure I've seen something like that on those cool pieces of paper that go boom... That's it! Seals! Ninja stuff! The old man has to know!" Naruto said happily, before he remembered the Hokage' odd behavior. "Yeah, the old man probably doesn't want me to know... And I heard he has a lot of books on seals from the Yondai..." Naruto suddenly stopped and grinned mischievously.

The next day, he barged in the Hokage' office and put his plan in motion.

"Hey, old man. I need your help with something so I can become the best Hokage ever!" he said with his foxy grin.

"Naruto, I already told you, you can join the Academy when you're seven. Until then, I can't train you in any way. It wouldn't be fair to everyone else." Sarutobi sighed.

"Who said anything about training?" Naruto' grin widened.

"What do you have in mind then?" Sarutobi asked cautiously.

"I heard the Yondaime was famous for his seals. So I figured I should surpass him in that first" the grin almost split his face.

"Well, it's true that you don't need to know how to use chakra to draw seals... And I suppose I could test them occasionally. But Fuinjutsu is the most complex ninja art." he said thoughtfully.

"Like you said, I have two more years to waste." Naruto shrugged.

"True." the Sandaime sighed. "Fine, I'll give you permission to look in my personal library. Don't tell anyone and focus only on the Fuinjutsu section" he agreed, knowing Naruto would be kicked out of the Public Library.

"Thanks Oji-san!" Naruto smiled as he followed the aged Kage to the Hokage mansion.

"Here we are" Sarutobi said as they reached the Fuinjutsu section of the library.

"Ne, Oji-san! How do I open these?" the blond asked pointing at some containment seals.

"You can't at this point. You need to channel chakra into them." Sarutobi replied.

"So... Where can I learn how to mold chakra?" Naruto asked excited.

"I'm pretty sure there's a book on the lower shelves. Good luck." said the old man as he left.

From there on, Naruto spent almost two months learning how to channel chakra. It was hard, insanely hard actually, but maybe, just maybe, the seal on his belly would tell him something about his parents. That was his drive, what kept him going.

During this time, he had learned that the seal appeared whenever he used his chakra. Also, it was some sort of containment seal. A VERY complex containment seal. So complex it kinda scared him a little. But he had it for years, so it couldn't be that bad, right?

When the third month ended, he decided to finally focus on his seal. He had found some similarities of a section of his seal to a memory containment seal. And according to the scroll he read, he could access it by meditating while channeling chakra. That translated to him as falling asleep.

So, he lied on his bed, took a sleeping pill that he 'acquired' during his last visit at the Hospital, and started molding chakra.

In a matter of seconds he fell asleep and found himself in...

"A sewer? **What-The-Hell?!**" he yelled annoyed.

As the echo faded, a red light began to glow the opposite end of the corridor. As it got more crimson, a low growl was heard.

Curious, Naruto followed the sound and eventually arrived in a very large chamber. It was as tall as the Hokage Monument, but couldn't guess the length as it was covered in darkness and separated from him by what looked like the doors to an enormous cage. All he could make out in that darkness were two slit crimson orbs.

As he got closer, he noticed a paper on the cage that had the kanji for seal on it. Gradually, he realized that those eyes belonged to a huge...

"Fox?" he asked confused.

At that word, the eyes focused on him.

"Hm?"

"Who are you?" Naruto asked confused.

**"I am the almighty Kyubi!"** it roared as he raised all his nine tails proudly.

"...Right" Naruto sweat dropped. "Any chance you'll tell me how you are alive and more importantly why are you here?"

**"Your father, the Yondaime, knew I couldn't be killed so he sealed me in you. Though more stuff happened in the process."** Kyubi finished with a mumble.

"My... Father... is the Yondaime..." Naruto barely said before he fainted.

At this, Kyubi rolled his eyes and used one of his tails to splash some water on Naruto.

**"Wake up kit"** it said.

"Huh? Where... uh, right" Naruto calmed down and looked depressed. "At least now I know why the villagers hate me..."

**"Yeah, it's 'cause they're idiots, a common human trait!"** Kyubi rolled its eyes.

"Hehe, can't argue with you there." Naruto chuckled. "You know, for someone that killed half of our in one night, you're not that bad."

**"Thanks, I've always had people to talk to, so I didn't go insane like other Biju. Until I got sealed at least."** Kyubi replied a little sad.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I can find them and give them a message for you" Naruto suggested.

**"Thanks kit, but you misunderstood. I just can't talk to them, but they're right behind you."**

"Huh?" Naruto turned around and saw the wall.

Unlike the others, this one was made of crystal and inside were...

"People?"

**"Yep. Let me give you a history lesson. You see, originally there was only one Biju, the Juubi. And apparently these guys used themselves to seal it. To stop the end of the world or something. But a few hundred years ago the seal was broken and the Rikudo Sennin used his Rin'negan to seal it inside himself. And when he died, he chose to split it in nine, and since I was the most powerful one, these guys were placed in me."** Kyubi finished his rant.

"Okay... But I don't get why you attacked Konoha." Naruto asked.

**"I was under a genjutsu. One moment I lay down for a nap, next thing I know is seeing the Shinigami behind your father and getting sucked in the seal." **Kyubi explained.

"So these guys got caught in the seal." Naruto summarized.

**"Yeah, the only one who knows how to let them out is the Hokage. He probably has at least one of the two control scrolls your father used."** the fox confirmed.

"Maybe if I ask him..." Naruto began.

**"Yeah, right, give the key to release a demon to a five year old! He wouldn't even show it to his most powerful ninja, let alone some brat that could get influenced by me! He would trust you with his life, I'll give you that much credit, but a Kage can't risk his village on a whim."**

"Then I'll become Hokage! That's what I'm aiming for anyway!" Naruto declared with a thumbs-up.

**"So I heard."** the demon lord said amused. **"If you're serious about it, I could train you."**

"Really?"

**"Sure, I've got nothing better to do. Besides, if I sleep too much my tails get stiff."** he stretched said tails.

"Awesome! Can we start now?"

**"Sure, let's start by reshaping this mindscape a bit..."**

_End Flashback_

That was how he found out about Kyubi and how his training began.

He had spent over a month modifying his mindscape. And only then did he realize that Kyubi took the title 'demon trainer' to a whole new insane level. He had tried to argue that even if he did do 300 laps and 200 pushups it won't count for his real body, but Kyubi waved him of, saying that he'll take care of it.

When he finally returned to the outside, he not only did he find out that an hour in his mindscape meant a minute outside, but more importantly that Kyubi' red youki enveloped him and put pressure on him to absorb the progress.

Another use for the youki was bringing objects from the outside into the mindscape. If it weren't for the Kyubi' warning that it only worked one way, he would have absorbed the Hokage' entire library.

He was kinda put out before the Kyubi showed him a jutsu that made a complete copy of a book, as long as he had the paper and ink.

In less then a month he had finished reading the Fuinjutsu section of the library and had moved on to the Taijutsu section. That one had been a killer.

Not only had it been twenty times larger then the previous one, but he had to practice those styles and moves. So in the six and a half years that had passed since then, he had only learned about ten styles out of three hundred. Still, he at least read most of the books and could probably recognize them in battle.

Also, he had finished reading the Ninjutsu and Genjutsu sections. Emphasis on 'reading'. While it was true that he had learned a lot of Ninjutsu of various types and uses, his Genjutsu skills were mediocre at best. Kyubi had said that it was due to having his youki in addition to his own chakra. He also said that the seal had to be slightly modified in order to get rid of the problem.

As for Kenjutsu, he was a natural with the sword. He had learned most of the styles he read about, but… there was just something missing. None of them seemed comfortable enough to him. Sure, he could use them perfectly, even combine some styles, yet none so far seemed to fit him as he would have liked. So, he decided to work with what he has for now, and keep an eye out for any new sword styles.

To compensate lack of Genjutsu skills and of an appropriate sword style, he emerged himself in Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu.

According to his tenant, he originally had Wind and Water affinities. But after the sealing, he also acquired fire and Earth affinities. He was also told that he also had great potential for lightning, but with the lack of lightning jutsu in the library he didn't have much to work with.

He had mastered several B-rank jutsu, over forty C-rank and a lot more D and E-rank ones. As his teacher suggested, he had focused mainly on the jutsu that increased their performance when you used more chakra on it, because that was something he had in spares even without the Kyubi.

He had even began to create jutsu that used two elements, but… lets just say that didn't go too well.

As for Fuinjutsu, he was definitely his father' son. He had mastered every single seal in the library and even began to invent new ones. True, he hadn't created something even half as complex as the Shiki Fujin on his belly, but even the Kyubi had to admit that those trap tags were something ingenious.

But what he had found most intriguing was one of the few things his tenant had insisted that he must learn: using the two separate parts of chakra, the ki and the mana, separately. He had told him that he must learn it before starting to use chakra on a daily basis, or it would become impossible. Initially, he didn't like it, but after it was explained to him that it would be much easier to control his chakra in his later years, he quickly gave in; his chakra control was, mainly because of the seal, awful. He initially needed to use at least twice the required amount of chakra in order to make the jutsu work, but after learning to use the two energies separately he sometimes got the jutsu right with even less chakra the normal ninja would use. Suffice to say, it was worth it.

Overall, his training since that fateful day had made him a very powerful young man, at least high-chunin level according to Kyubi. However, all this progress was known to him and his tenant alone. He had known from the beginning that the villager would try even harder to kill him if they knew that the 'demon' was getting stronger, so he had decided to act stupid, dress even stupider, and even fail the Academy at least once. That last failed exam didn't affect him much, as he had already decided which class to graduate with.

He purposely waited a year in order to be in the most promising class the Academy had in over ten years. There were kids from every important clan, giving him all the competition he could ever want. Theoretically of course. In reality, most of them were spoiled brats, either more interested in going on a date like the Haruno, Yamanaha and Inuzuka, sleeping their asses of or eating non-stop like the Nara and the Akimichi, or pushing that skyscraper further up their asses so it can reach to ever present storm clod above their heads like the Uchiha.

Correction, Last Uchiha. Right before he had joined the academy, his former ANBU guardian, and at a point close friend, Uchiha Itachi had wipped out his clan, leaving only his younger brother alive, Sasuke. From what he told to Sasuke, he wanted to test the potential of his newly awakened Mangekyo Sharingan, but Naruto knew better.

Since his first conversation with Kyubi, he had learned that the one that manipulated him to attack Konoha had been Uchiha Madara, the one that had been hailed as the most powerful Uchiha until his exile, who was known to have died in the Valley of the End fighting Harashima Senju when the Shodaime had turned the Kyubi against him.

Well, apparently the old Uchiha was alive, though he had lost most of his power. Naruto initially considered telling the Hokage about it, but since that was all he knew it would have caused more harm then good so he let it slide.

But none of that mattered to the last Uchiha. The only thing that mattered to him was avenging his family and resurrecting his clan. 'By any means necessary' were his words, phrase that would have gotten punished any lower ninja, but he was an Uchiha, an elite of the elite, so obviously he was pampered his entire life, feeding his desire for revenge and disregarding everyone else. His guardians were the two council advisers, former teammates of the Sandaime, giving him even more space to 'bath in his glory'.

In the classroom, the avenger was at the top of the class at a first inspection, but if one went for a closer approach, they would see that many were holding back their true skills.

Naruto had long ago begun researching clan techniques, wanting to know from his competition. Such secrets were obviously kept under a strict guard, but after Kyubi' rhetorical question of 'What happens when the scrolls get old?' he had begun looking through the trash at might. Well 'he' didn't go anywhere actually, but his clones did. Kyubi had taught him two types of clones: Mizu Bunshin and Kaze Bunshin.

While the water clones were more powerful, having 10% of the user' strength, they had to remain in a close range to him and left a puddle of water when dispelling. The wind clones on the other hand one of the two types of clones that left no trace once they dispelled, the other being Kage Bunshin. While their strength was less then 5%, they could even go to the other side of the Fire Country if it had enough chakra. That way, when someone noticed his clones looking through the trash, they could dispel before being identified, leaving nothing but a gust of wind. The same clones were used to gather scrolls and weapons after every Chunin Exam, from the 44th training ground called the Forest of Death. Because of those nighttime expeditions, his jutsu personal jutsu library was almost doubled, not only in his mindscape, but in the real world as well. After learning more complex containment seals, he was able to seal the equivalent of the Hokage' personal library in a mere twelve inch scroll. Sure, it contained other scrolls that separated the information by class, and those scrolls contained other scrolls themselves, and so on, the final scrolls being the size of a human being. The same things had happened to the weapons he didn't sell. Both scrolls were sealed in the safest location Naruto could think of: on his own skin.

So, taking clan techniques into account that Sasuke so generously used in class to get top grades the class was pretty much balanced.

As he lay in his bed after putting away his new weapons, he sighed in relief that it was finally time to remove his mask. He had had enough beatings and insults to last several lifetimes and had had more then enough of the attitudes of some of his classmates.

While the Uchiha was an asshole that thought he was better then anyone, he wasn't the only annoying one in the classroom. Haruno Sakura, his self proclaimed number one fan was a pink haired shrieking banshee that droved a lot of people up the walls. Naruto was still cursing the day he chose to pretend she was his crush. The girl was a brute that hit him on the head at every excuse, just as her mother who was on the civilian council instructed her to.

Another figure on his black list was Inuzuka Kiba, the dog boy crossing the line on many occasions, regarding his advances to girls. He was, like Sasuke, stuck-up, and considered that the moment he saw a woman he owned her. Fortunately, the teachers kept a close eye on him and the girls were usually in groups to gossip, so he didn't have many occasions.

One of the few girls that didn't gossip, or consider him trash for that matter, was Hyuga Hinata. She had kept him in her eyes from the moment he stepped inside the Academy for the first time, and it was obvious to anyone with eyes that she had a crush on him. Well, anyone but Kiba, who usually chose her as his target, but Naruto had long ago reached the conclusion that the dog boy valued his nose more.

Naruto was initially surprised by her affection, but after a while he began to like her as well, as it was almost impossible to resist that cute blushing face accompanied her stutter every time he was nearby. It was high time to return her affections.

With that last thought, he went to sleep, knowing that the next day would change his life forever.

**A.N.: Yes, this story got taken down for some rather annoying reasons, like lists, notes, polls and announcement according to what the notice I received said. In other words, they got pissed because I used a couple chapters to publish the custom spells I came up with so you readers can understand what the Greek and Latin words mean. So, of course, I'm republishing it and taking the opportunity to do a few small changes here and there.**

**Next time: ****Sealed Power – True Strength Unveiled**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Two**

**Sealed Power – True Strength Unveiled**

"**Wake up kit! It's time to kick some ass!"** the Kyubi gave his vessel his usual wake-up call.

And, as usual, Naruto bolted from his bed with a kunai in hand, looking around for any threats.

"Dammit, how many times have I told you?** Don't do that!**" growled in frustration.

"_Heh, I lost count long ago. Anyway, get ready, you need to make it to the Academy this time."_ the demon waved him of.

Sighing, Naruto began to put his usual clothes on before he stopped.

"_Oh yeah, today's the day, huh?"_ he grinned.

"_Yep, you won't be needing this orange eyesore anymore"_ Kyubi agreed.

"_Yeah, as much as I like orange, I have to admit that this jumpsuit is ugly."_ Naruto said a little disgusted. "Well, no more!" he said as he took a scroll he had prepared a week ago.

As he channeled chakra into the seal, a black wooden box appeared. From it, he took what from today onwards would be his shinobi uniform: black ninja sandals, black ANBU pants, black sleeveless shirt with golden trimming and a grey-beige cloak with a hood. In addition, he had a weapon pouch on each leg and one at his waist, each containing numerous custom tags with seals in addition to the traditional kunai and shuriken; at his waist was a ninja-to maid of chakra manipulating metal; and finally, several black wristbands on each arm and black fingerless gloves.

Starting with his sandals and up to his hood, on the inside his clothes were covered in seals, from antigravity seals to elemental resistance seals. Each wristband had several containment seals on it, storing kunai, shuriken, explosive tags and ninja wire. His gloves however had a seal on each side. On his palm were containment seals for his two chakra absorbing swords, the swords themselves having chakra storage seals all over the length of the blade. On the other side of the gloves were orange swirls that held chakra absorbing seals. Up to this point, he had managed to make them absorb the chakra form jutsu up to C-rank.

As took a look at himself in the mirror, he couldn't help but smile.

"_Damn, Kyubi, I don't know where you got the idea for this outfit, but I sure as hell like it!"_ Naruto grinned.

"_Yeah, makes you look mysterious, doesn't it?"_ Kyubi asked pleased.

"_Yeah, I can't wait for the genjutsu to drop"_ the blond nodded amused.

After a short breakfast, he headed for the Academy. However, he did so under a genjutsu that made his clothes look like the usual orange jumpsuit. What he really wanted to achieve was to shock his classmates. So he took a detour to the Academy, avoiding any potential mob.

When he arrived, he noticed that he wasn't the only one early. There were four others there, minding their own business. That business being to talk to his insects in Shino' case, brooding for Sasuke and staring hungrily at a nervous Hinata in Kiba' case.

Hinata on the other hand blushed the moment Naruto stepped through the door, and it got even worse when he offered her one of his rare true smiles. As he took a seat next to Sasuke, he winked at her, almost making her faint and enraging Kiba who began to growl.

But before the Inuzuka could do anything, some screams and shrieks were heard from the corridor, approaching at a high speed. Cringing, Naruto quickly took out some earplugs and stuffed them in his ears right before Sakura and Ino crashed into the classroom, arguing who had arrived first. As they approached Sasuke, they noticed Naruto on the seat next to him and jumped at his neck.

"**Get off that seat baka, Sasuke-kun is mine! Only I can sit next to him!**" Sakura screeched.

"**No, he's mine!"** Ino yelled back.

"**Naruto-baka! Move it!**" Sakura screeched again.

At this, Naruto turned to her giving a surprised look.

"Hm? You said something Haruno?'" he asked with obvious displeasure as he took out one of his earplugs.

"**I said move!"** Sakura screamed as she got closer, a little pissed off by those earplugs. "**You're not worthy of sitting next to him!**"

"Shut your mouth slut. You're not worthy of sitting anywhere in this class" Naruto spat out.

"Wha?" Sakura took a step back in surprise. It usually took just a sentence to make him do what she wanted. But as she considered the rest of the sentence she rushed at him in fury with her fist raised.

Just before her fist connected to his head, he ducked leaving that 'honor' to the last Uchiha. Who, mind you, had just taken a sort break from brooding and had turned towards Naruto to drive him away. Thus, Sakura' fist got him right on his right eye and making him fall off his seat.

A moment of silence followed as Sakura realized what she just did and gasped. Naruto on the other hand almost joined Sasuke on the floor, but in his case to roll in laugher.

After a minute that looked like an eternity, Sasuke got up and began glaring at Naruto who was now laughing even harder as he saw his black eye. Even Ino and Hinata had to turn around to hide their amused faces.

"**Why did you dodge dobe?!**" Sasuke yelled enraged just as more students poured into the classroom and began to stare in amusement at the bruised Uchiha.

"**Yeah, you should have taken the hit instead of Sasuke-kun! That's all you're worthy off anyway!**" Sakura screeched.

"And why the hell should I get hit instead of the Uchiha fledgling?" Naruto asked as he gave Sasuke a disgusted look.

"**How dare you lowly scum! You're not even worthy to know a damn thing about the greatness of the Uchiha!"** Sasuke yelled as he charged at Naruto, who casually dodged and tripped him.

"Well" Naruto began with a smirk "I know for a fact that your brother has set a new record in killing emos a few years back" he finished shocking all those that didn't know the details of the massacre.

At that point, Sasuke saw red. He took out a kunai and was about to charge at Naruto when someone grabbed his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" an irate Iruka asked.

"He hit me" Sasuke lied immediately.

"Is that true?" Iruka frowned at Naruto.

"No. Haruno-san hit him." Shino said, surprising those who thought him mute.

"How did that happen?" Iruka asked confused. He knew Shino was the honest type, but for Sakura to hit the Uchiha…

"A-Ano, N-Naruto-kun dodged" Hinata said timidly, but still a little amused as she recalled the event.

"Oh" realization dawned at Iruka. But before he could punish Sasuke, Mizuki interrupted and told them to take their seats.

"It would be best if we put a little distance between you two" Iruka said, looking from Sasuke to Naruto, who nodded and went to the back of the class and took a seat next to Hinata. Right before Kiba could do it.

"Move it, loser!" Kiba spat.

"Get lost mut or I'll call the pound" Naruto spat back.

Before Kiba could reply, Iruka told him to sit next to Sasuke, so he had no choice but to back down for now.

"Well, that was fun" the blond whispered to Hinata with a smile, making her blush even more.

As the written test began, Iruka and Mizuki distributed the test papers. The moment he touched the paper he got from Mizuki, Naruto knew there was something wrong. That feeling was confirmed when his tenant gave his input.

"_A genjutsu"_

It seems that Hinata had noticed as well and was about to tell him, when he brought a finger to his lips and told her "Watch this"

Naruto knew he could dispel the genjutsu like it was nothing, but doing so he would had canceled his own disguise. So, he went for a more… pleasant approach. The only ones who could cast that level of genjutsu that were now in the classroom were Iruka and Mizuki. Iruka was a no from the get-go so that left Mizuki. With an evil smirk, Naruto focused his attention on the silver haired chunin and release a focused killing intent.

Mizuki actually fell of his chair in the process and caused most of the class to laugh, but that was just the bonus, as the genjutsu got dispelled. With a pleased smile, he turned towards Hinata who was watching him in awe and gave her another wink before turning to his, now Academy-level, test. Hinata did the same, though she was as red as a tomato.

Needless to say, the blond breezed through the test.

The next test was on throwing kunai and Shuriken. As they took turns, Sasuke hit 7/10 targets with kunai and 9/10 with shuriken. It was the class record until Naruto took his turn.

He had watched the was most of the other students took incommode stances as they threw their weapons, so he decided to show them a thing or two. And why not start with his new clothes?

"Uzumaki Naruto, you're up!" Iruka called out.

"Sure thing Iruka-sensei, just give me a second to get rid of this thing" he grinned and held up a ram sign, much to the others' confusion. "Kai!" he said and in an instant his outfit was revealed.

Gasps were heard all over the training field as they all gazed at him. He had his hood over his head and his cloak closed, so they couldn't see much, but the lack of orange was very shocking indeed.

As he approached the target dummies, he pulled down his hood and revealed his face, earning quite a few blushes from the female gender.

"Quit showing of, Naruto-baka. You can't be as cool as Sasuke-kun no matter what you do!" Sakura screeched.

"Yeah, just miss already, dead-last!" Kiba added.

"Hn, dobe, make sure you hold the right end of the kunai - actually, forget what I said, get killed." the Uchiha graced them with a word.

To their ire, Naruto just smirked and took out ten kunai, five in each hand. Then, as casually as possible, he threw all of them at one of the dummies.

Surprising most of those present, he his all the vital spot, but instead of being simply imbedded into the dummy, they kept advancing until the came out the other side and hit the wall behind it, finally stopping deep into it.

The world stood still for a few moments before Kiba voice the thought on everyone' mid.

"WHAT-THE_HELL?!"

As the commotion started to increase, Iruka calmed them down and told Naruto to throw his shuriken at the other dummy.

When Naruto took out ten shuriken, the chunin took a good look at them and gasped when he saw the blond channeling chakra into them. "_And not just any chakra…_" he thought amazed.

When Naruto threw the weapons, they all seemed to miss and hit the wall behind the dummy.

"Heh, nice try Uzumaki, next time remember to his the target, not the scenery." Mizuki mocked him

"No, all of them were perfect hits" Iruka said as he approached the dummy, to everyone' surprise.

He merely gave a flick to the dummies' head and it collapsed, sliced in perfectly equal pieces.

"He infused his shuriken with wind chakra, making their edge much sharper and the range as big as his reserves allow him. He got another perfect score." Iruka stated as he turned to Naruto who just nodded with a smile.

Moving on to the ninjutsu section of the exam, the students finally began to show their true skills as many of them belonged to clans.

The most praised was Sasuke, of course, who made his fan-club cry with joy with a perfectly executed five feet tall _**Katon: Goukakyuu**_, enveloping the dummy in the fireball.

Naruto was next to perform, and Sasuke took the opportunity to make fun of him.

"Hey dobe, are you gonna show us you famous dieing clones" he smirked.

"Sasgay, watch and learn" Naruto smirked back as he walked towards his dummy. "_**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!**_" he called out as he blew a twenty feet tall white hot fireball at his target, turning it to ashes and scorching the ground. He then turned towards the stunned crowd and gave a final sentence.

"As you can see, bigger IS better" he said with a foxy grin, making most of to females blush and the Uchiha the seethe in anger.

Since he already proved his abilities in both using and dispelling a genjutsu, Naruto was allowed to skip it and he went to the sparing area to wait for the taijutsu exam to start, and to do a few warm-up exercises.

In less then an hour, the other had arrived and the final test began. The students took turns in fighting Iruka and Mizuki.

In this exam the last Uchiha didn't get a chance to show off as Iruka didn't give him any cheap shots, and gave him an 8.

Then, the main event begun.

"Last one, Uzumaki Naruto. Try to touch me at least." Mizuki smirked at the blond, who surprisingly went to Iruka.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei? Could you hold my cloak? I like its color just the way it is" Naruto said with an evil grin that made Iruka understood what he meant.

"S-Sure." the teacher replied, silently praying for Mizuki' survival. Naruto had already roved what he was capable of in his books.

As Naruto took off his cloak, most of the female student began to droll at his toned body, some of them having a hungry look in their eyes that made him want to run for the hills. Hinata on the other hand fainted the moment he took it off.

"If I were you I would get this over with before getting raped" Iruka whispered as he glanced at the girls.

"You don't need to tell me twice" Naruto mumbled as he approached Mizuki.

"Ready brat?" Mizuki asked evilly.

"Yeah. Sorry if I make this a little too short for you." Naruto said as Iruka told them to begin.

In a blur of speed, Naruto was right in from of Mizuki and gave him a powerful punch in the gut, making him bend forward, followed by a knee in the chest and finally a roundhouse heel in the spine, making the chunin fly a few feet forward before hitting the ground.

Silence enveloped the training ground after that scene. And then it was broken by the most unexpected person.

"Impressive" was all Shino had to say for everyone else to find their voice.

Many of them were cheering for Naruto, congratulating him, while all the girls except Sakura rushed towards him to get a closer look. Unfortunately for them, by the time they got to him he had already put on his cloak, leaving them very disappointed.

After an hour of calculating the total scores, the results that came out weren't very surprising in the male section, Naruto having a perfect 100% score, followed by Sasuke with 92%. In the female section however, the usually quiet Hinata had made Top Kunoichi with 90%, followed by Sakura at 80%.

Seeing that Kiba' hand was approaching Hinata from behind, lower then it should be, Naruto immediately pulled her out of the way.

"Congratulations Hinata-chan! Looks like we got the top scores!" Naruto gave her a smile while still holding a hand on her shoulder, causing her to blush so hard that you could actually feel heat coming from her.

"Y-You too..N-Naruto-kun. Y-You got a perfect score." Hinata managed to smile back.

"Thanks" Naruto smiled and then turned his attention to Iruka, who was handing out Konoha forehead protectors to the graduates and telling them to come to the academy the following day at 12 o'clock to meet their jounin senseis.

After strapping a black cloth forehead protector, Naruto rushed towards Ichiraku to get lunch and tell Teuchi and Ayame that he graduated.

"Hey, old man! Ten beef bowls for the Academy graduate!" Naruto grinned as he took a seat.

"Naruto, is that you?" Ayame asked as she came out of the kitchen, but froze when she saw him.

"Yep, it's me alright. Like my new outfit?" he grinned, removing his cloak to show off a bit.

His grin faded however when he noticed her increasing blush, and hurried to put it back on. Making Ayame his fan girl wasn't a good idea for various reasons, one of them now standing beside her.

"Oh, congratulations Naruto! I'll have your order ready in a minute." Teuchi said as he went back into the kitchen, shooting his daughter a curious glance.

"So, did you move away from the end of the list?" Ayame asked after regaining her composure.

"Nope, I'm still at the end of the list, just the upper end this time" Naruto grins.

"You got the top score?" Ayame asked amazed.

"A perfect score, to be more precise." Naruto added.

"There hasn't been a perfect score in over ten years" Ayame said shocked. "I don't know for sure, but i think it was an Uchiha..."

"Yeah, it was Itachi" Naruto confirmed with a solemn nod.

"As in THAT Uchiha Itachi?" the girl asked wide-eyed.

"Yep" he nodded again before Teuchi placed a steaming bowl before him, all previous thought now forgotten.

A while later, just as he was finishing an eleventh bowl ( Teuchi' treat), Mizuki came by.

"Naruto Uzumaki, just who I was looking for." he said with a smile, obviously fake.

"Oh, Mizuki-sensei, hello. No hard feelings I hope" he said, frowning on the inside _"He's up to something"_ he thought.

_"Well duh!"_ Kyubi rolled his eyes_." Who would be in such a good mood after a kid kicked his ass that badly?"_

"Oh, don't worry, it comes with the job. I have to talk to you about something regarding your graduation. Follow me" Mizuki said, leading Naruto to a nearby park and motioning him to sit down.

"So, what is this about?" Naruto asked as childish as possible.

"Well, since you got a perfect score, we decided to give you a chance to advance to chunin if you pass a test." Mizuki said with a wide smile.

_"Wow, it's almost sad he's that bad at lying. Is this scum really chunin?"_ Kyubi asked himself.

"Really?" Naruto faked enthusiasm.

"Yeah. And all you have to do is steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage and learn a jutsu from it." Mizuki said, laughing evilly in his mind.

_"Bwahahaha! This guy's beyond lame! Kit, go for it! There must be hundreds of powerful jutsu in there!"_ the fox encouraged.

_"Deal. I'll ask the old man to help me corner him, and in the meantime learn some new stuff"_ Naruto told the fox mentally, before speaking to Mizuki. "I'll do it, sensei!"

"Okay, here is a schedule for the guard shifts. I'll be waiting for you in the forest in the south at midnight. Good luck" he said and disappeared with a _**Shunshin.**_

A few seconds later, Naruto dashed towards the Hokage' mansion.

"Hey old man, I need talk to you about something!" Naruto said as soon as he found the old man in his library. Little did Mizuki know that Naruto had had free access to the mansion for over seven years.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! I was just about to send for you. I got the exam results a little earlier. Mind telling me how you got a perfect score after being at the bottom of the class for five years? Or rather why didn't you do it sooner?" Sarutobi asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"We can talk about it later. We have some problems regarding village security." Naruto replied and began to explain the situation.

With every word he spoke, the old Hokage' frown deepened.

"I see. But your plan is a little too risky. Even though Mizuki is only chunin, his senses are good enough to see an ambush. That means you would have to be on your own." Sarutobi said as he stroke his chin, deep in thought.

"Don't worry, I can capture him myself. I easily knocked him out during the taijutsu exam, and I was holding back a lot." Naruto said confidently.

"And maybe he was holding back even more then you did. What makes you so sure you can beat him?" Sarutobi retorted.

"Well, firs of all he was out for blood when he fought me, so I really doubt he was holding anything back. Second, I've been training for seven years under Kyubi." Naruto said, smiling as the Hokage' jaw hit the floor.

"W-Wha... H-How... W-When did..." he stuttered, trying to make some sense of the chaos that was now his mind.

"Don't worry, I'm not corrupted or anything. I found some interesting information about the Kyubi' attack too. But all that will have to wait for later. Do you agree with my plan?" he asked impatiently.

"Um, yes. I believe you're up for it then. Be careful though, this will be classified as a B-rank mission." Sarutobi said as he led the blond to the vault and took out a large scroll. "Now, you'll have to knock me out to make it look real. Nothing excessive please." he added, not liking the grin that crept on the boy' face."

"_**Oiroke no jutsu!**_" Naruto called out without further ado and was enveloped by a cloud of smoke. When the smoke began to disperse, a gorgeous blonde woman with twin ponytails was revealed.

At the sight of her, Sarutobi was propelled backwards by a stream of blood coming from his nose. Did I mention she was naked and had curves in all the right places?

Canceling the jutsu, Naruto took the scroll and, with a last glance at the 'I'm in Heaven' expression of the Hokage, he took of.

Ten minutes later, he was in the spot indicated by Mizuki, and realized that he was five hours early.

_"Well kit, take out your paper and ink from your seals and start transferring jutsu. No more then a dozen or so, it would look suspicious if you suddenly know so many kinjutsu."_ the fox instructed.

"_Alright, but I'm afraid I can't afford to study in my mindscape tonight, even a minute unconscious may cost me my life. Let's see if I can learn one the old fashioned way."_ Naruto mentally replied as he took out two stacks of paper and two bottles of ink, intent on making two copies, for both his libraries.

It had been ten minutes and he had just transferred the tenth jutsu, when he was forced to stop.

_"What's wrong kit?_" the fox inquired.

_"There's a blood containment seal here. And you may call me crazy, but I sense it's my blood we're talking about."_ he replied.

_"But what could... Unless... Could it be...?"_ Kyubi mumbled.

_"What? What is it?"_ Naruto asked impatiently.

_"Well, it could be something your father left you, or something the Sandaime wants you to have at some point."_ the fox explained.

_"Either way I'm opening it, right?"_ he asked with a grin.

_"Damn right you are!"_ the fox encouraged.

As he wiped some of his blood on the seal, there was a small puff of smoke. As it dispersed, a red scroll was revealed. As Naruto took the scroll, he read what writen on its length and sweatdropped. There lay written 'Shiki Fuin 101' followed by a chibi Yondaime giving a peace sign.

_"I can already se the similarities between you two!"_ Kyubi said while rolling in the cage in laughter.

_"I don't care about that right now! This is the control scroll for the seal! We hit the jackpot!"_ Naruto cheered.

_"Don't bother making a copy of this one, now that you broke the blood seal it's too dangerous to have it lying around. Absorb it directly."_ Kyubi instructed

Mentally nodding in agreement, Naruto absorbed the scroll as well as a stack of the copied jutsu.

_"Well, I still have a little over four hours. And it would be best if I take care of the seal before I see the Hokage again..."_ Naruto mussed.

_"Just make a Kaze Bunshin to keep watch and get your ass in here!"_ Kyubi demanded with excitement.

_"Easy, easy! Keep your pants on! Oh, wait, you don't wear any pants do you?"_ Naruto scratched his chin at the revelation.

_"KIT!"_ Kyubi roared.

At that, the blond sighed as he made the clone before entering his mindscape.

"So you're finally here, pervert." the fox growled annoyed.

"Hey, it's not like I was thinking in that direction. Besides, you're not only an overgrown fox, but also male!" Naruto said with a huff of annoyance.

"Well 'genius', news flash! I'm female! And who said I don't have a human form?" Kyubi grinned as Naruto' jaw dropped.

"P-Prove it!" Naruto said incredulously.

"Alright" and with that the fox was covered entirely by red light. The light slowly shrunk to the size of a human and then dissipated.

There stood a beautiful woman. She had crimson hair that matched her slit eyes, whisker marks that matched Naruto' and wore a black and crimson kimono. As for her body, it put the _**Oiroke**_ jutsu to shame. If she wasn't a demon lord, Naruto would have called her a goddess. He also noticed something else and decided to focus on that, rather then ogling at her.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked.

"You're an idiot" he replied calmly.

"Oh? And why's that?" Kyubi asked with a tic mark on her forehead.

"You've complained that you're stuck behind those bars for as long as I can remember, and yet you could simply take this form and slip through them" he finished with a grin at her expression.

"I think the seal messed with my head" Kyubi muttered after she had facepalmed.

"Well, care to join me on this side to read this scroll?" Naruto asked with a smile that Kyubi returned as she stepped through the bars.

When she was through however, she dropped on her knees.

"Your power got limited, didn't it?" Naruto asked as he offered her a hand.

"You were expecting it?" she asked as she took his hand.

"Well, the seal IS meant to keep your power at bay." he shrugged.

"Well, I can use about two tails worth of chakra" Kyubi said as she flexed her fingers. "Still..." she added with a pout towards Naruto "I was expecting at least some sort of reaction from you when I changed to my human form. Aren't I attractive?"

"I don't pay attention to that kind of stuff." Naruto said while avoiding looking at her, something he had been doing since the transformation she noticed.

"Really now?" she asked teasingly before she took Naruto' head between her hands and positioned his face towards her, or more precisely her breasts.

That was all it took to turn Naruto beet red from embarrassment. Getting out of her grasp, he tried to change the subject.

"We really don't have time for this right now. We have to go over that scroll" he said as he led the smiling red head towards his inner library, where all the books and scrolls that he absorbed went.

For the next half hour, they found out that the seal was meant to gradually convert Kyubi' youki into Naruto' chakra. That also meant that any modifications done to the seal had to be done gradually as well. Therefore, they couldn't release all of Kyubi' 'roommates' at once. Apparently, they were able to release three per attempt.

As Naruto finished learning the required technique, he asked Kyubi who should release first.

"These three over here" she said, pointing towards the middle of the crystal prison. "They are the most powerful of the group as well as the most... special ones. Let's just say that you will benefit from their release the most" Kyubi finished with a foxy grin.

Naruto nodded and started performing the 155 hand seals required. As he finished a minute later, his hands began to glow with a golden light and he touched the crystal. Instantly, the three figures within radiated the same light and began to move towards outside their prison.

As the three were completely extracted the light faded and they fell right in Naruto' and Kyubi' arms.

After lying them down on some beds he instantly created with his willpower, Naruto was finally able to have a good look at them. Two of them looked around his age and the third looked about two or three years older, though he knew that they looked the same as the day they stopped the Juubi.

Two of them were girls, one blonde and the older one with orange hair, and wore slightly similar black Goth dresses.

The boy however attracted his attention however, as his attire was very similar to his own. He lacked the weapon pouches, wristbands and gloves however and had a ring on his finger and a weird wooden staff wrapped in bandages on his back.

"Hey kit, let me wake them up" Kyubi offered and, at Naruto' reluctant nod, she made some quick handsigns and then a stream of water materialized from midair and washed over their faces.

"Wha? I don't need a bath!" the boy cried out as he opened his eyes.

"You never willingly bathe anyway" said the older girl as she stretched her arms.

"Someone drown them" mumbled the blonde.

"Aren't you lazy? Weren't twelve years of sleep enough for you?" Kyubi grinned.

"Kyu-chan?" the older girl gasped as she zeroed on the demon.

"Good to see you too Asuna, Negi, Evangeline." the fox said.

"Kyubi-chan!" Asuna cried out as she hugged the demon, Negi not far behind, Kyubi holding him tightly against her chest. Eva settled with a nod of acknowledgement and a smile.

"Kyubi, I only have one word to describe you right now: SHO-TA-CON" Naruto said with a grin that split his face.

Kyubi blushed a little and let go of her friends, allowing them to have a look at the new guy.

"Who the hell are you?" Asuna asked bluntly.

"And I thought Kyubi was rude" Naruto deadpanned. "You sure you're not the real demon?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She gets that a lot" Eva smirked as Kyubi was holding the girl back.

"You on the other hand gave the impression of a princess" Naruto gave the blonde his foxy grin that she somewhat returned.

"I have the feeling we're gonna get along well" she said. "How about you tell me how you got trapped in here over a cup of tea?" she asked as she snapped her fingers, expecting a table to appear.

"Sorry Evangeline, you don't have any control yet." Kyubi told her.

"Oh, can you get a table then?" Eva said a bit put out.

"Sorry, I can't do that either. Not my mindscape" she shrugged.

"And I don't remember ever saying that I'm a prisoner here." Naruto said as he summoned a table with chairs, cups and steaming teapot.

"You're our pathetic container?" Asuna asked stunned.

"Do you want some sugar to go with that foot in your mouth?" Naruto asked as he poured tea in the cups.

"Two lumps please" Asuna smirked.

A moment later was lying of the ground with two steaming lumps on her head and a broken bat nearby.

"What? She never said what kind of lumps" Naruto said in response to Negi' dropped jaw.

For the next half hour they discussed the situation they were in, the temporary absence of their friends causing some disappointment while the whole 'I die, you die' really disturbed them.

"Why should our lives depend on you?" Asuna erupted.

"Because you weren't able to counter the genjutsu Kyubi was under?" Naruto said after he took another sip of tea.

"Hey, you can't blame that on us!" she said not very convinced.

"Why not? The villagers hate me and tried to kill me more times then I can count, and only for being the container. Why shouldn't I blame the ones who REALLY could have done something about it?" Naruto asked in the same monotonous voice.

As Negi and Asuna lowered their heads in shame, Naruto and Eva shared a smirked while Kyubi mouthed 'Guilt trip - Success!'

"Fine, we'll help" Asuna said in defeat.

"It would be my pleasure" Negi added.

"Another apprentice to mess with, how can I refuse?" Eva smirked.

"Alright, you've been in here for long enough kit. You should go back right after you make a spirit pactio with these three. Make this circle on the floor and then do as I say." Kyubi instructed as she gave him a sheet of paper.

A few minutes later Naruto was sitting on a very complex pactio circle along with a blushing Asuna.

"Now what?" he asked eyeing Asuna curiously.

"You kiss her" Kyubi said simply and, to her surprise, he obeyed without hesitation.

Naruto put a hand around Asuna' waist and the other cupped her cheek. And then, without further ado, he leaned and kissed her, causing her to lean backwards a little.

They kept at it for a minute or so until the light of the circle faded, and then moved away from each other, revealing a tomato red Asuna with a lost look in her eyes and a smiling Naruto.

Negi was next to form a contract and both boys were relieved to find out that a manly handshake was enough for guys, and made Asuna to halfheartedly complain about discrimination. During the process, Negi' Magia Erebea began to act up, but Kyubi assured it was normal.

And then it was Evangeline' turn. Both blonds smirked as they approached but to Naruto' surprise she bit his neck instead of kissing him. He didn't complain though since the process was more intense then the kiss with Asuna. Halfway through the ritual, Eva let go of his neck and focused on his mouth and gave him a passionate kiss, her Magia Erebea reacting as well.

Overall, the final contract took more time then the first two combined and this left both participants a little drained.

"Wow, I haven't felt this drained in years." Naruto said.

"That's because most of your power was used and their ki and mana capacities were added to your own. Now..." Kyubi approached Naruto that was now alone in the circle "allow me to replenish your chakra" she said before clasping her mouth over his, red light emanating from the circle.

He was initially surprised, but after a few seconds he put his arm around her waist and deepened the kiss.

This left the others a little surprised as they sure took their sweet time with 'replenishing his chakra' as she called it. It took about six minutes and they were both gasping for air when it was over.

"Were you really just giving him chakra?" Asuna asked incredulously.

"Of course not, that would only take seconds" Kyubi said before adding "I had to adapt his physical body to the changes."

"Changes?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, like Asuna' Magic Cancel or Evangeline' Vampirism." the demon explained.

"Hold, you turned him into a vampire without even asking?!" Eva demanded angrily as she was reminded of her own turning.

"Partially" was the answer she got.

"As in?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you have none of the weaknesses and all of the benefits, as well as some bonuses I gave you." Kyubi grinned.

"What kind of bonuses?" Negi asked curious.

"Well, while drinking blood won't be a necessity, if you drink some blood, treated in a way I will show you, that belongs to a bloodline holder, you will get that bloodline. Bloodlines were obtained by coming into contact with Biju, after all" Kyubi finished explaining.

"Did he by any chance gain the Vesperatia' royal bloodline from Negi?" Eva asked. "Or can he use the Magia Erebea?" Eva inquired.

"He has the bloodline, but he can't use it fully, as for your technique... Well I'm not really sure how it happened, but the runes got intertwined with the seal so, rather being consumed by his dark emotions, they will simply be absorbed by my youki, increasing its quantity. With enough use of it, I could become the new Juubi before the seal converts the youki to chakra. Still, he needs to learn HOW to use it" the demon shrugged.

"What about artifacts? Or pactio cards for that mater?" Negi asked.

"He'll find them in the physical world." the fox replied.

"Well, I should be going, I need to learn Kage Bunshin before Mizuki-teme arrives" Naruto said and, with a wave disappeared.

Back in the forest, Naruto found out from his Kaze Bunshin that only four minutes had passed, during which his chakra levels had dropped to near zero and then raised to the point where it was five times higher then before. Fortunately, a strange glowing circle had appeared under him during that process, so it couldn't be sensed from more then seven feet away. Dismissing the clone, he began learning Kage Bunshin.

He was near the Deadline when he had finished learning the technique. Sure, it had taken him two out of the three ours he spent on the technique to actually make the clones, but some inventive applications for the jutsu had been added to the scroll over the years, and it would be a waste not to learn them. These applications actually made the on-hit-death weakness of the clones negligible, though he could cover it with numbers anyway.

There was suddenly a chakra signature that didn't belong to Mizuki approaching him, and Naruto began thinking of his excuse, since he knew who it belonged to and also knew that person wouldn't know about his plan.

"Naruto! Why the hell did you steal the Forbidden Scroll? Come with me to the Hokage and if you're very lucky he'll forgive you!" Iruka said as he was catching his breath.

"Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here? Did Mizuki-sensei tell you that I'll become chunin if I learn a technique from this scroll? Did you come to congratulate me?" Naruto said, praying that Iruka would figure it out since he felt Mizuki approaching.

"Huh? Mizuki…?" Isuka' eyes widened in realization just as Mizuki landed in a tree nearby.

"Naruto! Iruka' trying to steal the scroll! Give it to me!" the traitor called out.

"Don't listen to him Naruto! He's using you to steal the scroll!" Iruka shouted back.

"_Well duh!"_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto, Iruka is just pretending to care about you! He's hiding things from you! Twelve years ago, the Sandaime made a new law that forbids everyone to reveal what happened to the Kyubi!" Mizuki said with a wide grin.

"No Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Iruka yelled.

"It got killed by the Yondaime, right?" Naruto asked with a mental grin _"Come on Mizuki-teme, did your grave! You can even choose the color of your gravestone!"_

"No, he sealed the Kyubi into the body of a child! In you! You are the Kyubi no Yoko!" Mizuki yelled.

"No way!" Naruto said faking shock. "I'm the Fox!"

"No Naruto, you're not!" Iruka insisted.

"Yes, you're the monster that killed Iruka' parents!" Mizuki said with glee.

"Is that true, Iruka-sensei? Did you're parents die during the Kyubi' rampage?" Naruto suddenly asked serious, dropping his mask.

"Yes, Naruto, but you are NOT the Kyubi!" Iruka said.

"I knew that sensei, don't worry." Naruto said as he turned to glare at the traitor.

"What is it demon, think you can take me on?" Mizuki asked with a sneer.

"You know teme, even though I feel flattered that you actually think I have all of Kyubi-chan' power, I'm afraid I have to shatter your little dreams. I'm just the container." Naruto said with a grin.

"_Kyubi-chan? He knows it's female? That would only mean that…"_ Iruka' eyes widened in understanding.

"You knew?" Mizuki asked shocked. "Since when?"

"A long time ago. And about that law and breaking it…. Wasn't the punishment death?" Naruto asked with a grin as he formed a handsign.

"Ha! Try me, demon!" Mizuki sneered as he lunged at the genin.

"_**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"**_ Naruto called out and then the entire clearing was covered in smoke. When it cleared, there were Narutos all over the place, at least fifty of them.

"Nice try brat, but they're even weaker then you! I'll take care of them easily!" Mizuki declared as he took the giant shuriken off his back and began destroying the clones.

"Maybe" Naruto' voice was heard and when the traitor looked up he saw him and Iruka at quite a distance "but I don't have that kind of patience" he continued as all of the remaining clones glowed blue and tackled Mizuki. _**"**__**Bunshin Daibakuha!"**_ were the last words Mizuki heard for a long time, as all of the clones exploded, the blast wave making the forest tremble and leaving a large crater in the ground, with a bloody and unconscious Mizuki in it's middle.

"Mission competed, let's head back and give ojisan the report, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said as he formed two more clones to pick up Mizuki and bring him with them

**Next time: ****Team Arrangements**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Three**

**Team Arrangements**

As the small group approached the Hokage Tower, Iruka couldn't help but stare at his blond companion.

"Iruka-sensei, I know you have some questions, but I'm afraid I can't answer all of them. What I can tell you is that Kyubi was being manipulated that night and regrets the event" Naruto said.

"How can it regret, it's a monster!" Iruka shot back.

"Tell me, Iruka-sensei, did you know that throughout history Kyubi appeared only twice, on both occasions because it was manipulated by humans?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

At that Iruka remained silent. Naruto was right, unlike the other Biju, the Kyubi had barely made its presence known. In fact, that was the reason Naruto was its first container, while the other demons had had at least two.

"But where did it hide? How?" Iruka mumbled, deep in thought.

"Anywhere she desired. All she had to do was to take her human form." Naruto said with vague amusement.

"Oh, right, why didn't think of that?" Iruka nodded in understanding before and he froze and widened his eyes "H-Human form?"

"Oh yeah. Quite the looker too. My Oiroke pales in comparison" Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto..." Iruka gave the boy a concerned look "you didn't get seduced into believing her, did you?"

"Wha?! No! I just found her human form today!" Naruto sputtered with a blush.

"Alrght, just checking" Iruka said.

"Oh, and Iruka-sensei? Never call her a monster again. Even in her fox form she's more human then some of Konoha' villagers" Naruto said coldly, making Iruka nod sadly.

As they arrived in front of the tower they were surrounded by ANBU.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you're under arrest for treason. Surrender now and you won't be harmed... much" the apparent leader said.

"And why would you be here? The Hokage didn't send for you" Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"And why do you know that?" the ANBU asked.

"Because that was the plan that we agreed on to capture the traitor, Mizuki." the Sandaime said as he arrived at the scene.

"Hokage-sama! Do you mean the theft was just a make-believe?" the ANBU leader asked.

"Take Mizuki into custody and leave." the aged Hakage ignored him.

After they were left alone, Sarutobi motioned Iruka and Naruto to follow, not a word being uttered before he sat down behind his desk in his office.

"Report." the Hokage simply said.

"After you gave me the scroll and made it look convincing, I quickly went to the area Mizuki instructed and began learning the Kage Bunshin and its applications. I had just finished when Iruka-sensei arrived and I implied that Mizuki was behind the entire situation. After that, Mizuki arrived as well and broke your law regarding my demon vessel position, trying to shock me. When he attacked I created numerous Kage Bunshin and had them engage the traitor, finishing him off with the Bunshin Daibakuha jutsu. After that we came here." Naruto said in a serious tone before he smirked "But you've seen everything in your crystal ball, so I don't need to give details, right old man?"

"Yes, I did SEE, but I couldn't HEAR Mizuki broking my law" Sarutobi replied, trying to mask his surprise. "Anyway, I need to talk to Naruto alone about some matters, Iruka, I'm sure you understand." he added, receiving a nod of understanding from the teacher before he left reminding Naruto to be at the Academy at eight.

"I believe you want to talk about Kyubi and other things related to that subject? If so, I advise we activate the privacy seals and more importantly make the discussion more private" he said, glancing at the air beside the Hokage and then over his own shoulder.

"Leave us" Sarutobi ordered and two ANBU materialized where Naruto had gazed, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "Out of curiosity, how did you know?"

"I heard their heartbeat increase when I mentioned Kyubi-chan" Naruto said after activating the security seals and taking a seat.

"Well, let's begin with how you found out..."

And so, Naruto told him his story, causing the old man to slap himself at his ignorance; how could he possibly NOT notice that the blond became interested in seals the same day he saw the one on his belly. Or drop his jaw when he heard that the boy had not only made copies of every book and scroll in his private library, but read them all as well.

But when he heard about Naruto' new powers and where they came from he practically grew wings from happiness. The council wouldn't even dream of endangering the bearer of such powerful bloodlines. But the next part of the discussion made him very uncomfortable.

"I know who my parents are ojisan, and I think it's time I got my inheritance, though I still want it to remain secret for now; Konoha can't afford a war with Iwa right now." Naruto said.

"We'll need a good story for why you'll be moving in your father' house." Sarutobi said deep in thought.

"I'm making a new clan and I needed the space so bought the house from you. That's all they need to know." the blond replied.

"Yes, but you'll need to at least do a demonstration before the council. And, from what you've told me, you have yet to reach that level." Sarutobi mused.

"Yeah... I'll have to get back to you on that one" Naruto said sheepishly.

"Oh well, for now we'll take care of your account. I'll transfer the money from your parents' account to yours, stop by tomorrow after the team placements to get the documents."

At that, Naruto got a wide grin.

"About the team placements..." the blond began.

The next morning the Academy was full of excided graduates.

When Naruto entered his classroom he was greeted by a loud screech - there was a Haruno nearby. But what enraged him was what the bitch was doing.

Sakura was standing before a bruised Hinata that was on her knees, looking like she was about to pass out. Luckily she was being helped by Ino who was trying to support her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto demanded angrily on top of his voice. And that was even louder then Sakura', taking all of the older and recent changes made by Kyubi into consideration.

All motion stopped for a moment before they turned towards the angry blond, some of them slightly trembling. In mere moments Naruto was beside Hinata.

"Who did this to you, Hinata-chan?" he asked in a low and concerned voice before he turned to Ino, noticing a red mark on her cheek. "And who hurt you Ino-chan?" he added, making both girls blush.

"Well," Ino began "We were talking about the team placements and I was wondering if I'll on Sasuke' team. At that point Sakura slapped me, saying that I'm a weakling and 'only the best like her is worthy of being near Sasuke-kun'. At that point Hinata reminded her who got the top scores for both boys and girls and Sakura hit her and started calling her a weakling. And then you arrived." Ino finished and rubbed her cheek.

"I see" Naruto said coldly as he closed his eyes and turned towards a smug looking Sakura. A moment later he opened them, releasing a large amount of killing intent at the pink haired banshee, making her widen her eyes in horror and faint. Everyone else stood still, shocked by the blond' actions.

"W-Was th-that...?" Hinata asked eyes wide.

"Killing intent. But that's at least chunin level..." Ino said amazed.

"It was more powerful then my father's" Hinata whispered.

"I'll have to have a word with him about that." Naruto mumbled, nobody hearing him.

"Anyway, thanks Naruto-kun." Ino said with a smile.

"Hai, thanks Naruto-kun" Hinata added with a slight blush.

"No problem girls now let me take care of those bruises" he replied, kneeling next to them. He quickly gathered some of Kyubi' chakra on his right hand and combined it with his own before anyone noticed, his hand gaining a pale white glow. It was a technique he invented a few years back, when he had wounds that took too long to heal at his usual rate.

He quickly placed his glowing hand on Ino' cheek, making her gasp and then blush from the pleasant feeling. A few seconds later he removed his hand revealing Ino' normal colored skin. He then did the same to Hinata, making her blush like a tomato, and had to keep the process going for almost a minute since it was a rather nasty bruise.

"Okay, I'm done." Naruto said as he got up, and then offered each girl a hand, which they accepted gracefully with a blush. But the good mood was cut short by an unwanted observer.

"Dobe, I command you to teach me how to do that!"

Yeah, him.

"Sorry teme, but being pleasant around girls comes naturally" Naruto said without even looking towards the avenger.

"I meant that jutsu! Who cares about those weak sluts?" Sasuke said impatiently but a moment later he was slammed against the wall and had blade covered in flames aimed at his throat.

"I don't really care if you call everyone here weak, but I don't want to hear morality comments from an Uchiha of all people." Naruto said coldly before he dispersed the flames and resealed the sword in his glove before taking a seat next to Hinata'.

"What do you mean by 'from an Uchiha of all people'?" Shikamaru asked, his head still resting on his desk.

"Sorry Shikamaru, I've already said more then enough, I don't want the Hokage angry at me." Naruto said apologetically, discreetly informing him that it was important enough to interest the Hokage.

**"How dare you threaten Sasuke-kun?! I'm telling Mizuki-sensei!"** Sakura yelled as she awoken.

"I would pay to see that happen" Naruto grinned.

"And why is that?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Because right now he's in a cell at ANBU HQ, at an inch of his life after Naruto caught the traitor last night. He's not even in shape to talk, let alone be interrogated." Iruka said as he appeared in the classroom and finished with a slight glare at the blond.

"Hey! It's not my fault! No matter how much I would hold back that was still a kinjutsu!" Naruto said in his defense.

"Yes, of course. Just one problem: not only did you not hold back, but you put TEN TIMES THE NEEDED CHAKRA IN THAT JUTSU!" Iruka said using his giant head jutsu, making everyone except his target cower.

"Oops?" Naruto said a grin.

At that Iruka sighed. "Why do I even bother?" he asked himself.

**"How dare you attack Mizuki-sensei?!"** Sakura screeched.

"Haruno..." Naruto said rubbing his sensitive ears "what part of traitor don't you get? I was even allowed to kill him."

"Then why didn't you? Afraid?" Sasuke teased.

"Why should I kill him? The pain I gave him will last longer" Naruto smirked.

"Alright, quiet down, it's time to tell you what teams you'll be on." Iruka said and everyone took a seat.

"Okay. Team One..." the teacher began calling out the names of the students and their sensei. "Team Seven: Inuzuka Kiba" the mut perked up "Haruno Sakura" Kiba covered his ears as his new teammate began screaming in protest "and Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." now his ears almost bled from her cheers. Sasuke however was far from pleased.

"Ha! Take that, Ino-pig!" the pink haired girl turned towards her rival.

The blonde looked a little disappointed, but she didn't act like it was the end of the world, to Sakura' great disappointment.

"Team Eight" Iruka continued

"Aburame Shino, Hiroko Oshizu and Hyuga Hinata. Your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai." the three exchanged a few nods of acknowledgement, though Hinata was a little disappointed for not being on the same team as Naruto.

"Team Nine is still active. Team Ten: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaha Ino. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." The two boys high-fived while Ino hit her head on the desk. She then realized something.

"Iruka-sensei, what about Naruto?" she asked.

"Ha! The dobe gets held back!" Kiba laughed as he turned to look at Naruto was mockingly looking around.

"Did anyone else hear a dog bark?" the blond asked, making a few of the others laugh and Kiba to stand up angrily.

"Sit down Kiba." Iruka ordered and after the boy did so he continued "To answer Ino' question, I will first tell you that Naruto is not going to be held back. Usually, when there aren't enough graduates for a three man cell, the graduate or graduates with the lowest scores get held back, which is not Naruto' case" Iruka paused and let the information sink in. "This however is an exceptional situation." he continued.

"How so?" Chouji asked, knowing that his new teammate got the lowest scores, and only because he was too lazy.

"After proving his abilities by easily defeating Mizuki, a chunin, and considering he doesn't need to bring a team with him because of his newfound skill, the Hokage has decided to make Naruto Uzumaki an one man team, without a sensei." Iruka finished and watched the awe, surprise, amusement and anger on his former students' faces.

"Why does the dobe get such an offer and an elite like the Uchiha doesn't?" Sasuke demanded furiously.

"Yeah, why does a no-name loser like him get an offer like that? Only Sasuke-kun is worthy enough! Naruto-baka' parents probably got killed by their stupidity, that is if they were even ninja!" the Haruno said smugly, only to begin trembling a moment after, as the temperature seemed to drop.

"Listen and listen well you sorry excuse for a human. You don't know who my parents were or how they died, but that doesn't mean you can throw my image of them in the mud. I won't forgive any insult to those precious to me." Naruto said and removed the blade covered in sharp wind that he was holding at the girl' neck and resealed it. He then aimed a decent amount of killer intent at her, making her faint yet again.

"Did you see that, sensei?" Kiba pointed accusingly at Naruto.

"Yes, I did." Iruka replied, looking at Sakura instead of Naruto. "How the hell did she pass?" Iruka asked himself in a low munble.

"Sensei? I-Isn't it to dangerous to not ha-have a jounin sensei? Who will Naruto-kun learn from?" Hinata asked, worried about Naruto.

"I asked Hokage-sama the same question, but he just told me not to worry" Iruka said with a frown. "Anyway, the rest of you need to be here at noon to meet your senseis. You're dismissed." Iruka said and left.

After Iruka left, Naruto turned to Hinata and made his move.

"Ne, Hinata-chan? After you've met your sensei, do you want to go get something to eat?" he asked, a little worried because of her increasing blush.

Hinata' mind was in heaven, this had to be a dream! She discreetly pinched her leg and confirmed that it was real, the pain also keeping her from fainting.

"I would lo-love to" she responded with a smile.

"Great, meet me at six at Ichiraku."

She nodded and then excused herself and left to get more acquainted with her teammates.

As Naruto watched her walk out the door of the classroom, he had to catch a fist aimed at the back of his head.

"What do you want, dog-brain?"

"Stay away from Hinata, she's MINE!" Kiba said between his teeth.

"Oh really? Did you come to that conclusion because she turned down all your invitations? Or because she always avoids being near you because of the stench?" Naruto asked slightly amused.

"I don't care what she wants, she will be mine OUCH!" the Inuzuka winced as Narutn began crushing his fist.

"Let me make a few things clear for you. I know how things go in your clan regarding relationships and let me tell you that those things don't apply in the real world. No means no." Naruto said, tightening his fist with every sentence. He then let go and left, heading for the Hokage tower.

As he passed the annoyed secretary he entered the Hokage' office, making him look up from his nightmare, the paperwork.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, good to see you. How did the announcement of the teams go?" Sarutobi asked curious.

"Exactly how we expected. You should have seen Sasuke' face" he chuckled. "Even Iruka sensei was a little confused, and he was there when I beat Mizuki."

"Yeah, well they didn't see what I did" the old man smiled.

Flashback

"About the team placements, I noticed there is an extra genin then we have jounin for." Naruto began.

"Yes, Nara Shikamaru. The council has been bugging me about the second generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio ever since they enrolled. Sending him back to the Academy isn't an option I would like to take even without their pressure." Sarutobi said tiredly.

"I quite agree. That's where my proposition comes in. Let me be on a team of my own. With my Kage Bunshin it won't be a problem." Naruto grinned.

"I don't know... While it's true that you are way beyond genin level, you would still need advice from someone with experience..." Sarutobi trailed of.

"Ne, ojisan, how about you meet my senseis, old and new, and decide afterwards?" Naruto suggested.

"You have a way to bring them out?"

"No, not that I know of, but I can temporarily draw you into my mind." Naruto said.

"How long, exactly?" the Hokage asked.

"Up to a day in my mindscape, but that would only mean 24 minutes in real time." the boy explained.

"Alright, go for it" the old man accepted.

Naruto approached the Hokage and placed a glowing hand on his forehead. A moment later he found himself on a grass field, behind him a tall crystal wall and before him a huge golden cage with a seal on it that contained... NOTHING?

"Naruto, where is the Kyubi?" he asked slowly the blond that was beside him.

"Hm... Oh, there she is!" Naruto pointed towards a nearby table that had four occupants.

As they walked over, Sarutobi cautiously inspected them; knowing that they were younger then they looked. As Naruto made the introductions, he simply nodded towards them.

"Naruto brought me here to convince me he's learning from experienced people." he began. "Normally, you would be considered amateurs if one went by your appearance alone..." he said, gaining a few icy glares "but I can see it in your eyes that you have seen things I can't even begin to imagine." he continued. "Though, not having a ninja among you will be a problem. Where will he learn jutsu from?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem" Naruto grinned and led the group to a nearby building.

Inside was a huge library that impressed even the three magic users, even though they had seen bigger in their past.

"Tell me Naruto, why does look so familiar to me?" Sarutobi asked a little annoyed.

"Because it's an almost perfect replica of your personal library? It has a few more books and scrolls then yours." Naruto said with a wide grin.

"Sigh... I don't even want to know how. Just tell me if you can bring them outside."

"He can, now that the seal has been altered." Kyubi responded instead of Naruto. "And just about anything he creates inside his mindscape as well" she added.

"I can?" Naruto asked surprised.

"It's part of the abilities you gained from me." Negi explained. "Simply put, you will transform energy, in your case chakra, into matter."

"Cool, but I can guess it will take a lot of practice." the blond smiled.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go. I'm convinced." Sarutobi smiled as well and faded from Naruto' mind.

Flashback end

"Yeah, you have a point there" Naruto grinned.

"Anyway, what can I do for you, Naruto-kun?"

"Oh yeah, since I don't have a sensei will someone else give me that teamwork test, you know, to prove that I'm ready to be a genin?" Naruto asked.

"Well, since you already figured out it's about teamwork, I don't really see the point" the Hokage deadpanned. "Anything else?"

"Where can I train? I'm pretty sure we have more free training fields then jounin senseis."

"Hm, give me a second." Sarutobi said as he began searching in one of his drawers. "Here it is" he said as he took a large scroll that turned out to be a map of Konoha. "Take your pick, the training grounds that are available are marked in green."

"Hm, I'll take that one" Naruto said after a moment of consideration and pointed at the area named Training Ground 44.

"Oh, sorry, I meant except that one. That one is too dangerous for…" the Hokage began and looked at Naruto who didn't seem too interested in what he had to say. He was actually fidgeting a little. "Do I want to know what you're thinking?" Sarutobi asked, his instinct yelling at him NO.

"Well, I know it's occasionally used when testing new ANBU and that it is very dangerous and almost everyone avoids it. And that it's called The Forest of Death. And that part of the chunin exam is held in there. And that a lot of people die there. And…" he trailed off.

"And you've been there at least once" Sarutobi finished, rubbing his temples.

"I needed a place to practice my jutsu, somewhere nobody would see me. No matter how much I practice in my mindscape, it' still my mind so if I want it to look like I can do it perfectly it does, but that doesn't mean the same goes for the real world. And from now on I'll be learning more and more secret stuff, so I'll need even more privacy." Naruto explained.

"Very well, you can use it. Just keep in mind that Mitarashi Anko likes to hang out there." The Hokage gave in.

"I know, I met her a few times. Actually, I went training there after I heard her talking to someone about the place. That was about… right after I entered the Academy." Naruto said as he recalled that day.

"That explains everything" Sarutobi mumbled.

"Yeah. Anyway, I have just two more things to ask you, ojisan. First, do you have any advanced books on seals? I already mastered a few years ago the ones you had in the library." Naruto said.

"Hm, I have a better idea." the Hokage said with a grin as he got up from his seat. He walked over to the wall that had pictures of all the Hokage up to date and he removed the Yondaime' picture. Behind it was a safe that had a seal on it. A blood seal, from what Naruto could tell.

"Go ahead Naruto, draw some blood and wipe it on the seal." Sarutobi instructed.

As soon as the blood touched the seal, it began to glow blue and retracted into the middle of the safe's door. Said door opened a moment later, revealing several books and scrolls, as well as a red wooden box that had a red swirl and a five pointed star that had the crests of the five elements in the five corners and a yin-yang symbol un the center of the star.

"The Yondaime filled this safe before he left to seal Kyubi. He told me that you are to open it if you learn of your heritage before you turn chunin. The books and scrolls inside are the same he used, and are full of his notes and observations." Sarutobi explained as he handed him said items and closing and covering the safe.

"What about the box?" Naruto asked, though he had a very good idea what it was about.

"You'll get it when you move in the house." the Hokage said mysteriously. "By the way, I need your signature for the transfer to your account" he added and gave Naruto a sheet of paper and a pen.

When Naruto saw the amount written down his eyes bulged and mouth went dry. He looked at the Hokage who gave him a knowing grin and the signed.

"There's just one more thing I need to know. When can I start doing missions?" Naruto asked.

"Right now if you want to. I'll write a note for the chunin that hands out the missions to give you one." Sarutobi said as he took a scroll.

"Ojisan, I said missions not mission. I intend to use Kage Bunshin at their full potential." Naruto said with a grin.

"Alright, but only D-ranks and low C-ranks since you're a genin." Sarutobi resigned and handed him the scroll after a few seconds. While he wrote it, the books and scrolls he gave Naruto had disappeared, but he had a very good idea where.

"Thanks ojisan" Naruto said and turned to leave. As he reached the door he added over his shoulder with a sly grin "By the way, can't you use Kage Bunshin to deal with the paperwork?" He then left, leaving the Hokage to facepalm.

"No wonder Minato had no trouble with the paperwork" he mumbled and immediately created two clones and took a certain orange book from his drawer and began relaxing.

Yes, that was much better.

**Next time: ****Missions, Given and Earned**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Four**

**Missions, Given and Earned**

After leaving the Hokage's office Naruto headed straight for the Mission Hall. When he got there he had a very pleasant surprise in the presence of Iruka who apparently was handing out the missions today.

"Hey there, Iruka-sensei! So this is where you ran off to!" Naruto greeted.

"Yeah, sorry about that" the chunin said sheepishly. "The guy that was supposed to hand out missions today had to take care of something and asked me to take his place."

"It's alright, I guess you will be less shocked then the other guy would have been." Naruto said as he placed the scroll from the Hokage in front of Iruka.

As the chunin read what was written, his eyebrows got higher and higher, nearly losing them in his hair when he finally finished.

"It says here that you are allowed to take as many D and low C ranked missions that allow you to stay in the village." Iruka said confused. "Well, I don't really understand all this but you can choose what D-ranks you want from that pile. The C-ranks can wait for some other time." he said, pointing to a huge pile of scrolls on his left.

"I don't mind; it's my first day, after all. Besides, I have something planned for this afternoon" Naruto said as he looked through the scrolls and chose 15. "This should be enough." he added as he gave the scrolls to a gawking Iruka to write them down. As he was doing so, he took out sheet of paper with containment seal on it, which he used under the eyes of a very surprised Iruka. He then said good bye to his former teacher and went outside.

As soon as he found an empty area he created 90 Kage Bunshin.

"Alright, form 15 rows of six!" he ordered. After the clones were in position he gave a mission scroll to each group. "After you finish your assignment, you are to dispel one by one until one of that group remains. He must write down the mission report and then turn in the mission. After that you can dispel as well. Okay, get to it!" he instructed and soon he was left alone. He then took a seat on a bench and created two more Kage Bunshin that he Henged to look like cats and had them climb a tree to keep watch.

He then closed his eyes and entered his mindscape, only to find Negi, Asuna and Eva sitting at the same table he left them at and looking bored out of their minds. Kyubi was there as well, though she was a little amused.

"If you are bored, imagine how it's like to be alone in here for twelve years." Kyubi said, making them shudder.

"Hey, I visited almost every night" Naruto mock-pouted.

"Actually, they were complaining about the mindscape. They say it's too plain." Kyubi explained.

"Damn right it is!" Eva said annoyed.

"Alright then, you guys make it better. I'll allow it." Naruto said with a grin.

"What do you mean 'you allow it'? This is your mindscape, remember? Only you can make changes." Asuna mumbled.

"Precisely. It's my mindscape. What I say goes. So if I say you can do something you can." Naruto said with a grin.

"And you tell me NOW?" Kyubi said a little angry but mostly hurt.

"Sorry Kyubi-chan. The seal got in the way until now" he explained and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Even now, the inside of the cage can't be changed even by me. But that's no longer a problem, right?"

At that, she smiled and nodded with a slight blush.

"Then I don't mind if I do!" Eva declared and they were suddenly enveloped by a white light and were forced to close their eyes. When they opened them, however, their jaws dropped at the sight.

Before them stood a magnificent castle, surrounded by jungle. It was on the edge of a cliff that overlooked what looked like the sea. The castle itself seamed to continue downwards within the cliff as many balconies and terraces seamed to spawn more often as the ground drew closer. The castle seemed to be made of marble, mostly white, and was over 200 meters tall, had several seven towers and just as many courtyards. In a word, it was magnificent.

"Wow..." Naruto said as he looked around.

"Yeah, it's more awesome then your old castle, the Vesperatia Palace or the Hellas Imperial Palace!" Asuna said impressed.

"Actually, this is what my castle was originally planned to look like." Eva said with a smirk.

"What changed your mind?" Negi asked curiously.

"I ran out of marble" Eva shrugged, causing both Asuna and Negi to sinker. "What?" she added annoyed.

"And you call yourself the ultimate mage! Ever heard of earth alchemy, genius?" Asuna burst laughing.

"Shut up! That was still new magic at the time!" Eva defended with a blush. "And you! Say something to her!" she said to a smiling Naruto.

"Why should I stop her? Besides, you're cute when you blush" Naruto replied, making Eva blush even more and Negi to turn around to hide his wide grin.

"Anyway..." Kyubi put an arm around Naruto's shoulders possessively "where did you put Naruto's library?"

"Follow me, I'm sure you're gonna like this." Eva grinned and led the group towards one of the towers.

On the way there they noticed that the castle lacked something very important.

"Um... Eva-chan? Where's the entrance?" Naruto asked, making her blush in embarrassment.

"Don't tell me you forgot!?" Asuna stared at her incredulously.

"Gee genius, why don't you make something so complex perfectly in the span of a second." Eva muttered.

"It's no big deal, we're all gonna make modifications here and there to fit our tastes, a door won't matter." Naruto shrugged.

"By the way, I only put furniture in my own bedroom because you probably won't like the way I would decorate yours" Eva said as she walked towards the wall, a beautiful arched entrance appearing as she reached it.

As the group walked through the castle they noticed it was mostly unfurnished, but that was changing by the time they went passed. When they reached the tower however their eyes went wide in awe.

The entire tower, from top to bottom, was full of bookcases that had their shelves full. The first floor was for Genjutsu, the next six were on Taijutsu, then four on Kenjutsu, five on Ninjutsu, one per basic element, then one for all fusion elements, and finally one floor for Fuinjutsu.

"Um, Eva-chan? Did the books and scrolls multiply overnight?" Naruto asked weakly.

"I added the books and scrolls I've read myself over the years. And I'm pretty sure I've read every one Asuna, Negi and Kyubi had read as well, so there's no need to ask them to add any more books" Evangeline grinned.

"Wow..." was all Naruto managed to say.

"If you think this is impressive wait till you see the tower that contains the magic books" she said satisfied. "Anyway, the stuff you brought earlier is in the Fuinjutsu section. We have some decorating to do, see you later." she added as she left, followed by Negi and Asuna and Kyubi, the red-head promising to take care of his room.

By the time he reached the Fuinjutsu floor he was cursing whoever invented stairs, just as he noticed a weird circle on the floor near the stairs and then slapped himself. Next to it was sign that read 'Warp within Jutsu Library' and had a sketch of the tower, the Warp Circles marked in red.

"No wonder there was one on every floor!" Naruto hung his head in shame.

Snapping out of that state, he headed for the table that had his father' books and scrolls on it. He the made a dozen Kage Bunshin and had them look through them while he checked the new additions to the Fuinjutsu library. After discovering that most of the new additions were below his father' in difficulty, he joined the clones in their study.

As he put down the scroll, ready for a break, a rush of memories came to him. After a moment of confusion he realized it was from one of the clones out on a mission, as it showed five other Naruto catching a cat.

"That's one smart cat." he mumbled, as he saw the cat slip by four of his clones only to be caught by the last two. He didn't finish the thought as more information came to him as the clones dispelled one by one, the last being a little later, giving him the image of an awestruck Iruka who told his clone that he had beaten the old record by two hours, as he had caught Tora in less then twenty minutes.

"Well, considering that only three hours had passed in here, it would be more like three minutes." Naruto grinned and left the library to look for the others.

As the warp took him to the bottom of the tower he looked out the window and noticed that the scenery had been modified again, but not in the immediate vicinity. Far in the horizon he saw a mountain that seemed to have fire coming out of it. "A volcano" he concluded, though he had only heard of such a thing.

By the time ha had reached Eva and the others that were relaxing on a terrace a dessert had appeared next to the volcano, followed by a frozen mountain and a rocky canyon.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he reached the blonde.

"I'm creating training areas for your training. You don't expect to be ready for any situation just by training in a forest, do you?" Eva said with a wicked smile.

"Thanks, but my first priority right now is learning how to control the abilities I gained from you. Wouldn't want to kill myself because of a screw-up, do I?" Naruto said with a shiver.

"Fine with me. You can start with Kagurazaka' Magic Cancel. She and Negi should be enough to teach you. Meanwhile myself and Kyubi can continue decorating the castle. I don't think it will take you long to learn though, it's more like a mental awareness then concentration" Eva said and then headed inside with Kyubi while Negi and Asuna led Naruto to an empty and much larger terrace.

"Well, like Eva-chan said, it's more like being aware of what's harmful and what's not. In my case it was so developed that I wasn't even affected by Negi' love potion, despite it not being truly harmful." Asuna began.

"Love potion?" Naruto looked at Negi surprised.

"She forced me to drink it" Negi explained, blushing a little as he remembered the incident.

"ANYWAY..." Asuna ended that conversation "you must rely on your instinct to know when to have it activated."

"So basically I need to negate everything that comes from the enemy." Naruto deadpanned. "How is that hard?"

"You don't get it. What if the enemy attacks by surprise?" Negi asked, but to his surprise Naruto snorted.

"Please. I can sense and recognize the chakra signatures of every ninja in the village even now when I'm in my mindscape. And in battle the enemy won't be able to throw a jutsu at me while hiding their chakra. All I need to do is to activate the Magic Cancel the moment I feel chakra approaching." Naruto explained.

"That's useful. I had it activated almost permanently." Asuna said impressed. "Okay, now let me explain how you activate it and keep it going."

For the next four hours Asuna explained the Magic Cancel in detail, starting with the Lifemaker, her ancestor, and finishing with the Great Grand Master's Key and the Cosmo Entelecheia. Needless to say, Naruto was very impressed of the Ala Alba's and Ala Rubra's adventures. But the 'Code of the Lifemaker' also gave him some ideas that could change many destinies on the long run, though he decided to keep his thoughts to himself, mindscape or not.

However, after all the training he received from Asuna, it all came down to one thing.

"So the only way to be sure I can activate it is..." Naruto began, staring at Asuna like she grew another head.

"Is for Negi to throw a magical attack at you." Asuna nodded.

"You do realize that dieing in here means that I die for real right?" Naruto asked her.

"Don't worry, it will be a weak attack anyway, we just need to see if you can do it, not how much you can take" Negi assured him and began chanting a spell when he received a nod from the blond. _**"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister! **__**Sagita Magica Una Fulguralis!"**_ he released the arrow of lightning towards Naruto who simply held a finger to intercept it.

The moment it collided with his finger the arrow faded into nothingness, to Asuna and Negi's amazement.

"No way! On the very first try?" Asuna exclaimed.

"What kind of energy control exercises has Kyubi been putting you through?" Negi asked.

Over the next ten minutes expressions of horror were plastered over Negi and Asuna's faces, and then the group wrapped up their training and went to meet the other two girls.

"So, how did it go?" Kyubi asked as she saw them approaching.

"Oh, it went perfectly. Painless too**, unlike the chakra control exercises you put him through!**" Asuna roared.

"Hey, it was the only way for him to be able to safely use my chakra!" Kyubi defended. "It was either that or getting chakra burns every time. That is NOT healthy, extreme healing factor or not!"

"I still think you went overboard!" Negi muttered.

"Don't worry, I can top that" Eva grinned evilly, but then noticed Naruto's grin. "What?"

"On top, huh?" Naruto grinned even wider, while all the others present blushed deep red.

"Is that all you think about?" Asuna asked him annoyed.

"Heavens no!" Naruto faked surprise "There's…" and leaned to whisper something to her ear before retreating when she started looking like a tomato "… and then there's…" he leaned back and retreated when she started steaming "…and lets not forget about…" he began again but didn't lean in because Asuna erupted.

"I get it you pervert; you don't mean to give me ALL the details!" she said as she turned around with a hand to her bleeding nose.

"What did you tell her?" Negi asked curiously.

"Yeah, what?" Kyubi leaned in as well.

"Sorry Kyubi-chan, you'll have to ask Asuna. I can only tell Negi since he's a guy" Naruto grinned as both Kyubi and Eva went to Asuna and asked for details. Meanwhile, Naruto was initiating Negi in the art of teasing, both of them amused by the way their three female companions were blushing.

"By the way Kyubi-chan, did you finish decorating my room?" Naruto asked, drawing everyone's attention towards him.

"Yeah, I finished a few hours ago." the red-head replied.

"Great" Naruto's grin split his face "I can't wait to try out the bed!"

That did it. All three girls went beet red and a moment later passed out from blood loss.

"Naruto-san, my old friend Kamo has nothing on you!" Negi burst laughing and Naruto joined him.

By the time they settled down and had placed the girls on some nearby couches, Naruto had got a sudden burst of information about weeding a garden.

"Damn, one of my clones got dispelled while on a mission." Naruto muttered.

"Anything important?" Negi inquired.

"Nah, just some gardening, you can't expect anything serious from a D-rank." Naruto brushed it off.

"What happened to it, anyway?"

"It fell over and hit its head on a wall must have pulled too hard on that weed" Naruto shrugged.

"Well, it's almost nighttime here; we should get the girls to bed." Negi suggested as he got up.

"Yep, can't argue with you there." Naruto said as he followed his example and created three Kage Bunshin that picked up the girls bridal style and carried them to their respective rooms. Good thing Eva was kind enough to mark the living area on the castle diagram near the stairs.

"Still, this place is very interesting" Negi said. "Evangeline's Resort continuously extended an hour into a day. Your mindscape on the other hand converts a minute into an hour, doesn't age you physically, and only works like this when you're in here."

"Actually, it could turn a minute into more then an hour when needed, but the mental strain would drive me nuts if used continuously." Naruto admitted. "Furthermore, I can always balance it with the real time, I just don't need to. And the reason it only lengthens time when I'm in here is because I may need real-time advice when in battle and can't enter my mindscape."

"I see. By the way, Eva's Resort only worked in 24 hours units. So we had to stay at least 24 hours before we could leave." Negi said.

"Ouch. I can't say I envy ya, it the training you told me about is true." Naruto said with compassion.

"Oh well, it could have been worst. You'll see for yourself soon enough" Negi said as he reached his room and waved good night.

When Naruto entered his own room a little later he smiled widely. It was exactly how he liked it. A very large bed, several wardrobes inside the walls, a large study a small bookcase. Everything he needed for these training trips in his mindscape. As he lied on the bed and thought about what he had said to the girls earlier and couldn't help but smile warmly as he fell asleep.

Several hours later he was suddenly awakened by a sudden energy spike and he immediately activated hi Magic Cancel as a first defense before he put up his guard. But all he saw through his sleepy eyes were Eva and Kyubi who looked impressed by his reaction.

"Not bad at all. Even in your sleep yours senses are active." Eva commended him.

"Basic ninja skill: Never let your guard down" he stretched and casually caught the pillow that Eva was keeping suspended with wires behind his back.

"Heh. I see you're as paranoid as they get. Maybe more then me" Eva grinned. "When we're going to start the combat training we're probably skip the warm-up to all out war."

"Just the way I like it." Kyubi grinned as Naruto gulped.

"Oh well, I should be going. I stayed in here long enough, considering where I started meditating. I wouldn't want some idiot to attack me while I'm in here. I'll say bye to Negi and Asuna-chan and I'll be off" Naruto said as he got up and headed for the door. "I'll see you later Eva-chan, Kyubi-chan" added with a smile as he left.

A few minutes later he was getting up from the bench stretching and dispelled the two cat-looking clones, getting confirmation from their memory that nothing important happened while he was in his mindscape.

Looking at the time he realized that only 30 minutes had passed and his clones had work to do for another two or three hours. So he decided to have a look at his new training ground.

It took him about half hour to get there and another half hour to give up looking for an open entrance. So he did the only pertinent thing: he climbed over the fence.

Just as he landed he felt a presence behind him and spoke casually.

"Hello there Anko-san. How are you today?"

"Don't hello me brat! This area is forbidden and very dangerous! Only a few people have authorization to come and go as they please" Anko said a little annoyed. "I remember telling you this the last time you came here."

"Starting from today I'm one of those people allowed. And don't you mean 'the last time you caught me here'? You don't really think I only came here once in five years, do you?" Naruto turned with a grin

"What do you …? More like how did you get the Hokage's permission to come here?" Anko asked in disbelief.

"This is my new training ground. I only got clearance about two hours ago, so I'm not surprised you hadn't gotten word yet. Make sure you give the old man a visit when you leave for lunch. I can assure you he won't have any paperwork left by then." Naruto said as he took a few steps towards a tall tree before jumping on a wide branch.

"First of all, why did you get this training ground of all places? Secondly, how do you know he'll be done by then?" Anko narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she landed behind him.

"I especially requested to be allowed to train here. And the old man will be done because I gave him the key to success before I left." Naruto smiled as he took a seat near the trunk.

"Alright, here's a better question: Why the hell did he even allow a genin to train IN THE FOREST OF DEATH?" Anko asked as she began losing her temper.

"Three simple reasons. One: I got the first perfect score in the Academy graduation exam since Itachi. Two: this forest is one of the few places almost nobody comes to, so the stuff I practice here will stay secret from the other teams. Three: I like this forest, there are no stupid villagers to yell or glare at me here." Naruto said as he looked Anko in the eye.

The snake mistress went wide eyed when she heard about the perfect score, but her eyes were filled with understanding when she heard his final reason.

"Yeah, no idiots around here" she sighed and turned towards the village with a frown.

"So, why do you like it here?" Naruto asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Well, partially for the same reasons as you, I'm not very popular in the village. But there's another reason as well…" she hesitated.

"There is?" the blond inquired.

"Tell me kid, how much do you know about me?" Anko asked him.

"Hm, if you're talking about your ninja life then almost as much as you do" Naruto replied and looked her in the eye when she suddenly turned around and fixed him with a glare. He kept her gaze until she turned around and sat down on the tree branch.

"Then you more then enough to understand what I'm about to tell you. Ya see, that bastard never took me here, nor allowed me to come here. That's one of the few things I know without a doubt. Maybe he was scared of the place or something, but as long as I stay here I feel like I'm going against his will, and it gives me some satisfaction." Anko said with her eyes on the ground.

"I understand, kinda like I feel when pranking the assholes who try to pick on me" Naruto sighed. "Still, it never feels good enough does it?" he asked, more himself then her.

"Heh, since when do I get lectures from a brat?" Anko grinned.

"Hey, I have Name ya know! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, pleased to meet'cha" he grinned back while putting her words in a corner of his mind for a later view.

"Still, I still don't like having you here" Anko said as she eyed him carefully.

"What's wrong, I thought you could enjoy some company" Naruto gave her his foxy grin, making even her blush a little, almost unperceivable but he saw it.

"Hm, the kind of company I want is the kind that can hold his liquor and be good looking" Anko said with a grin.

"Well, I'll take that as a challenge. Care to test my alcohol resistance over some dango and sake? My treat. The last part is totally up to your tastes though." Naruto said with a confident smile.

"Hoh? Are you asking me out kid?" Anko raised an eyebrow amused.

"Little ol' me asking out the scary tokubetsu jounin? I wouldn't dare!" Naruto faked shock, causing Anko to burst laughing.

"Alright kid, I accept your offer. I don't see any reason to turn down dango" she smiled while adding in her mind _"and he does fit the good looking requirement. Smart too."_

"Alright then, what are we waiting for? It's 12:30, perfect time for lunch." Naruto said as he jumped down from the branch, shortly followed by Anko. But he didn't make three more steps before he suddenly threw a kunai over Anko' shoulder.

She was about to yell at him when she heard from behind her a roar of pain followed by a 'thrump'.

As she turned around she saw a large black panther with a kunai fully imbedded between its eyes. What shocked her though wasn't the its presence near the fence, but the precision and accuracy Naruto displayed by hitting it without even seeing the panther. Yes, the kid had promise.

"Nice aim." Anko complimented when he got next to her. "Want me to get rid of the body?"

"Nah, I got it" Naruto replied as he began forming handseals and stopped on tiger. _**"Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!"**_ he called out as he released a stream white hot fire that took the shape of a large ball that turned the corpse to ashes, leaving only a slightly melted kunai.

"_He definitely has talent."_ Anko thought.

A little later they were entering Anko's favorite restaurant that conveniently was one of the few places where Naruto could enter without being thrown out or even glared at most of the time since mainly shinobi came there.

"What can I get you?" the waiter asked as he approached their table.

"Twenty dango and a bottle of sake" Anko said with a grin.

"Same as her plus five pork ramen" Naruto said.

"I'm sorry, you're too young for…" the waiter began.

"Don't worry; the moment I got this headband I became an adult. You won't be getting any complaints on the issue" Naruto cut him off.

"Very well then, your order will be here shortly" the waiter agreed and left.

"Nice, you sure have a way with words. You should be writing the Hokage' speeches." Anko said.

"Nah, it would piss off the civilian council even more. I'll stick to killing people as a ninja." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Oh, bloodthirsty too. Wanna join the Interrogation Unit?" Anko smirked as well.

"Nah, it would be too boring. I mean, I would have to keep the bastards alive for someone else to decide their fate. On the field though, there's nobody who can tell me that I can't kill the bastards. Sure, I'm going to have to bring some alive for questioning, but it's still better." Naruto explained. "Plus, I'm not very fond of torture. I mean I can do it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." he said with a far away look in his eyes. "Well, there would be some cases that I would definitely enjoy though" he added with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, but it's a good way to blow some steam" Anko shrugged.

"True…. Oh, here comes our order!" Naruto said as he looked towards the three waiters that were bringing their food and drinks. After they put everything on the table Naruto immediately paid the bill and in less then a minute he downed four bowls of ramen.

"You sure have an appetite." Anko said as she finished her seventh dango stick.

"Yeah, got some training done earlier. And then there's …." He stopped and finished his fifth bowl "… the Kage Bunshin I made earlier. It will take a lot out of me when they dispel so I better have some extra energy."

"So the rumor is true, you actually learned Kage Bunshin in one night" Anko said impressed.

"Yeah, but I already knew Mizu Bunshin and Kaze Bunshin,so learning another wasn't so hard." Naruto shrugged while Anko choked.

"How did you learn those?" she gasped.

"Lets just say I have a very vast source of information and leave it at that" Naruto grinned.

"I see. You surprise me more and more. But isn't it a little risky for a genin to make a Kage Bunshin…. What?" Anko asked annoyed by Naruto's sudden giggling.

"Hehehe. 'make a Kage Bunshin'? I made 90 and still have more chakra then I used!" Naruto said, making Anko' jaw drop.

"I can't even make twenty!" she said, ashamed to be beaten by a genin.

"Well, normally you should be able to do up to forty, but you have to remember that there's something that keeps you from using that much chakra" Naruto said.

"So you know about that too, huh?" Anko said as she put a hand on the back of her neck where the Curse Seal was.

"Yeah. I learned a lot about seals over the years. I don't know much about yours though, but I can see clearly that it's chakra based. I can't really guess what triggers it, but I can tell for sure that the Inhibitor Seal you have on it won't hold." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it acts up every once in a while" Anko said as she finished her dango thinking _"Why the hell am I telling him this?"_

"Well, enough chatter, I came here to prove something, didn't I?" Naruto grinned as he poured sake for the both of them.

"You're on! Just so you know, I have a very good tolerance!" Anko grinned as she accepted the cup.

"We'll see just how good soon enough, won't we?" Naruto said before he drank the contents of his cup in one swing, Anko doing the same.

Half hour later the sake was gone and Naruto was looking amused at a wasted Anko.

"So, you were saying something about tolerance?" Naruto snickered.

"Shut up." Anko pouted. "You must have cheated somehow."

"Well, you could say that I have something that automatically keeps me from getting drunk, but I didn't actually cheat." Naruto grinned.

"No fair." she pouted again. "Ow, my head is killing me"

"Let me take care of that" Naruto said as he got up and then sat next to her.

He gathered chakra in both hands like he did at the Academy earlier that day. He then placed one hand on Anko' forehead and one on her chest. After a minute or so he took both hands away and looked at Anko' flushed face.

"Did the headache go away?" Naruto asked.

"Um, yeah." Anko replied, trying to catch her breath. _"That feeling was…"_ she thought and blushed again.

"Glad to hear that" Naruto said with his foxy smile.

"Well, I can say that I found a worthy drinking partner. Care to join me again some time?" Anko asked with a grin.

"Sure, I don't see the harm in that" Naruto said as he got up. "Besides…" he leaned and whispered in her ear "… you have no idea how cute you are when you pout."

With that he left, leaving behind a tomato red Anko.

"_Well, I think there is only one more group of clones left_" Naruto thought. During his lunch with Anko he had been nearly overloaded as clones from all groups began to dispel, signaling they finished their jobs._ "What were they doing again?"_ he asked himself just before he received a burst of information. _"Oh yeah, digging a well. No wonder it took so long"_

By the time he got home he had received the image of a completely amazed Iruka, meaning all his clones were gone.

"Well, it's only two o'clock. I have four hours till my date with Hinata-chan. Maybe I should head back to the training ground. Something Anko said doesn't add up." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"_What doesn't add up?"_ a voice said.

"_Eva-chan?"_

"_Yep, Kyubi is teaching us how to communicate with you while you're not in your mindscape."_ the vampire continued.

"_Oh, I see. Can you get Kyubi for me, I need her opinion on something"_ Naruto said.

"_What is it, Naruto-kun?"_ Kyubi said.

"_I just talked with Mitarashi Anko earlier about her former sensei, Orochimaru of the Sannin."_

"_Oh, the old traitorous snake. What about him?"_ Kyubi asked with distaste.

"_She said that he always avoided Training Ground 44. She thought he may be scared of it or something."_ Naruto said thoughtfully.

"_So?"_ Kyubi inquired.

"_I don't buy it. The guy's a madman who would kill anyone without a hint of remorse. He's as strong as the Hokage, if not stronger. He has nothing to fear in a mere forest, be it full of dangerous creatures or not."_ Naruto replied.

"_So what do you think about that? Maybe Anko lied?"_ Eva suggested.

"_No, that would be the last possible answer. She hates that bastard more then anything. In fact, she said that she spends so much time there especially because he didn't like it."_ Naruto said.

"_Then, if what she said is true, what reasons DID Orochimaru have for avoiding that forest?"_ Negi gave his input.

"_Maybe he was hiding something there"_ Asuna said, followed by a long silence. _"What?"_ she added annoyed.

"_That's the best lead we have right now, Asuna-chan. Good thinking."_ Naruto said.

"_Heh, looks like miracles do happen, even if they take centuries to do so."_ Eva's amused voice said.

"_Thanks, Naruto-kun. And what do you mean by miracles, Eva-chan?!"_ she said annoyed.

"_Let's just say you've come a long way, Asuna_" Negi said amused.

"_Alright then, send some clones to investigate that forest. It shouldn't take lon_g." Eva concluded.

"_Um, actually it would. That forest has a ten kilometer radius."_ Naruto sweatdroped.

"_Just make a few hundred clones. They should find something by tomorrow morning."_ Kyubi suggested.

"_Roger, I'll Have them surround the area and then search all the way to the center."_ Naruto said as he sprinted towards his training ground.

A soon as he got there he closed his eyes and tried sensing chakra. From what he could sense, there was nobody nearby and definitely nobody inside the forest. He then gathered a large amount of chakra and make a cross handsign.

"_**Tajū**__** Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"**_ he called out as three hundred clones appeared around him. "Alright, split in groups of five. Then surround this forest after that I want you to head for the center, inspecting absolutely everything you find suspicious. I particularly mean something that looks like a hidden or simply buried structure. Also, beware of the creatures inside. You have my memories so you know what I'm talking about. GO!" Naruto instructed and the clones immediately left, forming groups as they ran.

"_Hm. I remember that Iruka said he'll keep my money till the real me goes there and gets it. Good idea, considering what happened to that clone."_ he thought, thinking about the clone that got assaulted after it left the Mission Hall. _"I'll go pick it up and then head home to rest a bit."_ he decided.

By the time he got home he only had an hour till six. Why? Because Iruka had sensed the smell of sake on him. It had taken half hour and lots of patience to explain to the chunin that ha could drink his weight in sake and still be sober.

"Good thing he told me though, I wouldn't want to meet Hinata smelling like sake. Naruto muttered as he left his bathroom.

He decided he could use some rest despite the late hour so he lied down on his bed and fell asleep after asking Negi to wake him up at a quarter to six. At least he had the presence of mind not to ask any of the girls to do it.

When he woke up later he realized that he still had time and was about to yell at Negi when he realized that it wasn't the boy that woke him, but one of his clones dispelling. After making a mental note not to change huge tigers without a reason, he got up and, after a look at his clothes he left towards Ichiraku, deciding he could wait there for a few minutes.

After talking a while to Teuchi, Naruto was beginning to get worried. It was a little passed six and Hinata wasn't there. Normally he wouldn't worry so, but this was Hinata. She wouldn't miss their date for the world. So he closed his eyes and began sensing chakra. He quickly found Hinata' signature, which was surprisingly close, but he was far from relieved as she was going in the opposite direction, with another signature right after her. A signature that made Naruto' blood boil when he realized the implications.

He ran as fast as he could and soon enough he saw Hinata. But what enraged him was that Kiba was holding her struggling hands and was leaning to kiss the terrified girl.

But before it could happen Kiba was suddenly flung away and lands on the ground a few feet away, in his place now being Naruto who was holding Hinata steady.

"What do you think you're doing mutt?" Naruto asked, his voice cold as winter. "I warned you just this morning not to do something stupid. Are you deaf or just plain stupid?"

"You're the stupid one! Hinata belongs to me!" Kiba spat as he got up.

"Stupid it is then" Naruto sighed and then glanced at Hinata. "Stand back a bit, Hinata-chan" he said and the girl nodded.

As he was turning his head towards Kiba he spotted a wolf masked ANBU land on a nearby roof.

"Hah, just now you got me by surprise. I'll beat the crap out of you and then Hinata will have no choice then to recognize me as the Alfa!" Kiba declared as he got in a fighting stance. "Stand back Akamaru" he added, but the dog was already backing away from the blond, feeling his killer intent better then his owner.

At this Naruto turned his head towards the ANBU and raised an eyebrow, like asking 'can I fight him', to which he got a nod. He then turned towards the Inuzuka that had begun running towards him in time to sidestep his attack and deliver an open palm strike to his chest. That was all it took as Kiba collapsed as he tried to breath.

"Don't do something like that to anyone ever again or you'll get some serious damage." Naruto said as he took Hinata' hand and left, leaving Akamaru with his dumb master.

"That was amazing, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as they walked passed Ichiraku.

"Oh, it was nothing special. You could have done the same. You're just too peaceful" Naruto said with a smile.

"That's a nice way of putting it; my father says I'm simply weak" Hinata said lowering her head.

"Hinata. Listen to me. You are far from weak. You just need to have more confidence in yourself. And listening to what Hiashi says won't help at all, so don't bother thinking about his speeches." Naruto said before he put a hand under her chin and raised her head to make eye contact. "Besides, it's our date so relax." he said with a wide smile, making Hinata blush.

They spent the rest of the evening in each others company in the same restaurant he went with Anko at lunch, though this time he didn't eat dango and drink sake, but had a regular meal, during which he found out a few things about Hinata, like her hobby of pressing flowers for instance. All in all, the date went fine considering how shy his date was. Shy almost fainted when he gave her a kiss on the cheek when he said goodbye.

He was almost home when another clone got dispelled by… a giant centipede?

"This is going to be a long night" Naruto sighed as he got in bed.

And of course he was right. By the time his alarm clock went of he had been awakened by his clones ten times, in the end he had asked Kyubi to take over the influx of memories so he could get some shuteye.

He was dreading the moment his clones started dispelling, but he knew he couldn't slack off and did the same as the day before. He got a dozen D-ranks and sent his clones to do them. This time though he went to his training ground to relax and then entered his mindscape after leaving a clone to keep guard.

He had just begun looking over a scroll when he began to get information from his clones at a steady rate. By now he knew that meditating was the best way to assimilate the information so closed his eyes on cleared his mind, much to Eva's confusion since she was next to him.

"What's wrong Naruto?" she asked.

"The clones I sent to search the forest have reached the center and are dispelling one by one. They should all disappear within ten minutes in here." he explained as he focused even more.

"Alright, let me know what they found" Eva said as she turned back to her book.

About ten minutes later Naruto jumped to his feet.

"Bingo. I can't believe they actually found it, considering where it's hidden." Naruto said with a smile.

"Where is it?" Kyubi said as she entered the room.

"Under a mud pit. Apparently two of my clones slipped and fell in. but they somehow managed to get back up after seeing the hidden stone trap door on the bottom." Naruto explained, amused by the disgusted looks the girls had.

"Still, you should check it out before you call anyone else. This area IS used for the Chunin Exams so it might be something in the setup." Kyubi said as got ready to leave.

"Yeah, it would be embarrassing to call the Hokage to see a weasel' burrow or the like." Naruto chuckled and left.

The indicated location was in the north-eastern region of the forest, far away from the river, so a mud pit looked rather out of place. So the chances of it being there as a cover were pretty good.

As he arrived there he noticed several animals approaching, as they sensed a possible meal. Not wanting to waste time fighting them, since he knew that the scent of blood would attract even more predators, he focused the most intense killing intent he could muster on his own and released it in one burst. The results were devastating as most on the predators lost consciousness and the rest ran with their tails between their legs. No hunger could make them attack such an enemy.

Smiling in satisfaction, Naruto made several Kage Bunshin and had them submerge to inspect the depth and the bottom. When they dispelled Naruto couldn't help but grin in satisfaction. The stone door on the bottom had several protection seals on it, an intricate lock and most importantly a snake carving. Now he was sure this was one of Orochimaru's lairs. He had heard that another was found when he left the village, but this was definitely not it.

Now he began thinking of how to reach it without taking a dive in the mud. He was tempted to simply use a fire jutsu to dry it and the simply dig, but that would take time and patience that he didn't have at the moment. So he moved to the next idea: get rid of the mud. He had a few earth jutsu that could do the job, but he decided to stick to using clones. This time, wind clones. He knew that when dispelled a wind clone creates a gust of wind. So he decided to use that to his advantage.

"_**Kaze Bunshin no jutsu!"**_ he called out as he created fifty wind clones.

He then instructed the clones to submerge one by one in the mud and then dispel all at once. While the clones were obeying his orders he quickly took his distance and climbed a tree, but keeping the mud pit in his view. After a minute or so the clones dispelled and the mud erupted outwards. Well, the mud that was still in the pit, since fifty clones took a lot of space.

As he approached the pit, Naruto noticed that it actually had stone walls, making it look like a well; on the bottom stood a large stone door, now clearly visible.

He quickly descended using chakra to stick to the walls and took a careful look at the door. He was 100% sure it had a trap that triggered when opened, but that didn't mean there weren't any on the outside. So he decided to play safe, creating several Kage Bunshin to remove the seals and tinker with the lock. Fortunately, he had the foresight to send them one by one, since every seal exploded when removed and the lock released a huge stream of senbon that almost hit hi as well.

Knowing that his Kage Bunshin won't have the physical power to open the stone door, he made three Mizu Bunshin by drawing water from the remaining mud in the well. When the clones finally managed to open it, they were greeted by a stream of fire that not only dispelled them, but also evaporated the water they were made of.

With a victorious smirk, Naruto created twenty clones and had hem enter in groups of three, replacing when needed the ones that dispelled because of the occasional rain of senbon or streams of fire.

In less then an hour all traps had been taken cared of and Naruto was about to send some clones to the Hokage when Eva stopped him

"_Don't rush, this place isn't going anywhere. You should take a look inside and see it there are any jutsu or documents you could use and copy them. Then you can call for the old man. Considering how hidden this place was, it must contain some valuable stuff."_ Eva suggested and Naruto couldn't help but agree.

Without further ado, he created a few Kage Bunshin to stand guard and jumped inside. He then created a few more clones to be on the safe side and walked through the dark corridor, occasionally stopping to light the torches that were on the walls. When he reached the first door he paused and contacted the others.

"_Hey, you girls there? How about you Negi?"_ he asked.

"_Yeah, we're all here and seeing everything you see. What's wrong? Why are you stopping?"_ Asuna said.

"_Well, I wanted to warn you about what's probably in at least one room."_ Naruto hesitated.

"_Well?"_ Eva demanded.

"_Orochimaru is infamous for his cruel experiments... HUMAN experiments."_ Naruto explained and was met with a deep silence.

"_Don't worry Naruto, we already had a look at some of your old memories so we're prepared"_ Negi said determined.

"_Alright then"_ Naruto shrugged and opened the door. He immediately regretted as the horrid smell that reached his nose almost made him puke. The inside was full of corpses in putrefaction, either tied up on tables or behind bars in the small cell in the corner. He tried to ignore the view and focused on finding any documents to copy. He soon spotted the desk and bookcase and was transferring its contents to an odorless paper. As soon as he was finished he left the room and left a Kage Bunshin to stand guard.

The next room was less disgusting, though it was full of metal caskets. He quickly copied the records and left, once again leaving a clone behind.

The third room freaked him out completely. It was full of large glass tubes that had some green liquid inside. Within floated the lifeless bodies of different creatures, from normal humans and animals to all sort of chimera. What unsettled him was the fact that most of them had black marks on their bodies, very similar to Anko' Cursed Seal. He quickly copied all the research and left the room, leaving a guard before contacting Kyubi.

"_Hey Kyubi, can you explain something to me?"_

"_What is it Naruto-kun?"_ she asked.

"_Why does this copying information work almost instantly now? And how does it work since I ran out of ink a while ago?"_ Naruto inquired.

"_It works so fast now because you changed the seal a little. As for the ink, you're unconsciously using the bloodline you got from Negi. You're creating ink in your mindscape and bringing it outside."_ Kyubi explained.

"_Hm, could I do that with paper as well? I'm nearly out."_ Naruto asked.

"_Sure, you just need to focus."_ Kyubi shrugged.

"_Alright, it seams I'm gonna need it."_ Naruto said as he entered what looked like a library, having two large bookcases.

In the next ten minutes he had copied each and every book and was very satisfied.

When he reached the fifth and final room his jaw dropped. It was completely full of shelves containing weapons of all sorts and sizes.

"Naruto, let me take over for a bit. I know a way to make a perfect mindscape copy of these weapons." Kyubi requested and soon a Naruto with red slit eyes was covering full shelves with a colorless transparent chakra. When it was done his eyes re-became blue and he smiled.

"You need to teach me that jutsu sometime." Naruto said as he walked towards the entrance.

After he got outside he sent some Kage Bunshin to get to the Hokage and tell him of the discovery of the hidden structure, with the instruction to avoid Anko if possible.

"_Why shouldn't Anko come?"_ Asuna asked confused.

"_Baka! It would like telling her 'that could have been you'. We should let the Hokage decide who should know about this anyway."_ Eva explained.

Half hour later the Hokage arrived with four ANBU guards.

"What have you found Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked as he approached Naruto.

"One of Orochimaru' laboratories. It was damn well hidden too" Naruto said.

"How hidden, exactly?" Sarutobi inquired.

"See this well we're in? It was full of mud and the entrance had several seals on it that masked its presence perfectly." Naruto explained as he gestured to the surroundings.

"And you found it how exactly?" the Hokage asked as he carefully approached the entrance.

"Two of my Kage Bunshin fell in all the way to the bottom. I found it suspicious, since the only structure that should be in this forest is the tower in the center. So I used some Kaze Bunshin to blow away the mud. I didn't to use any earth jutsu since it could have had a seal on it. Oh, and you can go inside without worry, I already had my clones take care of the traps." Naruto said, noticing how cautious the Hokage looked.

"Are you sure you got all of them?" Sarutobi asked as he slightly relaxed.

"Yeah, I even inspected all the chambers inside myself. Come on, I'll give you a tour, just be careful not to step on any senbon" Naruto said as he approached the entrance.

"Very well" Sarutobi agreed. He would have wanted to avoid exposing Naruto to the horrors that were sure to be inside, but since he already saw them… _"and experienced some of them in his past"_ he added sadly in his mind. He then instructed the four ANBU to keep guard and followed the blond genin underground.

With each room they visited Sarutobi became more and more pale. While this lab was significantly smaller in size then the other one they found, it had far more many test subjects. But what saddened him the most was the blank expression Naruto had; no emotion whatsoever, just the occasional disgust because of the smell.

"You know Naruto, we never properly searched this forest. You see…" Sarutobi began.

"Orochimaru always avoided it. I know. I spoke with Anko yesterday. Now we know why; he didn't want anyone to make a connection between him and this place. Also, from what I can tell, this is more of a storage and observation facility. Considering how few tools are in the first room I tend to believe that he conducted most of his experiments elsewhere, probably close though. Definitely in the village." Naruto said.

"Yes, the fist lab we found certainly fits those requirements." Sarutobi nodded. "Still, I'll need to appoint someone to do this investigation quickly. You see, Mizuki was under his orders. If he begins to target Konoha we'll need all the information we can get." he added with a frown.

"Ibiki and a medical team for the bodies, I suppose. Don't let Anko near this for now. She'll really be affected since this lab is full of curse seals. She may even begin blaming herself for not finding it herself since she's in this forest most of the time. Maybe you can get her on a mission for a week, to clean this place up at least" Naruto suggested.

"Hm, I think I have just the thing. As for the documents and seals..." Sarutobi said thoughtfully.

"Let me deal with it. I've already read and mastered the books on seals you gave me yesterday. As for the documents... Well, you don't think I read your entire library for nothing, do you?" Naruto said with a grin.

"Fine. With Jiraiya out of the village me and now you are the only ones that have any decent sealing skills. I'll leave it in your hands until someone more experienced can take over" the old Kage sighed.

"Good. I'll make a report and gather what I need. I'll have it ready by the time Ibiki arrives. After he gives me the mission scroll I'll drop by to report and then start my investigation." Naruto said as he led the Hokage to the exit.

"Very well. He'll be in two hours or so. Good luck, Naruto" Sarutobi said as he left with two of the ANBU.

Naruto on the other hand made fifty Kage Bunshin and sent them to seal in his scrolls every document and all the weapons in storage. He already had Negi, Eva and Kyubi going over his copies of them.

**Next time: ****Magic – Dark and Elemental**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Five**

**Magic – Dark and Elemental**

It had been almost two hours since the Hokage left and Naruto didn't waste a minute of it. After sending the clones to handle the weapons and documents, he went to the weapons storage himself and took a seat in an empty corner. After leaving a clone at the entrance of the hideout, he had no worries of being taken by surprise by Ibiki when he arrives.

A few moments after he closed his eyes he found himself in his mindscape next to Eva, Kyubi and Negi who were reading some of the copied documents.

"How's it going?" Naruto asked as he took a seat at the large table of the Jutsu Library.

"Some of this stuff is far beyond what I did to the village during the attack." Kyubi said with a grimace.

"And they used to call me a sadist" Eva mumbled as she put down one of the scrolls.

"Asuna already went to throw up." Negi added.

"Alright, change of plans: I'll leave some Kage Bunshin to go over these and you can look over my memories afterwards. For now, let's get back to my training, shall we?" Naruto suggested and soon they were all walking into a courtyard, leaving two hundred clones behind.

"Well, I believe it's time for you to learn magic" Negi said.

"Yes, since the Magia Erebea needs some attack spell to work we'll need to cover that first. And it will take a while." Evangeline sighed.

"We'll see about that" Naruto grinned confidently.

"Well, let's start with the basics, shall we?" Negi said as a wand materialized in his hand. "The simplest spell is the _**Ardescat**_ spell. And since you don't have an activation key you'll use the beginner key. Like this." Negi said as he held up the wand. _**"**__**Practe Bigi Nar! Ardescat!"**_ he called out before a flame erupted at the tip of the wand.

"Nice, let me try!" Naruto grinned in anticipation as Negi gave him the wand. "Let's see now… _**Practe Bigi Nar! Ardescat!**_" he called out and to Eva and Negi' surprise a flame came out at the tip.

"On the first try?!" Eva asked as she stared at the blond in amazement.

"How?" Negi added/

"Hehe. Kyubi-chan has been teaching me how to use the ki and mana portions of my chakra separately since day one. She taught me elemental magic manipulation as well, but no spells." Naruto explained.

"Any particular reason you didn't mention that before?" Eva asked annoyed.

In response Kyubi simply conjured a large mirror in her hands, facing Negi and Eva.

"Does that answer your question?" Naruto chuckled.

"Moving on" Negi said quickly, before Eva could start anything he would regret "Since you know how to harness your magic you can skip to the theory of magic. That will take about 72 hours"

"Yeah… that would mean 144 Kage Bunshin for the next half hour." Naruto said as he summoned said clones. "Can you show them what books to read Eva-chan?"

"Sure, just summon ten more clones. I need them to look over some other books you'll need for my teachings." Eva said before she left with 154 clones after her.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Asuna asked as she arrived.

"Naruto already knows how to use his magical power, he just needs the basic theory and then we'll move on to spells." Negi said with a smile.

"How are you feeling, Asuna-chan?" Naruto asked with concern.

"I'll be fine. How about we start your Kanka training?" Asuna suggested.

"Well, he can summon his ki as well, so it won't be a problem. But he'll have to do it with his main body" Kyubi said.

"Aright, please take care of me, sensei" Naruto said teasingly, making Asuna blush.

"Um, right. Well, first you need to clear your thought. Don't think about anything." Asuna instructed as Naruto closed his eyes. "Now you must summon mana in the left hand and ki in the right one. Make sure the quantities are equal" she continued.

Naruto held out his hands in front of him and began channeling his energies until they seemed equal in both hands.

"Now join your hands and combine the energies" Asuna finished.

At this point Naruto clapped his hands and was enveloped by a huge golden aura. Ii had a diameter of over a meter. The air around them seemed to have an unnatural pressure, making it hard to breath for Negi and Asuna.

"Naruto! Less intensity! If you keep going like this you'll run out of power in no time." Kyubi said concerned.

As he focused a bit, the aura retracted to his body, leaving only a few centimeters visible.

"Much better." Negi sighed.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's okay. I used to do the same when I started. But I sure didn't have that much power" Asuna said with a smile.

"Well, you need some time to get used to it, so do ten laps around the castle." Kyubi suggested.

"Around the castle! Fine, I'll probably be back in an hour" Naruto sighed as he left.

"He has no idea what Kanka does, huh?" Asuna asked amused.

"Nope, I didn't tell him a thing. He'll be back in ten minutes max" Kyubi said confidently.

And so he did. Exactly seven minutes later Naruto returned to the group with a wide grin on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me that Kanka makes me stronger and faster?" he asked Asuna.

"You didn't ask. Besides, by how much depends on the individual." Asuna shrugged.

"Still, you seem to control it pretty well for your first time" Negi mussed.

"Yeah, well, it's a lot like controlling chakra. It's just outside my body." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Actually, now that I think about it, Kanka' energy IS chakra, but in a more uncontrolled form because it's harder to control when it's outside the body." Kyubi said thoughtfully

"Speaking of control…" Naruto began as the Kanka faded "I ran out of time it seems."

"Could have seen that one coming" Negi said. "You need to get used to it in order to control it properly."

"How about a short spar?" Asuna suggested. "Maybe you'll learn more if you see me using it."

"Sure" Naruto agreed as he calmed himself and gathered his energies and mixing them while Asuna did the same.

In the next ten minutes Naruto learned two valuable lessons. Firstly, he needed to focus the ki of Kanka in order to make it last longer. Secondly and far more important at the moment, Asuna had a mean right hook.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I got a little carried away" Asuna apologized as she helped him get out of the crater she made when she hit him.

"It's alright Asuna-chan, we were training after all. Some damage is expected." Naruto said with a smile as he sat on a nearby bench. "Besides, this isn't my real body, so if I believe I can heal extremely fast I will. Look." he added as the bruise disappeared.

"Awesome" Asuna said as she stared at his exposed chest with a blush.

"Yeah, the only real problem is a headache in here." Naruto said before grabbing his head in pain.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright?" Kyubi asked concerned.

"Me and my big mouth." Naruto mumbled. "All of the clones I sent with Eva-chan just dispelled."

"Sorry about that" Evangeline said as she appeared next to him. "I told them to start dispelling, but I didn't expect to do it all at once."

"It's alright, but let's take a brake for an hour, okay? I need some time to assimilate all the information." Naruto said as he lay down on the bench and closed his eyes.

Deciding that he needed some peace and quiet, the others walked out of his hearing range and began discussing his progress, and practically interrogating Kyubi about his training regiment. About an hour later they saw Naruto approaching and Negi spoke up.

"Ready for some magic?"

"Sure, I was born ready!" the blond replied confidently.

"Alright, we'll start with the most basic attack spell, the Sagitta Magica. And since your most potent element seems to be lightning, we'll focus on that for now." Negi said as he raised a wand. _**"Practe Bige Nar! Una**__** spiritus fulgurales, coeuntes inimucum concordant! Sagitta Magica Series Fulgoris!"**_ Negi chanted before pointing the wand towards a wall. The small orb of light that had appeared above him during the casting shot towards the wall and left a small indentation in it.

"Nice." Naruto said as he approached the wall for a closer inspection. "But it doesn't do too much damage, huh?"

"Yes, but it's normally used in series of eleven or more to compensate for that. And lightning is generally used for stunning not damage." Negi explained as he handed him the wand.

"I see. I'll give it a try." Naruto nodded as he pointed the wand towards the same wall _**"Practe Bige Nar! Una**__** spiritus fulgurales, coeuntes inimucum concordant! Sagitta Magica Series Fulgoris!"**_ As he finished his arrow shot at high speed towards the wall and made twice the damage Negi' did.

"Very good, you added more power. It seems those clones did their job well" Negi said with a smile. "Let's move on to more at a time, shall we?" he said as he made a wand for himself and began casting _**"Practe Bige Nar! Tres**__** spiritus fulgurales, coeuntes inimucum concordant! Sagitta Magica Series Fulgoris!"**_ When he finished, three arrows of lightning shot towards the wall, each doing as much damage as Naruto's.

Things continued like this for several hours, as Negi made Naruto conjure three, five, seven and so on up to 49 arrows of lightning. At that point they hit the first obstacle; or rather some of the arrows hit Naruto.

"Well, I must admit I'm impressed." Negi said. "It took me weeks to be able to get to this point and you managed to do so in mere five hours. That and the power you instinctually put in each arrow."

"You have talent, that's for sure" Eva added. "All you need now is to get used to casting spells more quickly and then we'll move to more powerful attack spells. But we'll only do that after you can cast 199 arrows to make sure you can take the strain."

"Yeah, but I need to solve my control problem first. I wouldn't want to hit myself with anything more powerful, would I?" Naruto said sheepishly.

"Hm, about that… I believe you should choose your personal activation key. It will grant you a far better grasp over your magic." Negi mussed.

"Yeah, the old 'Practe Bigi Nar' will only take you so far." Asuna said.

"Cool, I think it was in one of the books I read." Naruto said before he started thinking. "Hm, I think I have the right one." he said after half hour. He got up and pointed the wand towards the wall. _**"Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Undequinquaginta **__**spiritus fulgurales, coeuntes inimucum concordant! Sagitta Magica Series Fulgoris!"**_ the blond called out and all 49 arrows shot towards the wall, creating a cloud of dust when they hit.

When the cloud dispersed everyone saw the perfect circle the arrows had carved into the wall, deeper then any of those before.

"Very good. Your control was perfect. Now try…" Negi began but Naruto cut him off.

"Just a sec, I want to try something" Naruto said. _**"Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Undequinquaginta **__**spiritus fulgurales, coeuntes inimucum concordant! Sagitta Magica Series Fulgoris!"**_ he called out before launching the arrows again, but this time he made them circle each-other, forming a small tornado before it hit the wall. Needless to say, the impact was far more powerful then the previous one, as the attack dug a large hole in the wall, the debris raining on the ones too close.

"Wow!" Naruto said as he stared at the three meter wide hole.

"You focused the power of the arrows at one point and made them twist to create an additional thrust with the wind. Not bad at all" Eva said with a grin.

"I think I overdid it though" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Nah, it's easy to fix" Asuna said as the wall remade itself. "Still, we should move to a larger area." she suggested and soon enough they were on the lowest and largest terrace, just a few meters above the beach. For target Eva made a particularly large cube of stone, about ten meters tall.

"This should be good enough for a target. Just make sure to repair it after every attempt." Evangeline said.

"And since you have plenty of power I think you can skip a few steps. Increase the number of arrows by a dozen or so after you got a handle on the previous number." Negi said.

"We'll go look for some books you should read before we teach you something else." Asuna said as she left with Evangeline and Negi.

"I'll look in the jutsu library for some high level jutsu. We can't have you fall behind regarding your ninja skills now can we" Kyubi said as she left.

"So, increase the number of arrows by a dozen huh?" Naruto said to himself before a wide grin appeared on his face. "Let's try bigger intervals."

"_**Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Octoginta **__**spiritus fulgurales, coeuntes inimucum concordant! Sagitta Magica Series Fulgoris!"**_ he released 80 arrows and made sure they formed a large circle before impact, making deep gashes in the stone.

After repairing the target he did the spell a few more times, forming a cross, a triangle and a square before he took a break.

After an hour or so he was almost completely recovered and decided to hasten his advancement even more.

"_**Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Centum undesexaginta **__**spiritus fulgurales, coeuntes inimucum concordant! Sagitta Magica Series Fulgoris!"**_ Naruto called out before releasing 159 arrows in an attempted circle, but messing up before it hit, making the shape an oval.

"Hm, I need more control. And a lot of practice." Naruto mussed before his face was split by a grin. _**"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"**_ he called out as ten clones appeared besides him. He then made the block of stone several times larger and ordered his clones to spread out and practice the spell with 159 arrows until they get it right or dispel.

It only took fifteen minutes for the clones to dispel, thus transferring the progress to him. From what he received, it seemed that only one of the clones managed to control the spell perfectly, Naruto doing so as well to test it out, making a perfect circle on the surface of the target.

"Well, that felt almost easy. It's time to increase the difficulty again. _**Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Ducenti **__**spiritus fulgurales, coeuntes inimucum concordant! Sagitta Magica Series Fulgoris!**_" he called out sending two hundred arrows at the target and managing to create the circle he was aiming for. To make sure it wasn't an accident he made a triangle and a cross as well, with no mistake involved.

"Heh, I guess those clones got more practice then I needed at the time. Let's take this up a notch. _**Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Trecenti undesexaginta **__**spiritus fulgurales, coeuntes inimucum concordant! Sagitta Magica Series Fulgoris!**_" Naruto called out unleashing three hundred arrows of lightning. Unfortunately, most of them were out of control and crashed into the target randomly. In the end, only o dozen or so struck where they wee supposed to.

"Yeah… I need more practice with this one." Naruto sweatdropped. The then created thirty Kage Bunshin and made the stone block target four times larger. Before he sent the clones to work he gave them a bit of advice. "If you get tired you just need to imagine that you're at 100% and keep going. In this place willpower is the key."

After that he went to take a nap, aware that he needed to get rid of some of the mental stress accumulated. He was aware that he will need it for when the clones that were studying Orochimaru' experiments would dispel themselves.

About an hour later he was awakened by the clones practicing the Sagitta Magica. The strain wasn't as much one would have expected because they all had mostly the same information.

"Alright, let's get this right." Naruto began as he sat up and got in position to cast the spell. But before he could even say his activation key he was interrupted by the arrival of the others, all of them with a stack of books.

"Hey there, Naruto-kun! How's it going with those Sagitta Magica?" Kyubi greeted him.

"Yeah, did you get passed a hundred?" Asuna asked as she put down her stack of books on the nearest table.

"Yep, wanna watch?" Naruto said with an amused grin.

"Sure, fire away." Negi nodded and Naruto turned towards his target that his friends noticed it was at least ten times larger then it used to be.

"_**Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Trecenti undesexaginta **__**spiritus fulgurales, coeuntes inimucum concordant! Sagitta Magica Series Fulgoris!"**_ Naruto called out and released the three hundred arrows towards the target. After the dust settled down the others were staring with their eyes wide at the perfect circle that was carved in stone.

"_That felt way too easy to take an hour with thirty Kage Bunshin…Wait a minute! Now that I analyze this info completely they didn't stop when they managed to use 300 arrows! They stopped because they sensed the others approaching. They were actually at… Oh yeah! Let's see how they like this one!"_ Naruto thought with a widening grin.

_**Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Quingenti undesexaginta **__**spiritus fulgurales, coeuntes inimucum concordant! Sagitta Magica Series Fulgoris!**_" Naruto called out before sending five hundred arrows at the now undamaged target. When the dust cleared this time it revealed a far more complex carving the one before. It was still a circle, but unlike the other ones, this one had carvings on the inside as well. It was a carving of the pactio circle they used on the day he modified the seal. Needless to say, the jaws of everyone except Naruto hit the floor when they saw it. It took them several minutes to regain their voice.

"How in the world did you advance so quickly? It took me years to be able to even cast one hundred!" Negi said in awe.

"Two words" Naruto said as he made a clone.

"Kage Bunshin" Eva whispered. "I see. Even if they're made of chakra they can harness the magic half of it just like you."

"Add that to the fact that if I say that they won't tire or ran out of power until they succeed…" Naruto trailed off.

"No wonder you made the target so big." Asuna muttered.

"Well Naruto-kun, I'm pretty sure you leaned this spell perfectly. But I've done some thinking and got Kyubi' opinion on the matter and we decided that you should learn to use all of the types of Sagitta Magica before we move on to more powerful spells. What do you say?" Eva asked.

"Sure, I don't mind. Let's start, shall…" Naruto began to say but stopped and clutched his head with one hand and put the other at his mouth before running to the edge of the terrace and emptying his stomach over the railing.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun? What happened?" Eva asked as they rushed to his side and saw his slightly green face.

"I'm okay. I just got the information on Orochimaru' experiments with the Cursed Seal." he replied weakly.

"It didn't go well?" Asuna asked.

"Oh, it went well alright… I got every detail. That's the problem actually: Too many details." Naruto spoke grimly.

"I think we should postpone the training for later." Negi suggested.

"On the contrary." Naruto said as he got up determined. "I need to get my mind off that stuff."

"I have to agree with him on that one." Kyubi said.

"Alright, let's begin" Eva said with a grin.

For the next five hours Naruto continuously practiced the other versions of Sagitta Magica, managing to fire five hundred arrows of light, fire, wind, water, stone, ice, sand, lava, mud, and even shadow. The only real difference was the way he had to control their trajectory because of their properties and reaction with the air around. For some like wind, water and mud he had to get rid of the huge stone target he had been using before. Instead, Eva and Negi summoned orbs of ice he had to capture.

All things considered, it was amazing he didn't break down. But hey, controlling a dimension at will do that. Still, that didn't lessen the mental strain in the slightest. By the time his head touched his pillow he was already asleep. He slept like a log for a full 15 hours until he finally woke up feeling surrounded by warmth.

Opening his eyes, Naruto blushed at the scene. Kyubi was curled to his left side with Asuna doing the same on his right while Eva lay on his chest. His blush deepened when he noticed that his left hand was in Kyubi' cleavage.

"_Somehow, I know I won't get a positive reaction from at least Asuna if they woke up like this. Even if they were the ones that came in my bed"_ Naruto thought.

With a sigh, he used his free hand to make a Kage Bunshin and do a Kawarimi with it. Before he left, he Henged the clone into a large teddy bear with a note attached to its ear.

A while later, just as he was finishing a light warm-up he began chuckling as he got the memories of the dispelled clone. The face of Asuna when she read the note calling them 'Naughty girls' was definitely worth it; on the other hand Eva and Kyubi had wide grins that unnerved him a bit.

His thought were interrupted by Negi' sudden arrival.

"Hey there Naruto! Any idea what got into the girls?" Negi asked intrigued.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do" Naruto grinned before placing a finger on Negi' forehead and transferred him the memory, note and all.

"Priceless!" Negi snickered.

"So, what am I learning today?" Naruto asked after they both calmed down.

"You'll be learning the Sagitta Magica of the darkness element." Evangeline said as she appeared before them from a shadow.

"Learning about darkness from the Lord of Darkness. Nice." Naruto said with a foxy smile.

"First of all, you must understand the mentality needed to wield darkness" Eva began. "Unlike light magic that requires clarity of mind, darkness feeds on emotion, on passion. The most common emotions used are dark ones, like hate or envy, but pride or lust work just as fine. The more passionate you are about it the stronger you get." Eva finished.

"Hm, I think I get it. Just one question though. What exactly IS Darkness? Yesterday you said that contrary to common belief not darkness but shadow is the opposite of light." Naruto inquired.

"Good question. In reality, there is no universal answer, as everyone has different standards for light and dark." Eva explained. "However, I can tell you this: unlike wind that opposes stone, fire that opposes water, order that opposes chaos or good that opposes evil, darkness is like a small black hole that sucks everything in; the beginning of chaos." she finished dramatically.

"Hm, that sounds kind of complicated at first" Naruto said deep in thought before raising his head and meeting Eva' gaze. "So basically I must rely on instinct, right?"

"Exactly, that way you can use your emotions in their most raw form" Negi said, proud of the blond' rate of progress.

"And the raw emotions are always the most powerful ones, since once reason kicks in they become more dull, dispassionate." Eva added.

"Well, let's get started!" Naruto grinned. Reacting on instinct was his kind of thing anyway.

From there he began learning the darkness type Sagitta Magica. And boy was he surprised!

His control over the arrows was almost nonexistent, the orbs of darkness flying chaotically around him, the Magic Cancel being the only thing keeping him safe from the occasional arrow in the face. When he asked Negi and Eva why he can't control them, he got a sight from the red-head.

"You can't actually 'control' darkness. Doing so would cut off yours instinct and thus of the power source. Rather then controlling it, you should aim to tame it. Think of it like a new pet. You can't 'make' it do something; you can merely suggest a course of action to it." Negi tried to explain.

"Hm, I think I get it. Let me try again." Naruto said deep in thought as he turned towards his target, a huge block of red crystal. _**"Dominis De Somnis Ille Territus! Undertriginata spiritus obscuri, coeuntes inimucum concodant! Sagitta Magica Series Obscuri!"**_ he chanted and stared emotionlessly at his target as 29 arrows of darkness flew past him and creating holes in a perfect circle on the crystal surface.

"Heh, from the look on your face I would say that you finally understood why I insisted on the crystal being red." Eva smirked.

"Yeah, rather then control the arrows in doing my biding, I need to fill them with emotions that represent my goal. In this case it's destroying this wall that reminds me of that night." Naruto said darkly as the crystal repaired itself. _**"Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Mille spiritus obscuri, coeuntes inimucum concordant! Sagitta Magica Series Obscuri!"**_ he called out as the light around him faded before one thousand arrows of darkness charged at the red crystal block, shattering it to tiny pieces that were turned to dust before they touched the ground as the dark arrows had not faded and turned to finish the job.

After that Naruto left saying he was tired, Negi still gaping at him while Eva gave him an understanding nod.

"That was twice as many arrows he succeeded making yesterday!" Negi said both amazed and horrified. "What kind of memory was he talking about?"

"It was one of the things the villagers did to him when he was four" Eva said with both disgust and rage. "They painted an entire wall of his apartment with his blood."

"But Eva... That's..." Negi said looking at her wide-eyed.

"Yeah, something that happened to me as well in the fist years after I became a vampire. Destiny has a cruel sense of humor, huh?" the Undying Mage said as she began to walk towards the castle.

**Next time: ****Interrogators and Memories**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Six**

**Magic – ****Interrogators and Memories**

A few hours after they ended the training, Eva found Naruto in the jutsu library. He was working on the seals he found in Orochimaru' lab and it was obvious he wasn't in a good mood. As she approached, he didn't raise his head but spoke as she opened her mouth.

"It's alright Eva-chan, I don't blame you for using those memories; it's just…" he said before Eva cut him off.

"Embarrassing? It makes you feel weak? Don't try to sweeten it up, it won't work, trust me" she said as she took a seat beside him.

"I take it you're talking from experience" Naruto said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, you may say that a ten year old girl with no training whatsoever being turned into a vampire and then getting hunted down constantly is similar" Eva said with an amused smirk.

"Ouch" Naruto winced at the thought.

"Yep, ouch indeed." Eva said. "That's why I'm telling you to accept that memory, and the others as well. Make them your motivation, your reason to never let that happen again to you or those you care for."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Naruto said and then leaned towards Eva and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush.

"Oh, I just remembered, did you draw your seal on a parchment like I asked you?" Eva changed the subject.

"Yeah, here you are" Naruto said as he picked up a scroll from the table and gave it to her.

"Thanks, I want to inspect it to find out all the effects the Magia Erebea will have on it. Wouldn't anything bad to happen, would we?" she said as he got up and left to look for Kyubi.

As he got back to his work, Naruto couldn't help but frown. He had read the entire research and knew everything about the Cursed Seal from design to effects. There were just two vital pieces missing: how to apply it and what triggered it.

It would be a disaster to try removing it the wrong way. It could either kill the subject, activate the Cursed Seal or worse, both. He particularly didn't like what was described as stage two.

Regarding the way to apply it, there were indeed notes on the file of each test subject, but the fact that they were dead was anything but discouraging. Not one was branded as a success or failure though. In other words…

"They weren't compatible with the seal. The seal was already completed; all he needed was to find what kind of genetic makeover can be integrated in." Naruto concluded.

But there was nothing in the lab that could be used to apply the seal, or the substance for the seal for that matter. Which meant…

"It was done somewhere else, and then the bodies were brought there to be examined for the level of compatibility." Naruto said as he got up and made a few clones to gather and store the research as he headed outside.

He soon found the others looking over the scroll with his seal.

"Hey, I think it's about time I went back." he announced.

"Why the hurry, you still have more then two days left?" Kyubi inquired.

"I need to have a last look at those test subjects to find out how exactly was their seal applied. That's one of the things missing from the research. Apparently Orochimaru didn't want all his work to fall in someone' hands at once." Naruto explained.

"Have fun" Asuna said grimly.

"Maybe you can help me with that when I come back" Naruto grinned as he disappeared while the three girls blushed.

As he opened his eyes Naruto saw that his clones were mostly done and the one who had written the report was approaching him with two scrolls. As the clone dispersed, he pocketed one of the scrolls and headed for the library. When he got there he noticed that the Kage Bunshin were mostly done and they finished just a few minutes after his arrival.

After sealing the storage scroll dull with the original books, Naruto headed for the room with displayed test subjects and began inspecting them closely. From what he could see, some of them had maintained the transformation granted by the Cursed Seal even after death, but he still couldn't figure out how exactly it was applied. Still, he noticed that it wasn't necessarily on the neck like Anko'. It just had to be near a major blood vessel and tenketsu point. And yet, there were no marks left there. Either it was applied on the skin or it healed the subject either before or after it died.

He stood there for over an hour, during which the other clones brought the weapons scroll which sealed in the one for the Hokage. He ha just finished looking at the last test subject when he suddenly received the memories from one of his lookout clones, signaling Ibiki' arrival. As he reached the entrance of the underground hideout he saw him looking around, probably waiting for him.

"You're early" Naruto greeted the Chief Interrogator of the ANBU.

"Hold it right there! What is a Genin doing here? This area has restricted access." Ibiki said with authority.

"Heh, guess the old man didn't tell you who you should be looking for" Naruto chuckled. "I was the one who found this place, disabled all the traps and was appointed by Hokage-sama to do the primary investigation. Speaking of which…" he took out the other scroll and handed it over to a gapping jounin "this is for you. It contains a map with information on every room and the overall observations next too it." he said and waited as Ibiki checked each scroll and read some of them surprised at the detailed information.

"Now, I believe you have something for me so I can go?" Naruto raised an eyebrow in wait.

"Yes" Ibiki said as he handed him over a mission scroll after signing it. "Congratulations on finishing your first S-rank mission. Keep in mind that the information you uncovered is classified and you may only be allowed to discuss it with myself and Hokage-sama, unless we inform you otherwise." He added.

"Yeah, I know, standard procedure" Naruto said as he pocketed the mission scroll. "By the way, I sealed all the weapons and research documents in a separate scroll that I will be handing over to the old man myself."

"Very well, you're dismissed." Ibiki nodded and headed for the nearest room just as the medical staff began to arrive.

A few hours later, Naruto found himself entering the Hokage tower and passing the secretary, ignoring her shouts completely.

As he opened the door of the Hokage' office he saw teams 7, 8 and 10 along with their sensei standing before the Sarutobi.

"Hey old man, am I interrupting something important?" Naruto asked as he closed the door, thus shutting up the annoying secretary.

"**Yeah, you are, Naruto-baka! Get out or I'll throw you out!"** Sakura screeched as she raised a fist.

"Get lost dope." Sasuke spat as Kiba growled.

"Now, now, settle down, I was actually hoping you'll make it here Naruto. How come you're so early though?" Sarutobi inquired.

"Ibiki was probably anxious to start and got there early." Naruto shrugged as he walked towards the desk. "So, why exactly were you expecting me?"

"These are the teams that passed and become genin. I wanted you all to know who you might be working with in the future." Sarutobi explained.

"You mean Team 7 passed the bell test?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Of course, with skills like mine, how could he fail me?" Sasuke asked arrogantly.

At this, Naruto began rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Let me guess, the council forced you to pass them, right?" Naruto asked Kakashi, who had the decency to look embarrassed. "But you did tell them that the test was about teamwork, right?"

"Yeah, apparently arrogance causes memory loss these days" Kakashi said as he glanced at a smug Sasuke.

"I think even the Kyubi would feel sorry for you, Kakashi." Naruto muttered.

"Now, now, Naruto, I'm sure Kakashi will handle it." Sarutobi said.

"Hokage-sama, please remember the qualities and faults of you're former prized students and compare them to Team 7" Naruto asked sharply.

After thinking a little, Sarutobi looked at Team 7. Kiba was ogling at Hinata, Sakura was fawning over Sasuke, and the avenger was looking like he had a particularly large stick up his ass. The old Kage couldn't help but frown. They had all the faults and almost none of the qualities.

"I'm beginning to feel sorry for Kakashi myself" he muttered, loud enough for only Naruto and the jounin to hear.

Since Naruto had entered the other two teams hadn't said a word; most of them were amused by the way Naruto was cornering Kakashi, but Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Asuma and Kurenai were wondering what business could Naruto have with Ibiki of all people.

"Anyway, now you've all met each other, you're dismissed. I need to talk with Naruto." Sarutobi said but Sasuke didn't seem to care.

"I want to hear about the dobe' mission." the Uchiha said.

"Tough luck, you can't." Naruto said as he turned his back to him.

"I'm an Uchiha and I demand you to respect me!" Sasuke said angrily.

"You could be a ten Uchiha for all I care, this mission is classified." Naruto said.

Before Sasuke could say another word, Sarutobi ran out of patience.

"ANBU, escort Sasuke outside and don't return until I call for you." the Hokage ordered and two black blurs came from behind him, grabbed Sasuke and dashed outside.

After placing a few seals on the door, Naruto gave both his written report and the mission scroll to the old man.

"So? Got everything you need?" the Hokage inquired.

"Unfortunately, no. I got all the data in the hideout, but there are two vital pieces of research missing: how to apply the Seal and how to trigger it. Without those, I wouldn't dare risk removing it." Naruto explained.

"That's troubling." Sarutobi sighed.

"However..." Naruto began and the Hokage raised his head hopefully "I also noticed the lack of equipment necessary to apply such a seal. I'm certain that it was applied somewhere else, probably in the other lab discovered."

"In other words you want to look over the documents discovered there." Sarutobi concluded and the blond nodded. "Well, I don't mind, but not many documents remain. When we discovered the lab, Orochimaru was still there and when we tried to capture him he used some very destructive Katon jutsu while he escaped. I do remember there was some data on the seal, but I'm not sure if it's what you need." Sarutobi explained.

"I'll see what I can make of it" Naruto said as the Hokage took two sheets of paper and began writing.

"Very well, here you go, permission to access those classified files." Sarutobi said as he gave him one of the sheets.

"Thanks. The report I gave you is just the preliminary one that you originally requested. It also has two containment scrolls sealed inside, containing all the research and weapons. I have my own copies of the research if I need them, so you can lock those away." Naruto said as Sarutobi looked over the report and the containment scrolls.

"Very impressive, just like your father you organized everything perfectly." Sarutobi praised before locking the scrolls in his safe. "Let me finish this and you can go" Sarutobi said and wrote a few words on the paper and placed his personal seal on it before handing it to Naruto.

The blond looked at the S-rank completion form for a few seconds before pocketing and leaving.

As he exited the Hokage tower he saw the other genin waiting for him.

"Alright dobe, tell me what your mission was!" Sasuke demanded as he strode in front of him.

"If you don't understand the word 'classified' you're dumber then I thought." Naruto sighed.

"Besides, you wouldn't want to get involved in one of Ibiki' investigations" Shikamaru said grimly.

"Who's this Ibiki loser who's standing in Sasuke-kun' way?" Sakura demanded.

"He's just the Head of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Unit. Good luck with getting information out of him." Ino said sarcastically as Sakura and some of the others went pale.

"So, any reason why you're all still here?" Naruto asked.

"We're all going to eat some barbeque to celebrate becoming genin. We were waiting for you" Choji grinned.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I haven't had lunch yet anyway" Naruto returned the grin.

A few minutes later they were entering one of the few places that allowed Naruto. They chose a large table and sat down according to their teams. Naruto sat between teams 8 and 10, more accurately between Ino and Hinata, while Team 7 stood on the opposite side of the table. As they waited for their orders Shikamaru decided to break the ice.

"So, Naruto, why didn't you show everyone your true power until now? Not that you showed your full power yet." the Nara asked.

"Heh, nothing gets past you, does it?" Naruto asked amused. "When did you figure it out? When you saw me practicing that Katon jutsu a few years back?"

"Nah, before that, when I saw you reading a scroll in class during the history lesson. Seals aren't something Academy students usually study. Though you did a pretty good job pretending they were tattoos" Shikamaru smirked.

"Damn. Well, as for my reason, let's just say that now that I'm a ninja the civilian council has little to no influence over me." Naruto said as their orders arrived.

"Ah, the eternal power mongrels" Shikamaru groaned. "Say no more, I get it"

As they ate Naruto talked a little with Ino and Hinata who apparently got rid of some of her shyness. He had to break the tension a few times as Ino began flirting with him in a far more discrete way then she used to do with Sasuke, but her intentions were still clear for both Naruto and Hinata.

"So, Naruto-kun, how strong are you? Shikamaru said you haven't shown you full power yet." Ino inquired.

"Well, I never really compared to anyone… I don't know about chunin level maybe?" Naruto shrugged.

"Hah, like a dobe like you could become chunin! I could beat you no sweat!" said Sasuke who had been surprisingly quiet the whole time. It probably had something to do with being near people he considered inferior.

"So can I! I'll show Hinata what real strength looks like!" Kiba added.

"Yeah, right, like you did yesterday, right mutt? I'm sure your diner was entertaining as well, I hear your sister likes humiliating you" Naruto smirked.

"How did….? You told her!" Kiba said angrily.

"Nope, she saw the whole thing. I'm surprised she didn't neuter you, though" Naruto said as Kiba became pale.

"You still can't beat Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"I can do more then beat him, I can tear him limb from limb." Naruto said dismissively.

"You're on!" Sasuke said angrily as he got up.

"Fine with me, I wanted to try something new anyway; you'll be the first human target. After we finish eating though, I had a lot of missions this morning. And we'll do it at your team' training ground." Naruto agreed.

"Why, don't want to get beaten on your own turf?" Kiba mocked.

"No, you just need permission from the Hokage to enter Training Ground 44. You don't mind being referee, do you Kakashi?" Naruto asked as he looked to the left where the Copy Ninja stood.

"Nope, I'm quite curious to see this fight" Kakashi said as Naruto finished his meal.

"Don't get your hopes up on copying my jutsu though, I won't be using handseals for that one" Naruto warned as he got up.

On their way to training ground seven they met up with Kurenai and Asuma who decided to join them. When they got there the spectators jumped in the nearby trees for a better view while Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke headed for the center of the clearing.

"_Hey Eva-chan?"_ Naruto said mentally.

"_What is it?"_ she replied.

"_Can I use something else instead of a wand when casting spells? It kind of gets in the way"_ Naruto asked.

"_Sure, I recommend you use a ring. Here, I'll send you the information to you, just force it into existence on your finger"_ Eva replied.

After he did as instructed, Naruto found himself wearing a silver ring with his Activation key on it.

"_By the way, it's custom made for you. so you only need to chant the spell in your mind instead of out loud; it'll help you keep your secrets for a while longer."_ Eva added before leaving him to his fight.

"Ready to bow to your superiors?" Sasuke smirked.

"I bow to no one but the Hokage. And since when are you superior to anything that walks?" Naruto shot back, making the avenger growl in anger.

"Begin!" Kakashi called out and took his distance as Sasuke began throwing kunai at the blond.

Naruto wasn't the least worried. He simply dodged the kunai with minimum effort, barely moving at all. All the while he was calmly walking towards Sasuke and preparing his spell.

"_**Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Novem **__**spiritus fulgurales, coeuntes inimucum concordant! **__**Sagitta Magica Series Fulgoris!"**_ he said mentally before he suddenly appeared behind Sasuke in a burst of speed and launched the nine arrows of lightning at Sasuke, two of them in each limb and one in the chest. After all of them hit, Sasuke collapsed to the ground.

"Wha-What did you do to me dobe?" Sasuke demanded angrily.

"I beat you in one move, obviously. You won't be able to move for a few minutes so don't bother trying.

"That was no ordinary Raiton jutsu you used. You were right; I wasn't able to copy any of it. Those balls of chakra just appeared around you and then went at Sasuke." Kakashi said almost in awe.

"Yeah, you were awesome Naruto-kun!" Ino said as the others arrived at the scene.

"Never saw anything like it. Raiton chakra is usually visible in a blue color, but yours was yellow bordering white. Just like natural lightning" Asuma said impressed.

"Where did you learn it?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Sorry, that's a secret. Hokage-sama wouldn't want me to give that information so freely. But I can tell you that even if you knew how it works, it wouldn't help you perfect your original technique." Naruto told the masked ninja, making him look both surprised and little disappointed.

After everyone besides Sakura and Kiba congratulated him, Naruto noticed that Sasuke was finally able to move. And he did, grabbing a kunai and throwing it at the blond. It was too slow though and Naruto caught it by the ring on the handle and threw it back at its owner and slightly cutting his cheek.

"It's already over, Uchiha, you lost, deal with it and lose the attitude in the process, you're starting to get on my nerves more then you usually do." Naruto said coldly before Sasuke left followed by Kiba and Sakura.

"Do you hate all Uchiha as a principle?" Kakashi asked a little upset.

"No, just the ones that are left. His father was an asshole though; I guess that's where he gets it from." Naruto said with a frown.

"You knew Fugaku?" Asuma asked surprised.

"Yeah, real character he was. I don't think I ever saw him pleased with anything; always complaining about who knows what. With a father like him, I sometimes even find it hard to blame Itachi" Naruto muttered.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Mikoto…" Kurenai trailed off as she noticed the other genin looking at the four with a combination of confusion and curiosity. "Well, enough of that. One thing's for sure: you're gonna have your work cut out for you with this team, eh Kakashi?" she asked, making him groan.

"Well, I got to go. See you around." Naruto said as he began to leave.

"Hey Naruto-kun?" Ino said. "Are you heading for ANBU HQ by any chance?"

"I am actually. Why?" he asked surprised.

"Mind if I come along? I want to tell dad that I passed the test." Ino said as she got next to him.

"Sure, I don't mind. Let's go." Naruto said and the two ran off, leaving a slightly annoyed Hinata behind.

As they walked into town, Ino began flirting with Naruto again, though this time it was a little more obvious. Naruto was relieved when they arrived. It wasn't that he didn't like Ino, he just didn't want to look like a two-timer to Hinata. He just hopped the Hokage would be ready to reveal his bloodline soon; that way it wouldn't be a problem anymore.

They were stopped by some of the guards but eventually they were left through after they recognized Ino and saw the permit the Hokage gave Naruto.

"Hey dad! I did it, I passed the test!" Ino said happily, when they entered Inoichi' office.

"Congratulations Ino!" the Yamanaka clan head said before looking at the other blond. "Hello Naruto, what brings you here? I heard you finished your mission a few hours ago."

"I got another one related to it. I need to look at some files that were classified several years ago and that the Hokage said were here." Naruto said as he showed his permit.

As he looked over the paper Inoichi' eyes bulged.

"Naruto, this is a permanent permit for all our archives. Why in the world would the Hokage give you something like this?" he asked.

"Guess he really wants me to get all the information I need for this mission" Naruto shrugged. "I'll ask him later."

"Alright. I know a few things about you your previous mission so let me show you where those files are." Inoichi said as he got up and led the two towards the archives.

As they arrived, the Yamanaka pointed towards a large bookcase, full of scrolls and books. The bookcase had a label with a white snake on it.

"You've got to be kidding me" Naruto groaned. "The old man said that most of the documents were destroyed when he deserted!"

"They were; this is just what was left. You can imagine how much data was lost." Inoichi said amused.

"Please tell me I'm allowed to use Kage Bunshin in here!" Naruto almost begged.

"You're lucky, that's the only one that is allowed. The others are too messy." Inoichi grinned as the blond genin sighed in relief. "But you aren't allowed to take the documents out of this room"

"It's alright; I'll be done in five minutes max." Naruto said confidently as he approached the bookcase.

"_Kyubi-chan? Can you copy this bookcase like you did with the weapons?"_ Naruto asked mentally.

"_Sure, no problem. Make sure you have your eyes closed though, wouldn't want someone to notice"_ she replied when the bookcase was within arm's length.

He closed his eyes and switched with Kyubi who immediately made a few Kage Bunshin, all of them then placing the right arm on the bookcase and covered it entirely with a colorless transparent chakra. It was over in less then two minutes and Naruto switched back.

"Well, I have everything I need" Naruto said as he turned towards the two stunned Yamanakas.

"Did you just read the whole read the whole bookcase?" Ino asked in awe.

"No, I just made a copy of all the documents and placed them inside my mindscape." Naruto explained.

"You can access your mindscape?" Inoichi asked impressed.

"Yep, did some redecorating lately as well." Naruto grinned.

"Can I have a look?" Ino asked.

"Um, Ino, I don't think that's such a good idea. The last person that tried to enter his mind got his brain fried." Inoichi warned.

"Actually, his soul shattered." Naruto corrected.

"Okay, the point is it's dangerous. Right Naruto?" the clan head asked.

"_What do you think? Should I let her?"_ Naruto asked his tenants.

"_Sure, I just finished putting a mountain on the cage. Just don't bring her inside the castle, wouldn't want her to see how many hot girls you have in your head."_ Kyubi teased.

"Not really, that guy forced his way in. I can let her have a brief look safely." Naruto shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Inoichi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Hokage-sama is fine, and he did have a look two days ago." Naruto said.

"Oh, then I don't see the problem. Mind if I have a look too?" the Yamanaka calmed down.

"Sure" Naruto said and placed his hands on their foreheads as they closed their eyes.

When the two Yamanakas opened their eyes they found themselves on a grassy plain. Behind them was a large tropical forest. To their left was a cliff overlooking a sea. And before them stood the largest and most complex castle they have ever seen or heard of.

"Oh. My. God." Ino said as her father nodded in agreement.

"I can make anything I want in here as long as I know enough about the item" Naruto said as the field before them was covered in red roses.

"Wow!" Ino exclaimed and went closer to the flowers.

"Hey, I don't want to intrude or anything, but shouldn't something else be here? Or rather someone?" Inoichi whispered to Naruto.

In response, the blond genin motioned towards the newly added mountain and said only one word: "Redecorations" at which Inoichi nodded in understanding.

"Well, I think it's time to go, Ino" he called out and the girl returned to his side.

"Too bad they're just thoughts" Ino said a little saddened before they returned outside.

"Well, I have a lot of reading to do" Naruto excused himself from Inoichi.

"I should be going as well" Ino said as she followed Naruto outside.

"Thanks for letting us have a look at your mindscape" Ino said as they reached the Yamanaka Flower Shop before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome. Here, keep this as a souvenir" Naruto said as a rose like those in his mindscape suddenly appeared in his hand before he gave it to the wide-eyed girl.

Ino took the flower carefully and couldn't help but blush a little as she looked at it. But when she raised her head to thank him he was already gone.

"Wow, he's fast" she whispered before looking back at the rose and blushing again.

Meanwhile, Naruto was entering the Hokage tower yet again.

Walking past the annoying secretary he entered the Hokage' office and saw Sarutobi relaxing on the sofa while two Kage Bunshin were doing the paperwork.

"Hey, old man, I think you gave me a permanent permit by mistake." Naruto said as he closed the door.

"Not at all. You're one of the few people in the village that have so many details on Orochimaru' experiments. Considering the incident with Mizuki, it's very possible that Orochimaru will make his move towards Konoha in the near future. And as Kyubi' vessel you would be one of his primary targets, just like me. Though in your case he would probably attempt capture instead of assassination." Sarutobi explained.

"Gee, thanks for the good news." the blond grimaced before he excused himself and left.

As he arrived at his training ground he made a few Kage Bunshin to keep watch while he sat down and entered his mindscape straight into the jutsu library. Without further ado, he made five hundred Kage Bunshin and they all began reading from the newly added bookcase.

That was how Negi found him six hours later as he dispelled the last ten clones while meditating.

"How did it go, found what you need?" Negi asked curiously before he noticed that Naruto was a little green "Are you alright?" he added worried.

"I'll be fine. I just found out what is put inside the seal." Naruto said as the girls arrived.

"Oh? What would that be?" Eva asked curiously.

"A crystallized fragment off Orochimaru' soul. In each and every Cursed Seal he ever made" Naruto said with disgust.

"But he made hundreds! If that were the case he would barely have any soul left!" Eva said scandalized.

"Yes, it would be small enough to jump to another' body and then devour their soul if his willpower is stronger then the victim'." Naruto said grimly.

"Not to mention the influence he would have over the ones marked with the seal. Even the most powerful shinobi would at least be weakened." Kyubi reasoned.

"Well, at least I found that he puts the ink for the Seal on his canines and bites the victim where he wants the seal to appear" Naruto sighed. "Knowing this, I can remove the soul fragment and stop the Seal from triggering when Orochimaru is close or when the bearer is angry. It won't remove the Seal but it won't as many side-effects when activating" he explained.

"What were the drawbacks?" Asuna asked.

"It puts a huge strain on the user' body. Furthermore, the more it's used, the more easily influenced the user becomes. It also corrupts the chakra system." Naruto explained.

"You know, with the soul fragment removed it would be rather easy to put something else in its place." Negi said thoughtfully.

"Like a spell to augment the user with elemental characteristics?" Naruto grinned. "I was thinking about the same thing. I had a clone read about the Magia Erebea about three hours ago and I'm sure that I can permanently store a spell. And the level of augmentation would solely depend on how much power is fed to the seal. All I have to do is merge the spell with the seal using a variation of the _**Unisonent**_ spell and set an activation phrase." Naruto explained.

"Heh, you seem to have the same drive as Negi when it comes to creating new dangerous techniques." Asuna said.

"Yep, he's a dark mage in the making alright" Kyubi grinned.

"Well then, I suggest you head home and rest. Tomorrow we'll move on to more difficult spells. Only after mastering a few A-rank spells will you be able to use the Magia Erebea safely, as well as the _**Unisonent**_ technique." Eva said with an anxious grin.

**Next time: ****Results and Revelations.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Seven**

**Results and Revelations **

It had been an week since he had figured out how to remove the Cursed Seal and his life had been Hell. He was still beating himself for the sheer stupidity he displayed by telling the two slave drivers - Evangeline and Kyubi - that he can simply will his physical exhaustion and wounds to disappear. The fact that they disregarded the mental exhaustion didn't help at all.

He had originally planned to get about two months worth of training in that week. Instead, he got FOUR months worth, training day and night to the point that he had to put sleeping drugs in the twos drinks when he wanted to take a break.

In such a break we find him with a plate full of dango when an ANBU appears behind him.

"Uzumaki-san, you are required in the Hokage' office immediately. I will escort you there" he said.

"What's the rush?" Naruto asked as he got up and was about to eat the remaining dango quickly when the answer came and his heart nearly stopped.

"Mitarashi Anko has returned from her mission." the ANBU said, slightly trembling.

"Oh fuck. I better bring a peace offering" Naruto said as he picked up the dango and then got transported with a Shunshin before a sweating Sarutobi and a pissed of Anko, before the ANBU left and left the three alone.

"Um... Dango?" Naruto tried holding a stick for Anko to take.

"You're so dead..." Anko said before stuffing the whole thing in her mouth.

"So, why did you summon me, oji-san?" Naruto asked with a slight shiver in his voice.

"He has just finished telling me what happened on your second day in Area 44 and merely an hour after I left on a mission that apparently only I could have handled." Anko said as she approached him.

"Indeed a weird coincidence hehe ... heh... You're not buying this, huh?" Naruto sighed.

"No chance in hell." Anko said as she took another step and Naruto sighed again.

"Have a seat please" the blond said before he activated the security seals and sat down on the couch.

Anko glared at him before taking a seat next to him.

"Did Hokage-sama tell you what that hideout was used for?" he asked.

"No, he just told me it was Orochimaru'" she replied with a hint of curiosity.

"It was entirely dedicated to Cursed Seals" Naruto said, making her eyes widen. "I personally suggested to Hokage-sama to keep you away from it" he continued and noticed the betrayed and angry look on her face before adding "We trust you, don't misunderstand that, but there could have been something in there that could trigger your Seal. That and the fact that you're not the type that simply bows and do as told." he snickered. "Well, to be honest I simply didn't want you to see those horrors and start thinking that it could have been you" Naruto said softly, making Anko sight in resignation.

"Alright, I get it." she said.

"Also, I wanted to give you some good news when you got back." Naruto added with a grin at which both Anko' and Sarutobi' heads snapped towards him.

"You mean you can remove it?" Sarutobi said hopefully.

"That and better. You see, I found out the link it has to Orochimaru" he grinned.

"Link?" Anko said with her mouth suddenly dry.

"Yes, each and every Seal contains a fragment of his soul." Naruto said and then added quickly to their horrified looks "I can easily remove it and even put something better in its place."

"Hold on! How and why are soul fragments in the seals?" Sarutobi asked confused. "How did Orochimaru fragment his soul?"

"To fragment one soul is quite easy. In fact, there probably isn't a ninja above genin that hasn't done it unconsciously" Naruto said in a sad voice.

"How?" Anko asked but it was Sarutobi that gave the answer.

"By killing, am I right Naruto?" the old Kage asked quietly.

"Yes. However, over time the fragment may re-attach if the mentality is good."

"As in?" Anko inquired.

"For starters, you must not be a murdering lunatic" Naruto deadpanned. "The reason you killed and regretting it also counts."

"I see... How did he put it in the seal then?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well, there are several requirements for that. The hardest to fulfill is having a very dense chakra and very vast reserves of it." Naruto began. "You also need Kage level chakra control and a very strong willpower. And to actually put the soul fragment in the seal... Well, when Orochimaru gives someone a Cursed Seal he bites them to inject the enzyme and at the same time he puts the soul fragment into the seal using his chakra."

"Yes, physical contact would certainly be required." Sarutobi said thoughtful.

"Final question: Why?" Anko asked with dread.

"Several reasons actually." Naruto said with a frown. "For starters, the soul fragment attempts to corrupt the host and make it trust Orochimaru more then they would normally do. It then corrupts the chakra system, limiting the amount of chakra that can be used without activating the seal. Also, it activates the seal when the host is experiencing powerful dark emotions." Naruto added as he got up and went to the window.

"Hm, anything else?" Sarutobi inquired.

"Oh yes, three more purposes. It can weaken the host on Orochimaru' command if he's close enough. It occasionally causes pain to the user until the seal is advanced to level two..." Naruto trailed off.

"Level two?" Anko asked.

"Yes. Your seal is thankfully just level one and it covers your body like tattoos when active. The level two Seal covers the body entirely and causes physical transformations. Long story short, it makes you look like some grotesque monster." Naruto explained and noticed Anko shiver in disgust. "The hideout had hundreds on display if you really want to know" he added and got a firm no.

"So what's the final purpose of the Seal?" Sarutobi asked.

"As I'm sure you both know, Orochimaru is obsessed by the concept of immortality." Naruto began with a sight. "By constantly removing pieces of his soul, the part that remains in his body is very small. Small enough to slip into someone else' body and attempt to take over, to be more precise." Naruto sighed.

"You mean he can take over someone's body like a Yamanaka?" Anko asked.

"Yes, but it's permanent and more like a leech then anything. You see, he devours the soul of his new host" Naruto explained.

"You mean to tell me that he can take over anyone' body?" Sarutobi asked, now more pale then ever.

"Theoretically, yes, practically, no. If his willpower isn't strong enough, Orochimaru himself would get devoured. That's where the Cursed Seal comes into the picture." Naruto said. "Not only does it weaken the bearer, but it makes the merger much more easier since there is a piece of Orochimaru' soul there to begin with."

"Then why didn't take over Anko when she survived the Seal?" Sarutobi asked confused.

"I'm pretty sure that he would prefer someone who has a bloodline." Naruto reasoned. "Besides, at the time Anko was just a little girl."

"Wouldn't a younger body be preferable?" Sarutobi asked.

"It would, but I heard that Orochimaru is more into little boys." Naruto snickered, soon followed by the other two.

"Tell me, Naruto, what did you mean by replacing the soul fragment?" Sarutobi inquired.

"Well, you first need to understand the abilities granted by the Seal." Naruto began. "When the seal covers the body, it increases the effectively of most jutsu by increasing the chakra flow through the coils."

"Yeah, but it hurts like a bitch and eats a lot of chakra." Anko grimaced.

"No, the seal isn't the cause of that. The soul fragment is. It eats your chakra in order to grow stronger and damages your chakra coils in the process." Naruto explained.

"Hm, what do you intend to replace it with? A soul fragment from someone else?" Sarutobi asked.

"Hell no! As far as I know, the punishment for removing fragments of your soul is eternal torment! No, I was actually thinking about giving you a special attack that you could use with the seal active. More like an ability then an attack, actually." Naruto told a now intrigued Anko.

"Ability? Like a bloodline?" Sarutobi perked up.

"Well, it is similar to an elemental bloodline, but it's not genetic, it depends on the seal, so it can't be passed on. At least I don't think it can." Naruto explained.

"So, it will make me breath fire or something?" Anko asked, now giddy at the perspective of a new toy.

"Nope, the one I had in mind is a little more rare then that." Naruto grinned.

"Well?" Sarutobi urged him to continue.

"The ability to control the element of Shadow" Naruto grinned.

"You mean like the Nara clan?" Anko said a little disappointed.

"No, they simply can control shadows around them. What I'm talking about is much more potent." Naruto shook his head.

"More potent then the Nara's?" Sarutobi asked intrigued.

"Like I said, the Nara clan simply controls shadows. I'm talking about the ability to not only control, but also create shadows and physical objects out of them." Naruto explain.

"Create shadows from nothing but chakra? Is that even possible?" Sarutobi asked in awe.

Instead of responding, Naruto reached behind himself with his right hand. Anko was about to ask him what he was doing when streams of shadow emerged from his right hand and went straight at her and tied her up, with a particularly sharp blade made of shadow at her neck.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sarutobi deadpanned. "Tell me, Naruto, how can you use it? You don't have a Cursed Seal, do you?" he added with concern as the shadows retreated.

"No. In reality, it's a technique used long ago. The Nara clan is probably descendant of some people that used shadows so much that they gained a bloodline for it over time through unknown circumstances." Naruto explained.

"Wow. That blade was really sharp! What else can it do?" Anko asked excited.

"Well, in your case, because of the seal, you'll gain an armor of shadow when you activate the seal. At some point you should be able to create shadow puppets. You can even make clothing for yourself from shadows, but you need a lot of concentration to maintain any of them." Naruto said.

"When can you do the procedure?" Sarutobi asked with a wide grin.

"Hold on a sec! He's doing the procedure? What does he know about seals?" Anko asked in shock. "I thought you'll be doing it."

"Naruto knows as much, if not more, as I do. He took care of the trap seals that were all over the hideout like they were nothing, if you want proof." Sarutobi calmed her down.

"Besides, only I can give you the power of element of shadow. You'll be the only person except me to have access to those ancient powers." Naruto explained.

"And what do you want in return? I kind of doubt that you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart." Anko asked.

"Well, believe it or not, I actually am." Naruto chuckled. "All I ask of you is to practice these abilities in secret, preferably in Area 44, and keep me up to date with your progress."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Anko asked in a calmer voice.

"Well, while I also have a seal that has screwed up my life, the one I have actually brings some benefits that compensate a little. I simply want to give you the same chance." Naruto sighed.

"I accept." Anko said with a determination that wasn't there before.

"When will you do the procedure?" Sarutobi asked with a smile.

"Well, I have all I need and tonight there is a new moon. Best conditions for the element of shadow." Naruto smiled.

"Any particular location for it? I could arrange..." Sarutobi began.

"The tower in Area 44 would be perfect." Naruto cut him off. "It's usually unguarded unless it's during the Chunin Exam or ANBU survival training."

"Hm, very well. I want to be there when it happens, and I'll bring Ibiki as well. Is that alright?" Sarutobi asked.

"As long as you authorize them, I have no complains." Naruto shrugged. "But Anko might." he added with a chuckle.

"I would?" Anko raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Your upper body will have to be completely naked." Naruto snickered. "The seal that I'll draw on you will be mostly on your back, but some of it will reach the front as well." he explained.

Normally, Anko could flash her assets to the entire village and not care. But for some unknown reason she couldn't help but blush at the thought that she'll be nearly naked before the mysterious blond.

"Just add Kurenai to the group as well." she finally said. _"I don't want to be the only girl there if I can help it"_ she added mentally.

"Very well. At what hour will you begin?" Sarutobi asked amused.

"We'll start at eleven and finish at the stroke of midnight. An hour will be enough." Naruto said.

"Very well then, I'll see you two tonight." Sarutobi dismissed them.

As they were exiting the Hokage tower, Anko spoke up.

"Are you hungry? I mean, I did eat your lunch." she smiled sheepishly.

"Sure, but after that I gotta go prepare. It will take a while." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay." Anko grinned and led him to the dango shop.

After they placed their order Anko turned to him with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry about blowing up on you earlier. I was just ..." she began.

"Pissed off beyond belief? Don't worry about it, I saw it coming; probably deserved it too" Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Still... Just where did you learn Fuinjutsu at that level? Not to mention all the other stuff?" Anko asked curiously.

"Oji-san let me learn Fuinjutsu from his library since I war five. As for the other stuff... Well, that is..." Naruto trailed off.

"That is?" Anko leaned towards him to hear better.

"A secret." Naruto grinned, making Anko facefault.

"Should have seen it coming." Anko mumbled as she got up.

"Well, maybe I'll tell you sometime in the future. Not today though." Naruto shrugged.

After they ate, they split up, Naruto heading straight for the tower in the Forest of Death.

Getting to the top, he made a few Kage Bunshin to stand guard and then sat down in meditation, entering his mindscape.

As he appeared in his room, he was relieved when his senses confirmed that Eva and Kyubi were still asleep outside, where he left them.

As he arrived next to them, he couldn't help but blush when he saw what position they took in their sleep: through means unknown to him, both of Eva' hands were in Kyubi' cleavage while the red-head' right hand was under the vampire' skirt.

He was in the process of wiping his bleeding nose when Asuna arrived.

"What the hell are you doing, you pervert?" she demanded, blushing as well.

"Hey, I just got here!" Naruto defended as he took a step back.

Fortunately for him, Kyubi brought attention to herself as Eva moved her hands a little.

"Mmmm... Naruto-kun..." Kyubi moaned.

"Um, can you wake them up please?" Naruto asked Asuna as he tried to stop a torrent of blood from leaving his nose.

"Um... Sure." Asuna sweatdropped and approached the two entangled girls.

With a flick to the forehand from the Magic Canceller, the effects of the sleeping potion wore off and the girls awoke.

"Morning sleepy heads" Naruto grinned as the two quickly put some distance between each-other, both their faces red.

"What's up, Naruto?" Negi asked as he arrived at the scene.

"Anko's back. We're dealing with her seal tonight, since it's a new moon." Naruto said.

"Good for her" Eva yawned.

"Let's set up the ritual requirements then." Kyubi said as she got up.

A few minutes later they were standing before two large carved ritual circles, similar to pactio circles, both of the six-cornered stars having empty glass orbs in their six corners, and only one of the circles had an orb in its middle.

"Well, we're done here. After you bring this stuff outside, it's all up to you. Are you up for it?" Eva asked with a fanged grin.

"_**Actus Noctis Erebeae!"**_ Naruto called out and was enveloped by darkness, his colors switching to black and white, only reversed from one would expect.

His skin became pitch black while his black outfit became snow white. His golden blond hair turned black as did the white of his eyes. His blue iris however became white with a seven cornered golden star. All over his body, white tattoos swirled, the lines converging at the outer edge of the seal on his abdomen.

"Heh, I still don't know how you got that star in your eyes. Normally, you should be completely black and white." Eva shook her head.

"Maybe it has something to do with the seal." Asuna shrugged.

"No, the star should have eight corners if it was because of the seal or nine if it was because of me." Kyubi said.

"Well, I think it's because me and Asuna. A seven-cornered star is part of the original Vesperatia royal crest. It may have something to do with the fact that he has both of our abilities, he can both destroy as well as create." Negi explained his theory.

"Well, that's the most likely theory we have at the moment." Naruto shrugged as he got back to normal and went back outside to clean up a large enough area.

Several hours later, he was awakened from his nap when one of his clones dispelled, alerting him of the arrival of his 'guests.'

"Are you ready, Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi inquired as the group reach the top of the tower.

"Yep. Have a seat so I can explain the procedure." the blond motioned to the bench at their right.

After they sat down, Naruto began explaining the process.

"Well, for starters, Anko-san will have to take some of these pain-killers and remove the clothing on her upper body." he began and handed Anko a bottle.

"Why does she need pain-killers?" Kurenai inquired, giving him a distrustful glare.

"In order to fully remove the parasite, the Cursed Seal must be fully active. Those pills will not only negate the pain, but also show how far the corruption has gotten, helping me in drawing the sealing array." Naruto explained. "After drawing the seals, I'll have to bite you and pour some dense energy into the seal, just like Orochimaru did when he gave it to you. Then I'll remove the parasite and then we'll move on to putting something else in it's place." he finished.

"Alright! Let's get this show going!" Anko got up and in a few seconds she was topless.

"Anko, are you sure about this?" Kurenai asked, stopping her from taking the drug.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Anko said seriously.

"I need you to lay on your belly over here before you swallow that" Naruto called out, pointing to a space next to him.

After she did so, she swallowed and the Cursed Seal activated, and Anko said surprised:

"I actually can't feel it!"

"Told ya." Naruto said as he drew a seal around the purple glow that was coming from her neck.

After he drew the seal, he took a few steps back and placed his palms on the ground. Almost immediately, a complicated carved circle appeared around Anko, her neck being near the center. A few seconds later, six empty glass orbs appeared on the circle, the seventh right in the dead center of it, next to Anko' neck. He then waved his hands, the orbs on the six corners being filled by fire, light, wind, water, shadow and earth in that exact order.

As he walked next to Anko, Naruto bit his finger and allowed only three drops of blood to fall.

The first drop fell on the carved circle. It suddenly began to flow through the carving, increasing its quantity as it flowed and eventually filled the entire carved ritual circle.

The second drop fell on the source of the purple glow on Anko' neck, making the seals he drew glow red.

The third and final drop fell on the empty orb and went straight through the glass, stopping in the center and turning pitch black. In fact, it was so dark that it seemed to absorb the light around it.

When the three transformations were finished, he leaned over to Anko' neck as his canines lengthened.

"This is it" he whispered before he bit her where Orochimaru did long ago.

He slowly pushed some of Kyubi' youki through his elongated fangs until the seal he drew began to move. He then drew his teeth away from Anko' neck and jumped out of the circle as he made a ram handsign as the blood filled circle began to glow.

The seal gathered the purple glow in one point and was then touched by chains coming from the six orbs around, each chain made of the element inside the orb. The other ends of the chains detached themselves from their respective orbs and converged in the seventh orb that began floating and dragging the chains inside it. With them it ripped the red seal along with the purple glow it now held, and dragged it inside. When it was done, the bloody circle and the six now empty orbs disappeared, leaving behind a slowly falling glass orb that Naruto caught. Inside was a white scaled snake with purple rimed yellow slit eyes.

"Unhand me, you foolish child, or I will kill you slowly." the snake hissed angry.

"Naruto, is that what I think it is?" Sarutobi asked as he and the other two spectators approached.

"Oh yeah, I gave that soul fragment a body using my blood. I mean, why bother investigating what he did before he deserted, when this bugger has all of Orochimaru' memories to the day he gave Anko the seal." Naruto grinned.

"I will tell you nothing!" the snake spat.

"Really now?" Naruto asked and the orb began to shrink while the snake stayed the same size. "Did I mention that this glass orb is indestructible? Or that it can get hot quite easily?" Naruto asked sadistically.

"Bah, why should I tell you anything? I'll take my secrets to the grave!" the snake declared.

"Not until Orochimaru does you won't. Your soul is bound to this prison and my blood gave you a high healing rate. Face it; unless you betray your original self, you're in for eternal torment. And no, even if I die you won't be able to escape." Naruto finished and grinned when Anko took the orb in one hand and a lighter in another.

"Don't rush with that info; I want to have some payback first. Mwahahahaha!" Anko declared as she began cooking the snake.

"Gah! You'll pay for that you foolish girl! I'm going to *SPLASH*" the snake was silenced when the orb was reduced to the size of an egg.

"Alright, we'll leave the fun for later. And if he goes insane we'll hand him over to Inoichi, to dissect his mind. Oh, by the way, he doesn't need to eat or drink." Naruto said as he returned the orb to the original size and Anko gave it to Sarutobi just as the snake began to heal.

Naruto created another carved circle and motioned Anko to stand in the middle of it as six orbs with the basic elements in them appeared.

"Don't take any more pain-killers, you need to feel this." Naruto said as Anko reached for her pocket.

"Will there be any pain?" Kurenai asked, her doubts long gone.

"No, but she will be feeling something." Naruto said with a smirk.

"And that will be...?" Anko asked, unnerved by the look on his face.

"You're about to find out. I'm certain you'll enjoy it." Naruto said as he looked upwards and frowned.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked a little worried.

"That cloud is in the way. I need the new moon uncovered." the blond replied.

"Why don't you clear the sky yourself?" the now intact snake hissed with sarcasm.

"I intend to" Naruto said to everyone's shock. _**"Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Mille spiritus obscuri, coeuntes inimucum concordant! Sagitta Magica Series Obscuri!"**_ he chanted mentally.

The others were shocked when orbs of darkness began to appear all around and above Naruto. Their shock turned to fear and awe however, when the orbs suddenly headed towards the offending cloud, forming a miniature tornado in the process, and struck it in the center before it began to devour it until there was nothing left but the clear night sky.

"Okay, now let's get back to work." Naruto said like what he did was hardly worth mentioning.

The others would have probably said something, but they had to pick up their jaws first, so they settled with awe-struck nods.

Naruto filled the circle with blood like before, but this time the six orbs began to levitate and the chains wrapped around Naruto' right arm as a mass of shadow appeared in his right hand, while his left hand was enveloped by a soft glow.

He placed his left palm on the middle of Anko' back and allowed the glow to envelope her entire body.

The moment that happened, Anko fell to her knees and Naruto had to do the same to maintain the connection.

"Are you alright Anko? Does it hurt?" Kurenai asked worried.

"Hell no! It feels... SO GOOD!" Anko practically purred the last part with huge blush on her face.

Naruto then held the shadow in his right hand on her neck and said one word:

"_**Unisonent!" **_

The shadow, the chains and the glow were suddenly sucked into Anko' neck as the Cursed Seal retracted to the same spot. All that remained were the three original tomoe and the kanji for shadow in the center. A few moments later the circle and the six orbs disappeared, leaving a gasping Anko and a pleased Naruto behind.

**Next time: ****Girls and Dates**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Eight **

**Girls and Dates**

As he woke up groggy the morning after he took care of Anko' Cursed Heaven Seal, now called Shadow Heaven Seal, he couldn't help but grin at the satisfaction that came with that exhaustion.

Mere moments after the ritual was completed, several ROOT ANBU had arrived at the scene and attempted to either capture or eliminate the passed out Anko. He wasn't sure which they were attempting because they didn't get within ten feet from her since they suddenly found their heads detached when Sarutobi and Ibiki appeared in front of them.

Apparently the old war-hawk Danzo had noticed their attempts and it didn't sit well with his plans.

A few minutes later, as they were searching the bodies of the assailants, several ninja council members arrived at the scene.

The said that something huge emerged from the forest so they came to investigate. The Hokage' presence however came as a surprise.

Since they all saw Anko' new seal and the white snake, Sarutobi had to give on keeping it secret from them and called for a meeting for the ninja part of the council only. Homura and Koharu, the two advisors and Sarutobi's former team-mates, had demanded to be present as well and had to be literally kicked out when denied.

To say that the council members were surprised that they not only they were rid of the security risk from Anko, but also gained a valuable source of information in the form of the snake. The fact that it couldn't die, nor retaliate or escape brought evil grins on their faces, making the reptile sweat bullets.

However, they weren't told exactly how or by whom the two rituals were performed and explained Naruto' presence at the scene through the need of youki.

However, when they were told about the power of the new seal, Hyuga Hiashi demanded Anko' execution on the excuse that her shadow powers would be an insult to the Nara, but the argument ended when Nara Shikaku declared that only the offended party may place a request and he obviously didn't care.

When the discussion finally reached what came out of the forest, all eyes turned to Naruto. At that point Hiashi had once again demanded an execution, "for the safety of the village", but the amount of killing intent leaking of Sarutobi had made him shut up real quick.

"What the hell is that asshole's problem?" Naruto mumbled with a frown as he got out of bed.

"_Isn't it obvious? Like all the other idiots in the village, he blames you for every bad thing that happens. In his case..."_ Kyubi trailed off.

"Hisana' death." Naruto sighed.

"_How can these people be so stupid? I mean, she died giving birth OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE! You never gone past the village walls, not to mention on that day!"_ Asuna asked in exasperation.

"That's what the ninja system is like, a chain of hatred. But it has its good sides too." Naruto shrugged.

"**Yeah, like the girls in good shape, RIGHT?"** Asuna teased.

"True, true, but, from what I can tell, kunoichi aren't the only ones in good shape." Naruto said with a wide grin, that almost split his face when he sensed the embarrassment of his three female tenants.

"Well, if you four are finished with the sexual harassment, how about you go enjoy your day off, Naruto, the Hokage did forbid you to do any missions today, after all." Negi intervened.

"And if we aren't" Kyubi asked seductively.

"Get a room." was Negi' reply followed by a long silence that was broken by three trumps.

"Negi..." Naruto began.

"Yes?" Negi said, a little scared.

"You make me proud!" Naruto said, whipping a tear.

After he was ready, he decided to relax for a while on top of the Hokage Monument. As he walked through the village, he noticed that most of the looks the civilians were giving him were not the usual hateful ones, this time they were accompanied by fear, all of them avoiding his gaze. By the time he reached the top of the mountain, there was only one word echoing in his head: "Why?"

When he got near his favorite spot on top of the Yondaime's head, he noticed three others already there. As he approached them, he recognized them as Team 10, the second generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

"Hey, what's up? Cloud watching again?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, that's not possible today. There haven't been any clouds around Konoha since midnight I hear. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would ya, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow at the whisked blond.

"Maybe, but where did you hear about that. Come on, spill." Naruto said with a frown.

"There's a rumor around town that you did something to get rid of all the clouds last night. Is it true, Naruto-kun?" Ino inquired.

"Um, yeah, but who's spreading this rumor anyway? I mean, only four other people were close enough to see me. Unless... " he trailed off and frowned.

"These was someone else hidden." Choji suggested.

"Maybe." Naruto shrugged while thinking_ "No, I would have sensed. Most likely, those ROOT ANBU managed to report their findings before they were dealt with. I need to tell the old man about it, thought I seriously doubt they'll call for a council meeting today ."_ he thought before sending a Kage Bunshin to the Hokage.

"Anyway, why are you guys here then?" Naruto asked, to distract them from the clone.

"We met with Asuma-sensei here a little earlier and he gave us the day off." Ino said.

"I think he said he wanted to 'test the waters again'." Choji shrugged.

"This guy never learns" Naruto sighted. You probably won't see him tomorrow unless you visit the Hospital."

"Why?" Shikamaru inquired.

"He's going to ask Kurenai out. Again." Naruto sighed.

"Figures. Like father, like son." Shikamaru sighed as well.

"Father?" Choji asked.

"The Sandaime." Naruto replied.

"Some example he's giving." Ino mumbled before looking at Naruto shyly. "Ne, Naruto-kun? Do you have anything scheduled today?"

"Nope, I'm free today. Do you need my help with something?" he asked.

"Yeah, the shop is receiving some stuff today, and my parents are away. I could really use some help with moving it." Ino asked hopefully using the puppy eyes.

"Sure. When will it arrive?" he asked.

"Oh, it should be there at nine." Ino said looking at her watch and freezing. "And that was a minute ago. I need to hurry." she said scared and turned to leave.

Before she took ten steps however, she was picked up bridal style by Naruto, making her squeal and blush, before he began running so fast that she was almost glued to his chest. By the time they arrived in front of the flower shop only two minutes had passed, but Naruto didn't look tired at all. Ino on the other hand was flushed and out of breath from the ride. Well, she was mostly flushed because she had the chance to check how much were Naruto' chest muscles developed.

"Th-Thanks!" she stuttered as she slowly got off him.

"No problem." he replied with a smile.

When the merchandise arrived a few minutes later, their apology was waved off by Ino and the two ninja were soon left alone with a few dozen large crates.

Naruto had to admit that those crates were too heavy for Ino to carry alone. Even he had to release a few gravity seals to lift them easily. Also, it took three Mizu Bunshin to lift one, while two were helping Ino. It took them the better of an hour to put them all into the storage room, and at the end Ino was barely breathing while Naruto hasn't even broken a sweat.

"Ino-chan, you look like you've ran around the whole Fire Country." Naruto said mildly amused as she collapsed in a chair.

"What a coincidence; that's exactly how I feel." she replied, trying -and failing- to calm her breathing.

"Stand still for a sec" Naruto said as his right hand began to glow like it did in the classroom over a week ago.

However, unlike before when his touch healed the wound on her cheek, this time the glow spread over her entire body as soon as his hand touched her chest.

The feeling Ino got was similar to before, only it seemed a hundred times more powerful, actually making her moan.

It only lasted ten seconds, but her entire body was now relaxed, though her breathing was now uneasy for different reasons.

"Naruto-kun, can you wait for me for ten minutes?" Ino asked after she calmed her breathing.

"Um, sure. Why though?" Naruto asked.

"I want to treat you to lunch for helping me, if that's alright with you, but I REALLY need to take a bath first." she said embarrassed.

"Ok. Take your time." Naruto nodded and headed outside to get some fresh air. Before he closed the door he added seductively "Let me know if you want me to wash your back" leaving a bright red Ino inside.

A few minutes later, Ino came outside in some rather revealing casual clothes and gave Naruto a seductive smile.

"Alright Naruto-kun, what would you like to eat for lunch?" Ino asked as they walked towards the commercial district.

"I'll leave that decision in your capable hands, Ino-chan." he replied.

"Hm, how about some ramen? I haven't eaten some in a while and I know you like it." she suggested.

"Sure, not that you mention it I haven't ate any all week." Naruto agreed.

"How did that happen?" Ino asked surprised.

"Intense training. As much as I like ramen, I need to eat some other kinds of food for nourishment." Naruto replied with a sigh.

As they arrived at Ichiraku, they were greeted by Ayame with a sly grin. She even gave Ino a wink that Naruto deliberately ignored.

As they ate they chatted a little about their physical training, Ino actually gaping at what he called a 'light' training exercise. She even missed her mouth a few times with the ramen.

"Be careful when you're eating, Ino-chan." Naruto chuckled as he took a noodle stuck to Ino' cheek and eating it, at which Ino' head seemed to release steam from embarrassment.

"_That... That was an indirect kiss."_ Ino thought.

"_Um, Naruto-kun? Do you know what you're doing?"_ Kyubi asked her host.

"_I know exactly what I'm doing."_ the blond replied with a mental grin.

"_And I used to call Negi a player."_ Asuna said amused.

"_Go blondie!"_ Eva chuckled.

As they finished their meal, Naruto remembered an appointment he had at the Hospital along with the Hokage.

"It's been a pleasure, Ino-chan." he said as they got up to leave.

"Same here, Naruto-kun." Ino said. She then hesitated a second before giving him a kiss on the cheek before she ran off.

"_Heh, score!"_ Naruto thought before heading for the Hospital.

When he got there the nurses attempted to kick him out before they began chocking from the amount of killing intent he was releasing only on them. Said amount doubled when Sarutobi and the Hospital Head arrived.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sarutobi asked the nurses dangerously.

"We thought he was attacking the hospital." one of them pointed accusatory at Naruto, making him glare harder.

"I suppose they got the idea from all the damage I was doing here." Naruto said sarcastically, motioning to the surroundings that didn't have a scratch.

"Clearly." Sarutobi said coldly. "You have 'till the end of the day to gather your personal items and leave. You don't qualify as medical staff." he added, making them pale. Another glare silenced any and all protests.

The three ninja then silently walked to the third floor and stopped before a room with two ANBU guards. At the Hokage' nod they stepped aside and allowed the group to enter.

The sight that greeted them was an unusual one: while the single bed was occupied by a sleeping Anko and had two more ANBU guards, the window on the other side of the room had a pile of ROOT ANBU under it, the one on top still smoking.

"It seems that your Rai Fujin seals work perfectly, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi grinned.

"Hai, Hokage-sama, they will be paralyzed for at least another 24 hours." one of the ANBU said.

"Good, I'll make sure to destroy them before we leave. After all, this version cannot be reused even if one peals it off. Wouldn't want them in the wrong hands, would we?" Naruto said as he approached the bed.

"Indeed." Sarutobi nodded before turning to one of the ANBU "Has there been any developments in Anko' state?"

"Yes, the Seal activated during each attack and her entire body was covered in some black substance. It almost looked like a full-body armor, but some tendrils sprouted and rejected the few small pieces of debris resulted from a kunai that had an explosive note on it." the guard reported.

"Good. You see, it relies on her ability to sense killer intent and attacks. It will defend the user from threats even in her sleep. To be honest, I based it on the Sandaime Kazekage's Iron Sand." Naruto explained.

"But Anko doesn't have Biiju levels of chakra." the Hospital Head pointed out the apparent flaw.

"No, but she doesn't have her chakra restrained either. Do you remember her chakra levels before the procedure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it was at mid-jounin." the med-nin said.

"Give them a check now." Naruto said with a wide grin.

As he did so, the med-nin couldn't help but gape at the results.

"What's wrong? Did her chakra levels decrease or something?" Sarutobi asked worried.

"On the contrary! My scan shows that almost has low-Kage levels of chakra. Half can only be used through the Seal, but still..." was the reply.

"After having the Cursed Seal for over ten years, it shouldn't be so unexpected. You see, as her level of usable chakra to jounin level, the amount of sealed off chakra increased at the same rate." Naruto explained.

"I see, that certainly makes sense. Even if the corruption didn't spread, it increased along with the chakra paths because of the body's growth." Sarutobi said, deep in thought before turning to the blond "Alright, wake her up. She's probably fully recovered."

With a nod, Naruto went to Anko' side and touched her forehead as he activated his Magic Cancel. That was all it took for the sleeping spell he had placed on her to be dispelled.

Anko almost immediately opened her eyes and attempted to get up, only to be stopped by the hand still on her forehead.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked.

"You're in the hospital. You've been asleep since last night after the sealing rituals." Naruto explained as the Hokage motioned the ANBU to leave.

"What time is it?" she asked as she looked towards the window.

"Almost eleven, I think. I used a technique to keep you asleep 'till now, your body needed the time to accustom to the Shadow Heaven Seal." the blond said. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great! Did you give me a Soldier Pill or something, 'cause I fell like I have more chakra then usual?" she asked.

"No, it's just the chakra is no longer restrained by the Cursed Seal." Sarutobi made his input. "So, are you ready to leave?"

"Yep, I'm starved actually. And I really don't want to eat any hospital food." Anko said as she got up.

"Alright, we'll leave you to change then." Naruto said and followed the other two out of the room.

A few minutes later she came out in her usual attire and with a curious expression.

"Any idea why there are several ANBU knocked-out under the window?" she asked.

"Oh, they were just trying to abduct you." Naruto said casually before he sent a Kage Bunshin inside with instructions to destroy the seals on the window.

Just as the Naruto, Anko and Sarutobi were leaving the hospital an ANBU appeared with a message for the Hokage.

"Damn, they move fast." Sarutobi cursed when he was informed about the council meeting.

"They most likely want to know about what I did to the clouds." Naruto sighed. "Those ROOT ANBU from last night must have given their report before attacking. There's already a rumor about me clearing the sky, from what Shikamaru told me."

"Great, now what should I tell them? Those damn civilians will say that the Fox is getting out of control and demand your execution. Again!" Sarutobi groaned in frustration.

"Well, for starters you can kick all the civilians out of the Council Room because it's a ninja issue." Naruto said with a grin.

"Well, at least I won't have to listen to Haruno Isako screaming." Sarutobi sighed.

"Hey kid, is there anyone else that can use that technique?" Anko asked with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"_Yo, Eva! You hearing this? What should I tell her?"_ Naruto asked mentality.

"_Well, since I'm more a spirit then a living being, you could say that you're the only one alive that can use those spells. Same goes for any magic you learn from us."_ Eva shrugged.

"Well, I'm currently the only person alive with those abilities." Naruto said out loud.

"Well... Couldn't that be considered a Kekkei Genkai?" Anko grinned.

"There's an idea!" Sarutobi said.

"Well, we could say so, but it's like the Yamanaka Clan' jutsu: simply jutsu known only by those within the clan. It could be taught and I have no intention of being forced to do so." Naruto stated.

"Damn, there goes that idea." Anko muttered.

"Not entirely. What if you have jutsu that can't be taught?" Sarutobi grinned.

"Yes, I believe that I do have something like that." Naruto grinned back. "I would even be willing to give a full demonstration a week from now. Have Kakashi there as well. If he can't copy anything it will be even more convincing."

"Mind if I tag along? Wouldn't want to miss the looks on their faces." Anko said.

"Oh yes, it would be quite the show. Muahahahahaha!" Naruto burst in an evil laughter, soon followed by the other two, making those around them to slowly edge away. They only stopped when Anko' stomach reminded her where they were originally headed. With that, Naruto and Anko said goodbye to Sarutobi and headed for the dango shop.

Once there, Anko place an order for fifty portions of dango and two bottler of sake while Naruto only ordered a bottle of sake, having eaten earlier.

"So, any chance you'll give me a hint about those jutsu? The ones you'll be displaying next week I mean." Anko said after she took a sip of sake.

"Well, I can promise you that you haven't seen anything like it." Naruto grinned, discretely casting a privacy spell on their private booth in the back.

"Speaking of things I've never seen before..." Anko leaned forward and lowered her voice "what kind of ritual did you use on me? Few seals require blood and none use that much."

"Well, normally I would have used chakra enhanced ink and just a little blood but by using only blood the chances of your new ability evolving into a bloodline have increased, even more so since I added a bit of youki in the mix, increasing the genetic mutation rate. At le very least you got a shadow element affinity at this point." Naruto explained.

"Wow" Anko blinked and emptied one of her sake bottles.

As Naruto further explained the rituals from the elemental chains to the snake, Anko became more and more amazed, and also more wasted. He told her the significance of each chain, how the seventh orb contained a small quantity of what destroyed the clouds and how it was merged with the soul fragment and the chains, resulting the white snake. He also mentioned that with the fragment gone she could have children.

By the time Naruto finished talking all the sake and food was gone and she once again had a headache.

At this Naruto got up and took a seat beside her, ready to get rid of the headache when she stopped him by taking hold of his hands. He noticed that she was less affected then the last time and also had a determined look in her eyes.

"Hold on, I can deal with this little headache. Besides..." she blushed a little more and leaned towards him "at least I can pose as being too drunk if someone saw me now." she finished and landed a kiss on his lips. It was nothing passionate or perverse like most people would expect from her, it was a simple kiss that transmitted how grateful she was to him and also her relief.

When she backed away she had an honest smile on her face. She then got up to leave and leaned to whisper something before doing so.

"Let me know when you want to start populating your clan. I_ really_ want to help you with that, now that I'm able to." Anko said more seductively then he ever heard her, making him blush. She then left with a sway in her hips that he made sure to follow.

After a few minutes he snapped out of his daze and headed towards Area 44 for some practice. He knew that he could simply enter his mindscape and do it there, but he wanted to relax his mind not overload it. Consequently, he blocked off any communication with his tenants.

He started off with some kata from a style Negi had suggested to him, which he had found very relaxing.

As he flowed through the kata, his body relaxed and he closed his eyes, listening to the wind as he moved. Eventually he stopped and unsealed his two swords before starting a kenjutsu kata. Despite his skill in kenjutsu, he was still slightly uncomfortable using swords, but he couldn't blame it only on the swords themselves but on the style as well. He had spoken with Asuna about it, the girl being a skilled sword user herself, and was told about the Shinmeiryu style she had been taught and its use in fighting demons.

He had begged her to teach him but she stubbornly refused, claiming that he had to prove himself to someone else, said person conveniently being available in three weeks, when the next group would be released from the seal' crystal.

Still, at least that gave him enough time to choose a blade he was comfortable with, but that was also a tricky problem in itself: none of his swords seemed to meet his expectations.

Finishing up, he looked at the time and realized it was almost 8 in the afternoon. Sighing, he headed back to the village.

As he reached the Hokage Tower he decided to check how the council meeting went and headed for the Hokage' office. As he entered he noticed that Sarutobi already had some visitors, but they were of the unwanted kind.

"Good evening, Hokage-sama, advisers, Hyuga-san." Naruto said as he closed the door.

"Ah, Naruto, I was just about to call for you. The council has scheduled the demonstration of your bloodlines a week from now, the decision regarding your new clan will be taken right afterwards. However, there seem to be some... disbelievers regarding the source of that power." Sarutobi said with a barely suppressed smirk.

"It's obvious that those abilities come with being the Kyubi' host. They cannot be considered a bloodline!" Koharu said in her annoying mumble.

"Yes, it would be an insult to put such vile power on the same level as the Byakugan or even the Sharingan." Hiashi spat.

"We cannot let this slide Sarutobi. This foolishness..." Homura began but his words refused to come out in the now bloodlust-filled room.

"You can't let it slide? Foolishness? Who do you think you are, talking like that to the Hokage? I should kill you where you stand for such insults." Naruto said in a cold and hatred-filled voice before turning to Hiashi as he reduced his killing intent "As for you, Hyuga-san, you have no right to comment on the origins of bloodlines, considering where yours comes from, not that you even know that much." he spat.

"What do you mean? While it's true that the knowledge had been lost long ago, how could someone like you know?" Hiashi asked with a glare.

"Simply because I am the host of the Kyubi. Having access to thousands years worth of knowledge is quite useful, don't you agree?" Naruto smirked.

"So, is the rumor of the Byakugan and Sharingan being mutations of the Rinnegan true?" Sarutobi inquired.

"The Sharingan has indeed mutated from the Rinnegan because of the Juubi' youki, but the Byakugan has no such distinct origin. You see, it came to being when the ancestor of the Hyuga clan made a pact with a demon, thus gaining the dojutsu. Of course, the price for such power was his life, though he was obviously granted enough time to have children, at least several years. All this happened over 500 years ago, so there are no records of it, but I can put the memory at the disposal of a Yamanaka if needed." Naruto told a now pale Hiashi.

"Is there a reason why you haven't informed me of this before?" Sarutobi asked giddy.

"All bloodlines that grant any sort of physical transformation have similar origins. If the word gets out we might have a bloodline purge on our hands. Besides, this village was initially created for those different then regular humans." Naruto explained.

"I see; anything else?" Sarutobi said thoughtfully.

"Yes, actually I wanted to ask Hyuga-san to choose one of his clan to assist me in the demonstration." Naruto smirked.

"And what will that person have to do?" Sarutobi inquired.

"Try to close my tenketsu." Naruto replied.

"I'll do it myself, since I was going to be there anyway." Hiashi grinned. "Actually, how about a bet? Are you willing to put your clan status on the line?"

"And if I win?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and carefully avoided to show any expression.

"Anything within my power to give you." Hiashi replied. He was the Head of the most noble and rich clan in Konoha, there was nothing out of his reach, not that there was any chance he'll lose, right?

"Agreed. Hokage-sama will be our witness." Naruto said.

"Very well, you three are dismissed. What you heard about bloodlines is for your ears only, if someone found out it could mean the end of Konoha." Sarutobi said and remained silent until he was alone with Naruto. "What did you mean by 'try to close' your tenketsu?"

"Magic Cancel negates any energy attack. At most I'll get a few bruises from his pokes." Naruto said before cracking up along with the Hokage.

"I'll be sure to bring popcorn." Sarutobi said and dismissed him.

**Next Time: Bloodlines of the Beginning and the End**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Nine **

**Bloodlines of the Beginning and the End**

It had been a week since the challenge and the demonstration was to place that evening in one of the ANBU training grounds.

Most people would have thought that Naruto was training like a madman in order to be ready. That he would wear himself out completely doing so.

And yet, here he was. Naruto was standing completely still on one of the larger terraces and it didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon.

No, he wasn't meditating because nobody sane would do so in his current position: he was frozen stiff in one of Evangeline' icebergs.

_Flashback_

"Alright Naruto, since you're going to rely on the Magic Cancel for part of the examination we're going to increase your skill with it" Asuna explained.

"So, how exactly do we do that?" Naruto inquired.

"Well, do you remember how you learnt it?" Kyubi asked.

"Yeah, I had to cancel out some weak attacks… Oh, I see where this is going." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Yep, at this point we know you can only cancel weak spells. In order to be able to cancel the big ones, you must adjust you body with doing so. We're going to steadily increase the power of the spells we throw at you until you reach your current limit, and then we'll try to surpass it." Eva grinned.

"Hm, it makes sense. There's just one problem, chakra is more potent then mana or ki, it's like a stable form of Kanka. In order to be able to cancel out Hiashi' Juken strikes, I'll have to be able to cancel the equivalent of B-rank spells." Naruto mussed.

"Exactly. And it so happens that I know a very good way to do so while training your body as well." Eva grinned evilly. "I have some experience in doing so."

"Meaning?" Naruto asked, not liking the look in Eva's eyes.

"She and Negi will pound you with spells until you either become fast enough or are able to cancel said spells." Asuna said with a frown.

"Oh, what's wrong Kagurazaka? Something wrong?" Eva smirked.

"Just the fact that you did the same to me; without even telling me about it, I might add." Asuna sulked.

"Well, it was a lot more fun that way. You know; the thrill of the hunt." Eva said with an evil smile.

"And another thing" Asuna began. "Why exactly are both of you training him at the same time? With me, I had to fight you with Negi on MY side, not yours? Don't you think this is a bit too much?" she asked concerned.

"Don't worry, Asuna-chan, I'll be fine. In here, I can recover from just about any injury and instantly recover my energy. What's the worst that could happen?" Naruto tried to reassure her.

_Flashback end_

"How many times did he get frozen today?" Eva asked.

"This is the third." Negi said as he landed.

"Hm, that's quite impressive. From what I remember of the first day of training, I lost count at thirty times." Eva smirked.

"Actually, you froze him forty times that day." Asuna deadpanned.

"Okay, I admit I overdid it." Eva sweatdropped. "I just wanted to get him ready faster."

"Ready for what, the morgue?" Kyubi asked in disbelief.

"Not to mention that _**"Dios Tukos" – "**__**Gelidus Capulus**__**"**_ combo that you keep using. You know that if even a bit of the lightning spell gets through, the ice spell will freeze him since he can't even move. Like now!" Asuna said annoyed just as the ice cracked and Naruto cam out gasping for breath.

"I thought I was a goner." he said before adding "Again"

"Hm, not bad. You reached the same level of mastery Asuna was at when we interrupted our training." Eva smiled. "Good job Naruto-kun"

"Yeah, well done Naruto-kun" Asuna said as she approached him.

"Well, I believe we're done with the Magic Cancel training for now. And you have no trouble whatsoever with the Matter Creation so you can have a break until the evening. Go get something to eat and recover your energy, the objects you created this morning took a lot of power. From what I can see, you have your reserves at about 50%" Negi said.

"Yes, sensei" Naruto smirked and rolled his eyes, making the three girls burst into laugher.

"Get out of here before I give you detention" Negi grinned, making the girls laugh even harder.

"Alright, see ya!" Naruto said and faded from his mindscape.

As he opened his eyes, Naruto saw his two Kage Bunshin playing poker.

"Didn't I tell you to stand guard?" Naruto raised an eyebrow annoyed.

"You did, but with the amount of bloodlust you emitted before doing so there are no animals with enough guts to approach. As for humans, they rarely come here anyway." one of the clones shrugged before turning to the other clone and showing his hand. "Full House"

"Damn" the other clone managed to say before they were both dispelled by an annoyed Naruto.

As he left the Forest of Death and headed towards the village, he kept muttering about irresponsible clones "not taking their job seriously". In fact, if he wasn't used to continuously sensing the surrounding chakra signatures he would have missed the two that began following him the moment he left the Forest of Death.

As far as his vampire senses told him, the two ninja didn't have any bloodlines, so they weren't sent by the Hyuga. Also, it meant that they weren't sent by any other clan to keep him safe.

They could have been sent by the Hokage, but it wasn't Sarutobi' style to have him followed around when he knew he could defend himself.

That only left one possibility: the two elders and their master Danzo. The man was desperate enough to send his men on an assassination in front of the Hokage, why wouldn't he do the same when the old man wasn't around? In other words, he had two ROOT ANBU on his trail.

Still, since they hadn't attack yet they were just keeping an eye on him, probably to see his bloodlines in action and find ways to counter them.

"_Ain't gonna happen"_ Naruto grinned mentally. Whenever he sensed someone approaching him he had immediately stopped training and pretended to either take a break or finish up for the day. In other words, going back to his apartment and then entering his mindscape after taking the necessary precautions.

As he was about to enter a restaurant he heard someone calling his name and smiled as he recognized the chakra signature.

"Hello Hinata-chan, how are you?" Naruto asked the approaching Hyuga.

"I'm fine, Na-Naruto-kun. We j-just got back from our first C-rank mission." Hinata smiled.

"Hello Shino-san, Oshizu-san, Kurenai-san." Naruto greeted the rest of the team as they approached. "How was your mission? Actually, what was your mission?"

"Oh, we just had to guard a merchant on his way back home, near the border with Tea Country." Oshizu said.

"Care to talk about it over lunch?" Naruto asked, tilting his head towards the restaurant.

"Sure, we wanted a little celebration anyway." Kurenai said and led the genin inside.

After the waiter took their orders they began to dwell in the details of the mission.

"We left a week ago with the merchant and headed south using the main road." Oshizu began.

"About half way there I saw a b-bandit ca-camp using my Byakugan. It was near the road and it would have seen us if we got any closer using it." Hinata said.

"So we were forced to do a little detour for half-a-day before we could use the main road again. After that, the trip way without any complications." Kurenai continued.

"After we arrived, we contacted the local militia regarding the bandits." Shino said.

"During the two days we stayed there, the bandits - who had been approaching the village as well - were arrested and after that we headed back to Konoha. We arrived about an hour ago and were just coming from the Hokage tower after turning in our mission." Oshizu finished. "We actually got a bonus for reporting those bandits" she grinned.

Looking at her, Naruto smiled at her enthusiasm. Hiroko Oshizu had always been quite the lively one. She had long purple-black hair that reached her knees; usually she kept it lose but recently she had began to keep it in a pony tail during missions. She had a generous tan that surprised most people that didn't know her, mainly because people with her appearance were normally in Wind Country or Earth Country.

Her eyes were an intriguing aspect of her appearance. While normally they were light purple, when in battle or doing something serious they became a metallic grey, slightly glowing. From what Naruto suspected, she unconsciously focused chakra into her eyes thus increasing the sharpness of her gaze. It was one of the fundamental skills in using a Doujutsu, but what she had was an affinity for the skill and not a bloodline in itself.

Despite her attractive figure, she was quite the tomboy, often getting into arguments when she was pissed off. A big plus to her personality was that she wasn't a fan girl of Sasuke'.

She wore black ANBU pants and a dark purple shirt, over which she had a very unusual armor. It was made of identical pieces of looked like large black scales. The material was an alloy used in most armors, but apparently she had made a custom order and she was very pleased of it.

Her weapon of choice was a spear-like Dragon Crescent Blade. It looked like the head of a dragon holding a crescent blade in its mouth. The blade was made from a greenish crystal that was often used in Grass Country in the making of Chakra Fangs. What most people didn't know was that the crystal conducted the ki part of chakra in the Fang. And it so happened that whenever Oshizu' eyes glowed her blade did as well if she held it. At the back of the dragon' head was a long cylindrical handle that could be separated in three equal detachable parts. Both the dragon head and the handle were made from a grey-silver metal that conducted chakra towards the blade. The weapon could be used as either a spear or a sword by changing the length of the handle. The weapon was called Seiryuto.

As far as Naruto knew, Oshizu was quite skilled with her weapon as well as taijutsu, but her genjutsu and ninjutsu were lacking, which he found surprising considering her chakra control and not-so-modest chakra levels. He guessed she simply liked weapons more.

"I'm glad to hear that everything went so well. I heard that some C-rank missions get really annoying since some employers don't give all the necessary information." Naruto shrugged.

"Yes, I'm afraid that it happens at least once-a-month." Kurenai sighed before giving the blond a curious look "So, how were things in the village while we were gone?" she asked as their food and drinks arrived.

"Oh, things are going great, actually" Naruto said with a foxy grin, making Hinata blush. "I'm sure that you're worried about Anko. Don't be, she's feeling better then she has in over thirteen years. There were no negative after-effects from her procedure and all her formerly restrained chakra is accessible. Let's just say that her chakra levels would make even the Snake Sannin think twice." Naruto grinned.

"Speaking of snakes..." Kurenai began.

"Last time I saw it was with an unusually happy Ibiki and a laughing Anko." Naruto smirked.

"Anything else we should know about?" Kurenai asked with a grin.

"A couple of things, actually. Remember what happened with the clouds before the final phase of the procedure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you about that." Kurenai said as she looked at him curiously "How...?"

"Sorry Kurenai-san, that's a secret." Naruto cut her off.

"What kind of secret?" Oshizu asked curiously as both genin girls looked at him, even Shino looked a little intrigued.

"One that, with a little luck, will become a clan secret by the end of the day" Naruto answered with a grin that split his face.

"**WHAT?"** the four yelled, attracting a few glares from the other customers.

"How? When?" Kurenai asked astonished.

"The decision will be made this evening, actually" Naruto said "As for how…" he trailed off, his grin widening.

"Well?" Oshizu asked.

"I'm going to do a demonstration of my bloodlines. And a certain Hyuga Head has offered to assist me" Naruto said evilly.

"Lord Hiashi?" Kurenai asked surprised. "Why, couldn't he have asked someone else from his clan?"

"I guess he thinks he'll he able to make me fail." Naruto chuckled.

"Can he?" Hinata asked worried. She knew that he father was very strong, one of the strongest of the Clan Heads, and that he usually achieved what he wanted, no matter the cost.

"Not a chance. The more he'll try, the more he'll make a fool out of himself." Naruto chuckled.

"This I gotta see" Kurenai grinned like Christmas had come early. She had hated the man for several years; soon after Hinata' mother had died, Kurenai was assigned as Hinata' sensei since the girl was no longer deemed worthy by Hiashi of being the clan heir. Kurenai absolutely hated the way Hiashi belittled even his own daughter.

"Sure Kurenai-san, come by ANBU Training Ground 14 this afternoon at six, Anko will be there as well." Naruto said.

"May we attend as well?" Shino asked.

"Sorry Shino, the Hokage told me that only jounin and above may attend." Naruto said apologetically. "Maybe I'll give you a demonstration some other time."

"That would be acceptable" Shino nodded.

"I would like to add that I made a little deal with Hiashi. If he succeeds I'll give up my clan status. If I win however..." Naruto trailed off with an evil smirk.

"Yes?" Kurenai leaned forward.

"Anything within his power to give." Naruto finished with a glance at Hinata.

"Holy...! Does the idiot even know what he was saying?" Oshizu erupted.

"No, he was probably too busy plotting my demise." Naruto shrugged.

"Well, I honestly can't wait to see the outcome." Kurenai grinned.

"Yeah me too. Anyway, I should be going. See ya later." Naruto said as he stood up and left.

He still had a few hours left, but he needed to check on the preparations. So, he headed for the Hokage tower.

As he got close enough, he held his right hand in a half ram handsign and used the _**Konoha Leaf Shunshin**_. A few moments later he appeared in the Hokage' office in a swirl of leaves.

"Hey old man, how are the preparations coming?" the whiskered blond asked.

"Oh, hello Naruto-kun. Everything is ready. Though some of the things you asked for was a little hard to get at the area we'll be using." Sarutobi said.

"Yeah, a blocks of stone that large and dense is kinda hard to find." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"More like impossible. I had to use one of my most powerful earth jutsu to make it." Sarutobi deadpanned.

"Yeah... I guess I should go prepare." Naruto said and disappeared with another Leaf Shunshin.

A few hours later Naruto was walking towards the place he will earn his clan status at. In the shadows behind him were no less then eight ROOT ANBU, all of them getting ready to strike.

On a roof nearby, an approaching Anko and Kurenai were about to warn the blond genin when they heard a familiar voice from behind them.

"Don't worry; it's all part of the plan."

As the two kunoichi turned around they saw none other then Naruto.

"Hey, you're missing the good part" he motioned towards the Naruto that was about to impaled by eight swords.

Just before the blades touched him he called out with a grin: _**"Bunshin Daibakuha".**_ And just like that he exploded, the blast breaking the swords and impaling them in what was left of the eight bodies.

"Wow, talk about brutal." Anko said casually.

"Yeah, I had two of them tracking me the whole week. I was just waiting for the opportunity to take out more at once." Naruto shrugged.

"Danzo isn't going to be happy about this." Kurenai said with a glance at the carnage, while Naruto and Anko looked at her in shock.

"Danzo can be happy?" Naruto asked, honestly surprised.

"Good one, Kurenai-chan, for a moment I thought you were serious." Anko burst laughing, followed by Naruto and eventually Kurenai. Now that she thought about it, it did seem impossible for the old war hawk to be happy about anything.

The three soon arrived at their destination and were greeted by Sarutobi, Kakashi, Ibiki and the clan heads. Well, except Hiashi who gave his best glare.

"Ah, you're here Naruto. Well, let's get started. I can't wait to see what your bloodlines do." Sarutobi grinned.

"Hold on, you mean even you haven't seen them before, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"No, Naruto-kun has been very secretive concerning his abilities. Like a future clan head should, after all." Sarutobi replied.

"Well, let's start with the amusing part first, shall we?" Naruto said as he took off his cloak, gloves, bracers and shirt and handed them to a blushing Anko.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked hesitantly.

"Those clothes have numerous seals on them; I don't want to argue with any of you afterwards regarding the source of my abilities. I suggest you use your Sharingan to verify if I have any left on my skin. You should do the same, Hyuga-san." Naruto said.

As the two doujutsu users did so, they found three gravity seals on his lower back that were swiftly removed, in addition to the one on his belly that they didn't even bother mentioning.

"Well, now what?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, we can begin the demonstration. Hyuga-san, feel free to use on me any gentle fist attack you desire. Just don't poke my eyes." Naruto said.

"Are you out of your mind, Uzumaki?" Ibiki asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he has his reasons." Sarutobi said with contained amusement. "Go ahead Hiashi, try and close his tenketsu."

"Very well." Hiashi grinned evilly and dashed at the blond._ "I would be stupid to turn down such a chance to slay the demon!"_

"_**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō"**_ the Hyuga head called out and proceeded to close 64 of Naruto' tenketsu. When he was done, he took a step back and, with a spin of his body, he thrust his left hand towards the blond releasing a wave of chakra aimed at his heart as he said _**"Hakke Kūshō"**_

With that, he turned around and began walking back towards the group with a smug look on his face.

"I don't remember telling you to stop, Hyuga-san." Naruto' voice was heard and Hiashi stopped in mid step. He turned around and saw Naruto just standing there like nothing had happened. And, as he looked at him with his Byakugan, he saw that all of his tenketsu were still open.

"_I must have missed somehow. No mater, I'll do it sight this time"_ he thought and charged at Naruto _**"Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō"**_ Hiashi called out and attacked 128 tenketsu. He then thrust his right hand at his target and released a powerful wave of chakra _**"Hakke Hasangeki"**_ he called out.

This time, he waited for the dust created by the wave of chakra to dissipate. When it did, his jaw dropped. There stood Naruto Uzumaki, completely unharmed and YAWNING!

Without another word, Hiashi charged at Naruto with rage.

"_**Hakke Sanbyakurokujūichi Shiki"**_ he called out, aiming for each and every one of Naruto' 361 tenketsu. When he was done, he took a few steps back. _"Surely, that one got him!"_ the Hyuga thought. But, when he looked at Naruto carefully with his Byakugan…

"**HOW? How are you keeping your tenketsu open? Are you using the demon?"** Hiashi roared.

"Keep your voice down if you want to live to see tomorrow" Sarutobi said coldly as he appeared with a kunai aimed at the Hyuga' neck. "If you break that law, you know the consequences."

"If I did use it, you would be the first one to notice, with those eyes of yours. Kakashi can confirm it, since he has uncovered his Sharingan since we started. And without doubt, everyone in the vicinity would have sensed the youki." Naruto said in a bored voice as he motioned towards Kakashi' red eye with three tomoe.

"Then how did you do it?" Hiashi demanded.

"Go on, Naruto-kun. Explain." Sarutobi requested with a wide grin.

"Just one demonstration. Hyuga-san, make a Kage Bunshin and had it observe along with the group. Then use the _**Kaiten**_."

"Go on Hiashi, do it." Sarutobi said as he went back to the others and was soon followed by Hiashi' clone.

The Hyuga head gave the blond another death glare before he began to spin while expelling chakra.

"_**Hakkeshō Kaiten"**_ he called out and was surrounded by a large blue dome of chakra.

Naruto simply approached the dome and placed his right palm on it. The dome immediately began to disappear, starting from where Naruto touched it. Hiashi then stopped and dispelled his clone, receiving its memories.

"I see. You have the ability to destroy chakra." Hiashi mumbled annoyed.

"Yes, it's a very rare and powerful ability. It's called _**Magick Tekkai**_. There hasn't been a user for several thousand years, maybe more…" Naruto explained.

"And how exactly do you know that?" Shikaku inquired with a raised eyebrow. "There are few history recordings dating a few hundred years, but for thousands of years…" he trailed of before his eyes widened in realization. "Unless…"

"Exactly, I know from Kyubi." Naruto confirmed. _"Sorry Asuna-chan. I can't tell them yet"_ Naruto apologized mentally.

"_No problem, I'm sure you can make it up to me."_ Asuna answered suggestively.

"You can communicate with the Demon?" Ibiki asked a little tense. "How?"

"I believe I can explain that." Inoichi stepped forward. "You see, Naruto has a lot of control over his mind, to the point he can enter it like he would with a building, an redecorate it as well. And I have to say that the amount of control he has over it is beyond everything I've ever seen, even from my fellow clansmen who pride themselves with the power of their mind. In his mindscape, the Kyubi must represented in some sort of imprisonment, and Naruto-kun can communicate with it without approaching too much."

"'_Must be'_? You mean you haven't seen it?" Shikaku asked.

"No, I had the cage hidden under a mountain since I also allowed Ino to have a look and didn't want to show her too much." Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto-kun discretely showed me the mountain." Inoichi confirmed.

"But if he's communicating with the Demon he must be losing control!" Hiashi hurried to say, receiving blank looks from everyone.

"A Jinchūriki that can communicate with his or her tenant is the most stable one of them all. Without that, the Biiju may drive the host mad and take control." Shikaku said.

"I see…" Hiashi said.

"Anyway, I believe that you have proven your bloodline and thus deserve…" Inoichi began.

"No, I have proven ONE of my bloodlines" Naruto corrected and was followed by silence.

"A human being can't have more then one bloodline! You're a …" Hiashi began but stopped when he felt the Hokage' kunai at his throat.

"Watch your wording." Sarutobi warned.

"But there have been countless breeding experiments in mixing the Byakugan with the Sharingan and…" Hiashi began.

"And they failed because it's nearly impossible to naturally mix bloodlines, especially of the same kind, doujutsu in your case." Naruto said.

"By naturally you mean… "Shikaku began.

"More of that a little later. For now, allow me to demonstrate my second bloodline." Naruto said and everyone took their distance. "Kakashi, watch carefully because you'll be doing part of the explaining." Naruto said as he raised his right hand above his head and closed his eyes in concentration. When he suddenly opened them, there was a small flash of golden light and huge lethal looking silver spear appeared in his right hand.

"Where did that come from? Did he take it out of a containment seal?" Choza asked.

"No, he has only one seal left and if holds the Kyubi." Aburame Shibi said.

"That's correct; it didn't come from a seal. Care to explain for us, Kakashi-san?" Naruto said.

"You made it from chakra. That flash of light was that chakra taking the form of the spear." Kakashi said shocked. "It happened so fast that I almost missed it even with my Sharingan."

"But that spear is clearly solid, with almost no traces of chakra in it!" Hiashi said with his Byakugan activated.

"Yes. I converted energy, in this care chakra, into matter." Naruto explained. "I first picture it in my mindscape and then bring it outside. This bloodline is called _**Jishou Zousaku**_. Like the _**Magick Tekkai**_, it has been a very long time since the last user."

"So the objects you make are permanent?" Sarutobi asked, not knowing any details himself.

"Well, normally yes. However, I may leave a trace of chakra n it like in this one, making it vulnerable to my _**Magick Tekkai**_." Naruto said and activating his Magic Cancel and destroying the spear completely.

"Very useful ability, not to mention powerful. You could create a serious blockade when retreating and if you have to go back you can easily make it disappear. Not to mention you would never run out of weapons." Shikaku mussed.

"Or food" Naruto said, now eating an apple that had appeared in his hand.

"You can make organic materials?" Inoichi asked in shock. "How about animals?"

"It might be possible… but I have yet to reach that level of mastery. I wouldn't want to summon a corpse." Naruto said hesitantly.

"_Yes, a soul would be required for a conscious being. That's how the Lifemaker created the people of Mundus Magicus, he gradually gathered souls from Mundus Vetus and then gave them bodies in his new world."_ Negi confirmed.

"_I don't intend to steal any souls anytime soon, or ever if I can help it"_ Naruto told him.

"_I'm glad to hear that. I only did so once, but with that soul' permission"_ Negi said.

"So, is there anything else you might want to show us, Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes, there is. First, I will show you what that stone block over there is for." Naruto said as he walked towards said stone block. "You made it a few days ago, I believe, so all remaining chakra should be gone by now. Hyuga-san, care to check?"

"There is no chakra in it." Hiashi confirmed.

"Good. Now it would be best if you and Kakashi stop using your doujutsu, or you might go blind." the blond warned and Kakashi immediately covered his eye while the veins around Hiashi' eyes disappeared.

At that point, Naruto raised his arms at his sides and began channeling mana in his left hand and ki in his right. When the quantities were equal, he clasped his hands, combining the two energies. Immediately, he was covered in a huge golden aura.

"That power! With energy like that I really could have gone blind." Kakashi exclaimed.

"Yes, very nice light show. What does it do anyway?" Hiashi asked annoyed.

"Hokage-sama, do you remember the details of Lady Tsunade' superhuman strength?" Naruto asked sweetly.

"Yes, she uses her perfect chakra control to channel chakra at the point of impact. But why…" he began before his eyes widened in realization and eyed the golden aura warily.

"Yes, why waste my concentration on channeling each strike when I can keep the optimal level of chakra all over my body as long as this technique is active." Naruto said before turning towards the stone block and jumping to reach its middle level so fast that it could have rivaled the Hiraishin. As he reached that high, he punched the stone with all his might. The results were mind breaking. The fifty feet tall stone cube had been literally turned to dust, blown away by the powerful punch. Naruto landed a little winded and deactivated the technique.

"It's called _**Kankahō**_. The details of this technique' activation will remained a clan secret, but the knowledge wouldn't be of much use to you at an advanced age." Naruto said.

"I-I see, a clan secret technique like my own." Inoichi observed, trying to get out of shock. "I suspect that this technique is also ancient?"

"Yes. At that time it was called 'The Ultimate Art' since it increases the user' physical capabilities a great deal. Strength, speed, resilience, you name it, it makes it better. Though, like most high level techniques it takes a lot of power." Naruto explained.

"Truly impressive. Is there anything else?" Sarutobi inquired, a little shaken as he remembered who was at the receiving end of Tsunade' punches and the effects.

"Yes, my third bloodline." Naruto confirmed.

"You have three bloodlines!" Hiashi yelled.

"Three unlocked bloodlines." Naruto corrected.

"Explain." Ibiki said.

"The _**Shiki Fūjin**_ used by the Yondaime was meant to pass souls through the user' body and into the Shinigami." Naruto began. "However, the Kyubi' soul was way too big for the process to succeed so only half went to the Shinigami while the other half was sealed in me. Once again, the _**Hakke no Fūin Shiki**_ that keeps the Fox sealed didn't act normaly when it was applied because the soul sealed, even if it was humongous, was not whole. So the seal drew what it could from me. Bloodlines and abilities. Since then, the Kyubi' soul has healed and it is safe to draw out what was taken from me." Naruto said while adding mentally _"Good friends, that's what it kept from me."_

"So, besides this third bloodline, could there be others sealed?" Shikaku inquired.

"I don't know for sure. All I can do is release what I know doesn't want to eat me up." Naruto said.

"_Naruto-kun, you naughty, naughty boy!"_ Kyubi and Eva said in one voice.

"_Does that mean you admit it?"_ Naruto teased and felt the waves of embarrassment through the connection.

"Very well then, how about you demonstrate your third bloodline. We'll talk about that some other time." Sarutobi suggested.

"Well, I can only tell you what this bloodline does. Unless a willing volunteer appears." Naruto said.

"Will I do?" Shikaku asked.

"Yes, but you wouldn't be willing after I tell you what it does." Naruto snickered.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense." Choza said.

"Quite simple. I drink your blood after do something to it and I gain your bloodline." Naruto said casually.

A long silence followed that statement. All of the bloodline users stared at him fearfully and in disbelief.

"A-Are you serious?" Kakashi managed to say.

"Yes, I'm sure you heard legends about vampires, right? This is something similar, but not the need to feed, but the results gained. And no, I am not a vampire; I just have some similar abilities." Naruto explained.

"Can you turn into a bat? I mean shapeshift, not _**Henge**_." Tsume asked curiously.

"Yes, I shapeshift into a lot of things, but not because of the _**Shinso Semi-Vampirism**_ bloodline, but because of a technique I created a while back. Remember my _**Oiroke no Jutsu**_, ojisan?" Naruto smirked.

"But that was just a Henge, right?" Sarutobi blushed.

"Nope, a Henge is just an illusion. This isn't." Naruto grinned and made a ram handsign. He was covered by a burst of smoke and when it dissipated a gorgeous teenage blonde with all the right curves stood there, this time dressed. _She_ then walked to Anko and said "Have a feel" in a seductive and completely female voice, giving some of the men nosebleeds.

Anko, with a blush and grin did so by touching the blondes' breasts. Her eyes then widened in shock and squeezed again before she began checking the rest of the body. She was about to try to remove the pants when her subject of harassment cleared _her_ throat.

"I think that's enough." _she_ said embarrassed.

"So, can you only switch gender and age?" Kurenai inquired.

"Nope, I can turn in just about everyone, even some animals. And the best part is that once I turn into something, I stay that way until I want to turn back to normal or into something else." Naruto grinned as she turned into Sarutobi and then back to normal.

"Anyway, back to the bloodline, I believe it would be very useful once you begin having missions outside the village and meet enemy ninja. Even in the village, if one of out bloodlines dies out, with a little effort we can recover it." Sarutobi said.

"Like the Sharingan." Shibi observed.

"Yes. However, I'm only allowing Naruto to gain a bloodline this from an enemy ninja, or given willingly by someone, or to maintain one of Konoha' bloodlines." Sarutobi said firmly and all the others agreed, even Hiashi. "I would want you to take the Sharingan right now, but with the way Sasuke and the civilian council are…" Sarutobi trailed off and sighed.

"What if the blood came from another Uchiha, not Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a slight grin.

"Well, all of us would accept it I believe" Sarutobi turned towards the ninja council and received confirmation before turning back to Naruto "But besides Sasuke the only person you may get blood from is Uchiha Itachi, and beating him is no small thing, if you could ever find him, that is."

"What if he gave me his blood willingly?" Naruto inquired, barely maintaining a straight face.

"I would pay to see that happen." Hiashi laughed. "Such foolishness! An Uchiha to give his blood willingly!"

"Well, I'm afraid you can't _see it happen_ because it already did, a long time ago in fact" Naruto said as he took a small containment scroll from an inner pocket of his coat and unsealed it, revealing a small vial half filled with a frozen red substance.

An uncomfortably long silence followed that statement. Most of the council members were looking at him with suspicion while Hiashi' jaw just hit the ground. Sarutobi' eyes on the other hand were suddenly filled with understanding.

"So that's why he was injured that day." the old Kage said out loud, drawing everyone's eyes to him. "Itachi had been assigned as Naruto' bodyguard until a day after the massacre. On that last evening, he had a small cut on his left palm. He just said he sparred with you a little."

"Yeah. It was the first and for obvious reasons the only time I managed to even touch him. But I didn't give him that cut. You see, when he congratulated me on my first hit, I complained that I might never be able to draw blood from him. After I said that, he cut his hand and gave me this blood sample to remember him by and motivate me. The next day, let's just say there was more Uchiha blood spilled then anyone would want." Naruto finished with a grimace.

"I see. _To remember him by_. In other words he had probably already decided…" Sarutobi said, lost in memories.

"Still, I'm surprised you remember something that insignificant from so long ago. Maybe you're not completely senile, after all." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, maybe… HEY!" Sarutobi finally realized what had been said and had a tick mark on his head. Some of the other ninja were containing their snickers as well.

"Anyway, what do you say about the sample?" Naruto inquired.

"Bah, go ahead! The hell with the civilians! Even if they don't agree, with bloodlines like yours they would have to be retarded to try to exile or harm you. I'm allowing it anyway, so their complains will have to go through me." Sarutobi declared.

"Very well, I'll go right ahead then" Naruto said and channeled fire element chakra in the hand holding the vial, thus melting the ice into blood. He then removed the tap of the vial and raised his other hand to his now open mouth. The white of his eyes turned black and his canines began to lengthen until they were one and a half inches long. He then put a hole in his thumb using one of his long canines before letting several drops of blood to fall in the vial, making the liquid turn black. His appearance then turned to normal and the wound on his thumb healed.

"Are you sure that thing is safe? It looks poisonous." Anko observed, looking at the vial with unease.

"Well, it has Uchiha blood in it. What would you expect?" Naruto dryly remarked before drinking the liquid.

He then dropped the vial and brought his hands to his eyes with a gasp of pain.

"What's wrong?" Sarutobi asked, joining Anko at the blond's side.

"Nothing's wrong. But any kind of physical transformation comes with at least a small dose of pain. Imagine how it's like at a genetic level." Naruto gasped out, making the others pale. "Don't worry; I have a large tolerance for pain. Now everyone, stand back so I can finish!" he demanded and everyone took their distance.

When they were far enough, a black aura spread from under Naruto' palms until it covered the whole body. It then quickly retreated to the eyes.

"Okay, it's done." Naruto said and removed his hands and revealed his usual blue eyes.

"Nothing happened. I see no difference" Hiashi remarked.

"That's because it's not active. I don't see your eyes bulged all the time either." Naruto shot back. "Let's see now…" he closed his eyes and when he opened them again he had the Sharingan activated, in its mature form. The white of his eyes was black however.

"I thing that part of his eyes is black because of the vampirism. Well, how is it?" Sarutobi inquired.

"You're all look like moving in slow motion." Naruto said.

"Can you achieve the _**Mangekyō Sharingan**_?" Hiashi asked.

"Don't bother trying Naruto, it requires…" Sarutobi began, as he glared at Hiashi.

"I know. But Itachi did the deed before giving me this blood. Shinsui, right?" Naruto asked and received a surprised nod. "Let's see now…" he closed his eyes and when he opened them again the colors of his iris had switched places, now three red tomoe being on a black background. Naruto then threw the empty vial to the ground and looked straight at it as he said one word: _**"Amaterasu"**_.

The vial was immediately covered in pitch black flames that devoured the vial in seconds. Nothing was left.

"Okay, that was awesome." Anko said impressed.

"And the best part is that I won't get any eye damage because of my vampiric healing ability as well as the Kyubi." Naruto remarked as he deactivated the Sharingan.

"Naruto…" Sarutobi said, taking two scrolls from his Kage robes as he approached "sign here for your new clan…" he waited for Naruto to do so "and here for your new estate" he waited for him to sign, both of them with wide grins, as they saw the location written: the former home of the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, the Namikaze clan estate and grounds.

"I will call it the **Fuhen Clan**." Naruto grinned.

**Magick Tekkai = Magic Cancel**

**Jishou Zousaku = Matter Creation**

**Fuhen = Immortal/Eternal/Universal**

**Next time: ****The bet and the Fuhen Clan**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Ten **

**The bet and the Fuhen Clan**

As Naruto finished naming his new clan, Hiashi decided to speak.

"Fuhen, as in eternal? That's a little too grandiose for you, if you ask me…" he began.

"Well, nobody asked you." Naruto cut him off, earning a few snickers from the other clan heads.

"I see you become even more arrogant. You should remember your place." Hiashi spoke coldly.

"And that would be two rows in front of you in the council chamber, right?" Naruto shot back with a wide grin towards an equally pleased Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama, surely this is a joke!" Hiashi turned towards the old man. "We can not allow a… child in the council!" he said, quickly holding back the word 'demon'.

"Of course I'm serious. It's one of the laws insisted on by the Shodaime himself. All clans, old or new, that have a bloodline or a special ability must have a representative in the council. And Naruto-kun has both." Sarutobi said.

"But we can't have…" Hiashi tried to say something but was suddenly hit by killer intent from all the other ninja around.

"'Can't have'? If I didn't know better, I would say that you are trying to oppose the Hokage and defy one of the fundamental laws of Konoha." Sarutobi said coldly.

"Of course no, Hokage-sama, I was just expressing my concern about Uzumaki-san' knowledge and ability of what a council member must be able to do." Hiashi said in a slightly trembled voice.

"Oh, that should be the least of your concerns. I know all the laws in Konoha, including the individual clan laws. As for the 'ability' as a council member, I'm pretty sure you are talking about patience during the meetings, since there hasn't been a new law since the Kyubi attack. And considering I used to spend a few hours a day listening to various bullshit claims of crimes I didn't commit, I think I have plenty." Naruto finished with a glare at the Hyuga head.

"I see." Hiashi muttered, with a vein pulsing on his temple, making him look like he's using the Byakugan. He then focused on something Naruto said. "Wait, what do you mean by 'the least of my concerns'?"

"Oh, did you forget?" Naruto asked a little surprised. "With something so important on the line?" he teased.

"What?" Hiashi asked, with a sudden feeling of dread.

"I believe Naruto-kun is referring to the bet you made with him a week ago regarding his clan status. You had me act as witness, after all" Sarutobi said with a wide smile that told the council member that someone was about to suffer, and that someone will most likely be Hiashi.

"Oh, I see. Yes, I remember." Hiashi said, ashen faced.

"Yes, and since I won the bet, I get my prize. Do you remember your offer?" Naruto asked in a sickly sweet voice, giving the others shivers.

"'Anything within my power to give'" Hiashi spoke with horror. He realized that he may have just as well signed his death certificate. "Do you want my life?" he asked with a shiver.

"No, I had something else in mind." Naruto grinned.

"Very well, name your prize." Hiashi said relieved and then got an idea. "Just keep in mind that you can only name one thing and it must be within my power. If it isn't, you'll waste your chance" he said, earning protests from Anko and Kurenai.

"Sure, I accept those terms." Naruto brought silence. "After all, like I just told you, I know all of the clan laws, yours included. I know very well what you can and cannot do." Naruto said, making Hiashi' smile disappear.

"Well, what do you want?" he asked.

"There is a certain law that you made several years ago within your clan. It was opposed even by a few of your elders, if I recall correctly. You also made it in a way that only the clan head could change or remove it, with or without the elders' consent. Do you remember which law I'm talking about?" Naruto said.

As Naruto spoke, Hiashi thought back to the night his wife Hisana died. She was one of the few that didn't hate Naruto and even allowed Hinata near him. That night, after his talk with the elders where the possibility of Naruto' role in Hisana' death, he had remembered how close Hinata was getting to Naruto. He had hastily decided that all marriages from that point onwards were to be within the clan, under the excuse of bloodline preservation.

"Do you mean the law I made for preserving the Byakugan?" Hiashi asked.

"For destroying the Byakugan you mean" Naruto replied, drawing everyone's attention. "While it's true that any children born from that inbreeding will have the Byakugan, their bodies will generally be weaker then those of their parents because of the lack of new genetic material in the mix. Within a few generations, their bodies wouldn't be able to support the stress caused by the Byakugan and it will become a looked ability like the Sharingan, requiring special circumstances to activate. Or it could become locked permanently. And yes, I know for sure, I had to do research for my bloodlines as well, you know." he added, at Hiashi' expression.

"I see… So, you want me to remove that law or chance it so that outside marriages are allowed?" Hiashi asked.

"That's part of it. Besides changing it to allow outside marriages, I want it to forbid forced marriages and any of that sort of control of either you or the elders in those maters. If the person wants to be with someone, you'll allow it unless there are legitimate reasons for not doing so, like the other person being a wanted person by the village. If the person refuses to marry someone, it's their decision only." Naruto explained. "I'll give you the complete version later on."

"You think you can impose what laws you want upon my clan?" Hiashi raised his voice angrily.

"No, I an imposing it on you" Naruto said bluntly. "It's within your power. By the way, one of the clauses of the law is that it's unchangeable unless that Hokage himself says otherwise." Naruto added, making Hiashi' final loophole out of the situation disappear.

"Very well, it's not like I have any choice in the matter anyway" Hiashi agreed grudgingly.

"Indeed. We'll make the announcement in tomorrow' council meeting, where we'll announce the details of Naruto' new clan and compound." Sarutobi grinned.

"Compound? What compound?" Hiashi snapped in attention.

"The new Fuhen compound, of course." Sarutobi said.

"You're having the village build a new compound for a clan with just one member?!" Hiashi almost yelled.

"No, Naruto has just signed the deed to a now extinct clan of Konoha. It would be meaningless to have him reside elsewhere." Sarutobi explained with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Extinct clan?" Hiashi asked more to himself, as he though of the possibilities.

The Uchiha had a compound, but they weren't extinct. So that meant it happened further in the past. That led his to the Kyubi attack when several clans were extinguished; fortunately none had bloodlines, but clan techniques. Among them, only a few had had compounds and those were destroyed during the attack. There was only one that had survived unscratched, thanks to the seals that were protecting it. But that was…

"You're hiving him the Yondaime' compound?! That place is nearly twice as large as the Hyuga compound! It's too much for only one person!" Hiashi all but screamed.

"Not for long." Sarutobi countered with a grin.

"You mean you are reconstructing the compound to make it smaller?" Hiashi asked, calmer.

"No, it means I'm invoking the Clan Restoration Act. All male members of a clan that has less then ten male bloodline users must have at least three wives. So he won't be alone in that compound for long. Besides, the same could be said for the Uchiha, and I don't hear any of you complaining" Sarutobi said before noticing that looks on the other clan heads and add "not today, anyway".

"But what of the Yondaime' secret techniques and other things left in the compound?" Hiashi insisted.

"Everything within those walls now belongs to Naruto. Besides, Minato made sure that only someone worthy can even enter the compound. I'm sure that the things inside are even more protected." Sarutobi countered.

"But he's an orphan and a mere genin for that matter! How can he afford to keep it in good condition?" Hiashi tried.

"Who cares about the condition? The Uchiha compound is half covered in dust or worse. It's his property, his business. He can even burn it down and build something else if he wants to." Sarutobi shrugged. "The same goes for any of you regarding your own homes: as long as it doesn't cause real problems for the village, it's your business what you do on your property."

"Fine!" Hiashi snapped, earning a glare from Sarutobi before continuing in a more civil manner "Are we done for today?"

"I believe we are, unless any of you has something to add." Sarutobi said, looking at the others questionably.

"If I may Hokage-sama" Kakashi stepped forward "I would suggest we should keep Naruto' Sharingan, and especially the Mangekyo Sharingan, hidden from the rest of the population. Sasuke at the very least should be in the dark about it."

"Why, it would be good for moral to have two users of a famous bloodline, rather then one? Not to mention that Sasuke had yet to even achieve the first stage of the Sharingan." Tsume Inuzuka asked.

"That's exactly the point, not only I suddenly have such a power, but in such an advanced stage. Imagine Sasuke's reaction to that. As for most of the population, they'll either say that I stole Sasuke' Sharingan, or associate it with the influence of my tenant. Either scenario is not looking good at the moment." Naruto explained.

"Yes, you have a point, Kakashi." Sarutobi said, rubbing his chin. "Here's what we'll do. Next time you unlock a bloodline or ability you have sealed, say that that Sharingan was one of them and if someone discovers the Mangekyo we can say it's because of its sudden contact with your massive chakra reserves." he decided and everyone there nodded in agreement before starting to leave. All knew that the scandal would affect them as well.

Soon, only Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi, Ibiki and Sarutobi were left with Naruto.

"Kid, the way you played Hiashi-teme… it was beautiful" Anko said, wiping an imaginary tear.

"Ever considered entering the Interrogation Division? You seam to have a talent for mental torture." Ibiki added with a grin.

"Yeah, the though did cross my mind. But I think I'll keep aiming for Hokage, thanks for the offer though." Naruto returned the grin.

"Still, you took even me by surprise with Itachi' blood. You didn't mention it before." Sarutobi said.

"Yeah, I wanted to keep it a secret until I can tell Kakashi about it as well. I wanted to know if you considered it an insult to the memory of your teammate." Naruto said, looking at the silver-haired jounin.

"I don't mind, Naruto." Kakashi smiled. "In fact, Obito would have found the whole thing very amusing. Think about it, the bloodline that can steal jutsu gets stolen by a bloodline that steals other bloodlines." he said, making the others chuckle at the irony. "Thanks for the thought; I know I would have bought Hokage-sama' cover story otherwise."

"No problem. Now, there's someplace I need to go with Hokage-sama, please excuse us." Naruto said and Sarutobi gave the others a dismissing glance.

After they were left alone, Sarutobi turned towards the blond.

"Are you ready to see your home, Naruto-kun?" he asked gently.

"You bet old man." Naruto grinned.

"Very well, we'll need to stop by my office first though; we'll need instructions on how to enter to estate." Sarutobi said as they started moving.

"You mean that was in the box? The one in the safe?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes, among other things. The box is blood-sealed, but Minato told me about its contents." Sarutobi said as they reached the boundary of the training ground. There, they stopped long enough for Naruto to make a few Kage Bunshin and instruct them to destroy the privacy seals he had placed beforehand.

"I think Danzo is severely pisses right about now." Naruto said. "Not only did he lose several of his men today, but the ones left couldn't even enter, let alone see demonstration."

"'Lost several men'? Did they try to attack you?" Sarutobi asked concerned.

"Yeah, the keyword is 'try'. What they got was an explosive clone. Still, I'll keep an eye out for them, in case they try something again." Naruto assured him.

A few Shunshin later, they arrived at the Hokage's office where the old man quickly removed the portrait of the Yondaime hanging on the wall and took out the small box Naruto already knew of before handing it over to the blond.

Inside were a few documents, a couple scrolls, two small books and a bundle of keys. On one book was written Minato Namikaze and on the other was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. As he opened one of them, his eyes watered. In his hands was his fathers' diary. As he looked at the first pages of both diaries, he noticed that they began the day the two had started dating. Also, at the end of Minato' diary was written that only a blood relative of either him or Kushina may unseal the compound. It had a very advanced blood containment seal on it, enveloping the entire property in a spherical barrier. To open it, a large amount of chakra had to be supplied in addition to the blood; amounts that only a Namikaze were known to have naturally.

Armed with that information, the two headed for the richest area of the village; area where both the Uchiha and Hyuga compound were situated in. Fortunately, there were a few rows of houses belonging to some rich merchants between them.

Like the other two, it had a tall stone wall surrounding it. However, unlike the other two, it had only one gate. It was made of a black steel that only reflected moon light, practically absorbing any other kind of light. In the center of it was golden plate with the Namikaze clan crest on it. It was that plate that Naruto had to put blood on and channel chakra into. As he pierced his thumb with a kunai, he thought about a paragraph regarding the golden plate. According to his father, the plate was made "to fit any situation".

_"Oh well, there's only one way to find out."_ he shrugged and touched the crest, channeling chakra into it. At first he thought it was going to be easy, but he then realized why only someone with massive chakra reserves could open it: the thing was like a goddamn black hole! He had depleted about half of the reserves he had before he graduated from the Academy when the absorption process stopped, making him realize that he had been trying to pull his hand away before but couldn't.

When he took his hand off the plate he noticed that the Namikaze crest was gone. Instead, there was a new one. It was very similar to a pactio circle, the difference being that the star inside it had seven instead of six corners. Also, the eye symbol in the center was made entirely of sapphire.

"I think I have found my new clan crest, old man." Naruto spoke after a few minutes of staring.

"Yes, I believe you have." Sarutobi nodded, equally impressed.

"Just one question though." Naruto said, looking at the gate "How do I open the gate?" There was indeed no sign of whether one must push or pull the door.

"Oh, you're gonna like this." Sarutobi grinned. "Tell me, did you notice that the gate is perfectly round? The lower part is under the ground, but it's shaped like a perfect circle with the round crest plate in the center." Sarutobi explained enthusiastically. "To open it, you just need to tap the plate twice. It only applies to you since you are the owner. Other people can open it if you put a certain blood seal on them."

With a nod, Naruto tapped the plate. He then watched in amazement how the plate melted into the black steel of the gate and a small round hole appeared where it stood. The hole expanded quickly and in a few seconds it was the size of the gate.

"Cool." Naruto said in amazement.

"I couldn't agree more, Naruto-kun. Anyway, I believe you'll handle things from here. I need to get back to the office. Maybe you can give me a tour after you've cleaned up the place." Sarutobi said and left.

Looking back at the entrance, Naruto took a deep breath and entered the compound, the gate closing behind him.

The first words that crossed his mind were: _"Fuck! What kind of jungle is this?!" _and indeed he had a point. The entire area was covered in overgrown plants, some even reaching his height. In fact, the only places NOT covered were the buildings and the stone pavement that led to them. There was a stone causeway that led directly from the gate to the largest building that he assumed was the main house; along the way it branched out towards several other buildings, living areas or not.

As he reached the main house, he took a look at the wilderness behind him. _"No wonder the old man was in such a hurry to leav_e" he thought.

"_Yeah, old guys kinda hate doing yard work"_ Asuna said amused.

"_Yeah, I kind of figured. And as much as I would like to make a few hundred clones and have them get rid of everything, I would feel kinda bad if they ruin some of the rose bushes I noticed." _Naruto replied with a sigh.

"_Yeah, it would be a shame."_ Eva admitted. _"Why don't you order the clones to clean up the buildings first? Maybe there are some photos lying around that would give you an idea of how the gardens should look like"_ she suggested.

"_Good point. And while they're at it they'll also scout the entire area so I can figure out how big this place is. Hiashi said that it's nearly twice as large as the Hyuga compound, but my memory of that place is a little fuzzy."_ Naruto admitted sheepishly.

"_Yeah, I bet. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the fact that you landed on your head when you fell of Hiashi' roof. After you painted the roofs of the entire compound pink, remember?"_ Kyubi laughed.

"_Oh, yeah! Good times, good times!"_ Naruto grinned at the memory. He was never proved guilty of that one. Probably because they only noticed a week later, since ANBU rarely were allowed to approach the Hyuga compound.

With that happy thought Naruto covered nearly every spot of pavement with Kage Bunshin.

"Alright, search and clean up all of the buildings. I'm particularly interested in pictures of the gardens; I want them to look just like in the past, if possible." Naruto instructed and dispatched the clones.

As the clones got to work Naruto headed for the back yard. To say the least, it was humongous. It was about half the size of a regular genin team training ground, and fortunately for Naruto it was partially paved with either wood or stone. There were a lot of trees in that area as well as a large pool, but the central clearing took most of the space. Even with so many years passed, there were still visible signs of various techniques on either the ground or trees.

What drew Naruto' attention was a large hexagonal stone structure in the center of the clearing. It was full of holes from various techniques, but the kind that intrigued him was quite organized for mere holes. They were in a straight line on a side of the stone structure, in varied sizes, but almost the same shape: perfectly round. Naruto quickly realized that it was left as sign of mastering that technique, but couldn't help but notice that, while the holes began at a corner of the structure, it didn't reach the other one. _"Hm, maybe it was mastered quicker then initially thought"_ Naruto mentally shrugged.

It was over an hour later that Naruto returned to the front garden to see how things were going. Several of the houses had been sealed since they were no longer in use since the clan had few members, so there was only a little dust in those. On the other hand, some of the storage buildings and the dojo had a few windows open and there was a lot clean. The only building that the clones had been unable to enter was ironically the main house, the one used by the clan head.

It had a seal on the entrance identical with the one on the gate, but apparently the two were connected somehow since the crest had already changed.

"_What do you think, should I simply tap it or wipe blood on it?" _Naruto asked.

"_Try taping it first, no use wasting blood or chakra."_ Eva said.

As he did so, his hand was suddenly glued to the crest and chakra began pouring out of him. It was far less then the gate had required and it was over rather quickly, the housed being enveloped in a green glow for a few seconds when he removed his hand, followed by the glow being shattered like pieces of glass that dispersed before it reached the ground.

"_It had some sort of advanced seal on it."_ Naruto said intrigued.

"_Hm. This feeling…"_ Negi muttered. _"Naruto, I don't think you'll need to clean this house"_

"_Why?"_ Eva asked.

"_The sensation I got when the seal was broken is similar with the one I had when I used the __**Cassiopeia**__ all those years ago"_ Negi explained. _"So it must have a time-space component. My guess is that the house is just like the day it was sealed."_

"_Well, there' only one way to find out"_ Naruto said as he opened the door.

The inside was indeed spotless, which brought his the mental image of his father wincing when his mother berated him for dirtying something. It brought both a smile as well as some tears in his eyes.

He then proceeded to inspect the three story house, from top to the four levels of basement. Each basement had a different stairwell with a blood seal at both ends of it.

The first level was a large jutsu library, about half the size of the Hokage' library. The biggest section was for Fuinjutsu, which was to be expected since all Namikazes were very skilled in that area of expertise.

The second level was a weapons storage and weapon forging area, if one were to guess looking at the various foals, anvils and tools. Most of the visible weapons were swords, some of them chained to the walls with various seals on them that intrigued Naruto, but he decided to inspect them at a later time.

The third floor was a dungeon area, with a dozen holding cells. They were in a surprising good condition, almost brand new, so either they were a recent addition or they were rarely used, which increased his good mood.

The fourth and final level of the basement was by far the best guarded. It had a seal like the one at the gate and sucked a good deal of chakra. When the circular door opened, Naruto had to shield his eyes from the sudden light. He had been using a basic _**Lux**_ spell to light his way, so it came as a surprise that an underground chamber was so well illuminated.

The chamber was a perfect sphere with a suspended pathway leading from the entrance to the center of the chamber. As he got there, his eyes gradually adjusted to the light, enough to notice where it was coming from. The entire surface of the chamber' walls was covered in glowing seals. In the center of the spherical room was another sphere, made of glass, which contained a perfect model of the compound.

At first, Naruto thought of Eva' Resort, which he had heard so much about, but he dismissed the thought immediately since the landscape was different then the real one by the lack of overgrown plants. Still, it did show how the garden was supposed to look like and Naruto took the chance to memorize the image with the Sharingan. He then made a Kage Bunshin and relayed a message for the other clones that were done cleaning to stat working on the garden using the mental image of the model and the information they already had. He then dispelled it, thus giving the memories to both himself and the other clones.

But that wasn't all he noticed with the Sharingan. Thin invisible seals covered the surface of the glass sphere, the pattern being identical to the one on the walls around. He also noticed seven crystal marbles situated under the ground level of the compound that were glowing as well. Thinking about the fact that the compound had been impossible to enter until today, he realized that there had to be some sort of barrier around the property, and apparently this was a control room of sorts. But such a large structure must have required huge amounts of power to be maintained.

Then it hit him. If the seven spherical crystals were also present in real size underground, then they could only be for either channeling energy or absorbing it. In other words, those crystals were drawing energy from the earth itself to power the barrier. Ingenious.

When he relayed his theory to his tenants, they told his that the same theory had been used at Mahora, but using the World Tree' magic as power. Eva in particular knew all the details, since she had researched it for years because of the curse that held her there.

After he inspected the seals a little, he decided to see the upper levels as well. There over twenty bedrooms, the largest being the master bedroom at the third floor.

It has a large balcony facing the gate of the estate. There were several photos of his parents there; the last one seemed to have been taken when Kushina was pregnant. He took great pleasure in looking at each of them, laughing at the ones that featured Kushina making fun of Minato or the two eating ramen. At least he knew where he got those traits from.

He then decided to have an aerial look at the progress in the garden and was impressed to see that most of the weeds and excess grass was gone. The only places where the clones had avoided working too much were the rose bushes since they might have gotten dispelled because of the thorns. Deciding that a few clones were expendable since the worst part was over, Naruto yelled a few orders at the clones and soon enough the rose bushes were starting to look presentable. It was almost nighttime when the yard work was done, and it was only because Naruto had made another three hundred clones to speed up the process.

He had also sent a few Kage Bunshin at his apartment to pack hi things, or rather pick up the already filled containment scrolls. He had decided to stay in the master bedroom and had some clones gather his parents' personal items and seal then away. He also made sure that these were Kaze Bunshin, since he had a feeling that some things hidden in the drawers were not to be seen by kids. That had earned a few teasing remarks from the girls, but they had to admit that they would have done the same if it was their parents' room. He then proceeded to put his stuff away and settle in for the night. It had been a long day and he was very pleased of the way the future of the Fuhen clan looked.

**Next time: Emergency Backup**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Eleven**

**Emergency Backup**

As Naruto awakened that morning he felt more relaxed then ever. As he recalled the events of the previous day, he couldn't help but smile in contentment. He was in his parents' house, away from all annoying villagers, safe from all the assassination attempts. Yep, noone would be dumb enough to attack the compound of a former Hokage.

As he got up and went out on the balcony to get some fresh air, his eyes bulged at the site near the compound' boundary wall. A dozen unconscious figures littered the lawn in positions that showed that they were out of it before they hit the ground.

"_Well, someone had an early start."_ Kyubi chuckled.

"_What are you gonna do to them?"_ Asuna asked.

"_Tie them up, take their weapons and valuables and throw them over the wall. That's one of the ways they can wake up. The others would be entering the holding cells or being awakened by me with a certain seal."_ Naruto explained.

"_That Sharingan must be amazing if you know so much about the barrier with only one glance."_ Eva observed.

"_Yes, while I'm using it I have photographic memory and increased analytical abilities. Because of that, I actually see things moving in slow motion."_ Naruto admitted.

He then proceeded to get dressed in his usual attire and went to the front door. He made thirty Kage Bunshin and ordered them to inspect the intruders and take care of them they weren't anyone he knew.

As he was enjoying breakfast and planning for the day with Negi and the girls, he received the memories of one of the clones, informing him that one of the intruders was an ANBU sent by the Hokage with a written message about the council meeting that was supposed to start at ten. As he looked at the clock he saw that it was nine thirty so he got up, made three Kage Bunshin to clean the kitchen and headed outside.

When he got near the intruders he saw that they were all tied up and had their weapons removed. All except the messenger who Naruto put over his shoulder. He then ordered the clones to throw the other intruders over the wall ten minutes after he had left. With that he headed for the gate and got back on the street where he quickly dropped the ANBU as he started to stir.

"Wha-What happened?" he asked confused.

"You got caught up in the security system. I guess the old man forgot about it after all these years." Naruto explained to the now alert ninja.

"Uzumaki! I have a..." he began.

"Yeah, I know; I saw the letter; the council meeting is at ten. I gotta go now, just remember not to jump over the wall next time." Naruto told the ninja and ran off.

He was in front of the council chamber five minutes early and was told by the ANBU guards to wait outside until the Hokage arrived. When the old man finally arrived, the two shared an evil grin before entering the chamber.

Chaos, that's how one would usually describe the scene witnessed by the two from the doorway. Most of the council members on the civilian side were yelling at the ninja side, which looked like they wanted nothing more then to strangle the civilians, in particular a certain Haruno Isako who was the main source of the noise. Naruto would never understand how such a weak and flat-chested civilian could have such powerful lungs. The senior pink-haired banshee was, like her daughter, an Uchiha fangirl. If it wasn't for the twenty-six years age difference she would have definitely been stalking him at the moment. But in these circumstances she could only support him by yelling in his favor in the council meetings.

"**I demand that all of the monster' assets are given to Uchiha-sama!"**

Yeah, like that.

Reaching the end of his patience, Sarutobi decided to make his presence known.

"**Silence!"** he roared, making everyone except the blond besides him freeze from the amount of killer intent unleashed.

The two then walked to the center of the room where the Hokage had his seat, all the while glaring at the civilians.

"Now, I believe you are all aware why you are here?" Sarutobi began as he sat down, Naruto choosing to stand besides him.

"Yes, we were informed that 'He' now owns the Namikaze compound." Isako said, glaring at Naruto.

"Do you know why?" Sarutobi asked, a slight grin forming on his face.

"No, the clan heads refused to tell us until you arrived" Denbe, a merchant and owner of several warehouses, replied.

"Then I have the honor to announce that as of yesterday evening Naruto Uzumaki is the head of the new Fuhen Clan." Sarutobi said with a wide smile.

After a few seconds of shock, the civilians erupted in complains and accusations, ranging from favoritism to corruption.

"**Silence!"** Sarutobi demanded. "I haven't even begun to tell you WHY he has a new clan." He waited for them to settle down before continuing. "As I was saying, there is a very good reason for which this course of action has been taken. It was discovered that Naruto-kun has at this point three bloodlines as well as several powerful jutsu only he knows, thus making him more then fit to become the head of a new clan, according to the law the Shodaime Hokage himself has made. Also, he is now part of the CRA." he explained.

This caused a round of whispers, either enthusiastic from the greedy ones that worshiped bloodlines or disapproving from the ones that hated Naruto too much to care about that. In the end, a man with medic-like attire stood to address the council.

"Hokage-sama, impressive as they may be, we cannot accept his healing abilities as a bloodline. They are merely a tainted power that has no guaranty of being passed down." Shiro Suzuki said smugly. He was the owner of a private clinic for civilian use only, since the Hospital was sometimes too crowded.

"Ah, but who said anything about healing abilities?" Sarutobi grinned. "In fact, that matter didn't even come up in our demonstration."

"Demonstration?" Denbe asked.

"Yes, it was held yesterday evening and ALL of the clan heads were present." Sarutobi explained.

"All of them?" the Haruno asked, raising an eyebrow at Hiashi.

"Yes, I was there as well" Hiashi confirmed.

"Oh, yes, Hyuga-san in fact volunteered to be humili… I mean he was the first to test one of my bloodlines." Naruto spoke for the first time, getting a glare from the Hyuga.

"What kind of 'test' are you talking about?" Suzuki inquired.

"He tried, keyword 'tried', to close my tenketsu. Suffice to say, it didn't work." Naruto said.

"I want more details about his abilities!" Isako demanded.

"No, like all clans, he will divulge such information to who he desires." Sarutobi dismissed.

"But what if he attacks my little girl? I need her to be able to defend against the mon… him!" she stuttered over the killing intent that hit her when she was about to say the last word.

"If I recall correctly, your 'little girl' is now a genin of Konoha; as such, if she wants to get stronger, she has to do it like everyone else: train. I'm not about to tell you some of my weaknesses just for that weakling to pop out and try to fight me." Naruto said coldly.

"**How dare you insult my baby? Just because you have some new trick you think you're strong? I should have my bodyguards put you in your place."** she screeched.

"If they're as strong as your daughter, I'll crush them like bugs, without even using a bloodline." Naruto said in a glacial voice, glaring at the woman for a few moments. He the remembered something and turned towards the whole council. "Oh, and concerning your bodyguards: I know some of you can't control the urge to have them harass me, but keep in mind that I don't like waking up to find several of them in my from yard. I let them off easy today, only taking their weapons, but it I find any more, the next time you'll see them it would be either in the Hospital or the Morgue." Naruto threatened.

"You hear that Hokage-sama! He threatened to kill our bodyguards!" Denbe said angrily.

"Good." Sarutobi said, shocking the civilians. "That means that I don't have to remind him that he can do whatever he wishes to those that trespass on his property."

"But killing…" Suzuki began.

"Considering the number of secrets Naruto-san holds, in addition to the secrets that compound has, it would be foolish to do otherwise" Shikaku said lazily.

"But what if someone accidentally lands on his property?" Suzuki insisted.

"I guess it will depend on my mood. They won't be able to do anything, after all, since the moment someone unauthorized passes the boundary they are automatically put in a stasis slumber, or simply repelled outside if I set it up to do so." Naruto grinned, making the others gulp.

"At any rate, I will give you a brief description of Naruto-kun' bloodlines." Sarutobi began. "Naruto-kun currently has three active bloodlines: the ability to destroy chakra, to create solid objects from chakra, and to absorb bloodlines from others."

"He can steal bloodlines?" Koharu finally spoke up in panic. "What if he attacks the villagers and leaves them without bloodlines?"

"It doesn't work like that." Naruto countered "What my bloodline does is copy the new bloodline into my genetic code like the Sharingan copies jutsu."

"Is there a limit to the number of bloodlines you can gain like this?" Homura inquired.

"It depends on the way the bloodline affects the body. For example, if I were to gain more then a dozen dojutsu it would be harder to activate the right one compared to the situation where I only had one or two." Naruto reasoned.

"Hokage-sama, you mentioned earlier some secret techniques his clan will have. Can we hear details about that?" Suzuki asked.

"As most of you are aware, the secret to Tsunade' super strength is concentrating chakra at the point of impact." Sarutobi paused for a dramatic effect. "Imagine someone able to constantly focus that kind of power over his entire body. That's Naruto-kun." he said, grinning in satisfaction at the shudders that followed.

"Is that even possible?" Suzuki muttered.

"Oh? Do you want a first hand demonstration?" Naruto inquired

"No, no, no, I'll pass." the doctor waved his hands in panic.

"Well, the next issue we need to announce is Naruto-kun' new living arrangements." Sarutobi continued "He is the new owner of the former Namikaze compound, now Fuhen compound." he said before Isako erupted again.

"**We cannot allow someone like him to have that property! Only Uchiha-sama is worthy of such an honor!"** she screeched, making everyone except Naruto cover their ears. When they gave him a questioning gaze, he simply pulled out the cotton he had stuffed in his ears, much to the banshee' ire.

"And why exactly is the Uchiha kid so worthy?" Shikaku asked bored.

"Well, I believe it is obvious." Suzuki began with a smile "The power of the Sharingan…"

"Could easily be added to Naruto-san' power." Aburame Shibi spoke.

"**How dare you suggest tainting the Sharingan?"** Isako yelled.

"You speak without knowing anything" Sarutobi said bored. "Most of the bloodlines that exist in this world, especially advanced bloodlines like the Sharingan, were born from a tainted power. In fact, it is quite ironic you speak of taint when you talk about Naruto-kun' bloodlines. After all, his _**Magick Tekkai**_ and his _**Jishou Zousaku**_ are two of the few non-tainted bloodlines in existence" the old man chuckled, seeing the shocked expressions of his village council.

"At any rate, since he has three active bloodlines, several secret jutsu, the ability to gain other bloodlines as well as awaken some he still has dormant, I believe Uzumaki-san is the only person worthy of claiming that compound as his own" Shibi announced, and even he civilians had to admit that they were out of line.

"Our final issue for the day is the activation of the CRA for Naruto-kun. With such a number of bloodlines, it would be foolish not to." Sarutobi said. "He will have a minimum of three wives, like the law states, but there won't be a limit to the maximum of wives he can have, since the law refers to holders of only one bloodline. He can have three wives for each bloodline he possesses, but since he will be gaining more in the future…" he trailed off.

"Hokage-sama, regarding the bloodlines he will gain. I suggest we forbid him to take any bloodlines currently held by the Konoha ninja clans." Suzuki said, followed by a few murmurs of agreement from other civilians.

"No, he will not be forbidden to do so, but there will be several requirements for him to fulfill. First of all, he is allowed to obtain any and all bloodlines that are not under Konoha' power at the point in time. Secondly, if he were to obtain a Konoha bloodline, he will need the means to do so from the person he takes it from, if that person is a ninja, along with permission of the clan head if it's a civilian. Also, he may obtain the bloodline if he defeats the person in an official battle or one supervised by a jonin, if said person is a ninja." Sarutobi listed.

"I believe that the clan heads should vote on this matter since it directly affects them" Sarutobi said after a few minutes of chatter. "All in favor?"

All the clan heads besides Hiashi raised their hands, making the Hyuga glare at them.

"Would you so easily allow him to obtain your bloodlines?" he asked annoyed.

"Uzumaki-san' loyalty for the village is nearly unmatched. It would be contra-productive to deny him these rights. If he desires so, I will personally give him my bloodline." Shibi announced.

"Thank you for vote of confidence as well as your offer, Aburame-san. Unfortunately, I cannot accept that offer at this point in time, since my tenant' youki would conflict with the insect colony. If it will become possible, I will let you know." Naruto finished with a polite bow.

"At any rate, the majority' vote was in favor. The council is dismissed for the day." Sarutobi said as he got up and left, motioning him to follow him to his office.

After both of them sat down on the sofa they released relieved sighs.

"It's a miracle; I initially thought I was going to lose my hearing at this meeting." Sarutobi said.

"Oh, there's a pretty good chance of it happening at the next one. You didn't tell them that as the head of a clan I will be part of the council." Naruto snickered.

"Oh well, it's their fault they don't know the laws." the old Kage shrugged.

"Yeah, like they seem to forget that this is a ninja village ruled by the Hokage, not the civilian council." Naruto replied.

"Yeah, you should remind the Hokage of that as well, I hear he's kinda senile." Sarutobi joked.

"Perverted too" Naruto added with a wide grin, causing the two to burst into laugher.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door at which Sarutobi took his seat at the desk and called out.

"Enter!"

As the door opened, Naruto inwardly groaned seeing Team 7 there.

"Good day, Hokage-san." Sasuke greeted, walking like he owned the place.

"Hokage-sama, my team is here to make a request." Kakashi said, after giving Naruto a nod of acknowledgement.

"What kind of request?" Sarutobi asked.

"We want a higher ranked mission. D-ranks are not worth our time." Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun could do an A-rank with a hand behind his back." Sakura cheered.

"Yeah, I can take anyone down!" Kiba barked.

"Do any of you three have any idea how missions are given to genin teams?" Naruto asked in a bored voice.

"Yeah, unlike a looser like you, we do." Sasuke replied. "The better we are, the harder the missions." he said, earning a snort from the blond.

"Yeah, now get out before I throw you out the window like the trash you are!" Sakura threatened while raising her fist.

"Enough! I will not allow you to address another Konoha ninja like that in my presence." Sarutobi said annoyed.

"Aw, come on Hokage-sama, it's just the Uzumaki brat." Kiba said bored.

"That's Uzumaki Fuhen-sama to you genin!" Sarutobi growled, releasing killer intent on the three.

"Fu-Fuhen? I never heard of it!" Kiba managed to say.

"That's because it was created yesterday, with Naruto-kun as the clan head since he has three active bloodlines." Sarutobi said, grinning at their reactions.

"He has bloodlines? And three nonetheless?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Who cares about the dobe, what about our mission?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Fine, I'll give you a C-rank." Sarutobi replied equally annoyed and called for the secretary to 'bring Tazuna in'.

A few minutes later an old drunkard entered the office.

"This is Tazuna, a bridge builder from the Land of Waves. Your mission is to guard him until he finishes his current project. It will take about a month so prepare accordingly." Sarutobi instructed.

"Are you sure these brats can handle thugs?" Tazuna looked at Team seven in disbelief.

"Don't worry sir; if they can't handle it I will, I am a jonin after all." Kakashi assured.

"If you say so..." Tazuna shrugged.

"Yeah, and besides, if the Uchiha' ego and Inuzuka' flees don't scare everyone off, you could always use Haruno' forehead as a shield." Naruto added his piece, making the three older men chuckle and the three genin fume.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind" Tazuna said and left, followed by Team 7.

"So, old man, are you busy this morning?" Naruto asked.

"Hm, let me think for a second" Sarutobi said before making three Kage Bunshin that started doing the paperwork "Nope, my morning just got cleared up. What do you have in mind?" he grinned.

"I remember owing you a tour of my compound. And we could also have lunch afterwards." Naruto offered.

"As long as you're paying" Sarutobi grinned.

"Even better, I'm cooking." Naruto returned the grin and let the old man to his new home.

Several hours later, they had just finished lunch and were discussing the possibility of creating a barrier for the entire village when Sarutobi felt one of his clones dispel. From the look on his face, it was either something dangerous or annoying, or both.

"Team 7 need backup. They were attacked by two Kiri missing-nin; the Demon brothers, both chunin rank." Sarutobi said as he headed for the door.

"Why do I have the feeling you're not telling me this, just to sate my curiosity?" Naruto asked in resignation as he followed suit.

"Because you're the back-up. All the other genin teams are busy or not combat-ready. I just need to get you the new Bingo Book and you're good to go. I know you can create all the provisions you need if you don't have them with you." Sarutobi replied.

"Great..."

A few minutes later Naruto was showing his mission scroll to village gate guards with one hand as he held the Bingo Book open with the other. He was researching the past associates of the Demon Brothers and he didn't like one bit what he found.

_Momochi Zabuza AKA Demon of the Bloody Mist_

_One of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist_

_Main Weapon: Kubikiri Hōchō_

_Bloodline: none_

_Last known affiliation: Kiri_

_Last known rank: Jonin_

_A-rank missing-nin_

_Kafu Ohba AKA Demon of the Blood Armor_

_Main Weapon: katana_

_Bloodline: Iron Blood – the user has a larger-then-normal amount of iron ion his blood, which he is able to use for either offense or defense_

_Last known affiliation: Kiri_

_Last known rank: Jonin_

_A-rank missing-nin_

_Tamotsu Hiroshi AKA Herald of the Squall_

_Main Weapon: katana_

_Bloodline: none_

_Last known affiliation: Kiri_

_Last known rank: Chunin_

_B-rank missing-nin_

_Gekoku Kaito AKA Shadow Thief of the Mist_

_Main Weapon: none_

_Bloodline: Pocket Dimension Creation - the user is able to create pocket dimensions in which a certain amount of items can be stored_

_Last known affiliation: Kiri_

_Last known rank: Chunin_

_B-rank missing-nin_

"_Hm, these guys are not bad. Two of them even have bloodlines."_ Naruto observed.

"_Yeah, but you need to think carefully before you absorb any bloodlines from now on. Some of them may conflict while others may have serious downsides."_ Kyubi advised.

"_Like what?"_ Naruto inquired.

"_Think about this Iron Blood bloodline for instance. To be of any use, a rather large amount of iron must be in the bloodstream. Not only it's not healthy, it also makes the user slow since it's heavy."_ Eva explained.

"_Not to mention the damage a thunder-storm would cause."_ Negi chuckled.

"_Well, I have company so I might find out first-hand how things work."_ Naruto said as he tapped the trunk of the tree he was on and jumped for the next, blocking the kunai aimed at him with one of his own.

"Why hello there, Kafu-san, I was just reading about your exploits." Naruto smiled and gestured towards the Bingo Book. "You're quite famous."

"Not bad kid, I'm impressed, but this route off limits. Go back where you came from and I'll pretend I didn't see you today." Kafu said.

"Aw, but I was ordered to see what was left of the three little monkeys and their silver roster. You didn't happen to see them, did you?" Naruto said.

"You're funny kid. I can tell you that they passed by here earlier and are probably getting cleaved right about now. Now be a good boy and home." Kafu said again, putting a hand on the handle of his sword.

"Nah, good kids are boring. Being bad is much more fun." Naruto put Kafu in alert when he gave him a predator smile as he snapped his fingers.

Kafu was about to jump back when the branch under him glowed and his legs were suddenly encased in ice. Before he could try breaking the ice the part of the tree trunk Naruto had tapped earlier glowed as well and several orbs of lightning shot at Kafu and hit him in the chest, making him drop his sword.

As he tried to get rid of the numbness, he heard Naruto' voice and looked at him.

"_**Dominus de Somnis Ille Territus! Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Fulguratio Albicans!"**_ the whiskered blond chanted and released the blast of white lightning from his hand.

As Kafu felt the attack hit him, his hopes of regaining movement shattered. Forget about numbness, he could barely feel anything now! He didn't even notice that Naruto was now besides him until he spoke.

"You forgot the most important rule, Kafu-san: never underestimate an opponent. Goodbye." Naruto uttered before Kafu felt a searing hit at his neck before he saw only darkness.

Naruto swiftly deposited the head in a containment scroll and took a blood sample that he immediately froze, as well as all of the weapons and valuables he found, before using a quick _**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu**_ to get rid of the body.

Without a look back, he headed at top speed towards his destination.

"_If Kafu meant by 'cleave' what think he did, even Kakashi will have trouble. That guy has an advantage near water and we so happen to be in Wave…" Naruto thought._

Hatake Kakashi, Konoha' Copy Ninja, was having a bad day. It all started with his three 'brilliant' students poking the dragon in the eye when the stated yelling at the Hokage for a mission and it was about to end by either drowning or other 'pleasant' meant watching said students getting cut to pieces by Momochi Zabuza. No, that's not entirely right; they were getting their asses handed to them by Zabuza' Mizu Bunshin; said Bunshin not being able to get too far from water, he may add. And considering they were on the shore and getting yelled at to run… yeah, the three stooges deserved their fate.

A he was having those thought, Kakashi was watching how Sasuke was arrogantly ordering Zabuza to 'release their sensei' while Sakura was doing a good imitation of a leaf during a hurricane and Kiba was changing the color of the water he was standing on… yeah, definitely not his day.

As he was debating whether to bite his tongue off or simply open his mouth in order to drown and spare himself from such a show of stupidity, noticed Zabuza snap in attention towards something at his right. Luckily, his head was already partially turned in that direction so it was rather easy to notice the figure that was slowly approaching them.

As he recognized the whiskered blond ninja, Zabuza created several Mizu Bunshin that surrounded Naruto when he was thirty feet away.

"Who are you and why are you here, brat?" Zabuza demanded as the clones pointed their huge swords at Naruto' neck.

"Oh, hello there sir. I was on my way here and I ran into a kind gentleman that called himself Kafu. He mentioned that three retarded monkeys and a one-eyed silver roster that I happen to know were to be turned into sandwich material in this area, so I decided to intervene. You wouldn't mind letting them go, would you?" Naruto spoke in a kind and respectful voice that was expected from a little kid in front of the Daimyo or the like.

Zabuza stared at him in shock for a whole thirty seconds before he blinked and shook his head, trying to recover from shock.

"Sorry to disappoint you kid, but they're not going anywhere as long as they intend to protect the bridge builder. So either get lost or 'become sandwich material' yourself." Zabuza quoted the blond.

"Sorry, I don't taste that good." Naruto declared in his usual voice and the Mizu Bunshin around him were destroyed. "Better yet, let's see what your blood tastes like." he said as he threw two kunai at Zabuza.

The swordsman had reached for his blade and was intent on blocking the kunai with it when he heard a single words from behind him as saw a flash of light.

"_**Adeat!"**_

Considering that the threat from behind him was bigger, turned as much as he could without releasing Kakashi from the_** Suirō no Jutsu**_ and was jus in time to block with his Kubikiri Hōchō a sword of equal size.

"Not bad, Zabuza-san, not bad at all" Naruto said as he pushed his sword further, taking advantage of Zabuza' uncomfortable position "But…" he trailed off.

It wasn't necessary anyway, as Zabuza felt the two kunai hitting the arm he was using to imprison Kakashi, thus forcing him to let go and jump away in order to avoid getting hit by the two opponents.

"Good work Naruto, even I didn't sense you." Kakashi said as he stared the bleeding Zabuza down.

"How? Weapons from clones dispel when get far enough. Even the ones from Kage Bunshin only get as far as twenty feet." Zabuza growled.

"Well, then I guess we can agree that the weapons were real kunai instead of cloned ones." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You're dead kid, you hear me? Dead!" Zabuza yelled and was about to charge at the two ninja when two thin needles hit his neck and he dropped unmoving. Luckily for him, he was on the shore. Unluckily…

"He's finally dead." a masked figure declared as it appeared next to Zabuza' body. The figure has a mask with the mark of Kiri on in, proof of a hunter-nin.

Kakashi sighed in relief and dropped his guard as he calmly water-walked towards the shore, Naruto right behind him.

"Thank you for your assistance." the figure said and gave a small bow towards the two Konoha ninja. "I have been hunting for him for a long while."

"Well, he certainly looks dead… " Naruto said as he looked at Zabuza, making the hunter-nin to step closer to the body "… to the normal eye that is" he finished the sentence and looked directly at the hunter-nin and allowing him to see his blue slitted eyes with a black background as well as the two elongated fangs.

Without hesitation the 'hunter-nin' grabbed the body and Shunshined away, leaving an annoyed looking Naruto to catch a staggering Kakashi.

"Shit, I overused my Sharingan" the Copy Ninja said as Naruto covered the transplanted eye with the headband. "Thanks." he muttered.

As several Kage Bunshin appeared and picked up Kakashi, Team 7 arrived at the scene with Tazuna trailing off behind them.

"What are you doing here, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, we were doing fine without you! Didn't you see how Sasuke-kun beat all those guys?" Sakura squealed.

Having had enough, Kakashi motioned Sasuke to approach him. When he was close enough, he grabbed the Uchiha by the collar and said very clearly.

"I've had enough of your attitude. Now shut up and listen carefully." Kakashi said, releasing as much killer intent he could afford to. "At the moment I'm not fit to lead the group, therefore I'm appointing Naruto to do so until I say otherwise. Disobey orders and you'll regret dearly. Is. That. Understood?"

"Y-Yes." Sasuke managed to choke out before Kakashi let go of him.

"Good. Naruto, they're all yours." Kakashi said before going limp.

"Great, aren't I the lucky one..." Naruto muttered before turning to Tazuna. "Which way is your house and how far?"

"It's less then a mile west from here." Tazuna answered quickly.

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do: I'll take the middle on the right, Sakura will be on the left with Kakashi and Tazuna between us, Sasuke will take the rear and Kiba will scout the front after he takes a dip in the water to get rid of that smell of urine before it everyone from Wave senses it and I kill him for ruining the mission" he instructed coldly, daring them to say otherwise. Fortunately, they still had Kakashi' warning in mind obeyed the orders.

Twenty minutes later, they were knocking on the door of Tazuna' two story house.

They were greeted by Tsunami, Tazuna' twenty-two years old daughter. Her eyes widened in worry when they saw Kakashi' unconscious figure, but the short "just exhausted" assurance Naruto gave managed to calm her down somewhat.

They deposited Kakashi in one of the rooms reserved for them and then gathered in the living room.

"What happened? I don't know a lot about ninja, but I'm damn sure they don't get that tired from just walking." Tsunami asked.

"The group got attacked by two missing-nin halfway here. They were both chunin so backup was requested. I was available and got sent to help. When I caught up with the group, they were under attack from a very dangerous missing-nin called Zabuza. Kakashi had been immobilized while using his Sharingan eye and was unable to cover it. I have to point out that the eye was given to him and therefore doesn't act as it should. As long as it's in use it eats a lot of Kakashi' chakra, that being the reason he's in that state." Naruto gave a short description of the events.

"What about Zabuza?" Tsunami asked, a little dazed by the explanation.

"He got away with help from an associate, but he won't trouble us for a while." Naruto said as he got up. "I'm going to try and treat Kakashi." he added.

"Why you?" Sasuke asked annoyed that the story didn't give him any spotlight.

"Oh? Do any of you have any healing skills?" Naruto inquired and the three avoided his gaze. "Yeah, I thought so too."

As he entered Kakashi' room, he saw the silver-haired Jonin awake and alert.

"You know he's alive." Kakashi stated as the door closed.

"Yeah, but with the poison I put in on those kunai he won't be moving too much in the next two weeks at least. Add the sleeping drug that was on those senbon into the mix and..." he trailed off.

"I see..." Kakashi said, staring at the ceiling. "I'll be in bad shape for about a week myself, so I'll only be able to give pointers for training during that time..."

"I have a better option: I'll heal you and you train the three idiots while I do my own training." Naruto suggested casually.

"You know medical jutsu?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"Just one, but it can heal just about anything from flesh wounds and broken bones to the chakra exhaustion you're suffering from at the moment." Naruto briefly explained.

"You're joking, right? If a single jutsu could do all that then medic-nin wouldn't have to train for years!" Kakashi declared.

"I'm not joking. The reason you never heard of it is because I created it. And no, I'm not going to teach it to you, since you don't have the kind of chakra needed for it" the blond said to Kakashi' hopeful expression.

"You're talking about 'that' chakra, aren't you?" Kakashi scowled. "No way, who knows what that foul thing will do to me. Besides, how could I accept something from the 'thing' that killed my sensei?"

"Oh, I see. Rather then accepting that he's dead and moving on, you'd watch your team getting killed." Naruto said coldly as he watched the shame on the Jonin' face before adding "Again" at which Kakashi winced.

"Fine. What do I have to do?" Kakashi sighed.

"You don't have to do anything. And for the record, I'm just using the healing part of 'that' chakra along with some of my own." Naruto said as he placed his now glowing hands on the Jonin' chest, the white glow soon covering his entire body.

"This feels incredible!" Kakashi said in awe. "I feel so peaceful that..." he suddenly stopped and glared at Naruto who was about to say something "If I hear one comment about resting in peace..." he threatened.

"Tsk." Naruto turned his head away disappointed.

Half-hour later, Kakashi was at nearly 100%.

"That should be enough. A good-night' rest and I'll be back in top shape" Kakashi said and tried to get up.

"I'm not done. You're not going anywhere until I have a good look at that Sharingan eye." Naruto said as he pushed the silver-haired ninja back down. "I heard how you got it and I know why you can't use it fully, but it's still eating more chakra then it should."

"You think you can make it work better?" Kakashi asked curios.

"Well, let me inspect it first and I'll see what I can do." Naruto offered. "Raise the headband but keep the eye closed until I'll tell you otherwise."

As the scared eyelid was revealed, Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened then they were slit and the white was replaced by black.

"Is that the Shinso Semi-Vampirism bloodline?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"Yes, part of it. Like most dojutsu it allows me to see chakra, but these eyes also differentiate the kind and state of the chakra." Naruto explained.

After a few minutes he scowled.

"I think I see the problem. Open the eye now so I can be sure." he said.

It only took ten seconds of inspecting the transplanted eye for Naruto to see what he wanted and after it was covered again he asked an expected question.

"Who was it that made the transplant?"

"It was my former teammate, Rin Inuzuka. Why?" Kakashi replied.

"How old was she at the time?" Naruto ignored the Jonin' question.

"Twelve." was the response.

"And she did it on the battlefield?"

"Yes! Now tell me why are you asking these questions! Or do you take some sick pleasure from making me remember that day?" Kakashi said angry.

Naruto looked at him for a few seconds before he sighed.

"The operation she made was perfect. No, more then perfect. The way she did it, you should have more access to your Sharingan then you would from a transplant. But..." he trailed off.

"But what?" Kakashi asked.

"Tell me Kakashi, how long did you use it continuously on that first day?" Naruto asked as he looked at the Copy Ninja.

"That day? Well..." he thought about how he defeated the Iwa ninja that had cornered them, how he was saved by his sensei, and how they attacked and retook the bridge. The whole day, from the morning when he got the eye till late at night when they went to sleep he never covered the eye. "...shit. I overdid it, didn't I?" he sighed.

"Well duh! You used it for a whole day and after that you had trouble keeping it open for even half-hour!" Naruto said.

"But... Hold on! How the hell did I do that anyway? I was just a kid at the time. Even an adult Uchiha couldn't use it for that long and have right now less then half of their chakra reserves!" Kakashi realized. "Naruto?" he looked at the blond who was now avoiding his gaze. "Is there something you can tell me about it?"

"Yes, if you answer one question. While you were fighting, what was Rin doing?" Naruto asked.

"We left her in the care of the medic-nin. She was exhausted. In fact, she didn't get up from bed for two weeks." Kakashi replied.

"And you didn't find that odd?" Naruto insisted.

"What are you getting at?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the blond genin.

"Alright, I'll be blunt. All that chakra you miraculously had that day came from her. It's an ability Inuzuka use to transfer chakra to their nin-dogs." Naruto stated.

"But even so, that kind of amount..." Kakashi protested.

"She was a medic-nin, wasn't she? She always had soldier pills with her." Naruto cut him off.

"No wonder she was so exhausted..." Kakashi said, shocked.

"You have no idea how lucky you were that day. If she hadn't done this, you wouldn't have lasted an hour." Naruto sighed. "What's more, this came as quite a sacrifice from her, besides the chakra."

"What kind of sacrifice?" Kakashi asked.

"The kind of bond made to transfer chakra like that can only be made once in the Inuzuka' lifetime. Even if it's made with more then one dog, it has to be done at the same time." Naruto explained.

"And I stopped getting chakra after that because I had overused it?" Kakashi asked.

"No. You see, that bond can't be made with a human for long duration. She held it as long as she could so you could avenge your fallen teammate." Naruto said.

"I see..." Kakashi sighed and stared into space for a few minutes.

"At any rate, when you overdid it, one of the chakra coils snapped and since then the pressure from it has started damaging the others." Naruto got back on track.

"Can you fix it?" Kakashi inquired..

"I can do even better. You see, the normal Sharingan eye receives chakra through more ramifications then the normal eye. Since you don't have those, the pressure on the coils is understandable. What I'm gonna do is repair the severed coil and spit it into two or three branches and connect those to your eye." Naruto explained.

"We'll, don't let me delay you." Kakashi said.

"Okay, lay down in your futon and close your eyes." Naruto said and began chanting mentally as the Jonin did so _**"Dominus de Somnis Ille Territus! Aer et Aqua, Facti Nebula Illis Somnum Brevem! Nebula Hypnotica!"**_ and unleashed the sleeping on Kakashi.

"_See? I told you this was a useful spell."_ Negi said.

"_Yes Negi. You told me continuously for over an hour."_ Naruto rolled his eyes and felt Negi' embarrassment.

"_Well, you didn't mind learning the other common spells I taught you. Like that mind-reading spell, for instance."_ Negi pointed out.

"_Yeah, I prefer using that spell over classic interrogation any day. Which reminds me... Are you really alright with me killing that guy earlier today?"_ Naruto said.

"_Don't worry, Naruto-kun, we've seen our share of death over the years, both before and after the Juubi."_ Negi assured.

With that, Naruto shifted his focus back on Kakashi' scared closed eye. He positioned his hands on both sides of Kakashi' head and allowed the white energy to flow between them through the Jonin' head, all the while keeping his vampiric eyes on the treated area.

It took the better half of an hour, but he managed to reconnect the rather large damaged chakra coil to the Sharingan eye through three new ramifications. Also, he had noticed another coil close to collapse due to the recent strain, so he split it into two coils and reinforced them.

When he was finally done, he covered the eye once again with the headband and left the room after removing the privacy seals he had placed on the door.

When he got into the leaving room, he saw everyone getting ready for diner so he washed his hands and sat down at the table.

"Is Kakashi okay? Tazuna inquired.

"By morning he'll be better then ever" Naruto replied before turning towards Team 7. "I'll take the night watch. And yes, I'm still in charge until Kakashi decides otherwise"

"Fine" Sasuke scowled and left the table, followed by his two teammates.

"_This is going to be a looong mission"_ Naruto mentally sighed.

**Next time: ****Allies and Shinmei-ryu**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Twelve**

**Allies and Shinmei-ryu**

Naruto had spent the night in his mindscape discussing about the previous day, for once the passing of time being set to be the same as outside. To take care of guard duty, he had made a dozen Kage Bunshin and had then disguise with Henge as animals.

He had spent the better part of the night listening to a heated discussion between Eva and Kyubi, whether_** Shundo**_ or_** Shunshin**_ suited him better. In the end he had agreed to learn both, since each had its advantages.

As he woke up next day, he found himself on a branch of a tree next to Tazuna' house. Looking down, he saw Sakura and Sasuke tied up to the tree with several glowing roots. From the looks of it, they had been there for a short while, since they were still struggling. Intrigued by the fact that his clones hadn't warned him, he dispelled the nearest two. Getting the information, he couldn't help but burst into laughter. Apparently, the 'great Uchiha' had been hiding from the pink banshee when he fell into Naruto' trap. So the 'brilliant Haruno' had rushed to his rescue, thus getting tied up and muffled next to him. And since their arms were held apart, no Escape jutsu. The whiskered blond had to agree with the clones: the look on Sasuke' face was worth having them so close.

With a last snicker, he jumped down and headed for the house. As he got in the doorway he waved his hand and released the two, only to enter the house and see an amused and intrigued Kakashi at the table.

"Was that a Mokuton jutsu?" the jonin asked.

"Something like that" Naruto admitted, since he did manipulate the wood, even if it wasn't a jutsu.

"But that means you have the same bloodline as the Shodaime Hokage!" he said in awe.

"No, I don't." he said and added seeing Kakashi' confusion "Everyone who has water and earth chakra can use Mokuton if they train hard enough to mix them in the right amounts. The Shodaime had two actual bloodlines: one that granted perfect chakra control, which he used for Mokuton jutsu; and one that gave his chakra a calming and tranquil influence over the Biiju."

"I see. That explains why his grand-daughter, Lady Tsunade of the Sannin, can't use Mokuton. She uses that control in medical jutsu." Kakashi realized.

"Most likely." Naruto agreed and gave Kakashi and inquisitive look "And speaking of bloodlines..."

"It feels better then ever. Actually, I wanted to ask you when it's safe to try it out." Kakashi explained.

"Well, you should be able to use it now without any problem. Just don't keep it activated too long." Naruto replied.

"Define 'too long' for me please." Kakashi requested amused.

"Considering that your previous limit was about twenty minutes, you should be able to keep using it up to an hour right now. That severed coil was one of the largest ones. And with all the pressure it had on it over the years, it even bigger." Naruto explained.

"An hour, huh…" Kakashi smiled.

"At your current chakra levels. If you increase your overall amount of chakra, you'll be able to use it longer." Naruto clarified.

"Then…" Kakashi leaned to whisper in the blonde' ear "…how long could you keep yours activated?"

"With my chakra levels, I could keep it activated and sleep with my eyes open. I recover my energy pretty quick, you know?" Naruto chuckled quietly.

"Remind me to avoid your jutsu." Kakashi sweatdropped.

At that point the Team 7 genin entered the room followed by Tazuna and Inari, Tsunami' son.

As Sasuke and Inari sat down across from each-other and started scowling, Naruto and Kakashi looked from one brooding genin to one brooding kid before they looked at each-other and rolled their eyes. _"Great, now there's two of 'em!"_

After breakfast, the ninja followed Kakashi' lead into the forest.

"It's time for some training to prepare the enemies we will se again during this mission." Kakashi began.

"About time I get some training!" Sasuke said. "But what do you mean by 'again'? Did the Demon Brothers get away?"

"No. Zabuza is alive. That so-called 'hunter-nin' helped him escape." Naruto said bored.

"What do you mean 'he's alive'? Sasuke-kun pulverized that guy!" Sakura said, earning weird looks even from Sasuke.

"When we get back, you need to have both her eyes and head examined." Naruto whispered to Kakashi while the other two guys nodded.

"I already tried, but her mother said she'll deal with it." Kakashi whispered back.

"You left one psychopath in the care of a bigger one?" Naruto asked incredulously. "Well..." he looked at the star-eyed Sakura who was mumbling about 'her Sasuke-kun' "... she definitely 'dealt with Sakura', one way or another..."

The four guys shivered a little before Kakashi cleared his throat and got back to the matter at hand.

"Yes, Zabuza is alive. The one Sasuke fought was a Mizu Bunshin." Kakashi said.

"The one we need to worry about is the one pretending to be a hunter-nin." Naruto said. "While Kakashi deals with Zabuza, we would have to protect Tazuna from him" _"or rather her, if my nose wasn't deceiving me"_ added mentally.

"Why should we listen to you, dobe?" Sasuke sneered.

"Because he's right." Kakashi intervened. "And at your level you three are nowhere near helpful."

"Heard that, dobe? Kakashi admits I'm better then you three." Sasuke said smugly.

"No, I believe he was talking about his team since hasn't the slightest idea about my real level." Naruto countered calmly.

"I wouldn't go that far, Naruto. I was there when you demonstrated your bloodlines." Kakashi reminded.

"And you honestly believe that I would show everything my bloodlines can do In front of Hiashi of people?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Good point. Still, besides that short spar with Sasuke and your Genin Exam, that's everything I have to grade you on." Kakashi shrugged.

"Kakashi, what level am I at?" Sasuke demanded.

"Mid-genin." the jonin replied without hesitation.

"And the dobe?"

"Naruto' rank... Well, taking in consideration only what I've seen him do, I'd say he' at low-jonin level. No chunin could get behind Zabuza like that, distraction or not." Kakashi decided and looked at his now either pale or seething team.

"We were talking about training..." Naruto reminded.

"Yes. Team 7 will be doing a chakra control exercise. Naruto, since you can do the more advanced water walking exercise, you can train on your own." Kakashi said and a second later the Kage Bunshin he had been talking to dispelled.

A mile away from there, in a clearing full of wild flowers, Naruto was in a meditation pose that as usual meant he was in his mindscape.

"Well, it seems that you finally got a worthy opponent to fight." Kyubi mussed.

"So it seems. Being able to hit those two pressure points at the same time from who knows how far shows not only talent but also a lot of experience." Naruto said.

"Yes, but besides that: what did you sense about her chakra?" Eva grinned.

"It felt cold." Naruto said, deep in thought.

"Exactly. She's a Hyoton user. Possibly the last of them, with the bloodline purge in Kiri and all that" Eva said.

"So, should I do the smart thing and use fire? Or the both shocking and annoying course of action that involves fighting ice with ice?" Naruto grinned.

"How about you start with some fire, add a little ice and then use some real destructive fire?" Negi suggested.

"I like the way you think, Negi, but I know you can come up with something even better then that." Naruto said, sharing a mischievous grin with the girls.

"Heh, you have a point." Negi grinned. "How about this: some fire, a LOT of ice and THEE MOST dangerous fire you can master by then."

"Yep, that's the plan we need." Naruto nodded sagely.

"Still, to be able to pull this off you'll need to increase your speed enough to avoid becoming a pin cushion." Asuna reminded.

"Yep, _**Shundo**_ and Shunshin it is." Naruto agreed.

"Still, that's not something you should be learning in here, since it's mostly energy control, you must get used to the feeling, after all." Negi explained.

"Alright, how about we do it like this. I'll leave a few hundred clones to learn and practice the spells while I learn those two techniques outside." Naruto suggested.

"Sounds good. And to make things better, keep the time flow in here accelerated like it is right now. It will make things quicker." Eva suggested.

"Fine, I'll leave the control over the time flow to you. Just adjust it to normal and warn me before they start dispelling. If they would dispel at that speed…" Naruto trailed off.

"Got it." Eva nodded.

"So, what spells will I be learning?" Naruto inquired.

"Well, even with your nearly perfect control over your Mana, it wouldn't be wise to have you learn the high-level spells without some mid-level ones first. Fortunately, they won't be a waste of time since the fire one at least you'll use as a starter." Negi explained.

"The mi-level ice one will be like a larger version of the ice trap you used on that Kafu guy." Eva began. "It's called_** Crystallizatio Tellustris**_ and it causes jagged pillars of ice to jut up from the ground. If not dodged effectively, the opponent's feet will likewise be frozen to the spot, immobilizing them."

"The mid-level fire spell is called _**Flagrantia Rubicans**_. It's like a fire version of my _**Fulguratio Albicans**_." Negi said.

"Now for the big spells" Eva grinned evilly. "The high-level ice spell you'll learn is one of my favorites. It's called _**Malleus Aquilonis**_. Basically, it creates a huge ball of ice you can either throw or drop on the target."

"Yeah, I remember you tried to squash me with it several times." Asuna said dryly.

"Ahhh, good times!" Eva smiled even wider in remembrance.

"And finally, one of my personal favorites." Negi smiled "The _**Incendium Gehennae**_ is a high level fire and darkness spell. It's close in power to a _**Tempestas**_ spell, but it's mid-ranged instead of long-ranged."

"I have a feeling that these will take a lot longer to learn." Naruto sweatdropped.

"Yeah, go figure" Asuna said sarcastically.

"Still, I think we should add a defensive spell as well." Kyubi said with a frown.

"Sure, why not." Naruto shrugged.

"Hm, how about the _**Flans Saltatio Pulverea**_? Negi suggested. It doesn't do much for big objects, but the senbon that girl uses would be easily blown away by that gust of wind."

"Hm, it sounds like a slightly weaker version of the _**Futon: Daitoppa**_ I read about in the library. I think it's perfect for the situation." Naruto agreed.

"Alright. Make as many Kage Bunshin you can without getting exhausted; then use your influence over the mindscape to restore your energy before you do it again. You need to make four large batches and a smaller one of a hundred or so." Eva instructed and Naruto could already feel the headache forming.

He made four groups of two thousand clones and one of one hundred. After that, he ordered them to do to the grass field and practice there, since it had the most space. Of course, he had to give them the incantation and instructions first, but luckily Eva and Negi said that they'll handle it.

With that, he left the mindscape and headed for a deserted beach. Once there, be began thinking about the Shundo technique.

"_So, I have to focus Ki - or in my case chakra – into my feet…then 'hold' the ground until the last moment…then pull!"_ Naruto thought as he executed the steps and detached himself from the ground. When he touched the ground again he tried focusing chakra in his feet to stop sliding, but it wasn't enough so he slipped a few meters.

"_Yep, I should have figured it wouldn't be so easy to substitute a pure energy with a mixed one. Ki and Mana are far more stable then chakra, since they're both naturally made by the body in these forms. To complement for the lack of stability, I should add more chakra at the 'entry', but there isn't enough time…" _Naruto though as he finally raised his head and looked at his starting place that was thirty meters away…_" HOLD ON!"_ he mentally screamed. _"I was supposed to move up to 7meters for the ground version of the technique! Hm, I must have used too much chakra… heh, story of my life, huh? But, if that's the case, if I only release about a third of the energy for the 'pull' and save the rest in my feet for the 'entry'… yeah, that should work!"_ Naruto grinned and started channeling his chakra again. This time, he released a smaller amount of it as he made his move and when he reappeared about ten meters away he stopped perfectly, like he had made a normal step, not one several meters long.

"_Alright, now that I've got the hang of it I should practice a little. And then channel more chakra into my feet and increase the distance."_ Naruto thought and got to work. It had been twenty minutes when he suddenly got a mental message from Eva.

"_Naruto-kun, the clones are done learning the mid-level spells as well as that wind one. Let me know when you want to dispel them and I'll give them the message."_ She said.

"_Alright, tell them to dispel twenty at a time with ten seconds in-between"_ Naruto said after he sat down and began clearing his mind.

About half hour later, he was clutching his head.

"_Alright... Next time, I'll have them dispel every twenty seconds"_ he thought as he got up and decided to have lunch. He had asked Eva to readjust the flow of time in his mindscape to the accelerated one, and stop when the clones are done. He also kindly asked her to NOT allow them to dispel until he was ready for bed that night.

As he walked into the kitchen he saw Team 7' genin with their head on the table from exhaustion. Kakashi was reading a familiar-looking orange book while Tsunami was glaring at it. When he sat down Kakashi turned towards him and raised an eyebrow at his tired expression.

"What happened to you, Naruto? You look like you were ran over by a Biiju." Kakashi said as he brought a glass of water to his covered mouth and used water manipulation to_ somehow_ make the water pass through his mask.

"Nah, I just dispelled a few thousand Kage Bunshin." Naruto said offhandedly, making the jonin spit the water on the genin directly across from him: Sasuke, who had raised his head as he heard the discussion.

"Gah! Watch it you..." Sasuke started but was stopped by the icy glare his jonin-sensei sent him.

"So" Kakashi turned back towards the blond "what exactly were those clones learning?" Now that he thought about it, Naruto DID have the Kyubi' near limitless chakra.

"Oh, just a few new jutsu." Naruto replied.

"What kind?" the jonin inquired.

"Let's just say that they're the kind the Sharingan can't copy and leave it at that." Naruto said mysteriously.

"Speaking of the Sharingan..." Kakashi partially lifted his headband to reveal a normal looking eye "that healing jutsu you used on me is incredible. I can now activate and deactivate it at will like an Uchiha would. That is going to save a lot of chakra that would have normally been sucked by the eye." he said as he covered the eye again.

"How much?" the blond inquired.

"About 10% percent of my reserves." Kakashi said after a moment of thought.

"So, why are you keeping in covered? Is it because you're used to it?" Tazuna asked as he took a seat besides Kakashi, having heard part of the conversation.

"I need to adjust it to the light. While the Sharingan has allowed me to see perfectly before regardless of being covered most of the time, a normal eye would need time to adjust." Kakashi explained.

"And the perfect time for that would be at sunrise." Naruto said.

"My thoughts exactly. Therefore, I'm taking the night watch." Kakashi announced.

After lunch Naruto was about to go back to the beach and train when he was stopped by a smug Uchiha.

"Dobe, as the last Uchiha I demand you teach me that jutsu you healed Kakashi with!" he declared.

"Yeah, only Sasuke-kun deserves it!"

Yep, she was still there as well.

"You have no authority over the members of other clans." Naruto said.

"Ha, some clan! It only has one member!" Sasuke laughed.

"So does yours, Uchiha. Want to know the main difference?" Naruto grinned.

"Yours is pathetic and mine is elite?" Sasuke said smugly.

"Actually it's the other way around, but no. The main difference is that mine is just beginning while yours is on the way towards extinction." Naruto said and Shundo'd away from the irate two.

He traveled this way all the way to the beach, stopping once in a while to gather more chakra in his feet. Okay, so he was also stopped by a tree once, but mostly it was voluntary.

As he did this he got faster and faster at channeling his energies, but also realized why it had been so hard in the first place: he hadn't achieved the control needed for the power boosts he got from his tenants. Sure, he had learned and mastered several jutsu, spells and techniques since then, but none required the level of control Shundo did.

With a sigh, he channeled chakra in his feet and started the water-walking exercise. It only took him a minute to reach a conclusion: he needed a harder chakra control exercise.

With those thoughts in mind, he entered his mindscape straight into the jutsu library. He took a look outside through one of the tower' windows and then rubbed his eyes. He looked again and saw the same thing: four thousand clones were sleeping on either huge ice orbs or in large craters that looked melted.

Deciding that he'll get his answers when the clones dispelled, he got back to the matter at hand. He made a dozen clones and they started looking for an appropriate chakra control exercise among the books and scrolls Eva had added to the library.

He was pleased to find several such exercises, but only one was meant specifically for ninja with extremely large amounts of chakra. Apparently, it had been created by a former host of the Sanbi, who was able to use the demon' power fully because of its low intelligence.

There was only one problem: how could he find a river of lava to walk on in the Land of Waves?

With a sigh, Naruto headed towards the volcano region of his mindscape intent on practicing there, and praying that it will be enough.

As he arrived at the scene, he was pleasantly surprised to see a small lake of lava formed from the recent eruptions. With a bit of concentration he stopped any eruptions in the near future as well as keeping the lake of lava at its current temperature.

He was about to try walking on the molten lava when he remembered how Kyubi talked him into learning water walking at the hot springs. By the end of the day he was doing a very convincing interpretation of a boiled lobster.

Cringing at the memory, he made a Kage Bunshin to try instead. Three seconds later he was congratulating herself for the foresight, as the clone sank two feet into the liquefied rock before puffing out of experience.

As he read the scroll carefully, using the Sharingan to make sure he hadn't missed anything, he found out that people with inhumane amounts of chakra like him were usually hard to train because their chakra had become extremely dense in order to fit his coils. Such dense energy was slower to be drawn out then usual and very hard to do so in controllable amounts. The exercise was meant to increase the size of the user' tenketsu, thus allowing the chakra to flow more freely.

"_Well, if I manage to do this I'll be able to use the Jishou Zousaku almost instantly, maybe even get rid of that annoying flash of light"_ Naruto thought.

With that, his new chakra control exercise began. And, like anticipated, it was excruciatingly hard to do. By the time he had went to sleep that night, the only thing he had achieved was get the Kage Bunshin to feel exactly how hot the lava was before it dispelled.

The next day he had to accompany Tazuna to the bridge as guard, but he easily made a few hundred clones to take care of the guard duty as well as helping out with the construction. The quicker the bridge was done, the better. Confident or not, he didn't want to face a vengeful Demon of the Mist if it could be avoided.

It was a week after his arrival in Wave country when he once again got a day off from guarding Tazuna – not that someone else was doing it, no, it was just Sunday. He had returned to the clearing he had used after he arrived and was currently inside his mindscape. He had finally mastered lava walking and was discussing with Negi and the girls whether he should learn Aerial Shundo before moving on to Shunshin.

While he was in his inert state, another presence arrived in the clearing. It was a girl, around fourteen or fifteen. She had long black hair with a pale skin and kind brown eyes. She was dresses in a kimono and carried a basket full of plants.

As she entered the clearing, she didn't notice at first the blonde ninja, as he was lying on the ground behind a tree trunk. She gradually approached him as she picked up various plants. She was less then three feet away from him when she finally noticed his presence.

"_It's him! The ninja that injured Zabuza-sama and almost cut off our escape!"_ she thought. _"What is he doing here? Damn, of all the days to leave my senbon behind!"_ she carefully approached him and looked at his peaceful face and frowned. _"I wish I could just leave, I really don't want to hurt him… but if I let him got he will get in Zabuza-sama' way…"_ she mussed._ "But how should I kill him?"_ She knew that one wrong move and he'll wake up and it will be all over.

Reluctantly, she leaned towards him to attempt to strangle him. She was almost touching him when he started to stir, so she quickly changed her hand' target from his neck to his shoulder.

"Hey, if you sleep here you'll catch a cold" she said.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I wasn't asleep; just meditating." Naruto said as she opened an eye and gazed at her. He had information from three clones that had dispelled since she had entered the clearing, so he knew exactly what was going on, as well as her hesitation previously present on her face.

"Oh, I see. Still, wouldn't it be better to do it indoors?" she said while thinking _"Oh, thank Kami he didn't notice! I saw how fast he was: he'll kill me before I could blink!"_

"Nah, I like to stay outdoors as much as possible. It's quieter and the air is cleaner. What about you? What is a pretty girl like you doing here?" he asked with a foxy grin.

"Oh! I-I'm just gathering some medicinal herbs for someone" she said as she blushed _"He's so cute! That smile should be illegal! And those muscles… WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH ME?"_ she thought and quickly picked up a random plant.

"Well, then I advise you not to use that one you just picked up; It's poisonous." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

She looked at it and blushed even more, realizing he was right.

"Are you a doctor?" she asked. _"Please don't get suspicious! Please don't get suspicious!"_

"No, I'm a ninja actually. I just learned a few things along the way." the blonde replied. "So, who are you gathering those plants for?"

"Someone precious to me is sick and I need these plants to heal him" she replied and picked up a useful plant this time. "Do you have any precious people?"

"Yes, I have a few. Tell me, what is you name?" Naruto inquired.

"Isn't it common courtesy to offer your name first?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto Uzumaki." the blond grinned.

"My name is Haku" she replied, her cheeks getting red once again.

"Just Haku?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes" she replied, visibly saddened. "My parents died when I was little and I really don't remember my family name, since I ran away at that time."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Naruto lowered his gaze, a little guilty because of his bluntness.

"It's alright, you didn't know" Haku said and as suddenly turned around the back of her neck was momentarily revealed. Not long, but enough for Naruto to catch a glimpse of what was on her neck. "I hope we'll meet again, Naruto-san" she said as she began walking away.

"Just a moment, please, _Hunter-san_" Naruto said from right behind Haku, making her freeze in fear.

"H-How? How did you know?" she trembled while thinking _"Oh Kami, I'm SO dead!"_

"I am very good at sensing and recognizing chakra signatures. And having a bloodline considered extinct makes it much easier to recognize, even if a week has passed since our last encounter." Naruto said in her ear.

"I s-see…" _"Oh Kami, it's all over! Zabuza-sama warned me about what happens to kunoichi with bloodlines when they're caught! It's either Selling them to Kumo, to Oto or bringing them to the ninja' own village. The result is almost the same… but please not OTO!"_ she thought as she began to sob.

"Tell me, Haku-chan, how old were you when you lost your parents?" Naruto asked softly as he took a closer look on what he saw on the back of her neck.

"Seven, I think." she said, shivering slightly from his touch.

"So you actually believe that you don't remember your family name because you were just seven?" he asked incredulously. "I mean, the shock has worn off by now, right?"

"Yes. I believe so." Haku replied, slightly intrigued by his interest in her past.

"Well, I for one would rather think that this memory modification seal on the back of your neck is the cause of your amnesia." Naruto said as he handed her a round mirror that he created while he held another.

"Who? Who could have put it there?" Haku asked, shocked.

"I have a pretty good idea, but it would be best if you saw for yourself, by removing the seal." Naruto said.

"You can do that?" she asked curiously "Why would you? How do I know you won't kill me?"

"Haku-chan, I could have killed you from the moment you entered this clearing same goes for capture." Naruto sighed before giving her his foxy grin "Besides, I usually avoid harming pretty girls like you if I can help it."

"Alright, go ahead." She allowed, blushing again.

"I need you to lower the upper half of your kimono so I can draw the seal on your skin." he instructed.

"Alright." Haku agreed reluctantly and did as told.

"Um, Haku-chan…" Naruto said embarrassed as he looked away.

"What?" she asked but when she lowered her gaze she noticed that the mirror he gave her was giving him a perfect view of her ample chest.

"So-Sorry!" she stuttered and turned the mirror on the other side.

"Don't worry, Haku-chan, you have nothing to be ashamed of" Naruto assured, making her blush more then she ever remembered doing.

It took Naruto over half-hour to draw the required counter-seal on Haku' back.

"Are you ready, Haku-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Go ahead." she replied.

"It won't hurt, but it will drain some of your chakra, making you fill weak for a while." Naruto warned.

"It's alright, go ahead." Haku said, thinking about taking a soldier pill.

Naruto proceeded to pour his chakra into the counter-seal, thus making the memory seal revert to its initial form. As soon as he was done, Haku began crying her heart out.

"Haku-chan, what's wrong? I swear it wasn't supposed to hurt you!" Naruto said worried.

"It was him!" she cried as she turned around and hugged him tightly. "It was Zabuza! He did it!"

"Shh, it's okay, he's not here to hurt you." Naruto hugged her back, vaguely aware she was topless.

"My mother refused to join him, so he killed both my parents and took me to make me his tool." she sobbed.

They stood like that for a few minutes until Haku calmed down somewhat, enough to realize she was half naked at least, so she dressed back after Naruto washed the remains of both seals off.

"I want to make him pay!" Haku said determined.

"And you will. I'll help if you want me to." Naruto offered.

"But still, how?" Haku asked, more to herself. "Besides the times he's with me on a mission, he always has those two Kiri missing-nin with him" she mussed.

"So the plan was that only you two attack Tazuna?" Naruto asked, a plan already forming in his mind.

"Yes, the other two are usually by Gato' side as body-guards." Haku confirmed.

"Well, I say we go with that plan. You two attack Tazuna and at that point we take out Zabuza." Naruto said.

"Well, that sounds good, but what if he notices my change in attitude?" Haku asked worried.

"Hm, I could put another memory seal on you, but that wouldn't be a very wise choice, despite its efficiency." Naruto mussed. "Well, the best choice would be for you to take a calming drug that will take care of any temper flares. You're a kunoichi, deception is your art, after all." he decided.

"Didn't work on you, though." Haku observed as she accepted the bottle full of pills _"Where did he pull that from?"_ she asked herself.

"Like I said, I have very keen senses." Naruto grinned.

"From a bloodline?" Haku inquired.

"You could say that, yes." Naruto said.

"So, what I saw before we fled was your bloodline in action?" Haku inquired, remembering his eyed.

"Yes, that was one of my bloodlines." Naruto confirmed.

"ONE of them? How many do you have?" Haku asked, wide-eyed.

"Several, at the moment. You see, one of my bloodline allows me to take bloodlines from other people." Naruto said and noticed Haku' wary look. "Well, more like copy, actually, since the person retains their bloodline." he clarified.

"Are you helping me for the Hyoton?" Haku asked, depressed.

"No, I won't take it from you unless you want to give it to me." Naruto said sternly, earning a surprised look from Haku. "Besides, even though I don't have the bloodline, that doesn't mean I can't use ice." he added, earning an awed look from the girl.

"Show me!" she asked, acting like a little girl that has a new toy.

"Alright, just once okay?" he said, earning an eager nod.

"_**Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Tres spiritus glaciales, coeuntes inimucum concordant! **__**Sagitta Magica Series Glacialis!"**_ the blond chanted mentally and sent the three arrows at the tree truck he was previously leaning against. The result was the wood freezing solid where they impacted.

"Incredible! I can only manipulate the ice; I can't make my chakra freeze other objects." Haku whispered in awe.

"Well, maybe you haven't figured out how yet. I for one am still working on the shape part." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Well, I cou…" she stopped in mid sentence and looked hesitantly at the blond. "Naruto-kun, what is going to happen to me after Zabuza is dead?"

Naruto looked at her a few moments, scratched his chin in thought and asked her a simple question.

"What do you want to do?"

Haku stared at him for a few moments, blinked and asked a question of her own.

"You mean the thought of selling me for my bloodline didn't even cross your mind?" she asked in disbelief.

"Eh, no." he replied, a little hurt by her assumption.

At his expression, Haku leaned over and gave him a brief kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, it's just that I've lived on the run for years and it's hard for me to trust someone." Haku apologized.

"Then why do you trust me?" Naruto inquired.

"I don't know for sure, but your eyes are telling me you're really trying to help me." Haku said.

"So, what do you want to do after this mess is over?" the blond asked.

"I don't really know." she said, biting her lower lip. "Someone else has been taking decisions for me for a long as I can remember."

"Well" Naruto hesitated "You could join Konoha, if you want to. I could put a good word for you with the Hokage."

"You know the Hokage personally?" Haku' widened.

"He's the closest thing I have to a grandfather." Naruto said with a sad smile.

"What about your real grandfather?" Haku inquired hesitantly.

"I don't have one. My entire family died right after I was born." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" Haku began.

"It's alright, Haku-chan. I should be the one apologizing; I did open some painful wounds for you today." Naruto said.

"And thank you for doing so." Haku said before hesitantly asked "Won't the village try to breed my bloodline, though? I would rather keep wandering, instead of that."

"Well," Naruto hesitated "there would be one way for you to join the village and be immune to those demands."

"How?" Haku asked.

"You would have to be adopted into a clan." Naruto said.

"And what are the chances of that happening?" Haku asked with a resigned sigh.

"Pretty high if you want to join my clan." Naruto grinned as her head snapped towards him.

"You have a clan?" Haku asked slowly.

"Would you believe it if I told you that it had just become official before I left on this mission?" Naruto chuckled at the look on her face. "Think about it: several active bloodlines, the ability to gain more, being the best academy graduate in over fifteen years…" he trailed off.

"They would be fools not to do it." Haku summarized.

"Exactly." Naruto nodded.

"So you can really adopt me in your clan?" Haku asked hopefully.

"Yep."

"Just adopt?" she asked as she got a little closer.

"Well, it would depend on a lot of things." Naruto hesitated, recognizing the look in her eyes "For instance, I WOULD have to have at least three wives by the time I'm sixteen…" he trailed off as Haku kissed him again.

"Start with adoption and we'll see after that?" Haku asked as they broke the kiss.

"Agreed. Now, I think we both should be getting back before suspicions arise. Stand still for a minute while I recharge your chakra" Naruto said and placed his now glowing hands in Haku' shoulders, enveloping her in a gentle glow.

"We should avoid seeing each-other before we take out Zabuza." Haku said as she got up.

"Yes. Hang on for a sec, I need to put a fake seal on you neck so he won't notice" Naruto said and quickly painted it.

"See you in about a week and a half, Naruto-kun" Haku smiled and left.

"_So, you got another one, huh?"_ Eva said.

"_Is that jealousy I'm sensing from you, Eva-chan?"_ Naruto inquired as he headed for Tazuna' house.

"_And she's not the only one. Asuna and Kyubi are jealous as well."_ Negi informed the blond.

"_Quiet you!"_ Asuna and Kyubi ordered.

"_Well, I guess I can understand where you're coming from. I mean, will have at least three wives…"_ Naruto said.

"_Oh, we're not jealous, we're just worried that you won't be able to handle so many girls"_ Eva grinned.

"_Negi, can you give her to answer to the problem she posed?"_ Naruto asked mischievously.

"_The two-words answer?"_ Negi asked.

"_Yep, that's the one."_ Naruto said with a large grin.

"_Well, Negi, what is it?"_ Asuna asked.

"_Kage Bunshin."_ Negi said.

The sound of liquid flowing followed as well as three thuds.

"_Passed out from nose-bleed, huh?"_ Naruto laughed.

"_Yeah. You know, I think I'm going to take your example on the approach when some of the other girls are released."_ Negi laughed.

"_I sure hope you do, the more teasing, the more laughing!"_ Naruto grinned. _"Just let me know which are your love interests, I really don't want to get on your bad side."_ he shuddered.

"_Especially after I kicked your ass the first dozen times."_ Negi added with a grin.

"_I was actually more concerned about it happening in just half-hour"_ Naruto mumbled.

"_Oh, that too."_ Negi sweat-dropped.

As he arrived at the house, the blond sought out Kakashi. The silver-haired jonin was quickly found on the roof reading his usual orange book.

"Kakashi, I need some help with something." Naruto made his presence known.

"Oh? What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, raising his head from the book.

"I need to send a message to Hokage-sama as soon as possible. Can I borrow one of your nin-dogs?" Naruto requested.

"Sure, as long as I see what you're sending him. Or agree with it if it concerns the mission." Kakashi replied.

"Alright, give me a second to _write_ it." Naruto said and held out his hand. A moment later, the message was written on a paper that appeared in his hand.

Kakashi carefully took the letter and read it, his eyes widening with each line he read. In the end, he looked.

"Busy day, huh?" the jonin asked, getting a shrug in response. "Fine, I'll do it." He sighed and quickly summoned one of his dogs.

"Wow, now this little puppy has _speed_!" Naruto said, impressed by the dog' chakra.

"How did you know, I don't remember seeing you before?" the dog asked, curiously.

"I examined your chakra. Ah, where are my manners, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He introduced and offered his hand.

"Pakkun. Please to meet'cha." the dog replied.

"Pakkun, I need you to deliver this message to Hokage-sama and him only. There's not really hurry, but if you can get the response from him in four or five days it would be nice." Naruto said as he gave Pakkun the scroll.

"Five days? I'll get back in three max!" Pakkun said and ran off.

"Lively one, isn't he?" Naruto chuckled.

"That he is." Kakashi smiled.

In the next six days Naruto practiced the four spells he had learned since coming to Wave to the level of mastery. On the seventh day, it was finally time to release another group from the crystal prison.

Once inside his mindscape, he was quickly led by Kyubi and the others to the lucky ones.

"These three should be the ones released today. One of them may help you in your kenjutsu training." Eva said.

"Okay, I'm on it." Naruto said and began the ritual.

A few minutes later, three human shapes were coming out of the crystal.

"Negi-sensei!" the green-haired called out as soon as she regained consciousness. At this reaction, Naruto sent a smile at Negi, one which the mage happily returned.

"Yes, Chachamaru-chan, I'm right here." Negi said, kneeling next to the girl.

"Oh, thank Kami, I was so worried!" she cried, hugging him close.

"Ojou-sama!" another girl cried out, looking desperately around.

"Right next to you, Set-chan." the third girl replied.

"Kono-chan, are you alright?" the worried girl said as she turned towards the now stretching girl.

"I think Konoka is just fine, Setsuna." Asuna said amused.

"Asuna!" Konoka cried as she hugged both her and Setsuna at once.

"Kyubi-san, Asuna-san, Master, I am glad to see you again." Chachamaru gave a slight bow. "And..." she turned towards Naruto.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Pleased to meet you, ladies." the blond gave a bow.

"My name is Karakuri Chachamaru. Pleased to meet you, Naruto-san." the green-haired girl replied.

"No san, just Naruto please." the blond said.

"My name is Sakurazaki Setsuna." the previously worried girl said.

"And I'm Konoe Konoka." the smiling girl finished the introductions.

"Don't forget about us!" a voice called and a white ermine appeared on Negi' shoulder.

"Albert Chamomile is my name, and..." the ermine began.

"And mentioning your 'game' next to Asuna is suicide." Naruto cut him off. "At any rate, I have the feeling the two of us will get along famously." he grinned.

"Funny. I feel the same way." Chamo smiled perversely.

"I'm here too, Master." a small green-haired doll called out as it flew next to Eva with its bat-like wings. "Hi, I'm Chachazero! Any blood spilled around here?"

"Not recently, no." Naruto said.

"Speaking of here, where are we?" Setsuna asked, looking around.

"This is my mindscape. You're all currently sealed inside me." Naruto began and told the newcomers everything that had happened so far.

"Very well, I accept your request of sword training." Setsuna said.

"Thanks. I haven't found a suited style or blade." Naruto confessed.

"Well, I don't know about the style, but it's time for you to get your blade." Kyubi grinned. "But first, you newcomers need to make spirit pactios to Naruto-kun."

Unlike the first time, the pactios with the new girls went rather uneventful, since all three were taken.

Lastly, Kyubi kissed Naruto again so any bloodlines gained from the girls would activate. The whisked blond then thought it was over and was about to step away from the red-head when Kyubi called out to Chamo.

"Chamo, I need a classic pactio circle."

And before anyone could comment Naruto was dragged into the new circle and kissed senselessly by the Kyubi. As they finished, a pactio card with Naruto on it appeared. The only difference between his usual attire and the one on the card was a katana the Naruto on the card was holding.

"So, this is my artifact card?" Naruto inquired.

"Yep. That's your new weapon. Master it like none other." Asuna encouraged.

"_**Adeat!"**_ the blond called out and the card changed into the black-sheathed katana. Carefully, he drew it and was impressed by its sharpness. Somehow, it looked... feral.

"Anyone has any ideas what it can do?" Chamo asked.

"I believe I do. I still have the research on swords we did when you obtained your sword, sensei." Chachamaru said and made a large stack of paper appear in her hands.

Naruto quickly made a few dozen clones to take care of the reading as he discussed with Setsuna about the Shinmei-ryu stile, which she was willing to teach him.

Over the next few days, or rather weeks in the mindscape, Naruto had impressed Setsuna greatly, with his hard work and devotion, but most of all his talent with the sword. He was like a sponge, absorbing everything she taught him, from the stances to the ougi, the secret techniques.

And the amount of power he put in those techniques! No mater how hard he tried to reduce the damage by lowering the amount of chakra he used to be lower then her ki, it was still too much. The damage he did was enough to get him banned from the castle during that training.

What really surprised everyone was that he was performing these demon-slaying techniques despite the demonic nature of his artifact sword.

Concerning his sword… he was completely dazed after he found out about Chachamaru' research on swords, or rather how she did it. Turns out, she was a robot – which meant nothing to the blond ninja, since he never even heard the word – an advanced puppet made by two of Negi' former students with the help of Eva' magic. He also learned that she was initially made mostly of steel, which changed after their first trip to Mundus Magicus. Apparently, they somehow created a body for her made of some sort of bio-atomic tissue that was very similar to a human', with a lot of bonuses of course. These bonuses naturally included the ability to change any part of her body into a weapon (among other things) as well as her previous affinity to technology. Naruto' eyes nearly popped out of his sockets when he heard what her artifact could do and vowed to only use it as a last – desperate – resort.

At any rate, he had found out that his artifact sword had been forged over six hundred years before their sealing. It was made from the fang of a mighty phantom dog demon, whose power could be considered on par with some of the weaker Biiju.

The sword itself apparently had the ability to evolve when it killed a very powerful opponent by stealing some of their abilities. These new abilities were manifested through new forms of the blade itself, and at the moment the sword had five forms, though at this point Naruto was only able to use the first one. Apparently, he needed to get used to the swords energy and the sword to his, since it was rumored to have some form of sentience. It was because of that sentience that only three people had been able to use it. It was also a requirement that the user was neither fully human nor demon, so Naruto, with his many bloodlines and alterations he'd gone through, would have been a perfect choice.

After he finished his Shinmei-ryu training, he used the remaining two days by training in his mindscape to the point of exhaustion – mental of course – in learning to use the first form of his sword.

In fact, he was so exhausted that he nearly overslept on the day of – hopefully – Zabuza' demise. Lucky for him, Kakashi knew the plan and that Naruto' presence on the bridge was crucial. So, with a groggy blonde in tow, Team 7 headed for the bridge.

**Next time:**** Of Youki and Exorcism**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima, Inuyasha or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, Inuyasha is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Of Youki and Exorcism**

It was finally the day of the confrontation with Zabuza and both Naruto and Kakashi were on the edge of their nerves.

In spite of Naruto' confidence that the plan would work, he couldn't help but worry about Haku. No matter how many of the calming pills she ate, the desire to rip that bastard' heart out wouldn't disappear. At most, it would restrict her blood lust and keep her pulse moderate.

He couldn't describe how relieved he was when they saw the two figures that towered over the unconscious workers on the bridge.

"You see Kakashi? I was right: he is too dumb to give up!" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah. I guess I owe you a drink when we get back to Konoha." Kakashi replied, his mask hiding his smile.

"Confident, aren't you gaki?" Zabuza growled out. "I'll make sure to use your bones to polish my blade. Haku! I want him dead. Take the four brats out!" he ordered.

Haku immediately jumped away from the missing-nin, but not towards the Konoka ninja, but towards the edge of the bridge. She quickly made a few handsigns and soon enough Zabuza was surrounded by a dome of ice senbon. He had barely a split second to jump away; using his giant sword to block any needles that might have hit vital areas. As he landed, he channeled some chakra in is wounded muscles and expelled the needles.

"Are you betraying me, Haku? After all I've done for you?" Zabuza called out angrily.

"Like kill my parents and kidnap me?" she replied with hate.

"How do you...? Impossible! The seal is still there! I checked before we came here!" the rogue jounin shouted in disbelief.

"Actually, what you say was just the fake seal I put on her after I removed the real one." Naruto said as he took a step forward.

"You dumb gaki! Do you know how much that seal cost me?" Zabuza shouted in rage.

"Nope, I can't bring myself to care, either." the blond grinned and began to chant mentally_** "Dominus de Somnis Ille Territus! Omne Flammans Flamma Purgatus, Domine Extinctionis et Signum Regenerationis, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Flagrantia Rubicans!"**_ and held his right hand out towards Zabuza.

A large blast of fiery red fire flew towards the former Kiri ninja. He once again used his sword to defend himself. Unfortunately for him, the fire was no ordinary fire jutsu, so it didn't disperse after impact, but kept pushing, going around the blade and burning Zabuza' right shoulder until the energy was spent.

As Naruto was attempting to fry Zabuza, Sasuke was about to charge at Haku, with his loyal pink sidekick after him of course. Kakashi saw this and called out to them.

"The masked one is no longer our enemy. Don't attack her!" he ordered as Haku removed her mask in order to see well.

"Why? She helped Zabuza last time!" Sakura asked confused.

"She switched sides; she's with us now." Kakashi explained.

"No! Once an enemy, always an enemy! She must die!" Sasuke said stubbornly and charged at Haku.

However, he had barely made three steps when Naruto appeared in front of him and backhanded him straight in Sakura' arms.

"That was an order, Uchiha. Touch her and you'll find yourself in a world of pain for insubordination." the blond said coldly.

"Trouble in paradise?" Zabuza asked as he appeared behind Naruto and swung his sword at him.

As it hit, Naruto dispersed in an explosion of wind that gave Zabuza a few cuts on his arms.

"Why worry about paradise when you're going to hell?" Naruto' voice was heard and Zabuza jumped away as a blast of cold energy landed at his feet.

He wasn't fast enough though and the ice pillars caught one of his legs.

While he was distracted, Naruto appeared at his side and kicked the sword out of his hand.

"What was that?" Kakashi looked from the ice keeping Zabuza trapped to Naruto. Only he could have done it; Haku had been in front of him and hadn't done any handsigns.

_**"Crystallizatio Tellustris"**_ was the blond' reply as he threw two kunai in each of Zabuza' arms, thus stopping the handsigns he had begun to make.

"Are you ready to die, Zabuza?" Haku asked coldly as she picked up Zabuza' sword.

**"You're going to pay for this! I'm gonna gut you like I did to your mother!"** he yelled in unholy rage.

At that comment, Haku' barely restrained killing intent spiked. Her blood lust washed over everyone one on the bridge, Kiba and Sakura actually wetting themselves. Tazuna and Sasuke were trembling like leaves and even Kakashi was slightly uncomfortable. The only one who looked completely unaffected was Naruto, who had felt worse from the villagers over the years.

Zabuza, being the target of it all had frozen stiff, his eyes wide in fear. He had never even considered the possibility of this young girl, which he intended to sell to Kumo in a few months, to be able to release so much killing intent.

"Wait! Haku, you're not going to kill me, are you? You hate killing, you never killed before even!" he tried fruitlessly to persuade her.

Without another word to the pathetic man before her, Haku swung the large blade and cut the famous swordsman' head clean of.

Silently, Naruto approached her and grabbed her in a tight hug as she broke down in tears.

"It's alright, Haku-chan, it's over." he whispered to her.

"I killed someone! And I enjoyed it! I'm just like him now, a..." she sobbed.

"You're nothing like him, Haku-chan!" Naruto cut her off. "Avenging your family, putting those memories to rest... it's only natural to be a little pleased about it."

Haku looked at him and smiled. She was about to open her mouth and thank him when they all heard clapping.

"How emotional! I could cry after I puke first!" a voice said as the clapping stopped.

Looking in the direction they heard it, a large group slowly became visible as it approached through the morning mist.

When they were fifty feet away, the group was fully visible. Over two hundred bandits were before them, and leading them was a short business man with a cane.

"Gato!" Haku spat.

"So the mighty Demon of the Mist wasn't as tough as rumored. And the ice bitch switched sides, huh? No matter, I never intended to pay you two anyway." Gato smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked coldly.

"These missing-nin are so easy to handle! The famous ones in particular! I tell them that I'll pay them after they do the mission and then kill them instead. After that, I get the bounty on their heads. Besides, why should I pay a fortune for just two ninja when I can all these guys for the same price?" Gato laughed.

"Well, I fell ready for a little action, what about you, Kakashi?" Naruto asked, his now elongated fangs drawing blood from his lower lip.

"I'm at 100% since I haven't done anything yet." Kakashi replied, activating his Sharingan. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Kiba. Maintain your position around Tazuna." he ordered. The three didn't even bother to nod; they were slowly backing up from the crowd of bandits. Even Sasuke, as much as he wanted to show his superiority, wasn't willing to attack head-on those numbers.

"Ah, let's not get too excited. We wouldn't want something to happen to the hostages, now would we?" Gato grinned evilly.

Before any of the Konoha ninja could ask what he was talking about, they sensed a small group behind them. When they looked towards it, their blood ran cold: Tsunami and Inari were being forced to walk towards them by two Kiri missing-nin; both had a kunai at their hostage' throat. Naruto quickly recognized the two as Tamotsu Hiroshi and Gekoku Kaito, both chunin-level.

"You heard what he said about paying missing-nin. Why are you still obeying him?" Haku asked them.

"We already got paid. Gato even promised us a bonus." Tamotsu gave her a lustful look.

"Now, how about we strike a little deal?" Gato grinned. "Drop the weapons and give us the women. Then you can leave." he smirked.

Before Kakashi could either accept or refuse, the three genin of Team 7 dropped their weapons. At this, even the bandits stared at Sakura in disbelief.

"I knew it!" Naruto said, pointing at Sakura. "She IS a guy!"

"**I'm not! I'm a girl you moron!"** she roared in anger and embarrassment.

"Then she's a masochist." Haku shrugged. "That's the only explanation left." she added, Naruto nodding sagely.

"Anyway" Gato turned back towards Kakashi "The brats did the smart thing. Why don't you do the same?" he grinned.

Before Kakashi could reply, Naruto took out a card and said one word.

"_**Adeat!"**_

The card glowed a white light and turned into a black-sheathed katana.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said warningly. He had seen the desperate look on Tazuna' face. The man was so afraid for his family that he wasn't even yelling at the rogue ninja to release them.

"Don't worry Kakashi, Tazuna. I got this." Naruto said as he drew the sword from its sheath.

"Confident, aren't ya brat?" Gekoku mocked him "Just because you managed to kill Zabuza when it was six against one, now you think you can take two chunin by yourself?"

"Gekoku Kaito AKA Shadow Thief of the Mist. Your bloodline is quite intriguing to me. Will you give me what I need, or shall I take it?" Naruto smirked. "Decisions, decisions…"

"Ya think you can just kill me and take my bloodline? You got some nerve, gaki!" Gekoku growled and partially removed the kunai from Tsunami' neck in his anger.

"You're already dead. You just don't know it yet." Naruto said in a deathly cold voice as he raised his sword and then swung it towards the angry ninja calling out _**"Zanganken Ni-no-Tachi!"**_

A slightly visible arc of energy was released from the blade and passed right through Tsunami, not leaving even a scratch on her. Gekoku however wasn't so lucky. As he opened his mouth to mock Naruto because of the ineffective – in his opinion – attack, blood erupted from his throat and the cut became visible. Or rather slice, since he was literally cut in half horizontally right through his heart.

Seeing that holding a hostage was meaningless, Tamotsu quickly let go of Inari and began to back away warily.

"Alright, I'll take you on fair and square." he said as he took out his sword.

"What is Kiri teaching people these days?" Naruto shook his head disapprovingly. "Don't then know that dead men like you aren't supposed to talk?"

Before Tamotsu could retort a sword passed through his throat, edge upwards, before it spun upwards cutting his head in half. The 'Naruto' he was talking to burst into smoke.

At this point Gato was wetting his pants from seeing the gore made by the young blonde.

"Kill them all! I'll pay you double! No, triple! Just kill them!" he yelled and began running through the bandits, away from the shinobi group.

The bandits quickly did as ordered, figuring that what they lacked in power compensated in numbers.

"Kakashi, you take the ones on the left. Haku, you take the right. I'll handle the middle." Naruto said as he raised his sword. "These idiots are still underestimating us. I'll show them what I can really do with my _**Tessaiga!**_" he shouted the name of his sword as swirling energy gathered around the blade, forming a larger shape. Just as it appeared, the swirling energy dispersed leaving a large curbed blade behind. The bandits hesitated for a moment as the saw this change, but quickly dismissed it as being just like Zabuza' sword, the one they were initially hired to kill. They couldn't have been more wrong.

When they were thirty feet away from Naruto, he closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. As he exhaled, he opened his now blood-red demonic eyes and slashed at them with his sword, calling out _**"Kaze no Kizu!"**_ The wind currents picked up around the massive wave of youki and ravaged through the bandits, killing over one hundred with that one strike.

As he quickly scanned the bodies, he didn't see Gato anywhere. Making a few dozen Kage Bunshin to assist Kakashi and Haku, he ran towards the unfinished end of the bridge from where the bandits came. As he got to the edge, he saw Gato in a small boat with several bandits rowing towards the shore. He met the business man' gaze and saw his annoying smirk. The idiot actually thought he couldn't catch up?

As he looked from the blond towards the nearby shore, Gato couldn't help but gasp in horror. In the time it took him to turn his head, Naruto had arrived in front of the boat, walking on water towards them.

"Hold on! Let's talk about this!" Gato pleaded as his guards fell dead with a kunai stuck between their eyes.

"Oh, I'll talk about it when I will report to the Hokage how I killed you." Naruto said coldly.

"Wait! I'll give you anything you want! Money, women, land… anything!" Gato begged as he backed away towards the other end of the boat.

"You can't bring back all those you killed from the village" Naruto countered as he made a spear appear in his hand.

"Even if you kill me, the reserve group will… GAH!" he didn't have time to finish as the spear pierced his chest and lungs. As he died, he gave Naruto an evil, revengeful smirk.

Pondering on the threat, Naruto hurried to assist at the bridge. Most of the bandits were dead, only a few remained and Kakashi and Haku didn't seem seriously injured as they mostly kept their distance and attacked with long range jutsu. Naruto made sure to copy Kakashi' _**"Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu"**_ and Haku' _**"Sensatsu Suishō"**_ since he was far enough for his brief activation of the Sharingan to go unnoticed. Because of this, he noticed that one of the bandits near the three genin that watched the battle in fear was still alive and relatively uninjured.

As the bandit got up from behind the group, Naruto prepared to do a Shundou to appear behind him. However, just as the bandit was about to strike Tazuna an arrow pierced his throat and he dropped dead.

Looking towards the source of the arrow, Naruto' eyes widened when he saw a large group of villager armed with various weapons, from knives to forks and bows. Apparently, Inari and Tsunami had rushed back to the village to get help. And, most surprising, the one leading them was Inari who had a crossbow in his hands. Naruto noticed with relief that the crossbow was still loaded so the kid wasn't the one that killed the bandit.

As he watched this little arrival, Haku and Kakashi killed the remaining bandits. The villagers offered to take care of the clean-up duty but Naruto declined.

"My clones will be quicker." he said before making over a hundred Kage Bunshin.

The clones quickly gathered the bodies and took all the weapons and valuables. The weapons were sealed in scrolls while the valuables were given to the villagers. He also sealed the heads of the three dead ninja in separate scrolls since there were bounties on them, as well as the Kubikiri Hōchō. Naruto personally took a large vial of Gekoku' blood to assimilate later. He had already discussed with his tenants and they all agreed that this _**Pocket Dimension Creation**_ bloodline would be useful.

Once all the bodies were gathered in one place, Kakashi suggested that they should bring some wood to burn them. At this, Naruto smirked and told everyone to back away at least fifty feet.

_**"Dominus de Somnis Ille Territus! Agite Tenebrae Abyssi, Ensis Incendens! Et Incendium Caliginis Umbrae Inimicitiae Destructionis Ultionis! Incendant et Me et Eum, Sint Solum Incendentes! **__**Incendium Gehennae!"**_ he mentally chanted and released a huge wave of dark fire that quickly enveloped the assembled bodies. It took less then a minute for it to die down, leaving behind only ash in the surface of the stone bridge. The entire time it burned, everyone besides Naruto watched in horrified fascination. But, as quick as they snapped out of it…

"Uzumaki! I command you to teach me. A an Uchiha all fire jutsu are ours!" Sasuke said as he approached Naruto.

"You command ME?" Naruto said as he slowly walked towards the Uchiha, releasing a moderate amount of killing intent. "You, a lowly genin that wasn't paying attention to hi surroundings and almost got our client killed dares to make demands?" Naruto asked the slowly retreating avenger.

"Yes! I need it to kill Itachi!" Sasuke played his usual trump card. The villagers always backed down at it, surely the dobe would…

"And why should I help you kill Itachi?" Naruto asked coldly. "Even after what he did, he's still a hundred times the man you or your father ever were."

At that comment Sasuke took a kunai and threw it at Naruto. Before it got even close to him, it was deflected by an ice senbon from Haku.

Kakashi immediately got next to Sasuke and grabbed him by the collar.

"Listen carefully Sasuke, because I'm only going to say this once: attack a non-enemy again and I'll have you restrained for the rest of this mission. Remember it well." the jounin growled, letting the Uchiha fall on his ass.

Sasuke quickly got up and walked away fuming while Sakura went after him. As he got near the clones that were guarding the containment scrolls, he punched the nearest one and attempted to pick up the scroll it dropped when it dispelled. However, before he could touch it his stretched hand was grabbed by Kakashi'.

"What? I'm just taking a damn scroll!" Sasuke erupted.

"One you have no right to, since you didn't earn it." Kakashi countered.

"He can have mine, sensei!" Sakura said.

"You're not getting anything either, nor is Kiba." Kakashi wiped the smirk of the dog user' face. "I didn't ask you to attack the enemy; all I ordered you to do was to guard Tazuna. Task you obviously failed at, since he almost got killed while you three weren't paying attention."

"You should consider yourselves lucky that the bandit didn't consider you three a threat." Haku said as she accepted two scrolls that contained senbon.

"I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the fact that the three geniuses dropped their weapons when the enemy told them to." Naruto quipped.

"Oh, that reminds me..." Kakashi turned to glare at the three "do something as reckless as that again and I'll have you removed from the ninja ranks."

"You can't do that to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried in horror.

"Yeah, the council..." Sasuke began with a smirk.

"Would rather have a civilian Uchiha then a dead one. I can make sure of that." Naruto cut him off.

"Now, go back to Tazuna' house and stand guard until we return. And I WILL know if you don't." Kakashi ordered and watched the trio silently walk away, glaring all the while at the blond.

"Are those three really ninja?" Haku asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. The council forced me to pass them." Kakashi mumbled.

Shaking her head, Haku turned towards Naruto and eyed the two scrolls he was holding for her to take with a grim expression. They contained Zabuza' head, respectively his sword. With a short nod, she accepted them.

"Kakashi, when we get back to Tazuna' house we need to talk." Naruto told the jounin in a serious voice, earning a curios nod.

Half hour later, the Konoha ninja, Haku and Tazuna were gathered around the kitchen table, all wearing worried looks. Naruto had just told them Gato' last words.

"Well, the best we can do is to keep constant watch in the village and the surrounding forest. When we'll find them, then we'll decide what to do." Kakashi said.

"Way ahead of you, Kakashi. I dispatched over a hundred Kage Bunshin for this task. I even sent some at Gato' hideout, where Zabuza and Haku had been staying. Considering how far from here it is, I'll get the information in an hour or so." Naruto informed.

"Good idea, he's most likely keeping a lot of his 'taxes' there. With any luck, the villagers will get some of their money and possessions back." Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Tazuna said, bowing his head in gratitude.

"Hmph, about time I'm shown some gratitude." Sasuke said smugly.

"Kakashi, you need to have Sasuke' head checked as well when we get back to Konoha; he's delirious." Naruto shook his head.

"**Dobe! I'm gonna ki…"** the avenger began yelling, but he was rather quickly silenced by the killing intent coming from Haku and Kakashi. Naruto on the other hand had an amused look on his face, almost taunting the Uchiha to try.

"At any rate, we should use this time to recover the chakra we used on the bridge. Tazuna already agreed to let Haku stay here until this mission is over, so she and Naruto will be sharing a room with me." Kakashi said, giving Naruto a look that told him it was not debatable and he WILL be sleeping inside for once.

"Alright, if that is all I think I'm going to take a nap." Haku announced as she got up and Tazuna offered to show her Kakashi' room.

The group quickly broke up; Sasuke left mumbling something about getting stronger and was obviously followed by the pink lovesick puppy, while Kiba went to play with Akamaru in the woods. Apparently, the smell of blood on Naruto and Kakashi wasn't their favorite odor.

"Kakashi, I need to talk to you about … a personal problem. Care to take a walk?" Naruto asked.

"Um? Sure. But if it's about Haku, I need to warn you that I'm not the best person to talk to regarding relationships." Kakashi said as he followed the blond out of the house.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to ask you questions you can't answer." Naruto assured him.

"_Questions I can't answer, huh?"_ Kakashi thought with a sigh as he followed Naruto into the woods. _"If only I was allowed to tell who your parents were… but I promised the Sandaime not to until he said you're ready…"_

"So, what do you want to ask me about, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as they stopped.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you know already, considering who your sensei was." Naruto smiled.

"You want to ask me about the Yondaime?" Kakashi inquired cautiously.

"Yes, I would like to know more about my father." Naruto grinned at the silver-haired jounin' reaction.

"You knew? How? Since when?" Kakashi asked; he certainly didn't see this coming.

"Yes, I was told by a talkative fox" Naruto smirked at both Kakashi' and Kyubi' reaction. "As for when, I was five years old, Inu-san"

"How did you know my former ANBU codename?" the jounin asked even more amazed. "Did the Hokage tell you?"

"No, I'm just good at picking up scents. That and your unique chakra signature" Naruto replied.

"Well, since you already know who he is, I'm sure Hokage-sama won't mind if I tell you more about him. Though it would be better to do this after this mission." Kakashi agreed.

"Yes, I know just the compound with the right atmosphere and privacy" Naruto grinned.

"Then it's settled." Kakashi smiled.

"Yep, we'll…" he suddenly stopped as he received information from some of his clones. "Hm, they found the hideout, but it has some sort of barrier around it. Nothing we can't get rid of, but it would be better to keep it until we've dealt with the bandits. It seems to be empty, too." Naruto informed.

"Alright, let's go inform the others" Kakashi said and began to walk back until he heard Naruto swearing. "What?"

"Hurry, the teme is back early and I don't like the look on his face!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran past Kakashi, Shundo-ing as soon as he had enough space.

When he landed in from to of the door de hurried inside, looking for Sasuke and Sakura. Not seeing the, he tried to sense them and Shundou-ed to the bottom of the stairs when he realized they were entering Haku' room.

As he got in the doorway he paled seeing the two with their kunai in hand about to strike the girl. Without a second thought he thrust his left hand forward and called out _**"Emitam!"**_ releasing the dozen arrows of lightning he kept sealed in his left hand for emergencies.

The small orbs of lightning slammed into the two offenders and pushed them away from Haku, who had woken up at his shout. The girl quickly backed away from the now paralyzed duo just as Kakashi appeared in the room besides Naruto.

"What do you think you're doing, teme?" Naruto growled out.

"What does it look like?" Sasuke spat, trying to get his face off the wooden floor. "I'm killing the enemy!"

"You stupid, arrogant, useless bastard! How many times do we need to tell you in order to get it through your thick head? Haku is NOT our enemy!" Naruto growled as he picked the Uchiha by the collar and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called out.

"What?" he replied, looking over his shoulder.

"Tie him up and follow me. We're not letting them cause any more trouble." Kakashi said as he picked up a tied-up Sakura. Fortunately, one of the lightning arrows had hit her in the face, thus resulting the current silence. "I'm sorry, Haku, I should have kept an eye on them..." Kakashi began.

"That's nice and all, but can you get out so I can put some clothes on?" Haku interrupted with an edge in her voice.

Both Kakashi and Naruto blinked and looked at Haku who was covering herself with one of the bed sheets. Looking towards her bed-roll they saw most of her clothes next to it. Without another word, the two took their prisoner and left, all the while avoiding looking at a now smirking Haku.

They took Sasuke and Sakura to an empty room and tied them to a support beam made of metal. They also made sure they were far enough from each other and had their hands apart so they wouldn't perform the escape jutsu. Still, one problem remained...

**"I'm an Uchiha! An elite! How dare you lowly bastards treat me like this?! I'm gonna..."** he never got to continue as a small orb of lightning hit him in the face, knocking him out.

"Thanks, he was getting on my nerves." Kakashi nodded towards Naruto before turning towards the two trouble-makers and frowning. "Still, when they wake up..."

"Allow me" Naruto said as he stepped forward and slightly piercing their tongues using a senbon that had some blue substance on it. "There, now their tongues are paralyzed." he grinned.

"Where did you get that stuff?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Made it myself." Naruto replied as they headed downstairs.

"And you carry it around all the time? Any particular reason for that?" Kakashi inquired.

"Let's just say that I like being prepared for anything." Naruto smiled as he noticed Haku. That smile was soon replaced by a frown, seeing the clear annoyance on her face, and then by anger as he saw the source of her discomfort: Kiba was hitting on her. And he was as subtle as an angry Biiju about it.

He took a breath to calm himself and then strode toward the mutt and put a hand on his shoulder, griping tightly.

"Kiba, you wouldn't happen to be my new clan member, would you?" he asked with an edge in his voice.

"The hell she's yours! I'm claiming her as mine!" Kiba replied smugly, only to squirm in pain as Naruto' grip tightened.

"I think I heard incorrectly. For a second I thought you said something about claiming her, like she was a trophy or an animal. You did not just say that, did you?" the blond asked, his pupils now slit.

"N-No..." Kiba squirmed.

"Good! In that case you were just making an offer to Haku." Naruto said, now turning towards the amused girl.

"One that I refused." Haku said as Kakashi arrived with Tazuna next to her.

Their discussion regarding the recent findings was quite peaceful, since that two of the Team 7 genin weren't there and the third was still shivering in fear. They reached the conclusion that they should keep watch in pairs, Kakashi with Kiba and Naruto with Haku. This of course brought a few complaints from Kiba, but were quickly silenced by Kakashi' offer to put the mut with Naruto.

They found nothing suspicious until a week later, the night after the bridge was finished. Naruto and Haku had just returned from their patrol when one of his Kage Bunshin dispelled, giving him the location of the bandits. Correction: ARMY of bandits.

"Well, we have a small problem." Naruto concluded.

"**SMALL PROBLEM? You just told me that 400 bandits are attacking at dawn!"** Kiba yelled.

"Calm down mutt; it's not like I'm telling you to do it on your own. Or do anything for that matter." Naruto said, deep in thought.

"Sounds like you have something in mind." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"I do, actually. You see, my clone had a good look at their camp. You see, their camp is right next to a large rock structure." Naruto began.

"So there are only three ways for us to attack from, or for them to flee." Kakashi deduced.

"Exactly. But that's not necessarily true about the attacking part. I know for sure that I can get some of my clones in the hill above the camp." Naruto said.

"And bombard them from above. That fire attack would be devastating. It would take out at least fifty." Haku realized.

"Yes, I'll use that too. But first I'll bombard them with ice attacks, and then I'll use fire. This way, you two will have enough water to work with." Naruto grinned.

"Not bad, this will take out at least a quarter of them and give us the means to do the same with another quarter. Still, that will leave around 200 to either to either attack us or escape." Kakashi said thoughtfully.

"I could partially take care of those that try to escape. I have a technique that creates mirrors of ice through which I can travel. With my speed and their lack of it, I could at least immobilize around fifty." Haku suggested.

"That sounds good, but can you be harmed while in the mirrors?" Naruto asked curiously.

"As long as the mirror doesn't break, no. Why?" Haku inquired.

"I have a few of these beauties that I want to throw in the camp while you're using the mirrors." Naruto said while holding a small ball for them to see. . It had a lot of tiny holes all over its surface. "Once activated, it fires ice senbon in all directions for about thirty seconds. Also, because they'll be spinning really fast while activated, they'll stay above ground mostly. I'll also set them up in the area you won't be covering with mirrors." he grinned.

"The Yondaime used something similar during the war. It fired only one volley of senbon though and fired right after it activated. He used Hiraishin to get in the middle of the enemy troops and left them a present." Kakashi chuckled.

"Well, mine have a few seconds delay so they're more practical. However, since they need a special kind of chakra that only I currently have..." Naruto trailed off.

"So much for being more practical." Kakashi sighed. "Still, even with those things, at least a hundred will be left."

"Well, we'll see what we'll do when the time comes. I have a few ideas to deal with some of them, but if there any left I'm sure that good old direct combat will be enough." Naruto said confidently.

"You're right; we can't just let them attack the village. Some more reinforcements would be useful now, but even if we send Pakkun now they'll arrive tomorrow at noon at the soonest." Kakashi sighed.

"Besides, if we take out enough of them, maybe they'll get scared and give up. If not, I'm sure the villagers could help us deal with them." Haku shrugged.

"I would rather not end up relying on them, but if the worst comes…" Kakashi reluctantly agreed.

"What about me, what will I do?" Kiba reminded them of his presence.

"Oh, well you'll stand guard here. After we've left you'll release Sakura and Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"A pain they may be, but you might use the help." Naruto agreed with a sigh.

"So you won't let me have any loot again?" Kiba asked grudgingly.

"You'll get your share, Kiba" Kakashi said patiently. "Last time I didn't let you take anything because you almost got Tazuna killed. If you follow orders this time, you'll get your share."

"Assuming there will be anything left to share. After all the bombardment we'll do to that camp…" Haku shrugged.

"Fine…" Kiba sighed.

"We strike at midnight." Kakashi decided.

As the hour of the assault approached, the group headed towards the bandit camp. As they got close enough to see the light of the fires, Naruto made ten clones. Both Haku and Kakashi shivered slightly from the amount of chakra they possessed.

"Naruto, I think you overdid it. That must have been half of your chakra that you used." Kakashi said worried.

"Half?" Naruto laughed. "That wasn't even 10%!"

This comment earned him two shocked looks but they quickly dismissed any though of asking him about it, they have gotten used to his weirdness by now.

The clones quickly departed and, when they got far enough to avoid any witnesses, they grew wings. That was one of the reasons why Naruto loved Kage Bunshin: it was the single type of clone he heard of that was able to use bloodlines as if it was the original. Thus, the bloodline resulted by mixing the abilities gained from both Chachamaru and Setsuna was now allowing him to fly like a bird in the dark sky. He suspected that something else was added from Eva as well, since one wing was full of pure white feathers while the other was similar to that of a bat.

While the clones were flying towards the cliff above the camp, Naruto and Haku were waiting for Kakashi' decision on the situation. He was studying the camp with his Sharingan, considering the possible means of escape that needed to be taken care of.

"Alright, here's what we'll do: Naruto, I want you to place your traps and the clones that will activate them on the sides of the camp, starting from that stone wall; Haku, when the time comes I need you to cover the rest of their escape with your mirrors. Can you do it?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai, I usually make a dome of around twenty mirrors around opponents, but I can make thirty in a straight row if they're on the ground. I can hold it for about a minute before my control starts slipping and I start wasting chakra." Haku exclaimed.

"Thirty will be more then enough." Kakashi nodded.

"Hey, isn't their camp partially in a pit?" Naruto said suddenly as he liked at the ground under the camp carefully.

"Yes, I believe it is." Kakashi confirmed.

"Perfect; this way the water won't be wasted. Maybe we can give a shock to those that are unfortunate enough to step in the water?" the blond suggested with a grin.

"Hm, I have only a few Ration jutsu and none is potent enough to shock all of them and if it's too weak it will be dispersed too much by the large amount of water." Kakashi said apologetically.

"Don't worry; I'll have my clones do it after the melt the ice. And I'll personally make sure that at least some of them are taken out by it." Naruto promised as he made the required Kage Bunshin, one of which he then dispelled after telling it the entire plan. "Let's begin." he grinned as the air began to chill.

When they looked at the top of the cliff, Haku and Kakashi' eyes bulged. There stood ten Narutos, each holding a humongous sphere of ice above their heads. As one they called out. _**"**__**Malleus Aquilonis!"**_ and dropped the balls of ice on the gapping bandits.

They never had a chance. While about eighty died instantly from being crushed, another forty were pierced by the pieces of ice when the spheres broke. At this point the bandits were trying to reorganize or rather save their asses. The ten cries of _**"Flagrantia Rubicans!"**_ didn't help any as the blasts of fire scorched those near the previous impact zones as their target was the ice. When most of the ice was melted and the bandits tried to escape the camp, Naruto sprung into action.

"_**Dominus de Somnis Ille Territus! **__**Ex Somno Exsistat Exundans Undina Inimicum Immergat in Alveum! Vinctus Aquarius!"**_ he chanted mentally and cast the spell using the lake in the middle of the camp as a medium, making the water wrap around all those close enough, that being around fifty or so bandits.

The clones on top of the cliff took this as a signal and began chanting the Sagitta Magica. They were doing it verbally since, as clones, didn't have a mindscape to help the mental chanting, but being so far up nobody heard a word. They used all of their remaining mana to send about two hundred arrows of lightning each, making the bandits touching the water light up quite nicely.

"Come on, it's our turn to shine!" Naruto called out, snapping Kakashi and Haku out of their shock, and began forming handsigns – the same the others did with a slightly better speed.

"_**Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu!"**_ they called out as one, three large dragons forming from the water in the camp. The dragons quickly drowned several bandits before returning to their previous form.

At this point Kakashi began attacking with Katon jutsu like _**Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu**_ or _**Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu**_ while Haku only used her _**Sensatsu Suishō**_ since they had the desired effect. Naruto on the other hand used Sagitta Magica for fire, ice, light, darkness and lightning. Well, 'used' isn't quite the word to describe his actions; more like 'rained' the Sagitta Magica on the bandits, since he never used less then a hundred in one attack. All the while, the three ninja were moving around the camp, avoiding the occasional arrows that the bandits sent at them.

At Naruto' signal, Haku formed he mirrors and began openly attacking the bandits through them. The poor bastards, seeing that their arrows barely scratched the mirrors, tried to flee through the remaining space. Needles to say, the screams of many of them discouraged the others to follow their example and gathered behind some debris. At this point, the ten clones on top of the cliff, that didn't dispel since they still had most of their ki part of their chakra, threw the small ice senbon-releasing balls that halved the number of living bandits.

"What now, should we attack directly?" Haku asked Kakashi. But the answer came from Naruto.

"No, there's only around thirty of them left. Let me deal with them." the blond suggested as he took out his pactio card.

"That thing again. You never told us what it was." Kakashi said, looking at the card in curiosity.

"And I don't intend to do so anytime soon." Naruto said as he stepped into the clearing and brought out his katana.

With a few Zanganken attacks he shattered the barrier behind which the remaining bandits were hiding. Lazily avoiding the few arrows heading his way, Naruto used Shundou to get in the middle of the group. Before any of them could react, he spoke the last words they would ever hear.

_**"Hyakuretsu Okazan!"**_ Naruto called out and drew a circle with his sword, cutting down all surrounding opponents.

"Nice sword-play. Even with the Sharingan I couldn't copy your techniques. I can't even read the chakra from them." Kakashi said impressed.

_"That's because you're using just your ki for those strikes, not chakra."_ Setsuna informed the blond.

_"I know that, but he doesn't need to know, now does he?"_ Naruto gave her a mental grin.

"Let's just say it's an unique style." Naruto said.

With that, the battle ended with them only suffering from a little chakra exhaustion, which was healed by Naruto who had yet to reach the bottom of his reserves. While he was doing this, his Kage Bunshin were gathering any useful items from the corpses, sealing them into four scrolls. Three of them contained various goods and weapons while the last one was especially for Haku and contained only senbon.

Before heading back to Tazuna' house, they went to Gato' hideout where Naruto took less then a minute to destroy the barrier.

Unlike the bandit camp, where they split everything equally, here they knew that every coin belonged to the villagers and they were intent on giving it to them. The same applied for half of the documents, as the greedy bastard had taken many of the villagers' homes in order to demand rent from them. The other half of the documents were for various deals and businesses.

Among them, one made Naruto see red: slavery delivery to Oto. Apparently, he had been delivering in that region for almost ten years, even before the village existed. Oddly though, unlike all the other contracts, these didn't have the name of the receiver on them, just a large X as signature. Naruto wasn't fooled though; he knew that whoever it was it had the approval of the Otokage; he had to be blind AND stupid in order to miss the monthly increase of the population.

Other then those enraging documents, they also acquired about thirty jutsu scrolls from the rooms of the missing-nin. They were mostly Suiton jutsu since all of them were former Kiri ninja, but they also found three scrolls on bloodlines. In particular, Tamotsu', Kafu' and Haku' bloodlines. The Hyoton scroll came as a surprise though; Haku never knew Zabuza had such a thing. Though, now that she thought about it, those techniques he had been telling her to develop had to have some source. Naruto made sure to copy all the jutsu scrolls he didn't already have and gave the originals them to Kakashi, since Haku would be able to her the jutsu from him if she desired.

All in all, they had a very satisfactory visit at the former hideout; Naruto used the documents from Gato' extortions to find out which of the villagers should get what. He subtracted the pay for the mission from the money in Gato' personal vault and divided the rest among the villagers. When they left the hideout, he made enough Kage Bunshin to deliver everything after they left Wave.

When they finally got back to Tazuna' house they were greeted by a mixture of smiles and glares. As they took a seat in the living room Sasuke began his interrogation.

"Well? What happened?" he demanded from Kakashi in a venomous voice.

"Not now Sasuke!" Kakashi groaned as he closed his eyes.

"You'll have to wait for the report to the Hokage, teme." Naruto added with a yawn.

"**I'm an Uchiha and I demand to know what happened!"** Sasuke yelled.

"**Yeah! Sasuke-kun deserves to know everything, unlike your worthless self!"** the banshee screeched.

"Naruto-kun, do you have any of that paralysis poison you used on their tongues?" Haku asked as she rubbed her ears.

"Yep." Naruto said, taking out a needle. That immediately shut the banshee up. But not the Uchiha.

"Girl! You're out prisoner and I demand information! Give it to me before I'll torture it out of you!" Sasuke demanded as he got up with a kunai in hand and headed towards Haku.

"Sit down you little prick! And for the last time, she is NOT our captive, nor our enemy! You have no rights over her!" Kakashi said roughly as he slammed Sasuke back in his seat.

"**How dare you? You steal our eye and…!"** he didn't get further as he felt the long spear in Naruto' hands scratch his neck.

"And for the last time, you pathetic vermin, Kakashi didn't steal anything. That eye was given to him from his teammate when he died. Coincidentally, it was also Kakashi' birthday that day." Naruto growled.

"Thank you, Naruto." Kakashi said as he retook his seat. "You should know by now, Sasuke, that being and Uchiha doesn't mean you're the best there is. Take Itachi for instance: he may be the most talented Uchiha in several generations, but he still was weaker then the Hokage, be it the Yondaime or the Sandaime."

Sasuke was boiling in anger. He was the best throughout the Academy until Naruto came along.

"_Naruto! It's your fault! You've been turning people against me; people that should be helping me gain power to get revenge! Well, time to get rid of some of those helping you!"_ Sasuke thought with an evil grin as he channeled chakra in the kunai still in his hand ad threw it at Haku' neck.

With the burst of speed granted by the chakra, the kunai was too fast to even attempt to deflect. And a _**Kawarimi**_ would have been suicide since the kunai would go through his skull. There was only one option left for Naruto. Quickly gathering a lot chakra in his eyes he skipped the activation of the normal Sharingan and brought out the Mangekyo. With a strain, he activated the only technique that was fast enough.

"_**Kamui!"**_ he called out mentally and a ripple appeared in the air before Haku, exactly on the kunai' trajectory.

When the kunai reached the ripple it was sucked in and disappeared along with the ripple. Everyone stared in wonder at this before a groan was heard and they turned to see Naruto holding his left eye in pain as a bit of blood dripped from it.

Sasuke was about to mock him when a he was hit by a wave of bloodlust beyond his worst nightmare. As he looked at Naruto while he tried to breath, he saw that the blond was staring straight at him.

The eyes of the blond genin were burning with hate and anger, all of it amplified by red slit pupils that were looking into the Uchiha' soul, willing him to be torn to pieces and crushed into dust.

As Sasuke tried to back away in fear, Naruto appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut, sending him crashing through the kitchen and the back door. Naruto slowly made his way after him and only when he was exiting the house did the others snap out of their shocked staring. As he looked around he saw Tsunami, Sakura and Kiba fainted, while Akamaru and Tazuna trembling like leaves. He and Haku on the other hand were more accustomed to killer intent and snapped out of it more quickly and went after Naruto.

As they got to hi they saw the blond slowly approaching a trembling Uchiha. The wet trail left on the ground as Sasuke dragged himself away was proof of haw terrified he was. Haku quickly got behind Naruto and hugged him tightly. Naruto initially tried to shrug her off, but as she whispered to him how much he meant to her and that she didn't want to lose him because of the council, he stopped and slowly calmed down. When the youki was completely out of his system he turned towards Haku with a smile and received a kiss for saving her.

As he did all this, Sasuke regained some of his confidence and got back up. When Naruto and Haku broke the kiss he decided to make hi presence known.

"Enjoying your ice slut, dobe?" he mocked.

At this, Naruto froze and was about to lunge at the bastard when someone decided to intervene.

"_Snap out of it, idiot! Why are you even listening to that asshole?"_ Kyubi called out to him, annoyed.

"_As much I want you to kill the teme, getting executed by those damn civilians isn't my kind of fun."_ Asuna added.

"_Um? Yeah, what they said… Meh, who am I kidding? Drain his blood dry!"_ Eva cheered, gaining shouts of disapproval from the others.

Naruto had calmed down by now, but Eva' words gave him an idea.

"_Ne, Kyubi-chan? I need to ask you something about the Sharingan!"_ he said.

"_Don't worry, your eyes will be fine. In fact, they might get even more powerful, since you mixed some youki in the chakra you channeled in them"_ Kyubi assured.

"_Not that. You told me that Madara gained the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan by taking his brother's eyes. Is it really true?"_ Naruto asked as he stared Sasuke in the eyes, making the Uchiha back away.

"_Why? You want to pluck the prick' eyes out? A little messy even for my tastes, but it works."_ Eva said, earning disgusted sounds from the other girls.

"_No. It's just that I got my Mangekyo from Itachi, Sasuke' older brother. So if I took Sasuke' blood…"_ he trailed off.

"_Hm. Well, Izuna, Madara' brother had the Mangekyo as well. I guess my youki could supplement some of the power but at least an active Sharingan would be required."_ Kyubi mussed.

"_Well, I'm in luck then. It seems that I just gave the teme the life-threatening situation usually required and look at the result: one tomoe in each eye."_ Naruto said, giving them a clear image of Sasuke' crimson eyes, at the moment widened in fear.

"_Go for it!"_ Eva encouraged.

And Naruto did just that. Calmly disentangling himself from Haku' arms, he slowly made his way towards Sasuke, all the while chanting mentally.

"_**Dominus de Somnis Ille Territus! **__**Kenotētos Astrapsatō de Temetō!"**_

He looked at Sasuke who had backed away until hi back had hit a tree and was now trembling there.

"_**Dios Tukos!"**_ he called out loudly as he unleashed the spell on Sasuke, mainly focusing on the head in order to knock him out. And knock him out cold it did.

"Kakashi, Haku." Naruto called out as he crouched next to the teme.

"Hai." they replied.

"If someone asks, tell them that you didn't see what I'm about to do." the blond said as he created a large syringe and filled it with Sasuke' blood. It was enough for three doses the size of the one he got from Itachi all those years ago.

"See what?" Haku grinned.

Kakashi was a little more hesitant though. He knew that theoretically Naruto got the blood sample fairly, since he kicked the little prick' ass while he, a jounin, was watching. It was all perfectly within the rules that had been set. But he doubted the civilian council would agree.

"Don't worry, Kakashi, I'll tell the Hokage myself after we turn in the mission. I just don't want everyone to know that I gained the Sharingan." Naruto assured him.

"Again you mean." Haku added with a grin, making the other two nervous. "Don't worry, I'll keep it quiet, but I do want an explanation from you, Naruto-kun. The real one, all of it." she added when he saw him grow nervous. "If I'm going to join your clan and give you my bloodline, I think I deserve to know the whole story."

"Fine, since you're going to be one of my girlfriends." Naruto agreed and then added "Only if you'll help me break the news to Hinata later. I don't know how willing she is to share me with so many girls." he added nervously.

"_Many?"_ though both Kakashi and Haku.

**A.N.: While this may be just a reposting, I still appreciate to see what you thing of the story. So do Review.**

**Next time: Girls and Blood**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima, Inuyasha or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, Inuyasha is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Girls and Blood**

As the group of ninja approached the Konoha main gate, Naruto was getting a mixture of looks from the others: amusement and a little perverted envy from Kakashi, hate and fear from Sasuke and Sakura, who had their hands tied, anger and envy from Kiba and some embarrassed smiles from Haku.

The reason why the brooder and the banshee hated him was obvious: he kicked the Uchiha' ass. Kiba on the other hand had finally found out what the CRA meant.

Kakashi and Haku though... He had been persuaded by Kyubi to tell them both everything, from his tenants and currently four girlfriends to his bloodlines and parents. It had been decided that Kakashi was trustworthy enough since he had been one of Minato' students.

The look on their faces when they saw Naruto' mindscape was only overshadowed by the revelation that Kyubi was one of his girlfriends. Naruto' favorite part was at the end of the explanation when Haku teased him regarding his ability to handle so many women. At that point Negi discretely asked Chachamaru to record the scene before Naruto reminded everyone of his talent with Kage Bunshin. The torrents of blood that made the girls fly backwards would forever be immortalized in a picture on Naruto' nightstand.

"Hey there, Kakashi! How was the mission? Lost any of the kiddies along the way?" Kotetsu, one of the chunin guards greeted.

"Unfortunately, no." Kakashi said with a glare towards Sasuke and Sakura.

"I see." Kotetsu glared as well. "Ah, you must be the girl I heard about!" he said as he turned his attention to Haku. "I was informed by the Hokage of your arrival so there's no need to fill up any papers here."

"Really? I thought it was standard procedure." Haku raised an eyebrow.

"Not when you're about to join a clan that Hokage-sama favors." Kotetsu gave Naruto a grin.

"What about the civilian council? Naruto-kun has given me a very... detailed description of them."

"As long as you bring a new bloodline in the village, they would agree to throw rose petals on your path." the chunin shrugged.

"Well, let's see if they do that." Naruto said and the group said goodbye to Kotetsu and went through the gate.

They were barely thirty feet away from the gate when an ANBU landed in front of Naruto.

"Uzumaki, the council requires your presence." he said to the blond.

"That's_ Fuhen-sama_ for you, ANBU." Kakashi said with an edge in his voice.

"My apologies, Kakashi-sempai." he gave a slight bow towards the jounin. "At any rate, the council...; he began.

"Request denied." Naruto said and went past the ANBU without giving him a second glance.

"Bu-But the council…" the ANBU stuttered.

"Only the Hokage may force a ninja council member to attend a council meeting." Kakashi said as he followed the blond.

"He's a WHAT?" the ninja' eyes bulged behind his mask.

"All clan heads are part of the council. You people haven't figured it out in the month he's been away?" Haku shook her head in disbelief and followed them along with the others, leaving a gaping masked ninja behind.

The group was halfway to the Hokage Tower when three more people appeared before them.

"Greetings Uchiha-sama" the two council advisers and Danzo said before noticing the avenger' state.

"What is the meaning of this, Kakashi?" Koharu yelled.

"Release Uchiha-sama at once" Homura added.

"No." Naruto countered. "None of you have any right to interfere in ninja matters."

"Why is he restrained?" Danzo asked carefully, noticing the hateful looks Sasuke was sending towards Haku and Naruto.

"He tried to murder me. Twice." Haku said, drawing attention to her.

"Ah, you must be the Hyoton user that expressed interest in joining our village." Danzo said with a smile.

"No. I expressed interest in joining the Fuhen clan" Haku cut the discussion short.

"I… I see." Danzo said, glaring at Naruto.

"Weren't you supposed to be in the council chambers? I believe you've been requested to be at a meeting." Koharu looked at Naruto in distaste.

"Since when does the civilian council have the right to demand the presence of a member of the ninja council?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"But you're not…" Homura began before the words 'clan head = council member' passed through his head, as well as the other two.

'Oh shit!' the three thought.

"Now, if you're done wasting our time, we need to turn in our mission." Naruto said and the group left, leaving the trio thinking of new plans to control the 'demon brat'.

When they finally entered the Hokage' office they found Sarutobi smoking his pipe as he relaxed while a pair of Kage Bunshin was doing the paperwork.

"Oh, I've been expecting you, Kakashi." Sarutobi smiled before his eyes landed on Sasuke and Sakura and he frowned at their binds. "Report"

"Team 7 and Tazuna were attacked by the Demon Brothers halfway to Wave. At that point they sent the request for reinforcements before continuing the mission. On my way, I encountered Kafu Ohba who was working for Gato along with Momochi Zabuza and the Demon Brothers. I used a trap and killed him. When I arrived, they were fighting Momochi Zabuza. Kakashi had been captured and his three genin were being picked on by one of Zabuza' Mizu Bunshin. When I arrived, I freed Kakashi and managed to wound Zabuza with kunai coated in a nerve-paralyzing poison. When we were about to kill him, Haku – who at that point was still Zabuza' ally because of his manipulations – attempted to frame his death. I saw through it but they got away. Kakashi collapsed afterwards because of chakra exhaustion." Naruto began the explanation.

"After we arrived at Tazuna' house, Naruto cured my chakra exhaustion quite easily as well as making a few modifications to my Sharingan transplant in order to make more like an Uchiha'. The next day, we began training for the future confrontation with Zabuza. A few days later, Naruto, who had been more advanced and was training on his own, encountered Haku and freed her from her memory seal. As you are aware, she accepted his offer to join his clan and became our spy in Gato' headquarters. When we were attacked by Zabuza she turned against him and, with the help of Naruto, killed him. Soon after that, Gato arrive with about two hundred bandits. While he was demanding us to surrender, two more missing-nin, Tamotsu Hiroshi and Gekoku Kaito, arrived holding Tazuna' daughter and grandson hostage. Naruto swiftly killed them without harming the hostages." Kakashi said.

"At that point, the bandits attacked. I used my new sword, Tessaiga, to kill about a hundred of them and made a lot of Kage Bunshin to assist Haku and Kakashi while I went after Gato. The Team 7 genin were assigned to protect Tazuna, which they would have failed if it wasn't for the arrival of a group of armed villagers. Before I killed Gato, he revealed of a backup group that was to attack the village in case of failure. After we arrived at Tazuna' house, as I was talking to Kakashi about my discovery, Sasuke and Sakura attempter to kill Haku in her sleep. Luckily, me and Kakashi arrived in time to stop them. I need to add that Sasuke also attempted to kill Haku on the bridge even after Kakashi warned him that she was an ally. After their attempt, we restrained them in a separate room." Naruto said, and killing intent began leaking from the old man as he glared at the two genin.

"The evening after the bridge was completed, we discovered the camp of the bandits Gato spoke of. There were about four hundred of them. We left Kiba to guard Tazuna' house with instructions to release Sasuke and Sakura to help him, in case some o the bandits got past Naruto, Haku and me." Kakashi said but Sarutobi interrupted him.

"Hold on. You're telling me you attacked a comp of four hundred with just two others?" Sarutobi glared at the jounin.

"We first inspected their defense under the cover of the night. We only attacked after Naruto formulated a very good plan. We used the fact that there was a cliff towering above the camp. Naruto' Kage Bunshin bombarded them from above with some very powerful jutsu before we attacked them with long ranged jutsu. Haku used one of her Hyoton jutsu to keep them from attacking us or escaping while Naruto did the same with some traps he invented. When there only twenty left, Naruto charged at them and cut them down." Kakashi said in his defense and was happy to see Sarutobi' frown change into an impressed smile.

"After we were done, we went to Gato' former hideout and I was able to destroy the barrier surrounding the building. We found a lot of money and documents there. All of the money went to the villagers since it was taken from there in the first place, but a lot of the documents may concern Konoha. They're all in this containment scroll." Naruto said as he placed said scroll in Sarutobi' hand.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm not going to like what's in there?" Sarutobi groaned.

"Because I certainly didn't." Naruto said.

"Carry on with the report." the old man sighed in resignation.

"After we arrived at Tazuna' house, Sasuke demanded answers. When his request was denied, he attacked Haku by throwing a kunai at her. Naruto was able to somehow destroy the kunai before it reached Haku and then proceeded to show his anger. He threw Sasuke out of the house and then knocked him out using a Raiton jutsu. In this morning, we left Wave with Sasuke and Sakura restrained and arrived in the village earlier." Kakashi finished the report.

"ANBU. Take Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura to their respective homes and keep them there until I say otherwise. Untie them when you get there." Sarutobi said coldly, barely keeping his killer intent under control.

Two ANBU took the genin and Shunshin-ed away.

"Hokage-sama, Kakashi, Haku and me have something to discuss with you." Naruto said.

"Very well. Kiba, you're dismissed."

After the door closed Naruto quickly activated the privacy seals before answering Sarutobi' questioning look.

"First of all, I told both Kakashi and Haku about my tenants and parentage." Naruto began. "Haku in joining my clan and offered to share her bloodline with me, while Kakashi was my father' student." he added.

"It's your decision, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi sighed.

"Secondly, I obtained blood samples from three other bloodline users, beside Haku. One of them is from Sasuke." Naruto said.

"So you took it after you knocked him out. Perfectly within the rules we set up. Why though? You already have the Mangekyo Sharingan. Which I believe you used to save Haku" the old man asked.

"Yes, but if I try activating the Sharingan using a sample of blood from Sasuke, it should evolve the Mangekyo I got from Itachi into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan." Naruto explained.

"I see. That way, you would get power boost as well as get rid of any possible drawbacks the Mangekyo has. Well, I approve." Sarutobi decided.

"Thanks. I won't use the sample from Kafu since it wouldn't help me too much and would slow me down. I'll keep it in storage for a later time. The one from Gekoku on the other hand is very useful and I'll soon assimilate it." Naruto said.

"Good, good. Anything else?" Sarutobi said pleased.

"Um, yeah." Naruto hesitated. "When Sasuke threw that kunai at Haku, I used the Mangekyo like you said and threw him out of the house. What Kakashi didn't mention earlier was that my anger summoned a bit of Kyubi-chan' chakra."

"How many people saw this?" Sarutobi said warily.

"Kakashi, Haku, Tazuna and Sasuke. The others fainted from the killer intent.

"So the only problem is the Uchiha." Sarutobi mumbled.

"Not really, Hokage-sama." Kakashi intervened. "The only real difference between that partial transformation and the activation of his vampiric bloodline were his eyes being red instead of blue and his whisker marks being a little more obvious. And I'm sure we can pass these details as hallucinations under that massive killer intent." he shuddered at the memory.

"Was it that bad?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

"It felt like Tsunade-sama had caught me peeping on her in the hot springs. Only deadlier." Kakashi explained. "What? Jiraiya-sama described it!" he added to the accusing glares.

"At any rate, do you have anything else to add?" Sarutobi asked Naruto.

"Nothing regarding the mission. Though the council sent an ANBU demanding my presence in the council chambers as soon as I entered the village." Naruto said.

"There are several reasons for that." Sarutobi grinned. "First of all, they'll probably want Haku in another clan or to turn her into breeding stock." he began. "Secondly, the modifications you made to the barrier around your compound had caused some discomfort to the ones that had the urge to enter."

"Like what?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Well, originally, it was meant to either reject any intruder outside the compound or to put them in a stasis sleep. The way I changed it, it puts them to sleep AND rejects them." Naruto grinned.

"So, how many fell for it?" Kakashi asked.

"Just a dozen were dumb enough. They're all in the Hospital." Sarutobi grinned.

"I'll wake them when I get home." Naruto promised.

"Well, I need Haku and Naruto to fill in these documents for her adoption in the Fuhen clan." Sarutobi said and handed them a few sheets of paper which the filled in a few minutes.

"Hokage-sama? Would it be possible for me to join the ninja ranks?" Haku asked.

"I would actually recommend it. That way, the civilian council will have even less authority over you." the old man grinned and gave her a few more sheets of paper that she filled in enthusiastically.

"Now, all that's left is to face the council." Naruto said with a grimace.

"Unfortunately" Sarutobi sighed. "We need to officially announce that Haku joined the Fuhen clan as well as deal with the Uchiha and the Haruno problem." he said, making Kakashi and Naruto grimace.

"Hokage-sama, since you don't need me…" Kakashi tried to weasel out.

"You're a witness. You're coming with us." Sarutobi cut him off.

"Like hell you're damning just us to Haruno hell." Naruto mumbled.

"Let's go right now and get this over with." Sarutobi said as he headed for the door. "By the way, why were those two so silent?" he inquired as he deactivated the privacy seals.

"Oh, that. I just put a paralysis drug on their tongues. We need our sleep, after all." Naruto said, making Sarutobi snicker.

As the group arrived at the council chambers they saw the civilian and ninja sides of the council busy yelling at each other. In fact, they didn't even notice the new arrivals. After Sarutobi took his seat, he motioned Naruto to draw their attention. With a grin, the blond obliged.

"**SILENCE!"** he roared, channeling a bit of youki into his throat and released a wave of killer intent. That got their attention as the civilians were trembling like leaves.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun" Sarutobi grinned. You may take your seat. Two rows in front of Hiashi, I believe." he added, earning a tick mark from the said Hyuga, since he was quoting Naruto' words.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Naruto replied with a slight bow and took a seat between Shikaku Nara and Tsume Inuzuka, who he high-fived under the table.

"Hokage-sama. Why is the brat sitting there?" Haruno Isako demanded.

"Fuhen-sama is sitting here because he is the head of a ninja clan." Shikaku said lazily.

"Then Uchiha-sama should be here as well! He's the last of his clan and…" Koharu began with enthusiasm.

"Hokage-sama, you need some younger advisers. The current ones apparently forget the laws because of their old age." Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Homura asked sharply.

"In order for the title of clan head to be inherited, the ninja must be at least Jonin in rank. Also, despite what he did, Itachi is still the heir of the Uchiha clan, since he is the oldest son of the former Uchiha Head. Fugaku would have had to leave a will proclaiming Sasuke his heir in order for that to change. The only possible way for Sasuke to become the heir of the Uchiha is for Itachi to die. And even then he'll have to wait until he reaches Jonin to become clan head." Naruto said in a bored voice.

"Thank you for the detailed explanation, Naruto-kun. And thank you for the previous suggestion. Since my old teammates abandoned their ninja training decades ago, they are in worst shape then I am. It would be cruel of me to keep them working in that state. Homura, Koharu, I promise to look for some new advisors so you can retire." Sarutobi said, trying to keep a wide grin off his face. And failing. Badly.

The look on their faces was priceless. Kakashi even activated his Sharingan momentarily in order to keep the image stored in his memory. But apparently that moment was enough for some of the others to notice.

"Kakashi, what happened to your eye?" Choza inquired.

"Naruto made it work normally with one of his personal healing jutsu." the Copy Ninja replied with a double eye-smile.

"It wasn't hard, to be honest. One of the chakra coils was severed and another was damaged." Naruto shrugged.

"Naruto-san, where did you learn that jutsu?" Shikaku asked.

"I created it. And no, I'm not going to give it to the hospital since they don't have chakra reserves big enough, so why bother?" Naruto replied.

"What kind of reserves could a mere healing jutsu require?" Hiashi mocked.

"Kage level, at the very least." Naruto cut him off.

"And you want us to believe that you have Kage level reserves?" the Hyuga Head asked in disbelief.

"Kage level? I have at least five times more chakra then any Kage in the Elemental nations. And if you add my other reserve to the equation…" he trailed off leaving the council chamber in its rare moments of silence.

"At any rate, I believe that Naruto-kun' position in the council or his healing jutsu are not the reason we are here." Sarutobi said.

"Yes. Hokage-sama, we demand that he is arrested!" Isako Haruno said.

"Really? And what exactly did I do in the past hour since I've been back in the village? Disturbing the peace?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"**A dozen people are in the Hospital because of you!"** she screeched.

"Because of me? And here I though that trespassing was illegal! Did the law change while I was away Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked with fake surprise, while Haku, Kakashi and most of the ninja council members were snickering.

"No, Naruto-kun, it's still illegal." Sarutobi replied.

"Well, if that's the case then the so called victims are actually criminals and will be having a nice long chat with Ibiki after I wake them up." Naruto said, his voice gaining an edge towards the end, giving the civilians shivers.

"And when will you wake them up?" Isako asked.

"Hm, let me have a look at my schedule for a sec." Naruto said as he took out a small scroll from his pocket and looked over it. "Hm, tomorrow I need to get some new bloodlines and the day after I'll have to get used to them. Then I have to work on my seals. On Friday I have kenjutsu practice. The weekend is no good either…" Naruto said to himself, though loud enough for everyone to hear.

"How about toady?" a civilian council member suggested.

"Not in the mood." Naruto lazily replied, making the civilians and surprisingly Hiashi go red in the face.

"Naruto-kun, it would be best if we empty those hospital rooms" Sarutobi said, making the civilians smile in satisfaction. "And besides, Ibiki and Anko have been quite bored lately." He added, making the civilians go pale.

"Do you have a list with all their names?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes, several copies of it. There should be one on the table in front of you." Sarutobi replied.

"Yeah, I have it." Naruto said and gave the list a quick look. "Okay" he said and snapped his fingers, releasing a pulse of chakra. "They're awake."

"So all you had to do was to snap your fingers?" Hiashi asked, with the veins on his temples pulsing, as if he was trying to activate his Byakugan.

"Yep, easy huh?" Naruto grinned, earning a few chuckles from several clan heads.

"Now that that's done, we should move to the next order of business." Sarutobi said.

"Yes Hokage-sama. We of the civilian council request that Yuki Haku joins a proper clan like the Uchiha, instead of the Fuhen clan." Isako said, gaining a few glares.

"Request denied." Haku said firmly.

"Who are you to deny the civilian council?" Isako demanded annoyed.

"I am Yuki Haku, last of the Yuki clan and user of the Hyoton bloodline." Haku said, glaring at the pink haired woman.

"I apologize, I didn't know" Isako said slightly embarrassed.

"Obviously." Naruto said, earning a few snickers.

"At any rate, I decided to come to Konoka and join the Fuhen clan and none other. Discussion on the subject is over." Haku said with a tone of finality.

"Indeed. Welcome to Konoha, Haku Yuki Fuhen." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama." Haku said with a slight bow.

"Fuhen-san, earlier you mentioned gaining bloodlines in your schedule. Were you referring to the Hyoton?" Suzuki asked.

"Yes. Also, on my last mission I gained the required items to gain two more bloodlines from two Kiri missing-nin. I have decided to activate the Hyoton from Haku and the Pocket Dimension Creation bloodline from Gekoku Kaito AKA Shadow Thief of the Mist. The Iron Blood bloodline from Kafu Ohba AKA Demon of the Blood Armor doesn't fit my style so I will keep it in storage for now." Naruto explained. He then noticed the looks he was getting. "What?"

"What kind of mission did you go on? Those were B and A-rank criminals you mentioned." Shikaku asked.

"It was originally a C-rank Team 7 went on. It became A-rank when they were attacked by the demon Brothers. I sent him as reinforcement." Sarutobi said.

"Kakashi, can you give us a brief description of the mission? If Hokage-sama agrees of course." Tsume requested.

"Go ahead, Kakashi" Sarutobi grinned.

"Well, Naruto killed Kafu on the way towards us. When he arrived he saved me from Zabuza' _**Suirō no jutsu**_." Kakashi began.

"What were your genin doing?" Tsume asked, knowing that one of them was her son.

"They were getting their asses kicked by Zabuza' Mizu Bunshin." Naruto said.

"Actually, only Sasuke was getting his ass handed to him. Sakura and Kiba were either smart enough or more likely too scared to move." Kakashi said and Tsume blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, most people get scare when they first meet a missing-nin in Zabuza' league." Naruto said and motioned Kakashi to continue.

"After he released me, he injured Zabuza with a poisoned kunai that made him unable to move for over two weeks. When we encountered Zabuza again, Naruto and Haku fought him and Haku killed him. After that Gato and about two hundred bandits arrived at the scene and asked us to surrender. They tried to blackmail us by holding Tazuna' daughter and grandson hostage. Naruto killed Gekoku Kaito and Tamotsu Hiroshi who were holding the hostages. At that point, the bandit's attacked and Naruto killed half with a strike of his new sword." Kakashi said but was interrupted by Koharu.

"You mean he killed a hundred with one strike?" she demanded.

"Yes, it's a very powerful sword that can be used only by me." Naruto said.

"Where did you get it?" Isako asked with greed.

"I made it." Naruto said.

"At any rate, Haku and me along with Naruto' Kage Bunshin killed the rest while Naruto took care of Gato. I asked Sakura, Sasuke and Kiba to guard Tazuna, but they didn't pay attention and Tazuna would have died if it weren't for the arrival of some villagers." Kakashi said.

"Before I killed Gato, I found out that another group was to attack if the first one failed." Naruto informed.

"Later that day, Sasuke and Sakura tried to kill Haku in her sleep. Sasuke refused to accept her as an ally and decided to kill her. Luckily, Naruto go there in time to stop them" Kakashi said, glaring at Isako and the two advisers. "Since then, we had the two restrained in order to prevent any sort of criminal activity. A few days later we found the bandit camp. There were roughly four hundred of them. Me, Haku and Naruto attacked at night. Naruto killed more then half while me and Haku killed the rest. When we got back to Tazuna' house, Sasuke, who had been released I the eventuality that some bandits got away, demanded answers. When we refused to answer his questions, he threw a kunai at Haku. Naruto stopped the kunai and used the strength from his bloodlines to throw Sasuke out of the house. There, he used a Raiton jutsu to knock him out. In the morning we left Wave." Kakashi finished the story.

"That brings us to the next order of business. The punishment for Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." Sarutobi said with an edge in his voice.

"Where are they at the moment, Hokage-sama? Hiashi inquired.

"At home, under ANBU guard." Naruto answered him.

"Hokage-sama, I demand that my daughter is cleared of accusations at once. She was no doubt manipulated." Isako said.

"I agree with Haruno-san on the manipulation part." Naruto said, gaining a few surprised looks. "After all the brain-washing she put her daughter through, it's no wonder she would do anything the Uchiha asked of her, and I mean ANYTHING." Naruto said, glaring at the pink haired woman.

"**How dare you insult my daughter and accuse me?"** Isako roared.

"Neither Sakura nor Sasuke are mentally stable. I already warned you that the fan-girl attitude doesn't belong with ninja. You said you'll take care of it and made it worse. She's in her own fantasy world that revolves around Sasuke." Kakashi pined her down with a glare. "As for Sasuke." he turned towards the advisers who shifted uncomfortably "he thinks he deserves everything and anything handed to him. Hell, he was actually near ordering Zabuza to surrender because he's an Uchiha. He's been pampered way too much."

"We must keep Uchiha-sama content!" Koharu said defensively.

"If he wants pampering, he doesn't belong in the ninja ranks. This is no game." Naruto said coldly.

"What if he gets upset and leaves the village?" Homura asked panicking.

"He will be hunted down like any other missing-nin. And share their fate when captured." Sarutobi said. "At any rate, since this is the first incident of this kind, I'll let him off easy with a short talk with Ibiki and therapy sessions with Inoichi." he proposed.

"I approve, for now." Haku said.

"Then it's settled." Sarutobi decided.

"Hokage-sama, if I may speak." Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi nodded.

"I believe we should accustom our genin to the conditions on a battlefield. Kiba for example nearly fainted on the bridge because of the strong scent of blood his advanced sense of smell was picking up. The same goes for killer intent. We can't have our ninja trembling like the civilians they're hired to protect." Naruto explained.

"You mean you were trembling..." Koharu began mockingly but was quickly silenced as was everyone else in the room.

Naruto had released a short but extremely powerful pulse of killer intent. He then looked at the trembling old woman with a smile.

"No, I was fine. I was actually talking about your precious Uchiha, who wet himself before I knocked him out after his second murder attempt." the blond snickered.

"Very well, Naruto-kun, we'll look into it. This meeting is over." Sarutobi said as he got up and left, followed by Kakashi.

Haku waited for Naruto to lead her and they were joined by Tsume.

"So Kiba really froze?" she asked a little disappointed.

"Yeah. Not only that, both he and Sakura fainted from my killer intent." Naruto confirmed.

"The runt fainted?" a voice said. As they looked towards the person who spoke, they saw Tsume' daughter.

"What are you doing here, Hana?" Tsume inquired.

"Oh, I just passed by to tell you that Kiba' back. He was in a hurry to leave, though." Hana said.

"Haku-san, this is my daughter Hana. Hana, this is Haku, Naruto' new clan member." Tsume made the introductions.

"Pleased to meet you." Haku said with a slight bow.

"Likewise." Hana answered before he turned to Naruto. "So, did he really faint?"

"Yep. The funny thing is that Akamaru was still conscious." Naruto chuckled.

"If that isn't blackmail material, I don't know what is." Hana grinned.

As the four headed towards their compounds that were conveniently in the same direction they made small talk and eventually began discussing behavior towards women.

"Well, I didn't have to do anything while on the mission; the women in Wave were quite capable of taking care of perverts." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, though his lewd comments were really getting on my nerves." Haku said.

"Well, at least he didn't try to force himself on someone again." Hana said, grumbling at the memory.

"Yeah. If I see him trying to force himself on Hinata-chan again..." Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and started growling, staring straight ahead. Looking in that direction, the others did the same.

They had just turned a corner and now had the Fuhen compound in view. Near the gate, Hinata was backing away from Kiba.

"Come on, Hinata, you know you want me." he said as he slowly approached his prey.

"N-No! S-Stay back, my boyfriend is Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as he backed away.

"Naruto got a new woman on the mission so I'm claiming you as mine!" Kiba said.

"S-Stay away!" Hinata panicked.

"You're mine bi..." the mutt began but froze when a huge spear passed between him and Hinata. It was so close to his face that it scratched his nose a bit.

As he turned towards the attacker, his blood ran cold there stood the last people he wanted to be caught red handed by: his mother, his sister, Naruto and Haku.

He blinked and then coughed blood as Naruto' fist punched him in the gut, before he fell unconscious.

"Tsume-san, I'll leave this animal in your capable hands." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, Naruto, I'll deal with him." Tsume said, looking at her son in disgust.

She and Hana then proceeded to drag Kiba home.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiles before gaining a cold look in her eyes as she noticed Haku. "Naruto-kun, who is she?"

"My name is Haku Yuki Fuhen. I was adopted into the Fuhen clan today. You must be Hinata. Naruto-kun told me a lot about you." Haku gave her a mischievous grin.

"Hinata-chan, I need to talk to you about something important." Naruto said with a serious look in his eyes. "Do you want to come to my place so we can talk in private?"

"Um, su-sure." Hinata said with a curios smile.

"Alright, follow me." Naruto said and led them in front of the gate. "Haku-chan, I need you to touch the crest and channel chakra into it when I will tell you to." he instructed and both he and the Hyoton user touched the crest. A few seconds later, they both channeled chakra and the gate opened.

"What was that for, Naruto-kun?" Haku inquired as the gate closed behind them.

"Well, since you're part of the clan, you need to be able to get in, right?" Naruto replied, smiling at the awed looks the girls were giving their surroundings.

When they got at the door of the house, they repeated the process with the crest before heading for the living room. As they all sat on the sofa, with Naruto between the girls, Hinata looked at him curiously.

"So, wha-what do you want to talk about, Naruto-kun?" Hinata inquired.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, I've become the head of a new clan, the Fuhen Clan." Naruto began.

"I know, Naruto-kun, congratulations!" Hinata smiled.

"However, I doubt you know what comes with the position." Naruto said.

"The compound and a seat in the council?" Hinata suggested.

"Yes, that too, but that's the obvious part." Naruto sighed. "Hinata-chan, I'll be blunt about this. I'm required to have at least three wives in order to populate my clan."

"You mean polygamy?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Haku drew attention to herself. "And I recently become one of Naruto-kun' girlfriend." she said and began explaining her story to Hinata.

"I see, that's what I would have expected of Naruto-kun." Hinata chuckled after Haku finished.

"So, you okay with this?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I'm okay with sharing you with other girls." Hinata gave him an uncharacteristic grin. "And if you can't handle us by yourself, there's always Kage Bunshin." she teased, making the others' noses bleed.

"Hinata-chan, there are some other things that you should know." Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

"Such as?" Hinata inquired.

"Well, it would be best if you and Haku entered my mindscape..."

Half hour later we find Hinata, Haku, Eva, Asuna, Kyubi looking at Naruto, while the others were watching the situation with amusement.

"So, let me get this straight: at the moment you have five girlfriends, with another two pending? And three of them are several thousand years old?" Hinata asked calmly as she put down her tea cup.

"Well, that sums it up." Naruto nodded.

Hinata looks at him for several seconds in contemplation.

"You know, I thought you could be interested in older women, but this is not what I had in mind." Hinata said, making the others sweatdrop.

"So, you're okay with this?" Naruto asked.

"Well, how should I put this? Between your stamina, chakra reserves and Kage Bunshin, I think you'll manage to handle all of us." Hinata grinned, making most of the girls lose focus as they thought of the possibilities. "However..." she got their attention again "I don't think it's fair that among us only Kyubi-san, Asuna-san and Eva-san have a mental connection with you." she stated.

"Hinata-san, I believe that the issue can be resolved by the forming of pactios." Chachamaru said.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Naruto grinned.

"Just one problem, Naruto-kun. You'll need someone to organize the forming of the pactio. Someone in the outside world, since Hinata-san isn't sealed inside you, like we are." Kyubi pointed out.

"Hm, you're right. The only ones that have that kind of knowledge are us, and teaching it to someone else would be a bad idea and it could go wrong in many ways." Asuna said.

"So the only way to do this would be to somehow bring one of us outside, at least temporary." Negi concluded.

"We need someone experienced with pactios." Hinata said and several heads began to turn.

"We need someone expendable." Eva grinned and everyone was smirking towards a sweating Chamo.

"**HELL NO!"** the ermine yelled and took off.

"Let's hunt a rat!" Eva said as she began to cackle maniacally.

"Nah, there's no need for that." Naruto said as he went after Chamo. "I'll talk to him. I'm sure I can reason with him."

"Any idea how he'll convince the rat to risk his life for your convenience?" Eva asked Hinata.

"Threaten him?" Hinata shrugged.

"That would work." Asuna said after a few seconds of silence.

Ten minutes later, Naruto returned with a grinning Chamo on his shoulders.

"Okay, from the look on his face I can tell that you didn't threaten him. So how?" Eva asked.

"Evangeline, I have no idea what you're talking about." Chamo said, avoiding her gaze.

"You told him that Konoha has hot springs, didn't you?" Negi whispered to Naruto.

"Guilty as charged. Though I didn't tell him what could happen to him if he gets caught." Naruto whispered back.

"So, how are we doing this, exactly?" Chamo asked.

"Well, I found something interesting in one of the books from the magic library. It was about _**Shikigami**_." Naruto began.

"Of course! Shikigami can use several _**onmyōji**_ abilities of the caster. So if you infuse the paper with chakra instead of ki, it will also be able to use spells because of the mana part." Setsuna exclaimed.

"Yes, that's true. But it would also be more durable, sine chakra is also known as life energy. While a magic user would simply faint from exhausting his mana, a ninja would die if he used all of his chakra." Kyubi explained.

"Speaking of durability…" Naruto began with a smirk "what would happen if I use the Jishou Zousaku in conjunction with the Shikigami?"

"Still, to make a real body, you would need something alive as a component" Eva said thoughtfully.

"Well, what do you suggest I use for that, oh Vampire Queen?" Naruto joked with a knowing grin.

"Of course! Blood! You just need to write the name on the Shikigami in blood!" the blonde vampire realized.

"Yep. That's the plan." Naruto nodded.

"So, we'll need some Shikigami paper, Naruto-kun' blood and one ermine soul" Konoka said as she wrote a small list.

"So, it will be just like my previous body?" Chamo inquired.

"No, it will be better." Naruto grinned.

"How so?" Kyubi asked.

"Technically speaking, he's still bonded to me through the seal. So if his body dies, his soul returns here" Naruto explained.

"What happens if you die while I'm out of the seal?" Chamo asked.

"You die as well." the blond replied.

"Okay, enough stalling! I have hot sp… I mean pactios to do!" Chamo corrected quickly.

"Setsuna-san, can you give me the knowledge you have on Shikigami? I don't want to make any mistakes." Naruto asked.

"Sure." Setsuna replied, closing her eyes for a second "Done." she said as she opened her eyes.

"Oh, before we leave..." Naruto turned towards Kyubi "is the blood from the teme saturated with enough youki?"

"Yes, it's been more then seven hours." the redhead confirmed.

"Good. I intend on gaining the Eternal Mangekyo after we do the pactios." he said.

With that, he left the mindscape along with Haku and Hinata.

After they returned to Naruto' living room, he used the knowledge from Setsuna to create the Shikigami paper and brought out a now glowing vial of Sasuke' blood. He then cut the paper in the right shape and wrote 'Albert Chamomile' using his own blood instead of ink.

"_Alright Chamo, I'm gonna activate the Shikigami and pour your soul into it while I do the same with some of my chakra."_ Naruto warned.

"_Go ahead!"_ the ermine said.

Naruto did just that, he began channeling chakra into the paper while, at the same time he focused on putting Chamo in the new body, instead of a piece of his conscious mind, like the technique was originality supposed to work. The words written in blood began to cover the entire paper as the blond willed it to with his Jishou Zousaku. When the entire paper was colored crimson, he pushed more chakra in the recipient, until it expanded into a small sphere. At that point the seal on his belly glowed golden for a few seconds, the light fading when the bubble of blood burst with a small shock-wave, leaving a white ermine in Naruto' hand.

"I need a bath." Chamo said in a disgusted voice.

Correction: a white ermine covered in blood.

Half hour later, he was standing next to a standard pactio circle.

"Alright, you know the drill." Chamo grinned "Get in that circle and make this pactio happen."

"_Naruto-kun, you remember our pactio?"_ Eva said through the mental connection.

"_Yeah, you bit me before the kiss. Why?"_ Naruto inquired as both he and Hinata stepped in the circle.

"_I want you to do the same with Hinata and Haku, channeling a small amount and youki and mana in them in the process. At the very least, they'll gain a healing factor. And at best... Well, youki is known to have been used to empower many bloodlines."_ she said and he had to agree that the benefits were worth a little pain.

"Hinata-chan, this may sting a bit at first, but it gets better." Naruto warned her and received a determined nod.

Naruto leaned forward and bit her just like Eva did to him. As he channeled mana and youki through his fangs, the circle they were standing on began to glow and Hinata moaned in pleasure. At that point, he removed his fangs from her neck and proceeded to kiss her passionately. When Chamo called out 'Pactio!' after the card appeared, they finally remembered to breathe and broke the kiss.

"Wo-Wow... That... That was..." Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. While he wasn't at the receiving end of the energy this time, it felt just as good.

He then repeated the process with Haku in went just as well, thought, unlike Hinata, she was less shy and began groping him near the end.

With the pactios done, both girls were staring at their cards in awe.

The Hinata on the card was dressed in her current attire, but had water surrounding her hands like bracers. Looking more closely, they noticed that it originated from the azure rings on the middle finger of each hand. Also, the eyes of the Hinata on the card showed an activated Byakugan, though the white of her eyes was the same shade of lavender as the iris.

Haku also appeared in her current attire and also sported rings, but these were white, being the source of the blade-shaped on her wrists. She showed no change in her bloodline, but unlike Hinata her bloodline was chakra based, so the changes would not be too obvious.

"Well, now that the pleasant part is done with, I guess it's time to deal with the painful part." Naruto grimaced. Seeing the curious and slightly worried looks the girls had, he added "I mean for me, when I assimilate Sasuke' blood to gain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."

"So, gaining bloodlines is painful?" Haku asked, knowing that he was to get the Hyoton the next day.

"Well, I only got the Sharingan this way so far, but I thing that only bloodlines that cause physical transformations are painful to gain." Naruto shrugged.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Naruto-kun." Hinata countered. "Chakra based bloodlines might put a strain on your coils, and I hear that it could be more painful then losing a limb."

"Great. Now I'm really looking forward to gaining the Hyoton and the Pocket Dimension Creation bloodlines tomorrow." Naruto said sarcastically, making both girls snicker. "Oh well, mind as well get it over with." he sighed and took the vial in his hand.

Like the first time, he made a small hole in his thumb with his elongated fang and allowed several drops of his blood to fall in the vial. Unlike Itachi' blood that turned black at this point of the process, Sasuke' blood became a much darker shade of red.

"Hm, last time it turned completely black… it's either because of the effect of the youki, or it simply differs from one person to another." Naruto mused as his finger healed.

Without another word, he downed the liquid and carefully placed the vial on the table before sitting down in an armchair, waiting for the excruciating pain to come. He fell a sting in his eyes and closed them tightly. He then waited… and waited… two minutes passed.

"Huh, is that it?" he asked in disbelief as he opened his eyes.

When light hit his eyes, so did the pain he was waiting for. Luckily, it only lasted a moment.

"Me and my big mouth…" Naruto mumbled as girls looked at his in worry. "Don't worry girls, I'm fine. The pain was as powerful as last time, but it only lasted a moment, not minutes." he assured them.

"Well, how about a demonstration?" Chamo inquired.

"Good idea. I want to know what they look like." Naruto said and activated the normal Sharingan. After a few seconds, he pushed more chakra into his eyes and felt them change again. "Well, what do they look like?" he inquired.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Naruto-kun, but all I see is the same Mangekyo you used in Wave." Haku said regretfully.

"Hm, wait a sec, let me try something." Naruto said and turned his eyes back to the regular Sharingan before channeling twice the amount of chakra he did for the Mangekyo. He once again felt his eyes change.

"Oh! Now they're different!" Hinata announced happily.

"Yeah, it looks like a Sharingan with six tomoe." Haku added.

"Great! I actually feel they're more potent then before! Still…" Naruto trailed off.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I fell like if can change them even more." Naruto said and reverted to the regular Sharingan once again. This time he channeled three times the energy needed for activating the Mangekyo, though only two thirds were chakra. The third part was youki.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw Hinata and Haku staring at him with their eyes wide.

"They changed again!" Hinata gasped.

"I knew they would!" Naruto grinned. "So what do they look like?" he asked curiously.

"Hey, do I look like a mirror?" Haku pouted playfully as she made small one of ice.

Looking at his image on the frozen surface, he saw six red tomoe on a pitch-black iris, iris surrounded by a crimson background.

**Next time: Clan Developments**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima, Inuyasha or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, Inuyasha is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Clan Developments**

It was the day after their return to Konoha and Haku was being impressed by Naruto' cooking skills, ones that he showed by preparing breakfast for the two of them.

"How can you be so good at this?" Haku asked in delight as she ate her pancakes.

"Well, being an orphan I had to look after myself from a young age, since they kicked me out of the orphanage when I was six." Naruto shrugged.

"I see..."

"But the recipe for these pancakes is from Konoka. She's great at cooking, I honestly can't compare with her." Naruto said.

"_Mou, I'm not that good!"_ Konoka chuckled.

"_Yes, you are"_ all of the other tenants shot back.

"_Well, if you all say so…"_ she giggled.

"So, Naruto-kun, what do you have planed for today?" Haku inquired as she finished her meal.

"Well, I was thinking about training you and Hinata in the basics of magic, though you could focus on some new Hyoton jutsu as well…" Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but it's weird. I mean, I already had mana as part of my chakra, but I couldn't use it separately because I found it too unfamiliar. But after the pactio, one can suddenly be able to draw it out." Haku said.

"Well, it's more about balance, actually. Chakra is usually balanced as half mana and half ki. Of course, bloodline users like you have more mana that is consumed for ninjutsu while others like the Senju had more ki. But that energy is in a natural balance for the person. When you add a boost of mana from me…" Naruto trailed off.

"The balance gets disturbed and I'm able to use the energies separately." Haku nodded in understanding.

"At any rate, before I start tort…. training you, it would be better to give you a tour around the village. Maybe we'll ran into some of the other genin so I can introduce you." Naruto said.

"As long as we don't ran into the three idiots we had to put up with in Wave." Haku agreed.

"Well, considering the teme and the banshee are getting their heads checked and the mutt is probably still reattaching some organs, we'll be fine." Naruto grinned.

"Good point." Haku chuckled.

"Still, I need to warn you before you see the villagers." Naruto grimaced "Since I'm Kyubi-chan' container, most of them think of me as a demon and hate my guts. I already told you how they usually treat me."

"Yeah, but it won't be that much different then walking around with Zabuza. The only difference will be that we'll get higher prices in some places, while I got lower ones since Zabuza threatened the merchants." Haku shrugged.

"Thankfully, that won't be a real problem since I received my inheritance from my dad, but I still want to avoid wasting too much money. I wouldn't want them asking questions from where I got it." Naruto said.

"Got it." Haku nodded "So about that tour…"

"I need to activate the detection seal on the barrier. It became inactive when the last Namikaze died, and I have yet to turn it on. This way, I'll know when someone is trying to get in the compound without permission." Naruto said as he got up.

"Ok, I'll wash the dishes while you're at it." Haku offered.

"Actually, I'll leave a clone to do that. You should change your clothes though." Naruto said and soon enough a Kage Bunshin was washing the dishes while another was drying them.

"What clothes? And what's wrong with my current clothes?" Haku raised an eyebrow.

"There's nothing wrong with them. Just, I thought you might want a new outfit. New village and all..." Naruto defended, shivering at the memory saying something bad about Asuna' clothes and the man-hunt that followed.

"Okay, I guess. What do you have in mind?" Haku shrugged.

At this point Naruto holds out his arms and two packages appear in them. In his left hand was a ninja attire that consisted in a pale blue kimono with white snowflakes all over it, several blue bracers, a fishnet shirt and blue ninja sandals. In his right hand was a cloak identical to his, the only difference was that it had the Fuhen clan crest on it, right above the heart.

"Hm, I like them." Haku smiled before giving Naruto a questioning look "Still, shouldn't you have the clan crest as well, being the clan head and all?"

"Hm, good point." Naruto nodded and placed his right hand on his cloak above his heart and channeling chakra into the fabric as he focused.

"_Naruto-kun, your crest should be different since you're the leader."_ Kyubi said.

"_Any suggestions?"_

"_Add wings to it. Like the ones you have. It should fit you nicely, since you're neither an angel nor a demon. It would represent balance"_ Eva suggested.

With a smile, Naruto used his Jishou Zousaku on the chakra-enhanced fabric and created the crest, with the feathered white wing on the right and the bat-like black wing on the left.

"Nice." Haku smiled.

"It was Eva-chan' idea." Naruto said sheepishly.

"I thought so; men don't have any fashion sense, after all." Haku grinned as a pouting Naruto headed to the underground control chamber for the barrier.

Half-hour late, the two were being pissed off big time by the attitude of the villagers. Of course, the glares had been expected, but some of the civilians were shooting their mouth off about monsters and demon whores. But when some chunin in the crowd began releasing killer intent towards them, Naruto lost his patience.

Without changing his demeanor, he unleashed a powerful pulse of killer intent, making sure that he was holding Haku' hand so she was barely affected. Everyone else on the street wasn't as lucky and was gasping for air as their knees buckled. After it passed, the chunin from earlier slowly got up and began yelling.

"**I knew you were a demon! And now I have proof!"** he said as he took out a kunai** "Die demon!"** he cried out as he threw the weapon at the back of Naruto' head.

When it was six feet away, Naruto partially turned around and stopped the kunai by putting his pointer finger through the ring of the kunai' handle. He then casually rotated it on his finger for a few seconds in order for it to gain momentum before he released it.

He then casually turned back and hurried to catch up with Haku, leaving the crowd to watch with fearful wide eyes the cauterized hole in the collapsed chunin' forehead and the kunai imbedded in the wall behind him, as well as the scorch marks around it. Nobody uttered a word until the two Fuhen clan members were out of the area.

"Did you have to kill him, Naruto-kun?" Haku asked him as they entered the market district.

"He was one of the idiots that tried to enter the compound while I was away. The Hyuga one. And, if memory serves me, he was also in the group that tried before I left to Wave." Naruto said.

"Wasn't he supposed to be at the Interrogation Chambers?" Haku raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so he either finished early or…" he trailed off as he saw several ANBU traveling by the rooftops, apparently searching for something.

"Or he escaped." Haku deadpanned as she followed his gaze. "What kind of idiot was he, going to a public place like that, right after he got away?"

"Probably the suicidal type. Hold on for a sec, I'll get some info." Naruto said and used Shundo to get next to a stagnant ANBU who was wearing a cat mask.

"Who are you searching for, Neko-san?" Naruto asked.

"Fuhen-sama!" the kunoichi took a step back in surprise. "We're looking for the Hyuga chunin that tried to trespass on your property while you were away. He somehow escaped his cell and is suspected for burning down Mitarashi Anko' apartment earlier this morning" she reported to the young council member.

"**He what?"** Naruto asked angrily, making the ANBU take a step back because of the killer intent, before the blond calmed himself by taking a few deep breaths. "Well, you don't need to search anymore. He tried to kill me earlier by throwing a kunai at my back, so I returned the favor by letting his brain breathe through a new hole. You'll find him a few blocks south from here, since I doubt the crowd around would have dared touch him."

"Thank you for that information." the masked kunoichi said before taking off in the indicated direction.

"So, what happened?" Haku inquired as he landed next to her. "You looked pissed." she added.

"I am. The bastard escaped from his cell, burned down the apartment of the Interrogation Division' top members and then took a casual walk before trying to kill me." Naruto grunted.

"Any reason why he wasn't caught yet?" Haku asked as she followed hi to the Hokage tower.

"I didn't ask, but I can guess the main ones." Naruto said.

"And?" Haku insisted.

"Anko, the person whose apartment he burned down is nearly as hated as me, if not more. So they might have delayed the search as a favor to him for doing it. Also, if he was working for that bastard Danzo, some of the ANBU form the search party may be his. And lastly, the less likely possibility, he may have used a genjutsu on the guard and the escape wasn't noticed until recently." Naruto finished explaining as they entered the tower.

The passed the annoying secretary who was quickly silenced by a killer intent filled glare and entered the Hokage' office. The noise was being heard from down the corridor.

"I want the bastard dead! No, not just dead, I want him burned to death!" Anko demanded angrily to a bored looking Hiashi.

"We can not allow that, girl, he needs to be interrogated." Koharu said.

"And after that, I will decide his punishment, since he is a member of MY clan." Hiashi said with a slight smirk.

"Wrong." Naruto announced his presence.

Hiashi, Koharu, Homura, Danzo, Ibiki, Inoichi, Anko and Sarutobi turned towards the new arrivals.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, I see you heard the news." Sarutobi greeted.

"Yes, I heard." Naruto turned towards Anko and raised an eyebrow at her singed trench coat. "Don't tell, me you were inside?"

"Yeah." Anko confirmed. "The bastard used a few Katon while I was in the bathroom." she said annoyed before she gave him a grateful grin "I really need to thank you for the seal modification, I managed to get out and put out most of the fire without getting my ass fried."

"And what do you mean by 'no', Fuhen-san?" Danzo asked.

"The only thing Hyuga-san will be able to do for him will be the burial ceremony, if Hokage-sama would give the right to the traitor." Naruto answered.

"And why is that?" Hiashi inquired with dread.

"He is now the proud possessor of an inch-wide hole in his forehead." Naruto smirked evilly.

"You killed him?" Hiashi asked, paling slightly. He hadn't received a report from the chunin yet.

"Yes. The moron was taking a walk in broad daylight and tried to kill me under the eyes of two dozen people. I just returned the favor and the kunai." Naruto replied.

"Aww, I wanted to kill him" Anko complained childishly. "You didn't even burn him to death." she added.

"The kunai was red-hot." Naruto offered.

"That works." Anko shrugged after a moment of thought.

"Still, we could have used the information he had. He hadn't been questioned yet." Ibiki frowned.

"What's there to question? Either Danzo or Hiashi got curious and sent him to take a look." Naruto said in a bored voice.

"Oh, and you can prove that it's true?" Hiashi countered.

"No, but can you prove that it isn't?" Naruto shot back. "He WAS a member of YOUR clan, wasn't he?"

Hiashi couldn't deny it and settled for glaring at him. Danzo didn't even acknowledge the accusation.

"At any rate, since, as you both say, he WAS a Hyuga, of the Main Branch I might add, you will pay for all the damage done, Hiashi." Sarutobi told the Hyuga head with a slight grin. "Did you tell anyone about the body, Naruto-kun?" he asked the blond.

"Yeah, I pointed one of the ANBU in the right direction." Naruto confirmed.

"Well, since it's over, I we have other things to take care of." Koharu said and left, followed by Homura and Danzo.

After they left the office, Ibiki turned towards Hiashi with a slight grin.

"Hyuga-san, I'm going to ask you to come to my office for your statement." the sadist said.

"Very well." Hiashi agreed with a frown and followed Ibiki and Inoichi outside.

After the door was closed and Naruto activated the security seals, Sarutobi turned towards Anko.

"I don't think Hiashi ordered him to burn down your apartment. Spy on Naruto, yes, but not ruin your place in broad daylight." Sarutobi said.

"Yeah, I figured as much." Anko sighed as she slumped into a chair.

"I don't think he helped him escape rather, it would have been more logical to have him interrogated and find nothing before sending him home, instead of breaking him out to grant him more charges an a more severe interrogator." Naruto reasoned.

"So Danzo broke him out in exchange for the info and then let him go. He probably took care of his memory as well, since he allowed him to roam free" Sarutobi sighed.

"Most likely." Naruto nodded before they both turned towards Anko, who was looking down, deep in thought.

"Anko, where do you intend to stay until your apartment is fixed?" Sarutobi asked the snake mistress with a bit of concern.

"I don't know really." Anko sighed. "Normally I would have asked Kurenai, but she's away on a mission for the next few days. Other then her, I don't really have any close friends. Or that I trust enough to sleep near to." she added.

With a quick questioning glance at both Haku and Sarutobi that was met with nods of approval Naruto cleared his throat.

"Well, if you're okay with it, you can stay at my house." the blond suggested.

Anko gave a surprised and questioning look.

"Why?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Why not? I have enough room, and I trust you enough." Naruto shrugged. "Besides, I feel a little responsible for letting that bastard out of stasis yesterday." he added.

"Well, thanks for the offer" Anko began with a look in her eyes that Naruto instantly recognized "but I don't want any…"

"I'm not pitying, you, Anko. So please stop that train of thought." Naruto said a little roughly. "I know all too well how you're feeling. I know you don't want pity now or ever. I'm not offering you pity."

"Then why?" Anko asked a little surprised.

"Well, let's just say that I'm interested in seeing how well you can control the power of that seal, if I really have to name a reason." Naruto said, though it was pretty obvious he was lying, from the way he avoided to look her in the eye. That and the fact that her story about the way she got away unhurt spoke enough of her progress.

"I agree with Naruto-kun' suggestion." Sarutobi said. "Some other idiot might try to attack you again, thinking that you're weakened. I would be best for you to stay in a place as safe as the Fuhen compound."

"Oh? And what stops them from attacking that place?" Anko asked skeptically before looking at a chuckling Naruto. "What's so funny?" she demanded, annoyed of being made fun of.

"Anko-chan, the Kyubi attack twelve years ago didn't put a scratch on the walls. What could a mere human do?" he asked with a wide grin.

"Oh, right." she said, blushing a little in embarrassment from her mistake as well as the 'chan' suffix.

"Well, what do you say?" Sarutobi asked her, hiding a grin.

"Well, if you're sure you're okay with me living in the same house with you…" Anko hesitated.

"Like you said, you won't get too many visitors. So I don't see why not" Naruto shrugged.

"Well, the amount of people that tried to enter the compound should give you a clue of what she has in mind" Haku told him, making him sweatdrop.

"Oh, well the places of interest are accessible to me only, so it won't be an issue." he said.

"Naruto-kun, are you absolutely sure that you're okay with letting someone like me live in your house?" Anko insisted.

"Are you okay with living in the house of someone like me?" Naruto countered.

"Yes, but…" Anko was cut off.

"I trust you; it's as simple as that." Naruto said with finality.

"Alright, I give!" Anko said, raising her hands in surrender, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Great, I'll help you move in, if you like. My name is Haku, Naruto-kun' new clan member." Haku introduced herself.

"Nice to meet 'cha." Anko replied with her trademark grin.

"Well, why don't you go on ahead, I have a few things left to discuss with the old man." Naruto said as he deactivated the security seals and opened the door for them. After they left, he reactivated the seals.

"So, what do you think of the whole situation?" Naruto asked the aged Kage as he took a seat.

"It's been too much commotion lately." Sarutobi sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "I knew for a long time that Danzo had his own troops, but I couldn't prove it without any evidence, and now I find out that any prisoners don't belong in that category because of the seal on their tongues."

"I took a good look the it." Naruto informed. "I could remove it, but the subject is guarantied to die immediately afterwards, if he survives the process that is. I would need to see how the seal was applied and what it looked like before activation in order to get rid of it safely."

"Which would mean finding Danzo' ROOT headquarters." Sarutobi summarized.

"And find it before he cleaned up and left." the blond added.

Sarutobi sighed and looked at Naruto a little amused a few seconds afterwards.

"You know, from the way our discussions are going lately, one would think that you're at least Jonin level." the old man remarked.

"Well, I wouldn't refuse a promotion" Naruto offered and they both laughed a bit.

"Maybe some other time. For now, you should focus on becoming a chunin, then worry about Jonin-rank." Sarutobi said.

"About that… will you be the one to give me and Haku our forms for the chunin exam?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes, but the forms will be distributed about a week before the exam, in order to let the Jonin-sensei grade the skill of their students." the old man explained.

"Well, if needed, you could ask Kakashi to give you a recommendation for me and Haku. I mean, it's not like genin usually take out hundreds of bandits in one day." the blond chuckled.

"Yes, that would work if necessary, but it's not your skill or power I'm worried about." Sarutobi sighed.

"The council." Naruto grunted.

"Yes, they'll probably try to deny your participation, since you don't have three people on your team." Sarutobi confirmed.

"And they'll make sure that nobody among previous graduates will be available." Naruto added.

"Most likely." Sarutobi nodded.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see. The exam is still a month and a half away." Naruto said.

"Alright. Anything else you wanted to talk about?" Sarutobi inquired, slightly shivering from the look on Naruto' face.

"As a matter-a-fact, yes." Naruto said with a wide grin that guarantied hell to someone.

_With Anko and Haku_

"So, I know Naruto is okay with me being there, but how do YOU feel about it?" Anko inquired as they exited the Hokage tower.

"Don't you mean 'Naruto-kun', ne, 'Anko-chan'?" Haku grinned.

"Did I say that?" Anko asked her in embarrassment.

"Yes, you did." Haku grinned even more. "Come on, spill."

"Well, I don't know how much I can tell you… let's just say he helped me with something." Anko tried to avoid the subject.

"The seal, you mean?" Haku asked.

"How do you know about that?" Anko asked in surprise.

"He told me about it. He didn't tell me who it was that he helped, though." Haku said.

"Well, he modified it and got something real nasty out of it. I'm really grateful to him." Anko said, looking ahead, though her eyes weren't focused.

"I'm not talking about some debt. I'm asking how you feel about him" Haku spelled it out.

"Um, well…" Anko began "there is an age difference…"

"Stop beating about the bush already. Admit it, you like him." Haku said amused.

"Yeah, I do." Anko admitted quietly. "It feels kinda weird. Most people hate me, yet he simply accepts me the way I am."

"I think understand how you feel. I had an experience similar to your own." Haku said and then began explaining her story.

"I see. We're a lot alike, the three of us." Anko said as they reached her apartment.

"Yeah, all our lives include a seal that screw us up, one way or another." Haku agreed.

"You know, my family life is kinda similar to yours." Anko said as she was looking for things that were still usable and that she may need.

"How so?" Haku raised an eyebrow.

"My parents disappeared during the war. They deemed dead. Later on, Orochimaru-teme took me as his apprentice. After I survived the Cursed Seal, he told me that my parents hadn't been killed, that he captured them for his experiments. After that, he somehow wiped most of my memory. But I remember that part." Anko confessed, a tear running down her cheek.

"Don't worry, Anko, he'll pay for it and for everything else. With his life or more." Haku said as she tried to comfort her.

Half-hour later, they were leaving the burnt apartment and heading for the Fuhen compound. A lot of villagers were sending them satisfied grins, but they quickly scattered as they felt Haku' frosty killer intent.

"These people are stupid beyond compare." Haku commented as they approached the compound.

"Yeah." Anko agreed. "It's a common trait among civilians around here."

"I really don't understand what they're trying to achieve." Haku shook her head as she opened the circular gate, much to Anko' surprise. "I mean, all they're doing is weakening him mentally and physically, in other words putting him in the condition where he could be taken over by Kyubi."

"How do you know about that?" Anko asked sharply.

"Naruto-kun told me himself." Haku replied.

"Naruto-kun?" Anko asked in surprise as they entered the main house.

"You called?" Naruto asked as he came out of the kitchen.

"Um, yeah." Anko said, sending Haku a glance. "Where will I be sleeping?"

"Oh, you can stay in the room next to Haku-chan'. Could you show her, please, while I finish making lunch?" Naruto turned towards Haku.

"You can cook?" Anko asked surprised.

"A little." Naruto shrugged.

"A little he says." Haku said theatrically. "This morning he prepared the most delicious pan-cakes I've ever tasted."

"Well, I can't take all the credit. It wasn't my recipe." Naruto countered.

"Then I can only imagine what it would taste like if Konoka would have cooked." Haku shook her head.

"Konoka?" Anko inquired.

"Um..." Haku glanced at Naruto apologetically.

"You wouldn't happen to be hiding something from me, would you?" Anko approached the blond with a smirk.

"_Ideas everyone!"_ Naruto was mentally yelling in panic as he took a few steps back.

"_I have an idea. Bring her in your mindscape. I'll talk to her."_ Kyubi suggested.

With a mental nod, Naruto looked at Anko.

"Alright, Anko-chan, I'll trust you with this. I'll allow you to enter my mindscape." he said.

Hesitantly, the snake mistress accepted. Since it was safe enough for Inoichi' kid, it would be safe for her as well. Right?

Soon enough, both Haku and Anko found themselves next to Naruto on one of the castle' large terraces.

"Oh. My. God." Anko said as she looked around in awe. "THIS is inside your mind?"

"Yep. I didn't make the castle though." Naruto answered.

"Then who did?" Anko raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"**I DID."** a demonic voice sounded from behind the Jonin as she felt a clawed hand pat her head.

Anko was sweating bullets as she felt the dark malevolent aura from behind her. Compared to it, Orochimaru was a bug! Slowly turning her head around, she came face to face with a demonic looking blonde woman; her eyes were pitch black with green irises, but it was her evil smirk that gave her shivers.

"Kyu-Kyubi?" Anko stuttered.

"**THAT WOULD BE ME."** was heard from above her as she was covered by a huge shadow.

As she dared look up, she found herself staring into a pair of slit blood-red eyes, eyes that belonged to the worst nightmare of any Konoha Nin.

As she started trembling, Naruto appeared next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Anko looked at him in worry.

"Calm down, Anko-chan, they're just making fun of you." Naruto told her before glaring at the two who looked away sheepishly "Though they overdid it, bid time."

"Sorry" both said as they returned to their normal forms, making Anko blink in surprise.

"You mean you're not the Kyubi?" Anko asked with relief in her voice.

"Oh, I am the Kyubi no Yoko, there's no doubt about that." Kyubi chuckled.

"Really? Somehow, I don't see you running around destroying the world." Anko said in surprise.

"About that…" Naruto began explaining the situation, starting with the Juubi and ending with the Wave mission. While they were talking, some of the others showed up and gave their input once in a while.

"So, basically, you now have five girlfriends?" Anko asked as she looked at Naruto with a grin.

"That sums it up, yeah." he nodded.

"Naruto-kun, you naughty, naughty boy!" he grin widened.

"Um, I'll be right back, I need to get something." Naruto said and Shundo-ed away.

As Anko looked after him with amusement, Kyubi also noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes. She looked at Haku who had noticed as well and received a nod of confirmation. Gesturing towards Asuna and Eva, the four gathered in a more private area for a quick discussion.

"What's up?" Asuna asked.

"Anko. I think she likes Naruto-kun. And when I say 'likes', I mean 'loves'." Kyubi said.

"Really?" Asuna asked surprised.

"Well, it's not that hard to figure out." Eva shrugged. "Come to think of it, she did say something to him after she got out of the hospital." she added thoughtfully.

"Oh? What did she say?" Haku inquired.

"She said that she wanted to help him populate his clan." Eva grinned.

"Right after she kissed him." Kyubi added.

"Alright, how does Naruto feel about her?" Haku asked after a few seconds of silence.

"She definitely likes her. I could tell from the way he acts." Eva said.

"So, the five girlfriends become six?" Asuna asked.

"Yep." all four of them said.

"I'm sure Hinata will be alright with it." Haku added.

"Alright with what?" Anko asked as she and Naruto approached them.

"Ah, perfect timing, you two." Eva grinned.

"For what?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"We were just discussing the prospect of Anko becoming your girlfriend." Eva said.

"Eh?" the two said and then looked in each-other' eyes, only to blush.

"Do you really feel like that about me, Anko-chan?" Naruto asked.

In response, Anko leaned towards him and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

"Is that answer good enough?" she smiled.

"Hm, not really." Naruto said and Anko felt a little hurt before he gave her a kiss. "Now we're good." he chuckled.

"No, there's still something left." Haku drew their attention. "You should make a pactio."

"What's a pactio?" Anko asked.

"Come back outside in the real world and you'll find out." Chamo' voice echoed.

With a nod, the three exited the mindscape, only to find themselves in magic circle. Without another word, Haku took some distance and Naruto bit Anko before once again kissed her, this time the kiss ending when Chamo made himself seen and called out 'Pactio!' as the card appeared.

The card showed Anko in her usual attire, though she wore black rings with the kanji for shadow on them. Her physical appearance was different though, as the left half of her body was covered by the Shadow Heaven Seal. Her left eye black with a golden iris and her left hand seamed to rip a cloak of shadow from out of nowhere and wrap it around her body.

"I look more awesome then usual." Anko said with a grin as she inspected her card.

After that, she was finally led to her room by Haku while Naruto was banging his head on the kitchen table. That's how Haku and Anko found him, next to their burnt lunch.

"Of all the times you could chose to forget to activate the time dilation in your mindscape…" Haku shook her head.

"So, who feels like eating out?" Anko grinned.

As they were leaving the restaurant about an hour later, Naruto froze in shock as Hinata contacted him telepathically.

"_Naruto-kun! Can you hear me? Naruto-kun!"_ she called out, sounding desperate.

"_What's wrong, Hinata-chan? Are you hurt?"_ he asked worried as he placed her pactio card on his forehead.

"_Father found out that we're dating and disowned me."_ Hinata said, making Naruto' blood run cold. _"He then forced Hanabi and some of the branch members of the clan to 'teach me a lesson'. Right now I'm at the hospital, but he told me that he's going to put the Caged Bird Seal on me!"_ she cried.

"_Hinata-chan, I'm on my way."_ Naruto said and interrupted the telepathy before relaying what he found out to the others, all the while heading for the hospital.

"That bastard! He would do that to his own daughter on a mere whim?" Anko said in outrage.

"Yes, and unfortunately I can't do anything about the disowning part. The Clan Law modification I forced him do has nothing against that." Naruto grumbled.

"Damn. Wait, 'disowning part'? you mean you CAN do something?" Haku asked hopefully.

"Yes, as a matter-a-fact I can." Naruto grinned and told them his plan, before sending a grinning Haku to inform Sarutobi.

As Anko, Naruto and Chamo entered the hospital, they were stopped by a couple of nurses.

"You don't belong here, you monsters, get out!" one of them said.

"Yeah, get out before we call the ANBU!" the other threatened.

"I'm in a hurry so I'll make this quick." Naruto said calmly as he released a wave of killer intent on the two. "Tell me where Hinata Hyuga is or you'll belong in the morgue."

"R-Room 67." one of them managed to say.

With that, they were off towards the indicated room. When they slammed the door open they saw Hiashi placing his palm on the seal design on Hinata' forehead while pushing chakra into it.

"_**Fuin!"**_ Hiashi called out.

"Hinata cried in pain as the seal began to glow, but it didn't retract to her forehead as it was supposed to, much to Hiashi' and the Hyuga elders' surprise. Instead, it slowly detached from Hinata' skin and hovered in the air for a few seconds before it was shattered.

"Step away from Hinata-chan, Hiashi-teme." Naruto said in a cold and deadly voice as he held his flame-covered sword at the Hyuga' neck as he appeared between the two.

"You have no bossiness here, brat. This is a clan matter. I disowned her and I will seal her eyes." Hiashi spat.

"Oh no, you won't. You're not touching a hair on her." Naruto replied.

"I see you're already here, Naruto-kun." a voice said from the entrance of the room and all heads turned to see Sarutobi, with Haku behind him.

"Hokage-sama, I demand that this ruffian is arrested for interfering in clan matters!" Hiashi said with a mental grin.

"Tell me Hiashi, did you truly disown Hinata?" Sarutobi asked Hiashi with a glare.

"Yes." the Hyuga head replied coldly. "She is no longer my daughter, nor a Hyuga."

"Then," Naruto began with a grin "what clan matters am I interfering in?"

"Obviously, you're deaf." Hiashi stated. "Hyuga clan matters are what you're interfering with."

"Oh, no no no no" Naruto shook his head with an evil grin. "There are no Hyuga clan matters concerning Hinata-chan." he began "After all, Hinata-chan is no longer your daughter, nor a Hyuga." he finished, making Hiashi and the Hyuga elders go pale. "So I believe there will be repercussions for attempting to place a harmful seal on a loyal Konoha ninja."

"What harmful seal?" Hiashi asked. "We were just putting the Caged Bird Seal on her!"

"Is that so? Then you won't mind if Hokage-sama verifies the model, will you?" Naruto said as he grabbed the opened scroll from where it lay on the bed and quickly headed for Sarutobi.

As he approached the old man, he briefly activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and memorized the seal on the open scroll, while he also cross-referenced it with the seals he knew.

"Hokage-sama, I believe this is not a simple Caged Bird Seal." he stated as calmly as possible, though the killer intent he was giving off showed he was anything but calm.

"What do you mean by that, Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked as he joined him in examining the seal.

"This portion is a mind control array. You can clearly see the similarities to a memory modification seal." the blond pointed out. "And this is what you can call a kill switch. It can only be activated while the victim is being seen by the one that activates it." he said before turning to glare at the stunned Hiashi and the elders who flinched under his gaze.

"I see; it holds similarities to the Shiki Fūjin." Sarutobi said, his voice trembling with anger.

"I had no idea." Hiashi said, his voice trembling.

"Who applied the seal?" Naruto asked.

At his question, a pale and trembling old Hyuga was pushed forward. Naruto left the scroll in the Hokage' hands and slowly approached him.

"Kneel." Naruto said in a deadly voice while releasing a wave of killer intent that brought the elder to his knees anyway. He the placed his right hand on his forehead before adding "I'm going to ask questions and you will answer them."

At this, the scared Hyuga elder nodded.

"Did you know it wasn't the right seal you were applying?"

"Yes."

"Did you know that it did?"

"Only the mind control part. So she wouldn't remember any of the clan' secrets."

"You're lying. You wanted a puppet, but indeed you didn't know all the details of the seal." Naruto countered, making the man pale further as his eyes widened in shock. "Did Hiashi know about the different seal?"

"No."

"Did any of the Hyuga elders know?"

"Ye-yes."

"Did all of them know?"

"No."

"Well, a trip to the Torture and Interrogation Chambers will tell us everything else we need to know." Naruto said as he removed his hand from the man' forehead and signaled Anko.

"Hokage-sama?" she asked for confirmation.

"All of the Hyuga elders. We know for sure that Hiashi didn't know" Sarutobi said, but glared at a relieved Hiashi before continuing "though there will be repercussions for applying any seal to someone that isn't in your clan."

"H-Hai." Hiashi replied stiffly before glaring at Naruto who was now checking Hinata' wounds. "But how did he interrogate him though? And why did the seal shatter?"

"Clan secret." Naruto said smugly before turning towards Hinata. "Want to join my clan, Hinata-chan?" he asked gently.

"Yes, I do, Naruto-kun." Hinata gave him a smile.

"Welcome to the Fuhen clan, Hinata Fuhen." Naruto smiled.

"Hmph, a clan with three members." Hiashi said dismissively, earning a glare from Sarutobi.

"That's four members; I joined a few hours ago." Anko grinned.

"At any rate, Anko-chan, please escort the suspects." Naruto said.

With an evil grin, Anko activated her Shadow Heaven Seal and released a few streams of shadow towards the scared elders, binding their hands and necks in leashes held by her.

"Now, let's take a walk." she said Anko and jerked the leash towards the door, making the prisoners stumble forward.

"I'll keep this scroll as evidence." Sarutobi said as he rolled it.

Five minutes later, only Naruto, Hinata, Sarutobi and Haku remained in the hospital room, and Naruto made sure to close the door and put some privacy seals on it, as well as the windows. He then explained, with the help of Chamo who showed himself, that Hinata had been protected by the power of the pactio, as well as what a pactio was and who made one with him.

"Very interesting." Sarutobi mussed. "But right now, you're the only one that can make them, right?"

"As well as Anko-chan, Hinata-chan and Haku-chan in a few months, once they learn a few spells and get used to wielding mana." Naruto said.

"Keep it as secret as possible. Who knows how the council may react." Sarutobi advised.

"Clan secret, right?" Naruto grinned.

"Right." Sarutobi returned the grin.

"Well, give a few minutes to heal Hinata-chan and we can leave." Naruto said and turned towards Hinata, his hands glowing brighter then ever.

In less then ten minutes, they were heading for the Fuhen compound and met Anko along the way. Apparently, Ibiki gave her a few days off to recover after being attacked in her apartment.

"Busy day, huh?" she grinned as she was being keyed in to access the compound.

An hour later, Sarutobi left the compound chuckling, thinking about how well things were turning out in Naruto' life, as well as wondering how powerful he will become.

"_With this new level of Sharingan, he may even stand a chance against a Biiju."_ he thought.

**Next time: The Training begins**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima, Inuyasha or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, Inuyasha is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Training begins**

Two days had passed since the return from Wave and Team 11 as well as Anko were ready to return to active duty.

Naruto had been informed by Sarutobi the previous day that the entire council wanted to witness his process of gaining bloodlines. So, both Naruto and Haku had to come to the council chambers after lunch, regardless how many missions they had managed to complete that day.

Naruto figured that the civilians thought that they won't have time for any missions and that Naruto won't have any money. Well, if they did, they were gravely mistaken: they managed to the complete the usual dozen missions while staying home and Naruto' bank account still had three more figures then anyone else's in Konoha.

When the two genin entered the council chamber that day, the smug looks of the civilians members told them that their hunch was right.

"We hope we didn't interfere with your busy schedule." Denbe lied through his teeth with a large grin.

"Not at all. We just had lunch." Naruto replied.

"What about missions?" Haruno Isako screeched.

"What about them?" Haku raised an eyebrow.

"Let's get this over with." Sarutobi interfered.

With that, the council members took their seats, Naruto, Haku and Sarutobi remaining out front.

"Alright. The process is quite simple. We take one vial with blood from the foreign bloodline user. Then, we add a few drops of blood from me." the blond said as he pierced his thumb and let his blood fall in the vial. The contents of the vial became grey after a few seconds. "And now I simply drink it." he finished before downing the liquid.

As he placed the empty vial on the table before him, he began to tremble from the intense pain caused by his currently vibrating chakra coils. It wasn't as intense as the pain from gaining the Sharingan with Itachi' blood, but it sure lasted longer.

When it was done, Naruto looked up and noticed the worried looks Haku, Sarutobi and most of the clan Heads were giving him.

"Well, that was interesting." Naruto said as he tried to mold some chakra in order to analyze it. It felt similar to the feeling he got when bringing an object into his mindscape, but much more potent.

With a smirk, he held out a hand coated in the new chakra and thrust it into the table. Most people would think that his hand would slam into the surface while others believed that the table would be destroyed by the chakra enhanced attack. But nobody expected his hand to shatter an invisible barrier an inch above the table and enter an unknown space. As he pulled his hand out, Naruto noticed that the hole he made in the fabric of space was quickly fixing itself.

"Okay, one down, one to go." Naruto grinned and turned to Haku.

With a smile, Haku took out a syringe and filled it with her blood before giving it to Naruto, who made sure to heal the small wound.

The blond quickly repeated the assimilation ritual and was extremely pleased that the pain was less intense, probably due to the fact that his body was getting used to the pain.

"Well, that concludes today's meeting." Sarutobi announced and led Naruto and Haku to his office.

"What do you want to talk about, oji-san?" Naruto asked as they all sat down, making sure to activate the privacy seals.

"Naruto, how should I put this..." Sarutobi began "To put it mildly, you're getting too powerful too fast."

"So the bastards from the council..." Naruto began angrily.

"No, it's not the bastards from the council that had me lecture you. It's my idea. You see, I can guarantee, because of my experience, that your body will be under a lot of strain caused by the changes to your body for a couple of weeks at least." Sarutobi said solemnly.

"Well, the is a certain strain..." Naruto admitted. "Genetic manipulation is not something natural, after all, but the pain during the assimilation of the genetic material is about 99% of the after-effects. The remaining 1% is a mild strain on the modified part of the body." he explained.

"How long does this 'mild strain' last?" Sarutobi inquired.

"I'm not really sure." Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. "I'm used to accommodating quickly to any environment so..." he trailed off.

"I see. Well then, I want you to take two weeks off to accommodate and learn how to use all your bloodlines efficiently." Sarutobi decided.

"But..." Naruto began to argue.

"No buts. Also, I know that you sent only your clones on your missions today. Haku needs some experience as well, Naruto. They may be D-ranks, but you need to build up your teamwork, not just your abilities." Sarutobi explained.

"Hai, hai. Will do." Naruto agreed.

"Well then, you're dismissed." Sarutobi said and the two genin left the office and headed home.

"Haku-chan, you've been awfully quiet today. Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked with concern as they approached the compound.

"I'm okay. It's just that... Well, I wanted to ask you to teach me how to make Kage Bunshin." Haku said a little embarrassed.

"Kage Bunshin? What for?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Well, if I were to send a Kage Bunshin with a group of yours on missions we could both be able to train while I also learn more about the village like Hokage-sama instructed." Haku explained.

"Well, that's a great plan but it has one major flaw: Kage Bunshin is a kinjutsu for a reason - it requires rather large chakra reserves." Naruto pointed out.

"_She could draw the necessary energy from you using the pactio."_ Negi suggested.

"I could?" Haku asked surprised before both her and Naruto' eyes went wide. "Did I just...?" she motioned towards her years.

"You did." Naruto nodded.

"_It must because your particular pactio."_ Eva said_. "Anyway, drawing power from the Magister is natural for the Ministra."_

"_Yeah. At the beginning, when I thought I didn't have any mana I used to use mana from Negi in order to activate Kanka."_ Asuna admitted.

"_Well, if that's the case I'll give you the scroll when we get home." _ Naruto said.

"_Okay. by the way, how exactly am I speaking to you through telepathy without holding the card on my forehead?"_ Haku inquired.

"_Like I said, it must be because he bit you as part of the pactio ritual; it's known that vampiric pactios link the Magister and Ministra more then a regular pactio. And, while Naruto-kun isn't a full vampire, he does have some vampiric abilities."_ Evangeline explained.

"_I see. Does that mean that Hinata-chan and Anko-chan can do the same?"_ Naruto inquired.

"_Most likely. They went through the same process, so I don't see why not."_ Negi shrugged.

"I'll test it later, when they get home. I wouldn't want them to freak out during a mission." Naruto decided.

As they arrived at the Fuhen compound Naruto was about to make the scroll for Kage Bunshin when Haku got an idea.

"Hey, Naruto-kun? Would it be possible for me to learn Kage Bunshin in your mindscape?" she asked.

"Hm, I'm not really sure..." the blond replied hesitantly.

"_It should work, since she's only learning a ninjutsu. However, any physical changes you would go through in here won't be seen on your real body."_ Kyubi warned.

"Good enough." Haku agreed.

Before they started their training in Naruto' mindscape, the whiskered blond made two dozen Kage Bunshin and sent them downstairs, to the basement.

"What are those for?" Haku raised an eyebrow.

"I sent them to the library to make a mental copy of it. To be honest, I'm particularity interested in the sealing section. My dad WAS, after all, a master in sealing." Naruto grinned.

"Well, let's get started." Haku said and the two sat down on the couch and entered his mindscape.

As the two appeared in the jutsu library, they noticed Konoka and Setsuna reading some scrolls that Naruto recognized as medical ninjutsu and a clan scroll.

"Hey there girls, what are you studying?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, hello Naruto-kun!" Konoka greeted. "I'm looking over some healing jutsu. Did you know that while most of them primarily use the ki part of the chakra, there are some that only use the mana part?"

"Really?" Naruto asked surprised. "But, wouldn't that make them...?"

"Spells, yes. Non-incantation spells no less." Konoka confirmed. "Unfortunately, because of their difficultly they are rarely learned. A pity." she shook her head in disappointment.

"Well, since most people can't use them..." Haku shrugged.

"That may be, but they come with very useful benefits. You see, while most healing jutsu accelerate cellular regeneration, thus ageing the body, these jutsu simply repair the damage, no side-effects whatsoever." Konoka explained.

"Wow, you really know your stuff, Konoka-chan." Naruto said impressed.

"Since I've learned about magic, I've focused mainly on healing. Only later did I start learning any offensive magic." the healing mage confessed.

"That still means you're awesome." Naruto grinned and turned to his kenjutsu master. "What about you, Setsuna-chan? What are you studying so diligently?"

"I'm searching for jutsu that can be used in conjunction with wings." the Shinmei-ryu user said. "So far, the only thing I found belongs to the Fuuma clan in Rice Country, but those wings are made of chakra."

"Well, if you find something useful, please try it yourself first." the blond requested. "Our wings are almost identical in the main structure so if you can use it I should be able as well."

"Alright, but it will take me longer then it would take you, since you can speed things up with Kage Bunshin." Setsuna agreed.

"Well, you could learn it as well, if you want to. I mean, even if your ki and mana are usually separated, you should be able to mold chakra in here." Naruto informed her as he led Haku outside, leaving a sheepish looking hanyo mumbling about shame.

After leading the Hyoton user to an empty terrace, Naruto headed to the teleportation circles and used them to get to the rocky mountain area. There stood Eva and Negi, waiting in silence for his arrival.

"Naruto-kun, when we told you that learning _**Magia Erebea**_ was only part of the package of becoming the third Dark Evangel, you said that you expected things to be that way. However, we refused to give you details." Eva said.

"We believe it's time we give you those details. Or rather, teachings..." Negi trailed off.

"Alright, enough teasing. Get to juicy stuff." Naruto urged them to get to the point.

"Well, we're going to show you some of our memories, mostly techniques in use, as well as a few battles. We're going to teach you the main techniques, but the variations will remain secret, unless you can figure them out on your own." Negi summarized.

"In other words, you mainly expect me to come up with my own variations." Naruto realized.

"Yes. While we were limited to one, maybe two, elemental augmentations, you can use all the elements just as well." Eva confirmed.

"I see... With each element, its own effects. And by seeing your techniques, I may emulate the theory with another element." Naruto mussed.

"Yes, that too. But we believe that you're bound to create some original spells on your own, not just variations of ours." Negi smiled.

"I'll see what I can do. Let's start with those memories, shall we?" Naruto grinned.

With that, the memory sharing began. At first, Naruto was rather peeved by the fact that none of the memories showed the constructive stage of the spell, but he quickly brushed it off when he was shown the repercussions of a human using _**Magia Erebea**_. Seeing Negi fight his darkness to keep his sanity was rather disturbing at first, but he got rather curious when he managed to overcome the encroachment by awakening his royal bloodline.

"So having a bloodline classifies a person as non-human?" Naruto asked, more to himself.

"Well, the encroachment sure acts like it. What I know for sure is that I never lost control after my bloodline awakened." Negi shrugged.

"Hm, it may be so." Naruto agreed. "However, there is a slight chance that it was simply accustoming with the genetic change. After all, you only used it for two more years before the sealing."

"Hm, what are you getting at? Are you worried that you'll lose control?" Eva asked.

"Well, with the number of bloodlines I have, I know I shouldn't be worried. Still, better be safe then sorry." Naruto rubbed his head.

Putting their concerns aside, they got back to work, this time teaching Naruto some of the applications of the _**Magia Erebea**_, from the uses of the _**Supplementum**_ to the theory behind the _**Duplex Complexio**_. They even reviewed the _**Unisonant**_ application that was pounded into him in order to succeed in Anko' seal rituals. By the end of the day, his head was pounding, which was quite an accomplishment since he didn't use Kage Bunshin at all.

The next day in the mindscape, Haku continued learning Kage Bunshin, this time under the supervision of one of Naruto' Kage Bunshin. The reason was quite simple: someone needed to heal her chakra coils every few hours since they were overloaded by Naruto' chakra when she drew power from him through the pactio in order to make her clones.

The original Naruto was back in the mountains, this time alone. He knew that his use of the _**Magia Erebea**_ lacked something: stability. While Negi and Eva could maintain the merger with the spell for long periods of time, his limit was less then 15 minutes. He was quite sure that there were many factors that contributed to this, among them being the difference in their genetic code, as well as his use of chakra.

He also knew that he had to train alone for this. No matter how much the others supported him, his body was different, his energy was different, his _**Magia Erebea**_ was somehow connected to the Hakke no Fūin Shiki and most of all he had a large amount of youki inside of him. So, for the next 14 days he spent in the mindscape, he trained solely in using the _**Magia Erebea**_.

In the meantime, Haku, after mastering Kage Bunshin on the fifth day, was receiving some training from Eva in the use of ice.

"What you must realize is that not only water can freeze, but almost all liquids. Some freeze easier then others, depending on their composition and density, thus different amounts of chakra are required." the Shinso explained. "Now, most ninja who use Hyoton jutsu, like those in Snow Country, must use both hands to use Hyoton techniques. Yet you can use some of them one handedly. Do you know why?" Eva grinned.

"Because of my bloodline?" Haku inquired.

"Yes, but not entirely. You see, most users of secondary chakra types like Hyoton and Mokuton can only channel one primary chakra through each hand at one time. You on the other hand are able the channel both the wind and the water types of chakra needed for Hyoton through one hand. Your bloodline does have something to do with it, but only in balancing the amounts of chakra so that the result is ice. What also contributes is the rather large amount of chakra you had, around high chunin. But the most important part is practice with one handed jutsu, which allowed your chakra coils to become thick enough so that both chakra types have room to flow through simultaneously." Eva explained, pointing occasionally at the blackboard with a human' chakra system drawn on it.

"I see." Haku said, deep in though before she looked at the vampire a little confused. "What did you mean by 'amount of chakra I had?"

"By infusing yourself with Naruto-kun' chakra all these days, you've overloaded your coils more then once. Even when healed, that didn't come out the same as before. They're almost twice as thicker then before, your current chakra level being around mid Jonin." Eva grinned.

Haku' face lit up in excitement for a moment before noticing the sadistic look on Eva' face. Thinking a bit, she grimaced in realization.

"My chakra control has gone to hell, hasn't it?" Haku asked with a groan.

"Yep. And it's up to me…" cue evil aura "to get you back into shape. So let's start slow. I want you to jog around the castle fifty times" Haku gulped "using the walls" the Hyoton user began to sweat "no less then ten meters above the ground. And if I see one scratch on my beautiful castle…" she left the statement hanging as the girl had ran off to practice a bit before starting the exercise. "Ah, life's good!" the vampire said as she sat down with a drink in her hand.

Ten hours later, Haku returned with a victorious smile on her face.

"Looks like you remembered that you can control this mindscape, as well as using the pactio." Eva said, not even looking towards the new arrival.

"You've been watching me?" Haku asked.

"Nope. It's just that it would take you at least twice as long to do it without help." Eva grinned, making Haku' eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

The following week was spent doing the water walking exercise. Normally, it would take a day or two, but Eva' version of it was quite special. At first, she had Haku do it the old fashioned way: stay on top of the water. After that, things got nasty: she had to dodge different things. They started with small rubber balls, followed by steel balls and continuing all the way to crocodiles that lunged from underneath her. Yes, lots of fun. The last two days in the mindscape were spent on practicing the Hyoton techniques she knew, with and without the pactio' aid.

When Naruto and Haku exited the mindscape, they were greeted by a rather unusual sight: Anko and Hinata playing shogi. And Anko was losing. Badly.

"ARGH! I can't believe this! It's impossible! How can you beat me twenty times in a row in" Anko looked at the clock "less then three hours?"

"Well, you're impatient, loud, don't pay enough attention to my moves, and your strategies revolves around sex appeal." Hinata explained.

"So? You admitted that you aren't completely against some girl-on-girl action." Anko said smugly.

"And you've made sure to remind me all day." Hinata replied annoyed. "I also mentioned that it would only happen with Naruto-kun present as well."

At this point Naruto' conscious state was made known because of a massive nosebleed, state he lost after a few seconds because of said nosebleed.

When he awoke the next morning, he was greeted by the sight of three sleeping young women sharing his bed. Add the fact that their sleeping attires were quite revealing and the blond had to use Shundo to get in the bathroom for a cold shower.

When he finished fifteen minutes later, he found the girls still asleep. Noticing that it was quite early in the morning, he headed downstairs to the kitchen in order to cook a nice breakfast for the three girls currently in his bed, as well all of his sealed companions.

"Mmmm, what is that delicious smell?" Anko mumbled hungrily about two hours later.

"I don't know what, but I think I know who's cooking." Haku gave her input after being awaked by the snake mistress.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata finished with a smile as she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

As they entered the kitchen a while later, they found a generous breakfast on the table, and twice as much food disappearing as Naruto touched the plates. When he was done, he decided to answer their questioning gazes.

"I cooked breakfast for everyone, and I used a few of my original recipes." the blond said as he motioned them to sit down.

"Original recipes?" Haku inquired.

"The ramen and the dango." Naruto pointed out.

"Well, let's eat!" Anko said as she reached for the dango as the others began eating as well.

However, after only a few bites, everyone beside Naruto had stopped eating, freezing in mid-chew.

"What's wrong, did I mess up the seasoning?" the blond asked slightly disappointed.

"_Naruto-kun..."_ Konoka began in a dangerous voice.

"Yes, Konoka-chan?" Naruto asked, kinda scared of her tone.

"_You ARE going to share the recipes with me, RIGHT?"_ she said.

"Of course, Konoka-chan." Naruto let out a sigh of relief, noticing the wide smile on everyone's faces.

It was half hour later when the last bit of food had disappeared when someone considered do begin a conversation. And that someone was Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, could I ask you a few favors?" she asked shyly.

"Ask away, Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled.

"Well, first off, my artifact is water based, and I presume to to have a powerful affinity for water element jutsu, but..." Hinata began.

"You don't know any Suiton jutsu." Naruto cut her off. "I expected as much, considering Hiashi-teme trained you. He is the Hyuga head, after all." Naruto smirked.

"What do you mean?" Haku asked.

"Well, logically speaking, the precise chakra control gained by practicing Jyuken for years could be used very effectively with ninjutsu. Yet the Hyuga Head and elders frown upon it. Do you know why?" Naruto asked.

"Because ninjutsu doesn't mix well with Jyuken? That's what I heard, anyway." Anko said.

"Wrong. The truth is far more shameful." Naruto grinned. "You see, most of the Main House don't have a chakra affinity. They lost the individuality of their chakra because of the continuous inbreeding."

"Hold on, what about Hinata?" Anko asked confused.

"I can't be sure, but I suspect that she inherited her water affinity from her mother, Hisana." Naruto explained.

"I see..." Hinata said thoughtfully.

"Anyway, I'll train you to use Suiton jutsu, Hinata-chan." Naruto promised. "Now, what else did you want to ask me?"

"Well, Kurenai sensei told my team that she intends to let us take the Chunin Exams, but recommended us to find suitable individual trainers, since she specializes in genjutsu."

"So, you want me to help you with your training?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I really need some physical training." she admitted.

"Hm, maybe we'll be able to modify the Jyuken to make better use of your natural agility and elasticity. I also have a few other tricks that could work nicely with your chakra control." Naruto mused.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiled and gave her boyfriend a kiss.

"Think you'll have time to teach me more about shadow manipulation? I've been training for a few weeks and I'm still nowhere near the level of control you showed that day in the Hokage' office." Anko inquired.

"Well, I'll teach you, but only after you've read all the material I'm going to give you. Shadow manipulation is more about intent and willpower, rather then control." Naruto said.

"Aw, I hate studying!" Anko pouted.

"Have a few Kage Bunshin do it. Meanwhile, you can work on your chakra control. After the sudden increase in chakra capacity, I'm sure you had problems" Naruto said.

"Ah, don't remind me! I had Kurenai teasing me for a week! Good thing I can now use more Kage Bunshin then before, and was able to use them for control training." Anko sighed.

"Evangeline, you bitch! You never told me that Kage Bunshin can transfer the experience of learning chakra control!" Haku erupted.

"_Yeah, so?"_ Eva said a few seconds afterwards.

"Why?" Haku sulked.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Naruto asked amused as Eva didn't seem to want to answer.

"_Alright, so I forgot. Sue me!"_ Eva said annoyed.

"I won't sue you, but if you teach me some ice spells I'll forgive you." Haku grinned.

"_Tsk, fine."_ the vampire agreed.

"We'll begin our training this afternoon, in my mindscape. Though we're going to have to shorten the period, since all three of you are coming. Originally, I could bring only one person in there for a rather short while. Thank god for improvements…" he finished with a mumble.

"So, which one of us will you be training personally? I don't mind a Kage Bunshin, since I'll have Eva as well." Haku said.

"None, actually." Naruto said sheepishly. "I'll actually be quite busy with my secret project." he grinned.

"So? What's so secret about it?" Anko leaned over.

"Sorry, Anko-chan, it's a secret." Naruto said.

"Are you sure…?" the snake mistress pressed her impressive bust against him.

"Ye-Yes. Very secret." the blond mumbled.

"Please Na-ru-to-kun" Anko said as seductive as possible.

"W-Well it is a…" Naruto began.

"Yes…?"

"Secret!" the blond grinned teasingly before turning to an amused Haku. "Meet me at the Mission Hall in half hour." he said before puffing into smoke, revealing that it was a Kage Bunshin.

"You knew it was a clone, didn't you?" Hinata asked.

"Yep, just wanted to show him what kunoichi learn in the seduction class." Anko grinned.

"I for one would rather see what guys learn about seduction." Haku grinned.

"_I don't know about learning, for Naruto-kun, everything comes naturally."_ Kyubi telepathically told the girls, none being able to disagree.

**Next time: Purpose of a mission**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Purpose of a Mission**

It had been almost two weeks since the three girls had started training in Naruto' mindscape and their rate of improvement was glaringly obvious, Anko had even begun to use her shadows instead of her hands.

What everyone was wondering though, was what Naruto had been secretly working on. Sure, he took time to train his body and practice the spells and jutsu he knew, he even spent hours in the spell library reading various books and records, but he still spent most of his time in those stony mountains.

They had very few hints on what he was doing, but they had the conclusion that it somehow involved his sword, the Tessaiga. He had asked Chachamaru for any and all information regarding the stories that circulated around the Tessaiga, and he had asked a lot of details from Setsuna regarding the 'Ni-no-Tachi' branch of the Shinmei-ryu ougi.

It was early in the morning when the residents of the Fuhen compound found out they had a visitor.

"Oh, so the Hokage wants to see me, Haku and Anko?" Naruto asked the tied up ANBU.

"Yes. Hokage-sama mentioned a mission request." the ANBU added.

"I see." Naruto said and made two Kage Bunshin and sent them off. "Well, let's go. The girls will be joining us shortly."

As Naruto and the ANBU were jumping from roof to roof towards the Hokage tower, the ANBU couldn't resist the urge to ask.

"What are the chances of someone who is delivering a message not getting stunned in the future.

"None." Naruto smiled as they arrived.

"Hey old man, is everything rea..." Naruto began saying as he opened the door to the Hokage' office.

However, as soon as he saw Team Ten and their sensei he closed his mouth shut.

"Oh, is there something you're not telling us about our joint mission, pops?" Asuma raised an eyebrow at the Hokage.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with or know anything about." Sarutobi said.

"Joint mission?" Naruto asked with an edge in his voice.

"The council refused to let your team and Anko to go on a B-rank mission by yourselves." Sarutobi explained.

"Aw, they sound like they don't trust us." Anko said mockingly as she and Haku entered the office.

"No, they don't. They know that they have no control whatsoever over your clan and so they try to limit your movements." Sarutobi confirmed.

"Why the hell this mission a B-rank anyway? It's just a scouting mission! Even the Wave escort and bodyguard mission was just a C-rank at first." Naruto groaned in frustration.

"It's actually your fault." Sarutobi shrugged.

"MY fault?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you made the reward too large when you anomalously made the request. It was automatically classified as a B-rank."

"Damnit." Naruto swore.

"What's the big deal with us coming, anyway?" Ino asked, tired of being ignored.

"Nothing really." Sarutobi assured. "It's just that Naruto will be the leader on this mission."

"What does that mean exactly?" Asuma narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"During this mission, what he says goes. If he asks you to dig a hole you'll ask how deep. If he tells you to hide you'll ask how far. If he tells you to jump you'll ask which cliff. Is that clear, jounin?" Sarutobi asked dangerously, making Asuma drop his cigar in surprise.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" he saluted.

"Isn't Naruto a little young to lead a mission? I mean, no offence, but we all just got out from the academy." Choji said.

"That's probably what Gato' goons thought about him too. Before he killed a hundred of them with one stroke of his sword." Haku commented.

"Alright, we leave in two hours. Be at the gates." Naruto said and exchanged a last look with Sarutobi when he took the mission scroll and leaving with Anko and Haku.

"Is what she said true? I mean, I heard stories from Kakashi, but..." Asuma trailed off.

"It's true. He, Kakashi and Haku killed over six hundred bandits during their mission in Wave." Sarutobi grinned and dismissed them.

At the appointed time, teams Ten and Eleven as well as Anko met up at the gate, Asuma glaring at Naruto for some reason.

"What's with the moody face?" Anko inquired.

"Not only that he isn't even a chunin, he even left before asking what the mission was." Asuma pointed at Naruto.

"Wow, talk about ignorance." Haku snorted.

"What do you mean?" Choji asked.

"You mean I was the only one who heard who the client was?" Chachamaru asked lazily.

"It's Naruto-kun." Ino replied.

"But why would he…?" Asuma began confused.

"Because this mission is mainly a diversion." Naruto said as he took off.

"What do you mean a diversion?" Asuma narrowed his eyes.

"The reason I requested this mission as well as being the one to go on it, is for me to get away from the village for a while." Naruto smirked.

"Does the Hokage know this?" Asuma asked as he put a hand on his trench knives.

"Duh! Why else would he let me go on the mission I requested myself?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"So, why do you want to get so far away from the village? I mean, you could have taken a C-rank to a nearby town if you simply wanted to get out of the village." Asuma reasoned.

"Ah! Now that young Sarutobi is a secret!" Naruto grinned.

"Do you know?" Asuma turned to Anko with a vein bulging on his forehead.

"Not the specifics, no. I do have an idea though. How about you, Haku-chan?" Anko asked.

"I don't know what exactly either, but I guess it's some sort of experiment." Haku shrugged.

"And what kind experiment would that be?" Asuma asked sharply "Is it the kind Orochimaru would do, since you don't want the village to see?"

"Watch your mouth, or you might lose it, as well as everything above it." Naruto said in a harsh voice as he turned towards Asuma, his eyes flashing red. "And to answer your question, it's the kind of experiment that involves an insane amount of chakra, which would be too dangerous to do in the village."

"And the Hokage approved it?" Asuma insisted.

"Who's office did we go to a while ago? Santa Claus'?" Naruto snapped.

"Well, there was this one time…" Asuma began with a grin.

By nightfall they had gone three quarters of the way, and they expected to reach their destination before lunchtime the following day.

As Asuma took the first watch, Naruto told Anko and Haku telepathically to enter his mindscape so they can talk.

"Alright, start talking. For the past two weeks you've been teasing us with this little project of yours. What ARE you up to, Naruto-kun?" Kyubi demanded.

"Well, since we're all gathered here and you are so persuasive, I think it's about time I told you all." Naruto said, sweating slightly from the amount of sharp things pointed at his more sensible body parts.

"What about Hinata?" Haku asked.

"Oh, I want her to act surprised when we get back." Naruto grinned.

"So?" Everyone leaned in.

"Eva-chan, would you like to be the third member of Team 11?" Naruto gave her a foxy grin.

"Wha? But… How?" Eva's eyes widened.

"That's what I've been working on. A way to give all of you physical bodies." Naruto said.

"And you can release EVERYONE?" Kyubi asked amazed.

"Yes, but unfortunately you'll have to be the last one Kyubi-chan, I'm sorry. If I release you now, everyone else may either get permanently sealed in me or you." Naruto said apologetically.

"It's alright Naruto-kun; I've been sealed for only twelve years or so, after all." Kyubi smiled.

"That brings me to the reason why I've decided to release Eva-chan first. I know that you went from a prison to another, and I think you would like to be the first to be released." Naruto smiled. "Also, there are a few requirements for the first few people I release."

"What requirements?" Negi leaned in.

"Well, the first time can be only one person, and it has to be either Negi or Eva-chan..." Naruto began.

"Because of the _**Magia Erebea**_." Eva nodded in agreement.

"Right. Also, there are some levels of power that can be released at one time. So, the next time will be Negi and two or three others who initially had low to medium power levels, and so on, the power limit becoming farther and farther every time." the blond smiled.

"What do you mean by 'initially had low power'?" Asuna narrowed her eyes.

"Well, there are two points to this. First of all, I don't find it fair for all of you to give me your bloodlines and get nothing in return." Naruto began "So I think it would only be right for me to share these bloodlines with you. I don't mean all of them, because that would overload your bodies because you lack youki to regulate the genetic changes, but two or three additional bloodlines would be fine."

"I think the Hyoton would be a good first choice for Evangeline." Haku said thoughtfully.

"Indeed, that's one of them." Naruto nodded. "Another will be the transformation abilities from Chachamaru."

"What for? I can use magic to shapeshift." Eva asked confused.

"For starters, you need to understand that these bodies, unlike the spiritual bodies you have right now, will age like any human'. So you would eventually grow old and die." Naruto sighed.

"I see. We have been in these forms for so long that we would expect lo live for ever. It will be quite a shock to be in actual mortal danger." Konoka said softly.

"Oi! Don't start brooding!" Naruto said a little annoyed. "You think I would let you vulnerable like that? Hm, I never felt so underestimated."

"What do you mean?" Negi inquired.

"The reason I want all of you to have Chachamaru' transformation abilities is because it will be your key to stay as young as you want and live for how long you want." Naruto grinned. "I developed I technique that combines this bloodline, the principle of my _**Oiroke no Jutsu**_ as well as a moderate amount of youki. You will be able to permanently shapeshift into whatever shape you want, without any limits beside a minimum size of a two years old to a maximum size of a boss summon it will take most of your chakra but it would be possible." he explained.

"Well, while I hate being in a child form, controlling my age if something any girl would like." Eva smiled.

"Speaking of things you hate, I'm afraid you'll no longer be a Shinso Vampire after this. You'll be human, but you'll have the bloodline I gained from you. So you will be able to take other bloodlines afterwards." Naruto explained.

"But didn't you say that my body won't be able to handle too many bloodlines?" Eva asked confused.

"I meant that I can't transfer too many in your new boy because you at this point don't have youki. But the ritual takes care of that. You will have a self-replenishing reserve of youki, about a tail worth, in a seal nearly identical to my own. This will also allow you to access your own mindscape at all times, just like me, as well as give you a healing factor as good as my own, which is at least twice as good as that of a Shinso Vampire." Naruto finished.

"Wow, is that even possible?" Asuna asked in awe.

"Yes, it is. The last bloodline I'm giving you is the Jishou Zousaku I got from Negi. Being able to picture objects in your mindscape makes it easy to use, as well as easy. I think it would be quite amusing to suddenly have a glass of blood in your hand." Naruto grinned.

"Hold on, you said that I won't need to feed." Eva said confused.

"You won't need to, but your former instincts will take a while to water down completely. Even here, where you don't need to eat or drink, you still sometimes have a craving for blood. Once you'll have a body, you won't have the need, but the desire will be there for a while. With the Jishou Zousaku, you will be able to satisfy that desire at all times." Naruto countered.

"I see. And the youki is the reason you need to leave the village, right?" Kyubi asked.

"Part of it, yes. You see, in order for the rate of success of the ritual to be 100%, the chakra used must be in its purest form. In other words, youki and nature chakra." Naruto explained.

"You mean the same kind the compound' barrier works on?" Setsuna narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Yes, the same. Also, it's the same energy the Shinmei-ryu 'Ni no Tachi' attacks use to augment the ki. The same goes for my Tessaiga. The more natural energy in the surroundings, the more powerful the Kaze no Kizu is." Naruto confirmed her thoughts.

"I see. That is why you wanted details about the history of your sword. You needed records of the reactions between natural chakra and youki." Chachamaru observed.

"Yes. And the reactions are quite explosive" Naruto confessed. "Natural chakra, or spiritual energy as it was once called in Mundus Vetus, is practically the opposite of youki. Combining them is like using Kankaho."

"And how much will you be using of each?" Kyubi asked.

"A tail worth of each, with an additional tail worth of youki for the seal." Naruto replied.

"I see. It will be tricky, I'll be close the no youki after it's over." Kyubi mussed.

"No, you won't. You won't be using the youki you have right now, you'll be using the youki still trapped by the seal in that old cage." Naruto grinned.

"Any particular reason?" Kyubi asked suspicious.

"Why, yes! You see, if you enter the cage and use that youki, and then exit, you will also gain the used youki when it replenishes." Naruto said.

"What do you mean by 'also gain'?" Setsuna asked confused.

"At this moment, Kyu-chan and the content of the seal are two separate entities." Naruto began, making everyone' eyes widen. "The seal is designed to only hold full entities, thus it always replenishes youki up to Kyu-chan' maximum capacity. Kyubi-chan, however, cannot have more then two tails worth at this point, because the seal prevents it. If she were to reconnect with that youki before using a large amount of it, both she and the seal would gain the amount when the youki is replenished."

"I see." Kyubi grinned. If you were to release the seal, there was a high possibility of both of us dieing because of the safeties of the seal. But if I recover my power here, where I am technically out of the seal, you'll be able to give me a body like with everyone else! And being the last released means that by that time I would have back all of my nine tails!"

"Exactly!" Naruto smiled.

"What about the youki still trapped in the seal?" Negi inquired.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something." Naruto smirked.

"I'm a bad influence on you, aren't I?" Eva grinned maniacally.

"I'm evil and I like it." Naruto returned the grin, while everyone else was snickering as they saw Eva' blush.

"So, how long will the ritual last?" Negi asked curiously.

"If the amount of natural chakra is at least half as abundant as it was fifteen years ago when dad made his experiments, Eva will have a body tomorrow at sunset." Naruto answered.

"What experiments was the Yondaime doing in that area? There are only rocky mountains there." Asuna asked.

"He was trying to se if the Hiraishin works better around more natural chakra. He found out the principles from Jiraiya who's the current Toad Sennin, but it turned out that the Hiraishin can only use one chakra source at a time, or it will screw up the destination." Naruto shook his head.

"Clever, by releasing me first, we can use my Teleportation via Shadow to get here and release the others, and then bring them near Konoha, without anyone noticing." Eva grinned.

"True." the blond admitted.

"But the mission will take a week more!" Anko reminded them.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I honestly can't feel completely safe in Konoha, no matter how many barriers I have. So, we'll do the official mission, scout the area, find a suitable location and have a few hundred Kage Bunshin make a suitable safety house. Later on, we can a teleportation platform from there to the compound, or elsewhere." Naruto confessed.

"A backup plan if Konoha betrays us." Anko nodded "I know how you feel; sometimes you just need to get away from it all. That's why I used to spend most of my time in the Forest of Death."

"Yeah, I agree. We should make more then one hideout though. I can tell you from experience that it's better to be safe then sorry." Eva shuddered as she remembered her first years on the run.

"It's okay, Eva-chan, we're together in this." Naruto hugged her tightly.

"Thanks. However, while your clones either scout the area or build the hideout, you and I have someone to see." Eva smiled.

"We do?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, someone I've known for a very long time before the creation of the Juubi." Eva explained.

"How can someone live that long?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"I could have done the same, you know." Eva pointed out. "The being I'm talking about tried to prevent the creation of the Juubi by absorbing some of the youki, but it wasn't nearly enough to interrupt the process."

"Oh, so that's what you have in mind." Asuna grinned.

"Yep." Eva confirmed.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Now, now, you kept us in the dark for over two weeks. The least you can do is waiting a few days." Kyubi smirked.

Naruto looked at their smiling faces for a few seconds before grinning and making a handsign before he was covered in smoke. When the smoke dispersed, everyone's jaw dropped at the cuteness.

"Eva-nechan, will you me puwese?" a chibi Naruto asked cutely.

Eva didn't say anything, she just picked his up, all the while staring at him. They looked at each-other for a few seconds before she squealed and hugged him.

"I don't think I've ever seen Eva act so… girlish." Negi blinked.

"What can I say?" the chibi Naruto said as Eva released him from the hug "I'm irresistible."

"Well, Mr. Irresistible, you'll still have to wait to find out who we're meeting." Eva teased.

"Oh well, I tried." Naruto shrugged and jumped out of Eva' grasp, transforming back in mid-air. "Only one thing left to acquire for tomorrow' ritual." he added as a pactio circle appeared under Eva "A link to the soul." he finished and kissed the blonde.

"Pactio." Chachamaru said and a card appeared.

"So I only get to kiss you for pactios?" Eva pouted, making Naruto blink in confusion.

"Since when does a girl need an excuse to kiss a guy?" he asked rhetorically.

All the girls blinked a few times, and then grinned widely. They then turned towards their boyfriend or girlfriend and snatched them away, dragging them to their rooms for the night.

When it was finally time for Naruto to keep watch, he replaced Shikamaru who was looking at him confused, a little creeped out by the gin on the boy' face.

Next morning, the group woke up early and continued their mission, not even eating breakfast, but opting for a ration bar on the run.

"So, this is the place huh?" Asuma asked a little bored as he looked at the area. With a little push from Naruto, they had arrived just before ten o'clock.

"Yep, this is it." Naruto grinned.

"Okay, let us know when you're done with your little experiment." Shikamaru said as he sat down on the nearest bolder.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Always being lazy, right Shikamaru." Naruto said disapprovingly. "It's you first B-rank. If you want to ever have another, you better get off your ass on the double."

"What do you mean? Aren't you doing you troublesome experiment anymore?" Shikamaru asked as he got up.

"Oh, I am. But that's just something extra that I'm doing. I still want this entire area searched and a report filed. This IS a week-long mission, after all." Naruto said sadistically.

"What should the report include, taicho?" Anko asked with a grin.

"Perimeter investigated, relatively notable landmarks, rock formations, caves, canyons, structure and general of the rock, and stuff like that. I have the files ready here, one file per area. Each of you ca a dozen. I have a hundred because I have chakra to spare and can use Kage Bunshin. Investigate at your own pace, but do it carefully. You have a whole week, so there's no need to rush, but you should do two areas per day. I'll be conducting my little experiment in a one of my areas, once I'm done investigating it. You can rest for a few hours if you want to, and set up camp. I'll be back by nightfall. While I'm away, Anko is in charge. See ya.!" Naruto said and took of at neck-breaking speeds.

"He's a lively one alright." Asuma chuckled.

"You have no idea." Anko and Haku said in one voice.

Asuma and Choji looked at them slack-jawed, Ino blushed bright red, and Shikamaru… well, it would be too troublesome to bother reacting.

It was nearly nightfall. The three energy containment orbs had been filed, two with youki and one with natural chakra, and were floating inside an even bigger sphere along with eight small orbs, one with blood and the others with pure Darkness, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light and Shadow energies. Unlike the orbs it contained who looked like made of glass, the large sphere seemed to have the consistency of a water balloon.

The orbs were also arranged in a particular formation that headed towards the caster, Naruto. In the back of the sphere was the blood orb, one youki orb on its left and the natural chakra orb at its right. Directly in the center of the sphere was the Darkness orb, with the other elemental orbs rotating around it. In the front of the sphere was the second youki orb, the only one with anything written on its surface. Nearly all over it was written in Naruto' blood a variation of the _**Hakke no Fūin Shiki**_, one that was to be inscribed on the entity to be sealed and not the vessel. Also, Naruto added another seal to the array, one that hid the seal in the skin of the vessel in the form of a tattoo.

Under the floating sphere was a round surface of glass with a carving in it that a certain uninvited spectator, who cautiously approached the source of the light, began to figure out.

"Well, it's Showtime." Naruto declared as he cut his finger with a kunai and let one drop of his blood fall on the carving in the stone before he healed the wound. As the blood touched the glass it glowed and spread into the entire carving as it increased its quantity. Soon, it was obvious that the carving in the glass was a pactio circle.

When the circle was fully visible in red blood, Naruto pulled out a copy of the pactio he made with Eva the night before. It showed the blonde in her full vampire attire, bats flying around her and a ring with the kanji for darkness on each hand. Naruto held out the card in front of him and began chanting.

"_**Ēvocem Tē!, Evangelina Athanasia Ecaterina…"**_ at this point he threw the glowing card through the sphere right between the blood orb and the Darkness orb _**"…MacDovell!"**_ he finished the chant and the card glowed even brighter as it grew in size and it changed shape until it looked like a ghostly Evangeline.

When she opened her eyes and smiled Naruto began the next phase. He kneeled and channeled chakra with his hands into the glass until the 'eye' in the center of the circle became golden. At that point a beam of golden light raised form the 'eye' and struck the Darkness orb, making its shell disintegrate. As this happened, all the other shells with the exception of the one that held the front youki orb disappeared as well, and the contents of the orbs began to interact.

The six elemental orbs rotating around the Darkness orb were absorbed by it, making its color change from pure black to black with golden lightning flashing through it. The youki orb and the natural energy orb in the back were immediately attracted by each other and clashed with the blood orb between them. The energy of the reaction didn't have time to disperse however, since both it as well as the new black orb with golden lightning was sucked into the spiritual body of Evangeline who closed her eyes because of the strain as the two forces merged and filled her, granting her a body.

It wasn't over though, she knew it, and so she turned around held her long blonde hair to the side as she exposed her naked back for the final phase.

With a nod to the girl, Naruto placed a hand on the sphere, right in front of the youki orb that immediately disappeared leaving the seal array floating around the energy that immediately began to attempt an escape.

"_**Hakke no Fūin Shiki!"**_ Naruto called out as the sealing array glowed white and wrapped around the youki like net and then it compressed until it was the size of a baseball. _**"Fūin!"**_ Naruto finished and thrust his hand forward, disintegrating the large sphere in the process, while the sealed orb of youki hit the upper half of Eva' back and entered her body, the only evidence remaining was a splatter of blood that immediately glowed black split in two, drawing a tattoo representing two bat-like wings that were connected to the Fuhen Clan crest.

Since the ritual had ended, Naruto used the Magic Cancel to make the glass surface on the ground disappear while Evangeline slowly floated to the ground.

"Are you okay, Eva-chan?" Naruto asked with concern as he quickly approached her.

"Naruto-kun…" Eva whispered.

"Yes?"

"THANK YOU!" Eva called out as she tackled him to the ground and hugged the life out of him.

"You know…" a third voice was heard and the eyes of both blondes widened in surprise "you should have put some barriers to keep people away. I had to put a sleeping drug in my team' diner so they wouldn't come here."

**Next time: ****The Chunin Exams Begin**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Chunin Exams Begin**

A month has passed since Evangeline' release from the seal and Konoha hasn't been the same since. Sarutobi just couldn't wipe that evil grin off his face every time he thought of Evangeline' entrance in Konoha. She had arranged to arrive a day after Naruto and the others for two reasons: to draw away suspicion and to supervise the Kage Bunshin Naruto made to finalize the initial stage of making a hideout, in other words digging the entrance and hallways into solid rock. But Sarutobi didn't know that last part.

_Flashback - Evangeline' return_

Sarutobi was bored - no, scratch that, he was beyond bored since he was in the middle of a village council meeting. He was actually tempted to pull out his Icha Icha and read even though he was in the same room as Tsume Inuzuka - she had neutered men for less.

Normally it wouldn't had been as bad since Naruto was also there, but today he simply wasn't in the mood to create chaos or at least piss off some civilians. No, today he was simply sleeping with his head on his right arm while his left mechanically gave the bird to the civilian side whenever they stopped sprouting nonsense, usually for a vote to occur. The Nara Head silently resolved to learn to do the same. Koharu was just about to start talking again when it happened. The shadows in the room suddenly became pitch-black and doubled in size. As the civilians started panicking a frosty mist gathered in front of the room near the Hokage who had exchanged a grin with Naruto and was now watching with interest after calming down the ninja side with a look.

A malevolent laughter echoed from every angle as the shadows seemed to separate from their owners and began converging under the mist that had suddenly become a lot colder and turned into a small hurricane around the gathered shadows. As the ground began to freeze a dark figure rose from it in the middle of the hurricane. The figure then raised her hand and waved outwards, scattering the mist and wind and sending numerous sharp fragments of ice that looked suspiciously like senbon to imbed themselves into the floor and the front desks.

There, right next to the Hokage and dressed in her full vampire-like pactio attire, with her emerald eyes slit and surrounded by a black sclera, blonde hair slightly fluttering in the remaining wind and sporting a bloodthirsty fanged grin that would have made Anko jealous stood Evangeline.

"Who are you?" Homura demanded as looked from behind his desk.

"Ah, Miss McDowell, it's good to see you." Sarutobi grinned, making most of the council tense. They knew that grin - it held the promise of suffering for someone. All they could do now is hope it wasn't them.

"Good to see you too, old man." Eva turned towards him. At her voice everyone in the council besides the Hokage, Naruto and Eva narrowed their eyes in thought. Why did that manner of talking to the Hokage sound so familiar to them?

"Well, let's get this over with." Sarutobi pulled out some sheets of paper that he handed over to Eva who gave them a brief look before signing them. "Naruto-kun, come here for a moment" he added, making most of the civilians sigh in relief "You need to sign this too." now they tensed again.

"Hokage-sama, what exactly is going on?" Homura asked, not liking in the slightest how pleased Naruto seemed to be as he finished signing the papers.

"Nothing you need to concern yourselves with" came out of Naruto' mouth. So it meant "It's none of your business and you can't do anything about it."

"Like Naruto-kun said. It's just clan business." Sarutobi smirked.

Now the council was scared. If the Sandaime grinning during a council meeting promised pain and suffering, him smirking was obviously worse. As in 'first time in over twelve years' worse.

"Naruto-san, would I be correct to assume that the young lady next to you has joined your clan?" Aburame Shibi inquired hesitantly. He was sure that the three before them were building the suspense for something.

"Indeed. Allow me to introduce Evangeline A.K. McDowell Fuhen." Naruto smirked.

Now the civilians were downright shaking in their chairs.

"I will also be joining Team 11. So I will probably be seeing some of your children in the Chunin Exams." Evangeline' grin widened as she focused her gaze on the Haruno "I do hope they will prove a challenge. I would be most displeased if I would be covered in the blood of weaklings. Or fledglings." she shifted her gaze to the two advisers so that they knew she was now talking about the Uchiha.

"Hmph. You talk big but you're still a genin." Hiashi countered.

"But then again I could probably beat your entire clan at once and I'm still a genin also. If a rank could be earned by beating someone of that rank, I would already be Jonin or even ANBU." Naruto grinned, making the Hyuga head actually growl.

"So, how skilled is she then?" Isako asked.

"Let's just say that she was once known as 'The Girl Queen of Darkness' and leave it at that." Sarutobi chuckled.

"Oh, just one more thing." Eva added as a glass full of blood appeared in her hand in a puff of smoke "Unlike Naruto who only drinks blood to gain bloodlines, to me is more like a meal." her she took a sip from her glass "And I like my meals fresh. So do send more idiots to try enter our compound." at this some of the more faint-hearted civilians passed out.

_End Flashback_

Yes, that was one of the most pleasant council meetings ever. Even after Eva left the entertainment continued.

Koharu had the dumb idea to mention out loud that with Evangeline here Naruto wasn't as 'important'. Naruto on the other hand just laughed and reminded her that his blood contained youki which was toxic to humans so she could forget any plans of having him killed and giving his blood to Eva.

Sarutobi knew that it was a bluff so he added his two cents. He reminded the council that Naruto was now expendable, unlike the civilians in the room, which brought horrified looks from said civilians. Yes, it had been a good day.

Now though, things weren't going so well. Two things in particular.

One of them was the Suna team that was to arrive today so they could participate in the Chunin Exams that were to begin the next day. All three of them were children of the Yondaime Kazekage. That alone made them people to watch out for. But it gets even better! It was a known fact that the Kazekage had tried to make his youngest son a weapon by sealing the Shukaku, the Ichibi no Tanuki, in him during birth. It was also known that the boy was mentally unstable and enjoyed killing - not sleeping your entire life does that to a kid. And now he was coming to Konoha!

Sarutobi could only sigh as he looked at the letter one last time before he motioned for the two ANBU to make themselves visible.

"I need you to tell all the clan heads to come to my office by..." he glanced at the clock that was showing nine "... by ten. The same goes for Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, Ibiki and entire Team 11. Oh, one more thing." he added as he turned towards the window "If somehow Team 11 isn't here then, I'll need some new ANBU."

With that he was alone in his office, now looking at the second thing that concerned him. And it was ironically another scroll, this time from the Kumo. And while it was nothing like the one from Suna, it was maybe an even bigger pain.

At the instructed time the Hokage' office was full with ninja; the only ones missing were Team 11 and Kakashi. But before Sarutobi could complain the shadows of the room darkened and converged in an empty area. Then, right under their eyes, Team 11 and Kakashi rose from the shadows. Their shocked looks were quickly replaced by amusement or disgust when Kakashi lunged at the trash bin and emptied his stomach.

"Well, now that we're all here, we can begin." Sarutobi announced and was about to activate the privacy seals when a gasp was heard from the ceiling, followed by a body falling to the floor. The ROOT ANBU had a silver kunai imbedded in is forehead, courtesy of Evangeline. The mask seemed to have been melted on contact.

"Let me throw this trash out first. He may have listening devices on him." Naruto said as he disintegrated the kunai with a touch.

"Very well." Sarutobi agreed, thinking of the time with Anko' curse mark. After the seals were finally activated he turned towards the shinobi he had summoned. "We have two important matters to discuss. First of all, one of the teams that will participate tomorrow in the Exams is composed of all three of the current Kazekage' children. One of them is the vessel of the Ichibi and is highly unstable." he said.

"So you want us to withdraw our teams from the exam?" Kakashi inquired.

"No, if the Shukaku were to go berserk it won't matter where you are in the village." Eva countered.

"So we're here to decide what measures are in order." Shikaku nodded.

"Yes. And we have quite few." Sarutobi sighed and looked Naruto in the eye.

"The Mangekyo Sharingan has the power to manipulate demons. You want me to calm him down." Naruto understood.

"Yes. And if that doesn't work we need to do it old fashioned way and beat it into submission." Sarutobi said.

"Long enough for me to imprison it in ice, at least." Eva added.

"Yes, that's plan B." the old Kage admitted.

"And if by any chance plan C includes you using seals, then you can forget it." Naruto growled.

"And why is that?" Sarutobi asked a little coldly.

"Because you could take the wrong soul. Don't forget that the host is still in the body even if it loses control to the demon." Eva said, making Sarutobi deflate slightly.

"Yes, I see your point. Well, I'll send a message to my old student Jiraiya. His toad summons might be able to beat the Ichibi with brute force." Sarutobi said before rubbing his temples and adding "Though I don't even want to imagine what would happen if they fight in the middle of the village."

"So, what else did you call us for?" Anko asked.

"Yes, well I received a rather important message from the Raikage." Sarutobi began hesitantly.

"Oh, do they want anything else now?" Hiashi asked icily as he began releasing killer intent.

"Calm down Hyuga, or I'll rip that pillar from your ass and shove it down your throat." Evangeline said casually.

"Yes, settle down Hiashi." Sarutobi said but had no effect "Or I'll let her do it." that calmed him down. "Well what they want is a treaty."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the peace treaty signed six years ago still in effect. Politically anyway." Naruto inquired.

"Yes, but this time the new Yondaime Raikage has something else in mind. An alliance." Sarutobi replied.

"Well tell them we refuse!" Hiashi dismissed the issue.

"Hiashi, if you don't get your head out of your ass right now I make sure you're buried that way by the end of the day!" Sarutobi roared, waves of killer intent flowing of him.

"This isn't some petty merchant offering us some fruit; it's the fucking Raikage offering an alliance." Naruto added "We can't just say 'No thanks' you know."

"And we won't." Sarutobi calmed down.

"How could we possibly agree…"Hiashi began.

"We would be fools not to. Tell me Oh Wise Hyuga, what alliances do we have right now?" Naruto asked ironically.

"We're allies with Suna." Hiashi said immediately.

"And they're sending us an unstable Jinchuriki that could destroy our village. Really friendly allies." Eva replied.

"Iwa hates out guts for obvious reasons, Kusa still holds a grudge because Orochimaru stole their Kusanagi no Tsurugi, Ame hates everyone because most of the shinobi wars are fought on their territory, and Oto is a mystery, though there are some disturbing rumors about it. The only ones that we have any chance to be allied with at the moment are Kumo, Taki and Kiri. But Taki usually prefers to stay neutral unless some serious shit happens and Kiri is most likely still in a civil war. So if someone attacks us now, we're screwed." Naruto said harshly.

"Well, not actually screwed but close. Even now we haven't recovered fully from the Kyubi attack." Shikaku sighed.

"And the only reason we're still here is because you made sure everyone knew you had the Kyubi Jinchuriki to protect you. Hell, that's one of the reasons you even know the Kyubi is sealed in me." Naruto said as he glanced at the Hokage.

"So we ARE making this alliance." Sarutobi said decisively.

"But Hokage-sama, with all due respect, how can we trust them?" Hiashi erupted.

"It's not the entire village that doesn't trust them; it's just the Hyuga clan. Actually, just the Main Branch. All because of an incident that was partially your fault." Naruto said dismissively.

"My fault?" Hiashi hissed.

"For a clan who prides themselves with perfect sight, the intruder got in the most secure area of your compound more then easily, don't you think?" Eva teased.

"What exactly are you implying?" Hiashi asked coldly.

"We're implying that either your clan is worthless or someone influential sold you out." Naruto yawned.

"I'm the Head of the Hyuga Clan, everything that goes on in my compound is known to me!" Hiashi said coldly.

"No, you're just your council' bitch, like I proved over a month ago. You know more then anyone that more then half of your clan council meetings are held without you there, and you don't do anything about it. You're just a figurehead and the only reason you're still Clan Head is because of those progeny laws." Naruto said with disgust.

"How dare you…" Hiashi began.

"Silence! Hiashi, don't you dare say a word, you know everything Naruto-kun said is true." Sarutobi said harshly. "And, as for how I can trust Kumo not to betray us, well, I don't entirely. That's the whole point in being a ninja. But I do trust the new Raikage."

"Oh, why is that?" Eva inquired.

"Because he was a close friend of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. And they had a certain… agreement." Sarutobi said hesitantly as he glanced at Naruto.

"What agreement would that be?" Inoichi asked.

"A marriage contract between Minato's son and the Raikage's niece." Sarutobi gulped as the temperature in the room dropped.

"And how exactly does he know that the Yondaime' son is still alive?" Naruto asked, trying to ignore the ice appearing on the floor around Eva and Haku.

"Well, your mission in Wave made you quite famous. And some of the people there took some pictures of you. And a passing Kumo kunoichi happened to find the picture interesting and brought it to the Raikage." Sarutobi explained.

"So now everyone in Kumo knows I'm alive, right?" Naruto groaned.

"Hold on, you mean 'he'…" Hiashi pointed at Naruto in disbelief "Is the son of the Yellow Flash?"

"No, I'm his grandma." Naruto deadpanned. "Of course I'm his son! What gave it away, the fact that I look almost identical to him except the whisker marks?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "Or that he sealed the Kyubi in me?"

"Well… I… Um…" Hiashi stuttered.

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Fuhen is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Sarutobi confirmed "And no, Naruto, not all Kumo knows about you. Luckily, the kunoichi who found your picture was actually your fiancé. Here, E sent a picture of her." Sarutobi handed Naruto said picture and everyone around him leaned in to see.

"Yugito Nii." Naruto whispered.

"You know of her?" Sarutobi asked surprised.

"Yeah. The question is: do you?" Naruto replied.

"Not really. All I know is that she's the Raikage's niece, she's fourteen and that she will arrive later today with the rest of her team to participate in the Chunin Exams. Do you know anything else?" Sarutobi inquired.

"Yeah, she's the vessel of the Nibi." Eva answered.

"Oh." the Sandaime said after a few seconds of absolute silence. "Well, then you'll get along fine!"

"Yeah, but the civilians will say different. By the way, will she be living in Konoha or…" Naruto began hesitantly.

"Yes, she would become a Konoha nin." Sarutobi confirmed.

"Clever, very clever." Eva grinned.

"What do you mean?" Inoichi asked.

"It's a win-win situation. We gain an alliance and a Jinchuriki and the Raikage protects his niece from their council and still keeps a more powerful Jinchuriki." the former vampire replied.

"They have two Jinchuriki?" Choza asked surprised.

"Yes. Killer Bee is the Raikage's brother and the vessel of the Hachibi." Naruto confirmed.

"How do you know all this? This is highly classified information in most countries." Inoichi asked suspiciously.

"Among all nine Jinchuriki, I am the second youngest after Gaara of the Desert. So naturally I have this information from Kyubi who logically liked to keep track of the other Biiju before she got sealed." Naruto explained.

"So, Naruto, do you agree with this marriage?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well, it's only a matter of time now before Iwa gets that picture as well, if they haven't already. So we really could use some allies." Naruto shrugged before looking at the picture with a grin "Besides, this Kitten looks hot."

"Well, that's about all we needed to discuss. Naruto, Haku, Evangeline and Anko, I need to talk to you about something else. Please stay." Sarutobi said and reactivated the privacy seals after the others had left.

"Let me guess, you want me to keep an eye on both Gaara and Yugito. Don't worry, I intend to." Naruto said.

"Yes, that too. But I also have another thing to talk to you about. More of a personal request." Sarutobi hesitated.

"Well, I'm waiting." Naruto urged him to continue.

"Would it be possible for the Raikage, his bodyguard and the Kumo genin team to stay live in your compound for the duration of the Exams?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well, I don't really know. I personally don't have anything against it, but…" now it was Naruto' turn to hesitate.

"I'm cool with it." Anko shrugged.

"Me too." Haku replied.

"It could be fun." Eva grinned.

"Yes, but the problem would be Hinata. She was almost kidnapped six years ago." Sarutobi nodded in understanding.

"_Hinata-chan, you heard all that right?"_ Naruto asked using telepathy.

"_Yes, I did."_ Hinata hesitated. _"Well, we don't have to live in the same house, do we? So I guess I'm okay with it as well, as long as you se some ground rules for them."_ she agreed.

"Okay, Hinata-chan agrees as long as they stay in a different house then us and I set up some round rules." Naruto delivered the message.

"That's reasonable." Sarutobi agreed. "Very well, you're dismissed." he added and the group dank into a shadow and left.

That afternoon, as Naruto was walking through the village and doing some last minute scouting he heard a familiar but annoying screech.

"**Put the kid down you baka!"** Sakura' voice was heard nearby.

As he turned a corner he saw Sakura and Kiba with two kids he was pretty sure were called Udon and Moegi hiding behind them. In front of the group were two of the Suna genin, a blonde girl that had a large battle fan on her back and a guy in a black, baggy, full body suit with purple face paint and a bandage bundle on his back. And the guy was holding Konohamaru, the Sandaime' grandson, by the shirt and looked about to beat him.

With a quick _**Shundo**_ Naruto caught the guy' fist before it his Konohamaru and tightened his grip until he released Konohamaru.

"Who the hell are you?" the guy asked.

"That's my line. Who are you and why are you trying to attack the Hokage' grandson?" Naruto asked and the two Suna ninja stiffened at this information. "Well?"

"Temari Sabaku and he is my brother Kankuro." Temari made the introductions. "And you are?"

"Naruto Fuhen." Naruto said with a smile that made the blonde blush before looking towards a nearby tree and adding "Sasgay, drop that pebble and get down from there before their little brother decides to kill you."

At this everyone followed his gaze and saw Sasuke on the branch of the tree scowling at Naruto and right above him, suspended upside-down with chakra was a red haired boy with a large gourd on his back.

"Kankuro, you're a disgrace to our village." the red head said after using a Sand Shunshin to appear between Kankuro and Temari.

"Damn right, who the hell plays dress up at his age." Naruto smirked.

"Hey, it's war paint!" Kankuro said angrily and reached towards the bandaged bundle on his back.

"Kankuro, stop it." the red head ordered.

"But Gaara…"  
"Or I'll kill you." Gaara cut him off.

"Now, now. Let's not cause a scene. We wouldn't want ANBU to show up here, would we?" Naruto smirked.

"Hey, who are you?" Sasuke asked Gaara.

"It's polite to offer your own name first." Gaara replied.

"Sasuke Uchiha." was the smug response.

"Gaara no Sabaku." with that Gaara turned around to leave.

"Hold on, why are Suna nin in Konoha?" Sakura decided to open her mouth.

"The Chunin Exams are tomorrow." Temari looked at the girl in disgust.

"Yes, about that, I want to give Gaara some advice on that." Naruto grinned and approached Gaara. "You guys should be on your way." he added over his shoulder but none of them moved **"NOW!"** he added in a demonic voice as his eyes became blood red and slit and he focused a large amount of killer intent on them. That got them moving. When he was alone with the Suna nin, he turned back towards them and saw fear in the eyes of at least two of them.

"Who are you?" Kankuro asked as he took a step back.

"I think we're already passed that. Now, I have just two things to say to you, Gaara. **One: this is my territory so watch your step. Two: among the nine, you are at the bottom of the food chain.**" Naruto finished in a demonic voice.

With that he used Shunshin and went straight home. He was a few blocks away when he met up with the Sandaime, a few ANBU and the Kumo delegation.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, we were just heading to see you." Sarutobi chuckled.

"I figured as much." Naruto smirked and looked towards the Kumo group.

The Raikage was a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, slicked-back white hair and a small moustache and beard. His bodyguard was a woman in her twenties with a tall stature, short blond hair with an asymmetrical cut, which is shorter in the back and longer in the front, blue eyes, fair skin, blond hair, and very large breasts.

The genin team was composed of Yugito who had long blonde hair tied up in a single tail with bandages, blue eyes that were looking at him curiously, and was just a little taller then Naruto; her teammates were dark skinned boys two boys who were obviously twins: both had silver-white hair with identical lightning tattoos on their cheeks, only the predominant color of their outfits differed, one wore dark blue and the other dark grey.

"So you are Minato' son, Naruto." E said as he looked at the blonde with interest.

"Yeah, I'm that idiot' son." Naruto nodded, making almost everyone to stare at him in disbelief.

"Oh, I think we're gonna get along just fine." the Raikage chuckled. "Allow me to introduce Samui, my bodyguard" the blonde woman nodded in acknowledgement "the Kisaru twins, Gonro and Danru, and my niece Yugito Nii. But I have a feeling you already recognized Yugito." he smirked.

"Indeed, it would be hard to not recognize such a lovely lady." Naruto gave her a foxy smile that made Yugito to blush tomato-red. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Fuhen and I will be your host during your stay." he introduced himself.

"Naruto-kun, we should head to the Fuhen compound and finish our discussion there." Sarutobi suggested.

"Sure, follow me." Naruto agreed and jumped away.

"Fuhen? Don't you mean Namikaze?" E inquired.

"My clan is called Fuhen. You could say that the former Namikaze clan was absorbed by the newly formed Fuhen clan. I have no intention whatsoever of staying in my father' shadow." Naruto said as they arrived in front of the compound gate. "Okay, one rule you need to remember: never enter or leave the compound in any other way besides this gate." he said seriously.

"Why?" Gonro asked.

A body flew from inside the compound and hit the wall on the opposite side of the gate, leaving a trail of blood as is slid to the ground.

"That's why." Naruto groaned and approached the body. After a closer look he added "Looks like Danzo knows you're staying here." as he headed for the gate.

"Should we worry?" Samui inquired.

"Nah, this happens at least once a week. The reason I know that the old goat is aware of your location is because that guy is a Hyuga. And I know Hiashi wouldn't dare send any more spies after what I did to his council." Naruto explained as he placed a hand on the crest on the gate, which immediately opened.

As the group entered the compound, they saw a scene that should belong in the Torture and Interrogation Chambers: a dozen ROOT ANBU were pinned to the ground with silver pikes as Evangeline was laughing evilly besides them.

"Someone's in a good mood." Sarutobi muttered.

"Yo, Eva-chan! I hope you're done with them because our guests are here." Naruto made his presence known.

"Yeah, Nodoka interrogated them I took care of the rest." Eva grinned and, one by one, she threw the intruders beyond the compound wall. She then casually approached the group, making the genin from Kumo take a few steps back.

"Welcome to the Fuhen compound. My name is Evangeline A.K. McDowell Fuhen." Eva introduced herself.

"I didn't know you had a sister." E said surprised as he looked at Naruto.

"I don't. Eva-chan is one of my fiancés." Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"One of them?" E raised an eyebrow.

"You know as well as I do what happens to men that have bloodlines and are the last of their clan." Sarutobi explained.

"Oh yes, the Clan Renewal Act. But last I saw him Minato didn't have a bloodline. Is it from your mother?" the Raikage asked.

Before anyone could answer a loud explosion was heard and the ground trembled a bit.

"What the? Are we under attack?" Samui asked as she got in a defensive position.

"Nah, the others are just training a bit." Eva said dismissively.

"Eva, did they activate the barrier around the training ground?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Um…" Eva exchanged a look with the blond before they both took of towards the training ground, with everyone else after them.

When they got there the first thing they saw was the wide, deep, smoking crater. The next noticeable thing was a young man red hair that was running away from a half dressed girl swinging a particularly large sword at him.

"Negi, you idiot! How many times do I have to tell you to raise the barrier? Now look at what you've done AGAIN! And you managed to undress me AGAIN! You haven't changed at all in all these years I've known you!" Asuna yelled as she cut down each and every tree Negi was hiding behind.

"It was an accident, honest!" Negi apologized as he dodged.

"Asuna's right. Negi-kun hasn't changed at all. But neither did she." Konoka chuckled as she, Setsuna, Nodoka, Yue and Haruna arrived.

"Heh, if they weren't cousins I would have said that they made a cute couple." Haruna grinned.

"More like a comedic duo." Yue deadpanned.

"What happened? Did Chamo steal Eva-chan's sake again?" Anko asked as she arrived with Takane, Chachamaru, Haku and Hinata.

"Haruna, please stop them." Naruto groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"Alright." Haruna smirked and used her already active artifact to summon some tentacles that quickly caught the two troublemakers and brought them before the group.

"Negi, you're fixing this on your own." Naruto told him with a slight glare.

"Hai, I got it." Negi agreed.

"Well, I believe some introductions are in order." Sarutobi said loudly as to remind them all that there was a foreign dignitary right next to them.

"Bwahahaha!" the Raikage burst into laughter as he looked at the look on their faces. "Oh, you kids really remind me of Minato and Kushina." he wiped away a tear.

"Well, you heard the old man, introduce yourselves." Eva ordered amused.

"My name is Negi Springfield Entheofushia Fuhen."

"I'm Asuna Kagurazaka Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia Fuhen. Yeah, long name, I know."

"I am Chachamaru Karakuri Fuhen."

"My name is Setsuna Sakurazaki Fuhen."

"My name is Konoka Konoe Fuhen."

"My name is Nodoka Miyazaki Fuhen."

"My name is Yue Ayase Fuhen."

"I'm Haruna Saotome Fuhen."

"I am Takane D. Goodman Fuhen."

"I'm Anko Mitarashi Fuhen."

"I am Haku Yuki Fuhen."

"My name is Hinata Fuhen."

"Pleasure to meet you all. I am the Yondaime Raikage. These are Samui, Yugito Nii, Gonro and Danru Kisaru." E introduced himself and his companions before looking at Naruto slyly "Tell me Naruto, which of these lovely ladies are your fiancés."

"My fiancés are Asuna, Eva, Haku, Anko and Hinata." Naruto said.

"Also, my fiancés are Chachamaru, Nodoka, Yue and Takane." Negi added.

"Negi has exactly the same bloodlines as Naruto so the CRA is active for him as well." Sarutobi explained.

"Well, it's getting late so why don't I show you to your room so we can then have dinner." Naruto suggested.

As the group headed for one of the guest houses Sarutobi smiled, remembering how the Fuhen clan has gained so many members. The same day Eva arrived in Konoha she and Naruto used her Teleportation via Shadow to the place she gained her body. There they performed the ritual again, this time giving Negi, Chachamaru and two of the newly released from the crystal in the mindscape, Nodoka and Yue. They had decided to stay there until everyone free from the crystal had bodies, so the four set up camp in the new hideout. Sure, it was still under construction, but after Negi drank Naruto' blood it was quite easy to make it livable. The next group released consisted of Asuna, Haruna and Takane and the ritual took place three days after Negi' group. The last group, Konoka and Setsuna, was released a week after Negi'. Not because of time requirements, but because Naruto decided that it would be a bad idea to give someone like Konoka a reserve of youki, even if he had done so with everyone else who initially had high magical reserves. So he decided to bury himself in research and managed, after a month spent in his mindscape, to find a way to give Konoka a reserve of spiritual energy aka reiryoku aka natural chakra.

So in the end Evangeline, Negi, Asuna, Chachamaru, Anko and Setsuna had a tail worth of sealed youki while Konoka had a tail worth of reiryoku. But, during the research he did for Konoka Naruto found out that reiryoku, unlike youki, was highly stable in amounts smaller then a tail worth. That is how Takane, Haku and Haruna each got about 75% tail worth of reiryoku while Yue, Nodoka, Hinata and another each got half a tail worth.

The group being at the hideout had been very useful for the construction and modifications made, especially since Naruto was brought by Eva every morning to create 500 Kage Bunshin. Also, in order to be more productive he supplied soldier pills for the clones so they each had about 45% of his chakra reserves. This brought a few more discoveries. First of all, if the clone had more chakra when dispersed the when it was made Naruto only gained half of the supplemental chakra. Secondly, they found out that Kage Bunshin could make Kaze Bunshin and Mizu Bunshin. It was quite amusing for the water to walk from the river to where you needed it, as long as it wasn't too far away.

The group came to Konoha a week before the Chunin Exams and joined the Fuhen clan, but only part of them registered as genin: Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, Chachamaru, Takane and Haruna. The others, Konoka, Nodoka and Yue said that they will probably do the same at a later time, but they didn't want fieldwork. Konoka wanted to work as a medic nin at the Hospital, Nodoka talked to Anko about joining the Interrogation Squad while Yue seemed to be attracted by teaching at the Academy. All of these domains required at least chunin rank, but since it was too late for them to register for the Exams they decided to become genin afterwards, using their time to sharpen their skills instead of doing worthless D-rank missions.

The day of the Exams

"Hinata and Yugito' team left almost an hour ago. Shouldn't you three hurry up a little?" E asked Naruto as he looked at the time.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Naruto agreed with a sigh.

"You're going to be late. There are only ten minutes left until eight o'clock. Even I would need at least twenty to get at the Academy." Samui pointed out.

"Ah, then we'll just have to take a shortcut straight in front of Room 301." Evangeline said as he put a hand Naruto' and Haku' shoulders.

"Good luck." Asuna and the others said before Team 11 sunk in a shadow.

"How the hell did they do that? That's no Shunshin I've seen before." E asked confused.

"Even I knew how to answer you, you still couldn't use it." Asuna shrugged.

In front of Room 301 at the Academy, right after the door closed after Team 7, Team 11 rose from Kakashi' shadow.

"Anything we missed?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Sasuke told everyone about the genjutsu on Room 201 and then got his ass handed to him by Gai' student, Rock Lee, in a taijutsu spar. He and the other two just went inside." Kakashi replied.

"You entered them in the Exams just to get rid of them for at least a while. Didn't you?" Evangeline grinned.

Kakashi settled with an eye smile as a reply before he used a smoke Shunshin to leave. Without another word Haku opened the door and the three entered the room. Inside they were greeted by a small amount of killer intent accompanied by the glares of almost everyone in the room.

"So you decided to show up, loser." Sasuke said.

"Now that you're here Sasuke-kun can beat you and show he's the best!" Sakura cheered.

"Alright, now I'll show Hinata who's the best!" Kiba smirked.

Naruto stared at them for a few seconds in silence before he shook his head in disbelief.

"After a month of continuous visits to the psychiatrist, you three are still mentally unstable. You, beat me? Last time I checked you couldn't even withstand my killer intent without fainting or needing to change your diapers." Naruto said.

Before Sasuke could do more then glare a silver haired Konoha nin, a few years older then Naruto, approached the Rookies.

"Hey, you guys should settle down and be quiet. You guys are the rookies aren't you, fresh out of the Academy." he said.

"Most of them, yes." Eva narrowed her eyes.

"And who are you to tell us what to do?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Hey, don't bite my head off, sheesh. I'm Kabuto Yakushi, and you could say that I'm a veteran of these Exams." Kabuto introduced himself.

"What do you mean by veteran?" Choji asked.

"It's my seventh time. My fourth year, since it's held twice a year." Kabuto said sheepishly.

"God, you must suck." Shikamaru observed.

"Maybe, but surviving until now is an accomplishment as well. Because of that, I managed to gather some valuable info on everyone in this room, including every one of you" he smirked. "How about I give you a bit of help, you're new here, after all."

He then he proceeded to explain the purpose of the Chunin Exams and the current balance of power.

"Do you have information on individuals?" Sasuke asked.

"I might." Kabuto grinned "Who do you have in mind?"

"Rock Lee, Sabaku no Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto and her." Sasuke demanded.

"And you are?" Kabuto raised an eyebrow towards the former vampire who had somehow gotten a glass probably red wine in her hand.

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell Fuhen." Eva said after taking a sip.

"You'll find me as a Fuhen as well. And while you're at it, bring out Sasuke Uchiha' card as well." Naruto said before adding "I need to verify something."

After Kabuto gave a few good pieces of information about Gaara' defense and Lee' skill, he showed Eva' card.

"Well, you are probably only person I have so little information on." Kabuto said a little displeased. "I have nothing on your abilities or missions. All I have are two nicknames, "Queen of Darkness" and "Dark Evangel", and two notes. Apparently you showed up during a council meeting less than a month ago using some transportation jutsu to get passed the ANBU guards and the joined the Fuhen clan. The other note says that... drink... blood." Kabuto slowly raised his head and met Evangeline' slit eyes.

"Add this to your notes." Eva said after she finished her drink and threw the glass away "I like my food to be fresh." she gave a grin that revealed her fangs.

"Okay... Next is Sasuke Uchiha. Hm, last of the Uchiha, good with fire jutsu, has a wide expertise with ninjutsu. Has done 31 D-ranks and 1 C-rank." Kabuto read.

"What? That can't be right! That mission had been upgraded to A-rank.!" Sasuke complained.

"You and your team barely did anything to deserve even a C-rank recognition. The A-rank part of the mission was dealt with by Kakashi, Haku and myself." Naruto said.

"All you did was trying to kill me and wetting your pants when it failed." Haku added in disgust.

"**Why you…!"** Sasuke was about to lunge at them when Kabuto stopped him.

"Hey, what did I say about calming down and NOT drawing attention?" Kabuto asked Sasuke, getting annoyed himself. "And you, you act like a hot-shot, let's see what your card has to say about this." he added and took out Naruto' card. "Naruto Uzumaki Fuhen. Graduated in the academy a few months ago, scored 100% at his graduation exam. Initially the only member of Team 11, now his teammates are Haku Yuki Fuhen and Evangeline A.K. McDowell Fuhen. No Jonin sensei. 2532 D-ranks, 2 C-ranks, 1 B-rank, 2 A-ranks and WHAT THE HELL? 3 S-RANKS?" Kabuto yelled the last part, his eyes bulged. "Notes: he eliminated Kafu Ohba AKA Demon of the Blood Armor, Tamotsu Hiroshi AKA Herald of the Squall and Gekoku Kaito AKA Shadow Thief of the Mist.; he is the founder and head of the Fuhen clan of Konoha; he is rumored to have numerous bloodlines and the ability to acquire more." Kabuto finished and stared at him blankly.

The entire room was deathly silent. Nobody other then Team 11, Hinata and Ino.

"You know, you forgot to mention that he's without a doubt the hottest guy in the room and has several fiancés." Ino added with a lusty grin.

"Oh. I think I'll go add that to my info cards. Excuse me." Kabuto said and left as fast as he could.

"You know Eva-chan, now that we have everyone's attention, what don't you make that little announcement." Naruto suggested.

"Oh, right!" Eva grinned and took a few steps towards the mass of students. "From this moment on and until these Exams are over, you are no longer shinobi in my eyes, or even human!" Eva said with and evil grin "You are now **PREY!**" Evangeline finished with a loud demonic voice as she released a large amount of killer intent, all the while laughing maniacally.

At that point Ibiki and his chunin assistants showed up with a smoke Shunshin.

"Listen up you maggots…" his loud voice died as Eva glared at him, angry that he interrupted her moment. "Sorry. Contestants please register and take a number from my assistant. That number will show you your seat in the examination room for the First Exam, the Written Test."

**Next time: ****The Written Exam and the Forest of Death**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

Checked by Lazruth.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italics = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Written Exam and the Forest of Death**

After Naruto heard what Ibiki's rules were - five strikes and you're out - he entered a mental conversation with his pactio partners and Kyubi.

"_Well, there are only two possibilities regarding this test."_ Naruto announced as he glanced over his question sheet.

"_Oh? And what are those oh wise one?"_ Haku decided to humor him.

"_Option number one is that Chunin are required to be at least as smart as a Nara."_ he began.

"_Sure they are. Like Mizuki for example."_ Evangeline said sarcastically.

"_And option number two: we have to cheat and not get caught."_ Naruto finished.

"_But the question is: Who to cheat from?"_ Kyubi pointed out.

"_That's what you have me for."_ Hinata said before activating her Byakugan and scanning the entire room. She noticed that there were only three people who had started writing: two older boys who had already answered half of the questions, despite the fact that only five minutes had passed and Sakura who was solving the first one.

"_Well, Hinata? Found any potential targets?"_ Haku asked.

"_Yes, two boys and Sakura. But the boys are writing the answers to fast. They obviously aren't thinking about the questions now. They were told the answers beforehand."_ Hinata reported.

"_Hm, I just counted the candidates. There is either a team without a third member..."_ Naruto began.

"_Or there are two extra candidates, planted among us so we can get the answers."_ Eva finished.

"_Where are those two?"_ a new voice inquired.

"_There is one directly behind you, and the other is right in front of Sasuke."_ Hinata instructed.

"_Gee, what a coincidence! He just 'happened' to be in front of the Uchiha, who has a dojutsu to copy his movements!"_ Naruto said sarcastically.

"_Okay, I'll get the answers from the guy behind me. He just put down his pencil so he must be finished."_

"_Yes, he is. So is the other one. Looks like Sasuke won't get his answers so easily, he hasn't even activated his Sharingan yet."_ Hinata informed with a mental chuckle.

"_Alright, I'm off."_

"_Good luck, Ino-chan."_ Naruto said.

"_Thanks, Naruto-kun. But with the gift you gave me, I doubt I'll need it."_ the fifth girl, now identified as Ino declared.

_Flashback - after Evangeline's incarnation ritual_

"You know..." a third voice was heard and the eyes of both blonds widened in surprise "you should have put some barriers to keep people away. I had to put a sleeping drug in my team' diner to keep them from coming here."

"Ino? What are you doing here? I... uh..." Naruto began.

"You just created a body for one of your tenants." Ino said as she sat down on a large rock.

"How much do you know? And how do you know?" Naruto cut to the chase.

"Everything you, Anko and Haku thought about since we were 500 feet away from the Konoha gates. That included your trip to your mindscape last night, though I refrained from following you when the other girls dragged you away." here Ino blushed a little.

"But how? I understand that you read my mind, but there aren't any jutsu that do that while both of us are walking." Naruto asked, both confused and curious.

"There are two people responsible for that: you and Sakura." Ino frowned.

"Me?" Naruto asked shocked.

"The time he let you enter his mindscape." Eva spoke for the first time. "Usually, when a Yamanaka enters someone's mind, that person and the target are the only ones in there. But seven minds at one time..." she trailed off.

"Yes, that's exactly it. A Yamanaka' mental abilities grow when the mind is strained." Ino confirmed.

"Did your dad..." Naruto began.

"No. I believe it happened to me because I interacted more with your mindscape then he did. And it's a know fact that a child's mind grows faster then an adult's, given the opportunity." Ino explained before glancing at Eva as he took a small scroll from her pocket "How long are you going to remain naked?"

"Huh?" the former vampire replied before looking down and blushing. She then look at Naruto who was now facing away from her while sporting a major blush himself.

"Here, I brought you some clothes. Your body is similar to mine so I'm pretty sure they'll fit." Ino handed Eva the scroll.

Evangeline took it and ran behind a large boulder. Less then a minute later she returned wearing a black version of Ino' outfit, minus the bandages.

"Thanks for the clothes. You were right, they fit me perfectly. Though the underwear is surprisingly tame." Eva commented.

"Tame?" Ino raised an eyebrow amused as she looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, you naughty, naughty boy! Is that what you think of me?" Ino asked seductively.

"I... Um... Well..." Naruto spluttered.

"Well, you were right" Ino grinned "But my reserve underwear has to be more sturdy then my normal one, or there wouldn't be any point in changing it if the normal ones rip."

"Ah, that explains it." Eva nodded in acceptance.

"You said something about Sakura earlier." Naruto changed the subject.

"Yes, I did." Ino frowned. "The strain from entering your mind wasn't enough to cause this change. But the day after that I had an argument with Sakura. She's completely demented. She cornered me when I was heading home after training a little late and she threatened me to stop pursuing the Uchiha." she paused as she remembered the incident.

"Why am I not surprised?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least now she is having five sessions per week with Inoichi." Eva shrugged.

"She is? Heh, about time." Ino smiled "Anyway, when I told her that I'm no longer interested in the emo bastard she started yelling at me. She then attacked me with shuriken. I was really tired physically but I still had almost half of my chakra left so I tried to enter her mind while distracting her with a Bunshin. I succeeded. But that's where things went wrong." Ino said grimly.

"What happened?" Eva inquired.

"Well, first of all, her mind was a mess. It was so chaotic that I almost got scared of being swallowed up. But then 'she' appeared." Ino spat. "When I use the Shintenshin no jutsu on someone, their minds are put to sleep in the deepest part of their mindscape while I take control. That way, if they somehow awoke I have enough time to leave or prepare to fight for dominance. But it seems that Sakura has a split personality, called Inner Sakura. She looks like a drawing of Sakura in white ink on black paper, with the word 'Inner' on her big forehead. Apparently the 'Outer' Sakura is the brains while 'Inner' Sakura is the brawn. But both of them are utterly obsessed with Sasuke. 'Inner' Sakura beat me so badly before I managed to release the jutsu that I thought I might end up brain-dead. Lucky for me, her body passed out and I managed to get home safety." Ino finished.

"And that was the final trigger." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Yes. The next day it started like whispers in the back of my mind, but it grew louder day by day. At this point I have to focus like my mind is depending on it every time I'm in a crowded area. Otherwise, I'll end up crazy." Ino confessed.

"So you came on this mission to get some peace of mind." Eva nodded in understanding.

"Yes." Ino confirmed. "Tell me, Naruto-kun, is there some way for me to stop this?" she asked pleadingly. "A jutsu or a seal, anything at all?"

"Hm, there are several seals that could stop it, but it would affect your other jutsu as well." Naruto frowned.

"Yes. It isn't a disease, after all. Your abilities are simply evolving, like what happened to the Nara from using shadow based techniques. It' just that your mind isn't mature enough to control it." Eva explained.

"_Hey, didn't the same thing happen to my healing abilities? Just not continuously."_ Konoka asked.

"That's right! Your artifact absorbed part of them and allowed you to use them, even though you hadn't had any training." Eva remembered.

"Would that work for me?" Ino asked curiously.

"I think so." Naruto replied after a few seconds of deep thought. "But there is more than that that comes with the pactio." he added hesitantly.

"You mean besides the way it's made and the bond between the participants?" Ino inquired with a slight grin.

"Um, well... Are you really okay with this? I mean, you know that the Yondaime sealed Kyubi-chan in me, right? Are you okay with sharing a boyfriend with her and the other girls?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Naruto. Uzumaki. Namikaze. Fuhen." Ino narrowed her eyes as she approached him, the blond boy taking a few steps back until his back hit the large boulder Eva got dressed behind. "You started seducing me since the Academy." Ino said as she grabbed him by the front of his shirt "Don't you dare back out now!" she whispered before she kissed him hungrily.

"_**Pactio."**_ Eva smirked as the circle she made appear under the two glowed and a card appeared.

_End Flashback_

Sliding her pactio card from under her armband as she hid her hands under the table.

"_**Adeat!"**_ Ino whispered and her card glowed brightly as a ring with the kanji for Spirit appeared on each of her ring fingers.

Unfortunately, the light illuminated the floor and drew attention of most of the proctors. Fortunately for Ino, the flash was so sudden, so short and covered such a large portion of the floor that they couldn't make a connection to her.

With a mental sigh of relief, Ino discretely made a handsign. She joined her hands between the middle and ring fingers of each in a way that the both were open, the right palm facing the ground and the left palm facing her. Just like the cross handsign Naruto used as a shortcut for Kage Bunshin, Ino had learned to use this handsign for her new technique, a clone jutsu as well.

"_**Yuurei Bunshin no jutsu!"**_ she whispered.

A ghost version of Ino detached from her body by sinking into the floor in order to avoid detection. The ghost clone then obeyed Ino' mental command and got under the guy behind her before suddenly jumping upwards and entering his body. He didn't react physically but his eyes lost focus for a few seconds before a mischievous glint appeared in them as he looked down at his answers, quickly memorized them, and then the spark disappeared and he blinked in confusion while the ghost clone sank into the floor again, got under Ino and then re-entered her body. After a few seconds Ino smirked and quickly wrote down the answers before giving them to the others through telepathy, while a second Yuurei Bunshin possessed Choji and wrote the answers for him. It wouldn't do to fail because she didn't help her teammate.

"_You know, this would be a good time to find out more about our competition."_ Eva observed.

"_You mean other then Gaara, Lee and Sasgay, right?"_ Haku replied.

"_Yes. And speaking of Kabuto and his information, the guy knows far more then he should. From the way he moves and his equipment he's a medic nin, so he would spend a lot of time in the Hospital, not the Hokage tower where that info is kept under guard "_ Naruto said.

"_Yeah, I understand him knowing about your bloodlines, clan and even bounties, but he shouldn't know how many S-ranks you did. That's classified information!"_ Ino said angrily.

"_Only the Hokage and higher ranked ninja are privileged to that kind of information."_ Hinata added.

"_Well, since he doesn't have all the answers, he obviously isn't another guy put here for the Exam. So he 'officially' must be still a genin."_ Kyubi pointed out.

"_Yes, I think me should let Ibiki know. And I mean right now, so he can take some measures before Kabuto can leave this room. Evan if he senses the extra eyes watching him, he may mistake it for security for the Exam if it's added right now. Hinata-chan, since you're right next to me, could you create a genjutsu to make my eyes look normal while I 'talk' with Ibiki?"_ Naruto asked.

"_Done. Good luck, Naruto-kun."_ Hinata said after a few quick handsigns.

Naruto waited a few seconds for Ibiki to look at him, but it seemed the proctor was avoiding him. With a mental sigh, Naruto released a bit of killing intent at him, making sure it was sensed only by the Jonin. That caught his attention. When Ibiki' eyes snapped at him Naruto grinned and whispered a single word.

"_**Tsukuyomi!"**_

The world turned black and white for Ibiki as the exam room disappeared and he found himself on top of the Hokage tower. The only colored things he saw were the sky and the moon. While the sky could have been considered to be at sunset, though it was much darker, the moon had a completely unnatural color: blood red.

"Enjoying the view?" a voice said.

Ibiki turned around quickly and his hand went for a kunai, but he found none. As he looked at the person who spoke, he saw Naruto, though, unlike himself, the boy still had his colors.

"This isn't the real Hokage tower. Where are we? And how did you bring me here?" Ibiki demanded, making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

Before he knew it, Ibiki found himself sitting at a table with a cup of tea in front of him. Naruto was on the other side of the table sipping his tea.

"We are in the world of Tsukuyomi. Here I control time and space. As for how I brought you here, I think that's obvious." Naruto snorted.

"Okay, new question: Why? Don't tell me you want to get the answers for the exam out of me." Ibiki grinned.

"No, me and my group are already done. The guys you planted in the exam room are terrible actors. I mean, what genin could answer those questions in less than ten minutes?" Naruto chuckled.

"Well, someone's doing D-ranks for a month." Ibiki muttered under his breath. "Then why?" he asked.

"We have a traitor or a spy in the exam room. Kabuto Yakushi." Naruto put his cup on the table.

"Who and how do you know for sure?" Ibiki asked.

"He knew exactly how many missions I did, including S-ranks. Last time I checked, people needed permission from the Hokage for that." Naruto explained.

"I see. Anything else?" Ibiki narrowed his eyes.

"That's it for now." Naruto said and Ibiki found himself back in the exam room.

With a last glance at the blond, Ibiki signaled a chunin to take his place for a few minutes as he left the room.

While he was gone, Ino filled Naruto in on what she had found about their competition.

"_You were right about Kabuto, he knows to much. What, I don't know, but he and his teammates have their minds protected from intrusion, most likely with one of my family' seals."_ Ino said annoyed.

"_Other then that, the Suna demon vessel is a bloodthirsty psycho, but there's something more to it. His sister is a wind user and his brother is a puppet user."_ Eva informed.

"_Speaking of siblings, did you get anything on Rock Lee' teammate, Hinata-chan's cousin, Neji? Or their female teammate?" Naruto asked._

"_Neji-san seems to be trying to recreate some techniques reserved for the Main Branch of the Hyuga clan, with a rather large amount of success."_ Hinata said.

"_The girl, Tenten Higurashi, is a weapon user. When concerning weapons, she's at least low Jonin level."_ Eva said.

At this point Ibiki returned to the room. After a glance he threw a kunai that stabbed the paper of the genin behind Naruto.

"Five strikes and you're out. And take your team with you." Ibiki grinned.

After a few protests that were quickly silenced with a moderate amount of killer intent, the team left and was quickly followed by others.

By the time it was time for the tenth question the number of participants had halved.

"Alright maggots, it's time for the tenth question. But before that, I'm giving you one last chance to leave." Ibiki began.

"Why the hell would we do that?" Kiba yelled.

"Because if you answer wrong you'll fail and remain genin for life." Ibiki grinned evilly.

"What the hell! You can't do that! There are loads of people here that have taken the Exam before!" Sakura screeched.

"There are also loads of chunin that have died on their first mission." Ibiki cut them off before adding "And more importantly, I make the rules here, so you're out of luck for having me as proctor." he smirked.

A lot of people began to leave and Naruto noticed something he couldn't allow to happen.

"_Ino! The pink banshee is about to leave. Stop her! The Second Exam is a perfect way to privately settle a few things with Sasgay."_ Naruto instructed.

Ino quickly possessed Sakura and lowered her half-raised hand.

"Alright" Ibiki said a minute after the genin stopped leaving "All of you pass!"

"What? Hold on, what about the tenth question?" Temari demanded.

"The tenth question was whether you are confidant in your abilities to complete the missions you receive as well as make it back alive with your team." Naruto responded.

"And the previous questions were to test our information gathering abilities since the only way to answer them was to cheat." Eva added from behind the blonde Suna kunoichi.

"And to have somewhere to cheat from we planted two chunin among you." Ibiki continued and the two got up.

"But they screwed up so badly by finishing in the first ten minutes..." Haku trailed off.

"That they'll be doing D-ranks for the next few months. And I arranged earlier to save the interesting ones for them." Ibiki finished sadistically.

After a few moments of silence Naruto announced:

"She's here." he said, giving Ibiki enough time to step back and avoid being hit by the black ball that broke through the window and then opened into a large black screen that had "Second Exam proctor: Anko Mitarashi Fuhen" written in what looked like blood.

"Alright maggots, I'm your new proctor!" Anko declared.

"You're early. Again." Ibiki sighed as he stepped from behind the screen.

"And you're a lunatic, but you don't see me complaining." Anko shrugged as he looked around the room and raised an eyebrow. "You're losing your touch, Ibiki."

"Nah, we just have some particularity good participants this year." Ibiki brushed her off.

"Meh, no matter. I'll cut their number in half during the next part of the Exams." Anko assured.

The teams were then led to a training ground Naruto was particularly familiar with.

"Welcome to the Forest of Death." Anko said with a wide, bloodthirsty grin.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Kiba mocked.

A second later there was a bleeding gash on his left cheek and a kunai was imbedded in the ground to the handle several feet behind him.

"You know, it's tough guys like that keep this forest growing. As fertilizer." Anko said as he stood behind Kiba with a kunai at his neck.

After she was sure the mutt was scared enough she told them about the Heaven and Earth scrolls that they needed to pass the Second Exam, as well as instructing them to sign the papers that relieve Konoha of responsibility in case they die.

After everyone got their scrolls Hinata did a quick inspection.

"All of the Rookies as well as Team 9 and the Kumo team have Heaven scrolls." she informed.

"They probably don't want us to fight among ourselves." Ino added.

"What are you guys talking about?" Shikamaru asked as he and Choji as well as Shino and Oshizu approached.

"Most of the Konoha teams have Heaven scrolls. Including the nine of us." Naruto said quietly.

"Are you making us a proposition of some sort?" Shino inquired.

"When all of us have their scrolls, we'll pick you guys up and take you to the tower. Or, if you get in some serious danger, we'll help." Eva suggested.

"This place is our team' training ground. We know it like the back of our hands." Naruto added.

"How do we know you won't attack us and steal the Earth scrolls we gathered?" Oshizu asked.

"Because I already have one." Naruto said as he opened his trench coat to reveal the required scrolls.

"How...?" Choji began.

"A localized Substitution jutsu with a roll of explosive tags under a genjutsu in exchange for the scroll of one the Iwa teams." Naruto smirked.

"There are no specific rules against acquiring the scroll before entering the forest." Eva added.

"And no, we won't get scrolls for you guys as well. Like Ibiki said, if you can't handle the exams, you could die on a mission." Haku said.

"But we can recommend to Shino to drain the other Iwa team of their chakra, since they also have an Earth scroll. And we could also mention that the Ame team is weak and also have an Earth scroll." Naruto smirked.

"Alright, let's head to our gates. Good luck." Ino grinned and the teams separated.

Ten minutes later Team 11 was in front of a shocked Iruka.

"How...?" the chunin asked.

"Clan secret." Eva smirked.

"Haku-chan, can you take care of our room while Eva-chan and I take care of some business?" Naruto asked the Hyoton user.

"Sure." Haku smiled and left with a snow Shunshin.

"Hold on, where are you going?" Iruka asked.

"The Hokage asked us to keep an eye on some of our guests. Ask one of the jounin sensei for details." Naruto said before the two Shunted away.

For the next several hours Naruto and Eva kept an eye on the Suna team and Naruto was quite disturbed seeing how Gaara had become.

In that time Team 8 had arrived at the tower and Naruto war about to go check on Ino when she contacted him telepathically.

"_Naruto-kun, we have a big problem!"_ Ino said with urgency in her voice.

"_What's wrong?"_ Naruto asked.

"_It's Sasuke. He somehow got a Cursed Seal from Parochialism of all people and he's going berserk! He was asleep when the Sound team attacked and Shikamaru convinced me to help Team 7. But now Sasuke broke one of the Sound nin's arms, the girl is still unconscious from my jutsu and then other one is about to run. And Sasuke said he wanted to test his new power!"_

A second later Naruto and Eva rose from Ino' shadow just in time to catch Sasuke's fist before it hit Choji.

"Dobe." Sasuke growled as he jumped back into the middle of the clearing.

"You, mummy guy. Drop your scroll." Naruto ordered as he focused killer intent on him. After the Earth scroll hit the ground he added "Did Orochimaru order this attack? If he did, was it Team 7 or just Sasuke."

"Just Sasuke." the guy trembled.

"Take your team and leave before my good mood changes." Naruto ordered and in less then 30 seconds the Sound team was gone.

"Dobe, you let my prey get away!" Sasuke shouted.

"Your prey?" Eva raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! But you can be the test subject instead." the Uchiha grinned. "For this dark power he has given me!" At this point, the Curse Mark covered his entire body in flame-like tattoos as a vortex of dark purple chakra surrounded him before he charged at Naruto.

The whiskered blond didn't say anything. He simply used _**Shundo**_ to get under Sasuke's guard and backhanded him into a tree while using the Magic Cancel.

"Some dark power." Naruto said in a bored voice.

"Why don't you show him the true meaning of the word 'Darkness', Naruto-kun?" Evangeline suggested as she levitated from the ground to get a better view.

"Gladly." Naruto smirked. _**"Actus Noctis Erebeae!"**_ he called out and the whole clearing was swallowed by a cold and ruthless darkness. A few seconds later the ones that could get up under the killer intent saw the darkness retreating to Naruto. He was colored in black and white, with the spell pattern of the Magia Erebea covering his body; the only color was in his eyes under the form of a seven cornered golden star. Without another word Naruto got in front of a shocked Sasuke and pounded him until he lost consciousness and the Mark retreated to his shoulder.

With that Naruto deactivated the Magia Erebea and looked upwards at Neji and Tenten.

"Are you gonna check on your teammate sometime today?" Naruto motioned towards an unconscious Lee.

"He's fine." Neji said after he glanced at Lee with his Byakugan.

Tenten quickly dropped to the ground and picked up Lee while glancing appreciatively at Naruto.

"Nice fight." she grinned before jumping away.

"What happened to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura' voice was heard. Last thing she remembered was the sound kunoichi saying she's too pathetic to kill before knocking her out.

Without bothering to answer Eva gave a chop to the back of the head and knocked her out.

"Okay, I believe you already have your scrolls?" Naruto asked Shikamaru who nodded.

"Good. We'll take you to the tower then. We'll have to take them as well, the Hokage will want me to deal with that Mark." Naruto said.

"_Anko-chan, Orochimaru is in Konoha. He marked the Uchiha a few hours ago. We have him and we're bringing him to the tower. Get the old man."_ Naruto said.

"_On it. But dammit, why did that bastard had to show up?" _Anko complained.

"_We'll see."_ Naruto replied.

As he ended the short mental conversation with Anko the group felt an immense killer intent, that could only be caused by a being that had yokai.

"That's not Gaara." Eva said.

"Yugito." Naruto whispered. "Eva-chan, take them to the tower. If I need help, I'll let you know." Naruto said before he _**Shundo'ed**_ towards Yugito.

It took him less then 30 seconds to get there and when he did he was beyond pissed by what he saw.

Yugito was on the ground, her hands and legs tied up, her clothes mostly torn apart, and her upper body covered with several seal tags that were being kept there by kunai that pierced Yugito' body. And the ones that were stabbing her like this were her teammates!

Without a moment of hesitation Naruto got behind one of them and chanted mentally _**"Ensis Exsequens!"**_ A moment later the Kumo nin had a blade of pure magical energy sticking out from his chest. Before he could even scream the blade cut upwards through his neck and head, showering his brother with his brains and blood.

Before he could do more then watch in horror as his brother fell, Gonro suddenly felt a sharp pain in both his shoulders and when he glanced at them he saw his arms missing. His scream of pain increased tenfold Naruto when placed his hands covered in Katon chakra on the stumps, cauterizing the wounds. It wouldn't do to have him die just yet,

Leaving Gonro to his pain for a while, Naruto quickly pulled out all the kunai that were imbedded in Yugito' body as well as the seal tags, all the while using the Magic Cancel to protect himself from the youki Yugito was emitting. He then began to heal her, making sure that not even a scar remained. When he was finished and was about to have a 'chat' with Gonro Yugito finally woke up from her pain-induced unconsciousness.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered as she opened her eyes.

"Yugito-chan, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked as he knelt next to her.

"Where are they?" Yugito asked a little panicked as she tried to get up, only for Naruto to gently push her back down.

"Don't worry, Yugito-chan, I took care of them." Naruto said motioning o the dead Danru and the crippled and tied up Gonro.

"Thank Kami." Yugito sighed in relief before her eyes widened and she tried to get up again. "We need to get out of here, fast! They're working for Orochimaru the Snake Sannin."

"What did they say, more precisely?" Naruto inquired.

"They said that Orochimaru was glad he could get a backup Jinchuriki." Yugito replied.

"But Oto doesn't have a Jinchuriki..." Naruto began before his eyes widened in realization "but Suna does. That's why they sent someone as unstable as Gaara to the Exams. Suna and Oto are allies."

"And they plan on attacking Konoha." Yugito finished for him.

"Most likely." Naruto agreed.

"Of all the Biiju, the Ichibi is the most violent and bloodthirsty. He became that way after being sealed for the first time. And with his control over the wind, he could level Konoha in less then half hour." Yugito told him.

"Hm, I didn't know that part about the first sealing. Maybe I we can use this..." Naruto mussed before his eyes landed on Yugito' mostly naked body and blushed. "Yugito-chan, put this on before you catch a cold" he said while taking off his cloak and giving it to the girl before turning around.

"Huh?" Yugito asked before she looked down at her clothes or rather lack of them before she blushed in embarrassment and quickly put the cloak on. "Sorry, I didn't notice." she said as Naruto looked at her.

"Don't worry; you had more important things to worry about." Naruto assured her. "Besides" he added with a grin "you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Yugito blushed even more at his comment and chose to look at her traitorous teammate.

"What are you going to do with him?" she asked.

"First, I'll interrogate him. After that, he's going to disappear without a trace." Naruto replied.

"Disappear?" Yugito inquired.

"Yea, like this." Naruto said as he turned towards the dead Danru and activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. "_**Kamui!"**_

The space around Danru' bloody chest began to twist and get sucked into a small hole, quickly devouring his entire body.

"Wow!" Yugito' eyes widened.

"Yeah, cool, huh?" Naruto grinned as he deactivated the doujutsu. "Now, I'm gonna have someone take you to the tower. I'll be there soon, I need to deal with this trash first." He pointed at Gonro. _"Eva-chan, I'm with Yugito. She's fine now, but her teammates tried capture her for Orochimaru. I need you to take her to the tower and have Ino-chan help her get over the trauma. She hides it well like all Jinchuriki, but I can tell she's in pain."_

"_Alright, I told Ino. Go ahead and summon me."_ Eva replied after a few seconds.

"_**Ēvocem Tē! Evangelina Athanasia Ecaterina MacDovell!" Naruto called out and a glowing pactio circle appeared in front of him, from which emerged Eva.**_

"Love what you've done to the place." Eva smirked as she saw the ground drenched with blood and Gonro missing his arms.

"Yeah, it had too much green so I added some red for balance." Naruto smirked.

"I take it you want some time alone with our friend over there?" Eva inquired as she looked at Gonro.

"Oh yes, we have so much to talk about!" Naruto said as he casually threw a kunai straight at Gonro' crotch, waking his up painfully.

"Alright, have fun!" Eva smirked before placing a hand on Yugito' shoulder and both girls sank into a shadow.

"Now then, here are your options." Naruto began as he looked down at a glaring Gonro.

"Options?"

"Yes. You have three of them. One, you tell me everything I want to know and I'll kill you painlessly." Naruto started.

"Ha, tough chance!" Gonro mocked.

"Two, I torture you and Make you tell me, before I kill you painlessly." Naruto continued.

"You Konoha nin are really dumb, you know?"

"And finally option number three." Naruto said as if he didn't hear a thing. "I torture you till I get bored, get the information forcefully, and the kill you painfully." he finished.

"Well, it will have to be number three, since there's no way I'm telling you anything, you lousy sonnuva…" here Naruto delivered a kick to Gonro' face.

"I was hoping you'll say that." Naruto grinned evilly. "Let the fun begin!"

Half hour later, Gonro had no limbs at all, slices of them visible lying around on the ground. Naruto had used his heated chakra blade to do it, so he wouldn't die from blood loss. Also, most of the torso was turned into a pin cushion with senbon dipped in various slow-acting pain inducing poisons. Said senbon had also been used to channel either electricity or heat to make things even more painful. Still, the guy refused to give in.

"Well, I've done all I could in the limited time I had." Naruto shrugged as he got up and took out one of his spiritual pactio cards. "Since you won't be polite enough to talk, I'll just have to help myself. _**Adeat!**_" he called out and the card glowed and transformed into a book titled _**Diarium Ejus**_. Let's see now... Tell me Gonro, who else knew about this kidnap attempt?" he asked.

"_How kind of idiot is this guy? Didn't the demon bitch tell him about Orochimaru-sama? His guard-dog Kabuto was there too, good thing Danru didn't mention him."_ appeared in the book.

"Is Oto allied with Suna and Kumo? Does Orochimaru intend to use the Ichibi to attack Konoha?"

"_Well duh, they did bring the demon here, after all. Kumo and Oto? I just tried to capture the Raikage's niece!"_

"Does Orochimaru have any other spies in Kumo?"

"_He probably has a few civilian spies on every council in every village... And why does this bastard keep asking different questions when I haven't answered any?"_

"Because I was reading your mind." Naruto said as he closed the book and looked at Gonro while activating his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

"What the…?!"

"_**Kamui!"**_ Naruto called out and soon only a small crater was left where Gonro once stood.

As he later arrived at the tower he was greeted by Eva who was waiting for him near the entrance.

"So, how did it go?" Eva inquired.

"Got only a bit of general information from him. He was just a lowly pawn, after all." Naruto told her as they entered the tower.

"I see. Still, why didn't you kill the Uchiha? I thought that was why you wanted them to advance to the Second Exam." Eva asked.

"Yeah, but I'm sure I'll get the chance in the third Exam. But the Curse Seal he has is more valuable then my entertainment, at least right now. Remember what we got from Anko' seal?" Naruto smirked.

"Oh god! You mean that snake right?" Eva' eyes widened.

"Yeah. Keep it down though, you never know who's listening." Naruto said as he tried to sense nearby chakra signatures and was relieved to find none. "We'll talk about it when the old man gets here. How's Yugito-chan doing?"

"Better. They have a public bath house here in addition to the bathrooms every room have, so all of the girls gathered at once. Well except Sakura. She's still out of it. But being surrounded only by girls had a good effect on her. Hell, even the blonde from Suna and the girl from Oto tried cheering her up. I honestly doubt they like their roles in this mess." Eva explained.

"Hm, have Yugito-chan stay in our team's room; just to be sure noone tries anything." Naruto mused as they entered the cafeteria.

"Already did. She will probably feel safer if she stays near you, since you saved her and all." Eva replied.

Naruto was about to order several servings of ramen when an ANBU appeared behind him in a burst of smoke.

"Fuhen-sama, Hokage-sama and the Raikage, as well as the ninja council has arrived and require your presence." the ANBU said.

"Fine. Let's go, Eva-chan, you were there as well and I might need your help." Naruto sighed and nodded towards the ANBU who placed a hand on their shoulders and in another burst of smoke they were in a large room before the Hokage and the Raikage.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, nice to see you came on such short notice." Sarutobi nodded.

"Yeah, it's best we get this over with quickly." Naruto replied.

"What did you find out from the traitors? Yugito didn't want to talk about it and we thought it was better not to insist when she is such a mood." the Raikage asked anxiously.

"Not much. Orochimaru is the head of Oto and they are working with Suna for an invasion or at least something that will require the uncontrolled power of a Biiju. The only other name Gonro knew was Kabuto, Orochimaru' 'guard dog'. He also mentioned that Orochimaru has spies in every civilian council in every village. They wanted Yugito-chan as backup in case Gaara won't cooperate." Naruto explained.

"So they were trying to separate Yugito's chakra from the Nibi until they needed her. That's what those seals were. They wanted to keep her weak so she wouldn't escape." the Raikage muttered.

"Indeed." Naruto confirmed.

"With so many Jonin and ANBU here, it would be safer for her to remain in the tower until the Second Exam is over." E suggested.

"Don't worry, I can take her directly to our compound and she'll be safer there." Eva countered.

"I know, but I need Naruto-kun to check on her seal for damage and he isn't allowed to leave the Forest of Death during the Exam" Sarutobi frowned. "And I believe she would want to stay near Naruto-kun at the moment." he added with a grin.

"Agreed." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Now, we have some other things to discuss. Raikage-sama, if you want to talk to Yugito she's in room 211 with Samui-san and Haku." Sarutobi said and E left quickly.

"No, let's talk about the Uchiha." Anko said as she entered the room.

"Yes, Sasuke has been marked with Orochimaru' Curse Seal. And according to Evangeline-san he's quite unstable." Inoichi said.

"Like he was stable before." Naruto snorted. "Still, I need to inspect his seal before I attempt to remove it. It has been over ten years since he gave Anko her seal. He might have improved it."

"Yes, it's quite possible. I've sent for Sasuke earlier. He should be here soon." Sarutobi nodded.

"So, you'll just extract the soul fragment again?" Inoichi asked.

"Yes, that's my goal. But, whatever the case I'm removing the seal itself as well. I believe you agree with me when I say that Sasuke can't handle that kind of power, not to mention he's too young and physically weak for the strain the seal puts on the body." Naruto said.

"Yes, though the civilians will disagree." Shikaku frowned.

"To hell with the civilians. We have a spy of Orochimaru' among them! Tell them nothing." Eva pointed out.

"Yes, that would be the most logical solution." Shibi agreed.

"You wanted to see us Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked as he, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Ibiki, Sasuke and Sakura entered the room.

"Yes, I did. But what is Sakura doing here?" Sarutobi raised and eyebrow.

"She insisted to come. She said she was a witness." Kurenai replied doubtfully.

"Hai, I was there when Naruto-baka attacked Sasuke-kun because he was envious of him!" Sakura screeched. A few moments later she fell unconscious from a chop to the neck from Eva.

"I'll get her out of here." Eva said and the two sank in a shadow.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked confused before he shared Sakura' fate.

"I need him to keep quiet and stand still while I inspect the seal." Naruto said to the Jonin' shocked looks before tossing him on a table.

"Still, there's no need to be so violent with him, it's unyouthful!" Gai said loudly.

"No offense Gai-san, but the only reason I haven't killed his arrogant ass in the forest is because he received this seal." Naruto said as he remove Sasuke' shirt and looked at the three tomoe on his neck. "Don't worry though; if we meet in the Third Exam I'll give him a very youthful death!" Naruto added with a toothy grin and thumbs up.

"Um… right…" Gai managed to say while the others sniggering.

"Oh, this is bad." Naruto frowned after inspecting the seal for a few minutes, occasionally pushing some chakra into it.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked as he approached him quickly.

"It's an improved version, alright. The soul fragment in completely bound to the seal. We can't separate the soul fragment from the seal, and if we remove the seal we loose all the information the soul fragment has." Naruto said grimly.

"Well, we have to get that thing of the Uchiha before he gets even more insane then he already is." Inoichi pointed out.

"Too bad we can't move it like a sticker." Tsume shrugged.

"**That's it!"** Naruto said loudly and looked at Tsume with a large grin.

"What's it?" Ibiki asked for clarification.

"We transfer the seal on somebody else. I can't separate the soul fragment from the seal, but transfer both is easy." Naruto said.

"So we give the snake we already have an update?" Inoichi asked.

"No. It has to be a human." Naruto shook his head.

"Are you suggesting we save the Uchiha by giving the burden to somebody else?" Sarutobi asked looking at Naruto in disbelief.

"Well, I guess he gets out of this as well." Naruto said as he glanced at Sasuke. "No, I'm suggesting something better. I'll absorb the seal. When it will make contact with the youki in my seal it will dissolve and the chakra it has will be purified and transferred to me. The information as well. Also, rather then waste time with interrogations like with the snake, I can compress the information in the form of books and scrolls. That's how I have stored my stuff in my mindscape. And then I can give those books a physical form with my Jishou Zousaku." Naruto explained.

"Are you sure the soul fragment won't possess you?" Shikaku asked.

"A mutilated piece of Orochimaru's soul against the most powerful of the Biiju? I don't think so." Naruto grinned.

"Are you absolutely sure this will work?" Sarutobi insisted.

"110% sure. The possession works by flooding the victim' chakra system with the corrupted chakra of the seal. With my chakra reserves, Orochimaru should be at least a nine tailed Biiju to even have a chance." Naruto assure confidently.

"You have a go. When can you do this?" Sarutobi asked.

"In about an hour. I need to eat and get some of my sealing supplied from home." Naruto said.

"Very well. see you then." Sarutobi dismissed him.

"Oh, make sure to keep him unconscious until then. It would be best if he doesn't hear about this. He seems to like his 'new power' and I doubt he'll accept giving it away." Naruto added as an afterthought and Anko promptly hit the Uchiha in the neck with a senbon.

**Next time: ****Preliminaries**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

Checked by Lazruth.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Twenty**

**Preliminaries**

It was the end of the fifth day in the Forest of Death, and it felt good to be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Fuhen. And for good reason, too!

After over 48 hours of headaches, Naruto could claim that he was among the knowledgeable ninja in regard of ninjutsu in the Elemental Nations.

_Flashback_

The ritual had been a success. It was rather easy for Naruto to perform it, since it was mostly a combination of the two Anko went through. He first extracted the Curse Seal which was physically manifested as a large root from a plant, though in this case was made entirely from a solidified form of Naruto' blood. Before he completely separated it from Sasuke he had to implant part of it in his body, so he chose to place it on his chest so he could see what he was doing and still have his arms free. After that the parasite completely let go of Sasuke and tried to attack Naruto, but the six chains that erupted from the ritual circle caught it and forced it into Naruto' chest.

After that, he had to go into his mindscape before the soul fragment began to screw with his mind like it did when gaining a host.

"Kyu-chan, any sign of out slithery friend yet?" Naruto inquired as he appeared next to her on a terrace.

"Yeah, he got here a minute ago and tried bullshiting me with promises of power." Kyubi replied in a bored tone.

"Did he now?" Naruto smirked.

"Yep. And since he was so misguided, I decided to show him the meaning of the word." Kyubi returned the smirk and pointed at something behind Naruto.

There stood Orochimaru of the Legendary Sannin, S-rank missing nin and leader of Otogakure, imbedded into a wall with his face caved in and his arms ripped from his shoulders and laying on the ground a few feet from him.

"Nice. Though I hope Negi was right when he said that form didn't mater in here. I would hate to lose any information he has." Naruto said thoughtfully as he approached an awakening Orochimaru.

"Who… are… you…?" the Sannin managed to ask before Naruto grabbed him by the throat.

"Oh, just the owner of the body you are now in. It was relatively easy to remove you from the Uchiha." Naruto said as he dropped his next to his hands as a circle appeared beneath them

It looked like a pactio circle without the star in the circle, but a big kanji that read Darkness. Also, the circle was in the middle of a _**Hakke no Fūin Shiki**_.

"You know, I'm surprised that you didn't see this flaw in the seal." Naruto said as he placed Orochimaru's arms where they should have been connected.

"…Flaw…?" that Sannin managed to say.

"Yeah. I mean, sure, the seal was meant to give the user a power boost, but with part of your soul here you also give all the memories you have at the time. And to make maters worse, you are immediately brought to the user's mindscape once the seal is applied, so if he or she has any common sense they would realize that whatever they want to happen, will while in the mindscape." Naruto explained as he made a few handsigns.

"…Who… are … you…?" Orochimaru repeated his first question in horror.

"I'm the son of the guy that took the Hokage position from your grasp." Naruto said. The Sannin's eyes widened in realization, but it was far too late to do anything _**"Fuin!"**_ Naruto called out.

With a yell of pain and horror, Orochimaru sank into the dark matter that appeared under him. When he was completely gone the _**Hakke no Fūin Shiki**_ glowed red before it shattered along with the floor it was on into black dust. Outside in the physical world the Hokage and the others saw the runes of the Magia Erebea expanding from the seal and covering the Cursed Seal before it shattered leaving three bloody tomoe shaped holes in Naruto' skin. Holes that healed in mere seconds, before the runes retracted and the panic they started among the observers died down.

Inside the mindscape Naruto and Kyubi watched with interest as the dust converged in eight separate places taking the form of large bookcases. There was one for Ninjutsu, one for Genjutsu, one for Taijutsu, one for Kenjutsu, one for Fuinjutsu, one for medical jutsu, one for successful experiments and one for memories. The Ninjutsu and experiments bookcases were by far among the largest ones, and together they covered more then half of the memories bookcase, which was obviously the largest since it contained all of the others and more.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun, you are now a walking library." Kyubi joked but didn't get a reply as Naruto crumbled to the floor unconscious. She quickly got to his side and did a quick checkup on him, and found something similar to his first training with Kage Bunshin: information overload. In fact, had this not happened before, admittedly on a lower scale, he could have fried his brain. "Eva, can you hear me?" Kyubi called out.

"_Yes, what is it? Is Naruto-kun okay?"_ Eva asked a little worried.

"He had another information overload from the soul fragment of Orochimaru. Apparently, while the information did take the shape of books, it was also added directly to Naruto-kun' memory. Right now, I'm blocking any of the Snake' memories that go back more then a month ago as well as all of the experiments. The last thing he needs right now is to be scarred for life." Kyubi explained.

"_Good call. Activate the time dilation while you do that. It might take days or more and the Second Exam ends in four days. I'll let the old man know."_ Eva replied a little relieved before cutting the connection.

It took an entire week in the mindscape to absorb all of the information besides the blocked one, and when Naruto woke up both him and Kyubi were so exhausted that they slept two more days before Naruto finally left the mindscape and let Sarutobi know what had happened.

The Hokage and the ninja council decided that a copy of everything he had obtained should be materialized and placed in the Forbidden Scroll that Sarutobi 'just happened to have with him' until a time when they could be sorted out. Six hours after that were spent discussing the invasion of Suna and Oto and everything Naruto had found out from the month worth of memories he had absorbed.

_Flashback end_

Now, he stood in line with the other genin as they listened to the Hokage talking about the purpose of the Exams with an evil grin on his face, one that was scaring the hell out of the Jonin behind Sarutobi and that Anko was somewhat returning.

As he tuned out the useless blabber of the old man that was part of the protocol, Naruto glanced around at the other teams that had reached this stage. All the other Konoha rookie teams had made it, as well as Team 9, the Suna team, the Oto team, Kabuto' team and an Ame team.

Team 9 interested Naruto for more then one reason. They were trained by Maito Gai, Konoha's most powerful Taijutsu specialist, so their physical training had to be murder. Also, the genin were very talented as well. Lee, despite not being able to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, seemed to be born to use the Goken Taijutsu style. Tenten was a weapons mistress above any other he had heard of so far, as well as the daughter of the owner of the Higurashi Weapons shop. Neji on the other hand... was troublesome. He was Hinata' cousin from Hiashi' side and hated the entire Main House of his clan with passion, and Hinata even more. Reason? His father died because of Kumo' kidnap attempt on Hinata all those years ago and blamed it on the girl. Apparently Hiashi had tried to get on his good side in the past by offering the boy some private training, but apparently those discussions ended with the activation of the Caged Bird seal. The fact that Neji had taken every chance to hurt and humiliate Hinata put him near the top of Naruto' shit list.

He knew more than enough about 7, 8 and 10 even before he had gained Orochimaru's memories. Now that he knew most of the techniques the clan heirs could use, the only ones he had to watch out for were Oshizu and her weapon as well as Ino and Hinata who he had been trained by him, Anko, Haku and Nodoka.

Kabuto and his team had to die. It was as simple as that. He would not allow Orochimaru' right hand man to move freely through the village his master aimed to destroy during the Third Exam.

The Ame team was there just because they got lucky, and would be easily dealt with.

The Suna team was dangerous. Kankuro was a puppet user that owned puppets designed by Akasuna no Sasori, the best in the business besides Eva. Temari was a very talented wind user that specialized in deadly mid to long range attacks. Gaara was the Ichibi' container and that alone was enough to make him dangerous, never mind his skills.

As Geko Hayate took over for the Hokage and explained the preliminaries, Naruto glanced at the Oto team and felt like killing a few dozen people. As they were positioned, both Naruto and the Oto kunoichi were at the back of the row their team formed. So he could clearly see the bruises on her that he knew weren't there a day before. The Oto team had arrived in near perfect health, since their fight with Sasuke got interrupted right after the Uchiha dislocated Zaku's arms. And by the scared looks the girl was giving her two teammates, it wasn't hard to realize where those bruises came from. With a last pissed off glance at Dosu and Zaku, Naruto looked Sarutobi in the eye just like he did with Ibiki during the Written Exam.

"_**Tsukuyomi!"**_

"Hey, old man." Naruto smirked as he and Sarutobi stood at a table on top of the Hokage Tower, each with a cup of tea in front of them.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. I take it we're in the Tsukuyomi?" Sarutobi inquired.

"Yep. I guess you talked with Ibiki, huh?" Naruto replied and took a sip of tea.

"Yes, I did. So, what do you want to talk about so urgently?" Sarutobi asked.

"The Oto team. From the month of memories I got from the snake, we both know what will happen with them during the Third Exam." Naruto said.

"I take it you want to save them?" Sarutobi asked, trying the tea.

"Just Kin, the girl. She initially didn't want to be here at all, but Orochimaru blackmailed her with her friend' life. And, from the looks of it, her teammates tend to take their anger on her." Naruto explained, his eyes narrowed in silent fury.

"I see." Sarutobi frowned. "But won't Orochimaru make good on his threat to her?"

"Not a chance. You see, ironically, her friend is Tayuya, one of the Sound Five, which is Orochimaru's personal guard. There's no way in hell Orochimaru would kill her off like that while he still needs her. Actually, he intends to tell Tayuya that Kin got killed by us and have her channel that anger in the invasion." Naruto elaborated.

"Hm, so you want to use Kin to get to Tayuya? That doesn't sound like you, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you know as well as I do that I don't need to do this to get what I want." Naruto glared at the old man. "But I do want to help these two. I took a look at some of the memories involving the Sound Five. Among them, only Tayuya was relatively forced by Orochimaru to join his ranks, since he secretly destroyed her village. And then he showed up in front of the few that survived and made them an offer they couldn't afford to refuse."

"I see." Sarutobi nodded in understanding. "Very well, you have my permission to bring them both to Konoha's side. I take it you want to adopt them in your clan as well?"

"Yes. That way, they'll be protected against most of the village's initial animosity." Naruto confirmed.

"Alright. Anything else?" the old Kage inquired.

"Yeah. Announce that we have an hour until the Preliminaries start. I want to convince her before that and heal the injuries she got form her teammates as well. Plus, I feel that Orochimaru is disguised as the Oto Jonin sensei. I want to have a little fun scaring him off." Naruto grinned.

"Hm, yes, even if we tried to capture him now the invasion could continue. And we don't want him to see any new jutsu." Sarutobi frowned. "You have a go." He said, and a moment later the two found themselves back in the tower with the genin teams and their sensei.

"So, if any one of you *cough* doesn't feel *cough* ready to compete, cough you may withdraw now. It won't *cough* affect your teams." Hayate announced.

"Proctor, I withdraw." Kabuto said.

"Very *cough* well. Kabuto Yakushi, right?" Hayate asked as he glanced at his list.

"Yes." Kabuto confirmed.

"You may *cough* leave." Hayate said and crossed a name on his list. "Anyone else?"

As nobody answered, Sarutobi took charge.

"Very well, since you know who your would-be opponents might be, you have one hour to think of possible strategies. However, none of the genin may leave this room." the old Kage declared to Hayate's surprise.

As the genin split into teams and met up with their sensei, Naruto sent a mental message to Anko, Ino, Hinata, Haku and Eva about his intentions and advised them to enjoy the show.

"Hey, Kin Tsuchi. Hold on a sec." Naruto said loudly as he approached the three Oto nin and the disguised Orochimaru.

"It's you." Dosu said, his eyes widening in terror.

"You know this young man?" Orochimaru asked giving Dosu a curious look while Zaku and Kin did the same.

"Yes… He… interrupted our fight with the Uchiha and convinced me to take Zaku and Kin out of there." Dosu said hesitantly.

"Ah, so he's the one who helped you." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"You could say that." Naruto smirked.

"And what do you need from Kin-kun? Ask her for a date?" Orochimaru asked with a fake smile.

"Something like that." Naruto smirked even more as he activated his Sharingan to Orochimaru' surprise "You don't mind, do you…" he shocked the rogue Sannin even more by revealing the Mangekyo "…_Uke-kun?_"

Now Orochimaru was feeling something very familiar and unpleasant. This child was mocking him. HIM, Orochimaru! But that was just a part of what he felt. Those eyes… they were what he had dreamt for years, ever since he failed to capture Itachi. But what was worse was what he had called him. 'Uke-kun' was the insult Itachi had used for him a few times when mocking him. How could this child know that? What was his connection with Itachi? And most of all, HOW did he realize his identity? For the first time in years Orochimaru felt a trace of fear.

"Hey, you still there?" Naruto snapped his fingers in front of his eyes a few times.

"…Do as you please, Kin. I just remembered I have something to take care of." Orochimaru said and left via Shunshin.

"Follow me." Naruto instructed a surprised and scared Kin, who had no choice but obey.

He led her behind the large statue at the end of the room and motioned her to have a seat.

"W-What do you want from me?" Kin asked. She saw his eyes and heard from Dosu what had happened in the forest.

"It's not what I want from you, but what I want to offer you, Kin." Naruto said warmly, much to the girl's surprise. She had expected an interrogation.

"Offer me?" Kin asked.

"Yes. To you and your friend Tayuya." Naruto nodded.

"How do you know about Tayuya?" Kin asked, suddenly on guard and reaching for a kunai.

"I know that Orochimaru is blackmailing you with Tayuya's life." Naruto said, surprising her. "And that Tayuya is loyal to the snake because he's blackmailing her with your life."

"H-How…?" Kin asked shocked.

"I have my sources." Naruto said dismissively. "That's irrelevant. What matters now is my offer."

"And what offer is that?" Kin asked.

"I can help you two leave Oto and join Konoha after the invasion is over. Furthermore, I'm offering to adopt you two into the Fuhen clan, to protect you from any of the villagers that may have grudges for you." Naruto explained.

"What's the catch? You want us as slaves or something? And how do you know about the invasion?" Kin asked, suspicious.

"No, nothing of the sort. I just want to give you two a second chance. You never had one after Orochimaru destroyed your village all those years ago." Naruto shook his head.

"It was him?" Kin asked in horror.

"Yes. One of his experiments." Naruto said in disgust.

"How do you know all this?" Kin asked.

"Let's just say that Orochimaru messed up when making the Curse Seal." Naruto said evasively. "Do you accept my offer?"

"It's tempting." Kin admitted. "But I don't know if Tayuya can accept. She has a…"

"Curse Seal, yes, I know." Naruto nodded. "I guarantee I can remove it, or at least cut Orochimaru's influence over her."

"Is that even possible?" Kin asked with wide eyes.

"I removed it from the Uchiha, and it was the newest and most powerful version. I doubt an older version like hers would pose a problem." Naruto assured.

"So you removed it." Kin said shocked. "Orochimaru thought that it had a new inhibitor seal placed over it."

"I'm sure he did. Despite creating the Curse Seal, he isn't nearly as knowledgeable in Fuinjutsu as he is in Ninjutsu." Naruto said amused.

"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you won't turn us in to the Interrogation Department?" Kin asked, suspicious.

"Because neither you nor Tayuya have any information I want or need. And I would never do something like that anyway; take Haku-chan for example. She had been Zabuza Momochi's associate for years. When I revealed to her how Zabuza had betrayed her, I didn't kill her or take her hostage. No, after Zabuza was dealt with, I offered her a place in my clan and she obviously accepted." Naruto explained.

"Alright, I'll trust you. You could easily capture or kill me anyway, so I have nothing to lose. Just promise me you'll help Tayuya." Kin pleaded after a few minutes of deep thought.

"I promise. Now stand still a few minutes while I heal your wounds." Naruto smiled as his hands began to glow.

A few minutes later the two headed for Team 11 that was talking with a few others that weren't in the room earlier.

"Naruto-kun, thank you again for looking after my niece!" the Raikage grinned as he placed an arm on Yugito' shoulder.

"Once again I must apologize for not discovering their intentions." Samui bowed.

"No problem. How are you feeling, Yugito-chan?" Naruto inquired.

"I'm okay, Naruto-kun." Yugito blushed a little. Over the few days that she had spent in the tower, Naruto and Ino spent most of the time at her side, helping her get over her ordeal.

"Good job in the Exams so far, Naruto-kun." Asuna grinned.

"I heard about the Uchiha business." Negi added as he played in his mind the beating Sasuke got from the blond.

"I'm glnd nobody got seriously wounded." Konoka smiled.

"I expect to see some swordsmanship during these preliminaries, Naruto-kun." Setsuna added with a small grin that said 'Cleave some bastard in half.'

"Well, it depends on my opponent." Naruto said sheepishly. "By the way, allow me to introduce to you Tsuchi Kin. She and a friend of hers will be joining the Fuhen clan after the Exams are over." he added, as everyone realized that he was talking about the invasion.

After the hour was over, Hayate revealed how the fighters in the preliminary matches were chosen.

"Random opponents?" Naruto asked a little disappointed. "Damn. And here I wanted to kill the Uchiha myself." he added as the first match was announced 'Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado'.

The match was rather short and boring to watch. Sasuke's opponent was under orders from Orochimaru to drain the Uchiha's chakra thus forcing him to rely on the Mark. It was a good plan, but it had two major problems. First of all, Sasuke had neither the mark, nor was Orochimaru still there to observe the fight. And second, the Uchiha tried to use only some Taijutsu moves he had copied from Lee and got almost all his chakra sucked before he realized what had happened and ended the fight with a close range _**Gokakyu**_ that burned him as well. Still, he advanced and that was all that mattered.

The next fight however brought a wide smile to Naruto and his friends. The fact that the entire Konoha council showed up made him even happier, though he wasn't sure what Inoichi's reaction would be: 'Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka'.

Sakura started off by yelling, as predicted.

"After I beat you Ino-pig, Sasuke-kun will see what a loser you are and he'll marry me!" the banshee declared.

"Looks like you are as deaf as you are dumb." Ino yawned. "I don't want the gay bastard. I'm going out with Naruto-kun. So you can take the Uchiha and make as many shrieking emo thieves as you like."

At these words, a lot of people turned to look at Naruto, who was glancing nervously at a shocked Inoichi.

"**How dare you insult Sasuke-kun, you bitch?!"** Sakura yelled at Ino before she took out a kunai and charged at the blonde.

With a sigh of exasperation, Ino ducked under the horizontal slash and punched the banshee a few times before knocking her away with a round-house kick.

"Sakura, I'll be blunt about my opinion of you." Ino said as her opponent began to get up. "You're pathetic. You're not even worthy of dirtying my kunai with your blood."

At this insult Sakura began throwing shuriken at Ino, though considering the fact that she never did any real physical training since she graduated the Academy, other then chasing after the Uchiha of course, her shuriken fell to the ground several feet in front of Ino.

The blonde gave her 'opponent' one more pitying look before she attempted to charge at her and knock her out, but she was interrupted by a shout from the audience.

"Hey Ino, she looks like she's about to go suicidal." Naruto called out with a mischievous grin.

"You think so, love?" Ino asked with a similar grin, but making both Naruto and Inoichi flinch from the appellative she used.

"Oh, yeah." Naruto nodded seriously. "Why don't you… _push her over the edge?_" he suggested with an evil smirk.

"Oh, goody, I get a live subject for that technique." Ino said in a child-like voice that made a lot of the spectators back away as a precaution. In the ninja world, 'experiment' and 'live subject' ALWAYS meant trouble.

Without another word, Ino brought out her pactio card and held it in front of her, back towards Sakura.

"What's that supposed to be, an explosive tag?" Sakura muttered as she managed to her on her feet and stand relatively straight.

"Oh no, this is more then some mere seal." Ino chuckled. _"Much more."_ she added and flipped the card to show the image to her opponent.

"Oh, a picture of you." Sakura said sarcastically. "It even has your name on it. What, you want me to keep it as a memento after I kill you?"

"No, I just wanted to show you the instrument of your defeat." Ino said with a grin. _**"Adeat!"**_ she called out and was enveloped in a white flash of light.

When the light died out, most of the audience looked at her curiously, trying to see what the flash of light did.

"I don't see any difference." a voice was herd from behind Naruto' group and when they turned around they saw the remaining members of teams 7 and 10, as well as teams 8 and 9 approaching the most likely source of information.

"So much for your Sharingan then." Naruto snickered.

"How do YOU know I unlocked my Sharingan, dobe?" Sasuke asked with a growl. He was hoping to surprise the blond and put him in his place.

"Why shouldn't I know? It was because I made you piss yourself with my killing intent that you unlocked it in the first place." Naruto smirked.

Sasuke was about to retort, but in a rare moment of self preservation granted by the memory, he chose to change the subject.

"I still don't see any difference in the blond." Sasuke said as he looked down at the match.

"I do." Neji arrogantly, not missing a chance to get one over the Uchiha. "She now has a ring on each hand."

"And? What else do you see?" Naruto pushed forward.

"Chakra." Kakashi answered a little shocked. "Foreign chakra is coursing through her system."

"Not just any chakra." Kurenai narrowed her eyes. "If my senses haven't dulled, I would say that it's Naruto's chakra."

"Bingo! Give the sexy lady a prize!" a voice was heard. When Kurenai turned around to see who spoke, she saw a white ermine on Negi' shoulder.

"Was that you?" Kurenai asked Negi.

"It was me, sugar.' Chamo said as he pulled out a cigar. "Hey, Beardy, do ya have a light?" he asked Asuma, who was looking at the ermine a little surprised.

"Um… sure." the Jonin replied and lit the cigar in Chamo' mouth.

"You were saying about Naruto's chakra?" Kakashi inquired.

"Well, to put it simply, one of the abilities of that card is to draw power from the person it was made with. In this case, Ino-jouchan is drawing power from Naruto here." Chamo explained.

"Isn't that a little unfair?" Kurenai asked.

"Wouldn't the same apply for Gaara or me as well?" Yugito asked rhetorically. "Besides, we're ninja; secret trump cards should be our specialty."

"True." the female Jonin admitted.

"Quiet, Ino's done trash talking and is about to get to business." Eva said.

"Okay, Forehead, it's time I showed you one of my original techniques." Ino announced as she clasped her palm, with the fingers pointing downwards.

"Ino created some techniques?" Kakashi asked Asuma.

"Beats me." Asuma shrugged.

"_**Jisatsu Yuurei Bunshin no jutsu!"**_ Ino called out and a ghostly Ino separated from her body and, after everyone had the chance to gawk at it, it sank into the ground, disappearing from view.

Sakura was now on alert. She was looking around her cautiously, trying to figure out where the ghostly Ino had gone. A few seconds later the Bunshin emerged right under the banshee and entered her body.

For a moment Sakura' body froze and her eyes stared blankly, before an evil grin spread on both hers in Ino' faces.

"It seems like the experiment was a success." Ino declared as 'Sakura' took her kunai to her left shoulder and stabbed.

"What's the stupid bitch doing? Is she out of her mind?" Kiba asked as he stared at his teammate.

"That's not Sakura, is it?" Kakashi asked grimly.

"Nope. That's Ino's Bunshin in Sakura's body. Sakura is currently unavailable. Don't bother leave a message." Asuna chuckled as she watched the banshee sit down on the stone floor and stab each of her legs at the base.

"Okay, you can dispel after I hit her with this senbon" Ino said as she took out a senbon with a violet liquid dripping from the tip. The then hit Sakura in the chest wit hit, causing the eyes of the banshee to blink in confusion before falling unconscious.

"Winner, Ino Yamanaka." Hayate declared and the medic nin went to the fallen girl. They put her on a stretcher and carried her away, with an angry Haruno head. After a closer look, one would notice one of Sarutobi's silencing seals placed on he back, out of her reach.

"Anko, was that one of your poisons?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Nope, it was one me and Naruto-kun developed especially for my _**Jisatsu Yuurei Bunshin**_." Ino said as she arrived at the group. "It forces the target to experience pain in the area the senbon strikes equal to the total of all wounds in the body."

"Ouch!" Asuma shivered. "That's a nasty combination."

"It most certainly is." Inoichi said as he appeared behind Ino and put a hand on her shoulder. "But that's not I'm here for." he turned towards Naruto. "How long have you two been seeing each other?" he asked.

"About a month, give or take a few days." Naruto replied.

"I see." Inoichi said thoughtfully. "Tell me, Naruto-kun, how much did you tell Ino about yourself?"

"Everything." was the blond's reply, shocking Inoichi and the Jonin sensei.

"Well, if that's the case, then you have my blessing." Inoichi smiled.

"Huh? You're not going to put me to the test or something?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Oh no, that would just be a waste of both our times." Inoichi chuckled. "Still…" he released some killing intent at the blond "If you hurt her, I WILL kill you."

"Yes sir." Naruto smirked and the Yamanaka Head.

"So, can I move in?" Ino smiled.

"Sure." Naruto returned the smiled and gave her a brief kiss.

The next match was between Temari and Tenten. It was rather one-sided, with Temari dominating the field with her wind attack, repelling all of Tenten' projectiles. In the end, Temari sent a barrage of weapons back at a mid-air Tenten, making some of the kunai and shuriken pierce the weapon user.

Temari was about to let an unconscious Tenten fall on the edge of her metal fan, when she noticed that a kunai was imbedded at the impact point. She quickly opened her fan and released a weak burst of wind, slowing down Tenten' fall and turning her over, so that the kunai wouldn't be pushed further in when she hit the ground.

This earned the Suna nin a round of applause from Naruto for sportsmanship, many of the others following her example. Naruto then told Gai to bring Tenten up to the group so he could heal her, the eccentric Jonin reluctantly agreeing after Kakashi's nod of assurance. He was pleasantly surprised when Naruto healed the couple of wounds in less then a minute.

The following match was rather short as well, Kin being knocked out by Shikamaru by making her hit her head against the wall. Naruto healed that bruise as well, and Kin woke up soon afterwards, as well as Tenten.

The match between Kankuro and Misumi Tsurugi was pathetic. Kankuro tricked the poor bastard into entangling his stretchy body around his puppet before revealing the trap and crushing most of the bones in the guy's body. Still, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at what Orochimaru would say when he found out that one of his Suna allies crushed one of his spies.

The match between Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame was rather entertaining. The way Shino outwitted and out powered Zaku at every move was quite funny. Zaku sends a blast of wind at Shino. The Konoha nin easily dodges and sends a cloud of bugs after the Oto nin, making him retreat. Zaku tries to blast Shino away with both hands, Shino reveals that he had plugged the holes in Zaku's hands with bugs, rendering the attack useless and rupturing Zaku' left arm. Zaku tries to throw a kunai at Shino who was leaving the arena, Shino activates the explosive tag on Zaku' back and knocks the Oto nin unconscious. It was an interesting match, to say the least.

The next two matches were identical, much to Haku and Eva's annoyance. Each of them got to fight one of the Ame nin. The Ame nin started of by using some weird Genjutsu to make illusionary copies of themselves.

Eva and Haku decided to start the match by casting _**Crystallizatio Tellustris**_ at their opponents. And that was it. Both matches ended with large glaciers in the middle of the arena, though it took a while to convince Eva to defrost the poor guy and ignore the insult of such a weakling daring to fight her.

In the next match, Naruto' curiosity was piqued by Oshizu's weapon. Apparently, it was able to channel chakra into the crystal blade and unleash it for techniques. That way, Oshizu decimated the last Ame nin with a wave of fire before he had the chance to sink into the ground, like the other two were frozen trying. But there was more then that to the blade.

"Impressive." Naruto gave the girl and intrigued look. "I've never seen such a quick-working conversion seal. Though I can tell that you were not using it to its full potential yet." he told the girl quietly.

"Thanks. I just thought it would be better to hold back my better moves for the Finals." Oshizu replied.

"Good point." Naruto nodded and turned to see the names for the next match before breaking out into evil laughter.

'Kiba Inuzuka vs Hinata Fuhen'

"Hinata-chan, don't hold back anything you need to make the mutt suffer." Naruto instructed the pale-eyed girl.

"I didn't intend to, anyway." Hinata smirked evilly as she leaped to the center of the floor.

"Fuhen-san, I can't shake the feeling that you have deeply corrupted my student." Kurenai said calmly.

"You would be correct, Yuhi-san." Naruto nodded solemnly.

"And the worst part is that I can't decide whether to thank you or kill you." Kurenai said, her eyebrow twitching.

"Well, you should settle for thanking him, since the killing part is pretty much impossible for you." Kakashi suggested.

"I'll take your word on it." Kurenai sighed as Hayate started the match.

"Hinata, after this match is over I'll claim you as my mate!" Kiba declared smugly.

"After this match is over, a mate would be useless for you." Hinata said calmly with a disturbing smile on her face that made Akamaru back away slowly before breaking in a full run and jumped in Tsume' hands trembling.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled in shock and confusion. "Bah, doesn't matter anyway." he dismissed it and lowered himself in a four-legged stance as his fangs and claws lengthened. _**"Tsuga!"**_ he called out jumped towards Hinata spinning like a tornado.

Hinata looked at him calmly before thrusting a chakra-charged palm straight in the center of the tornado, effectively stopping the attack and disorientating the Inuzuka. As the mutt tried to regain his bearings, she struck again, this time at his shoulders. However, this wasn't a palm thrust that Hyuga use. The strikes Hinata gave to Kiba's shoulders looked more like karate chops. And with her hands completely coated in a thick layer of chakra, she practically slashed through his flesh as if using swords. And to make Kiba's screams of agony even louder, she added a chakra coated kick to the family jewels, making a soprano come out of the loud mutt.

Hinata then headed for her friends as Hayate was about to proclaim her the winner when Kiba spoke up.

" Don't you dare run away from me, you stupid bitch! I'll put you in your place at my feet right now!" Kiba growled as he tried to stand up straight.

Hinata glanced at Hayate who shrugged as if saying 'His funereal' before smiling and taking out her pactio card.

"She has one too?" Kurenai asked surprised.

"Yep, all of my clan members do." Naruto said. "And no, teme, I wouldn't give you one even if you were to join my clan." he added as the Uchiha opened his mouth.

Ignoring the growling avenger, they all focused on Hinata.

"_**Adeat!"**_ Hinata called out and after a flash of light she had a ring on each hand and her eyes closed.

But when she opened her eyes most of the observers gasped in shock. There was a thin black line surrounding her silver-like iris, separating it from an equally silver sclera.

"Tell me, how do you like my _**Gokei Byakugan**_?" Hinata smirked.

"What in the world happened with her eyes?" Kurenai asked shocked.

"Her eyes bloodline evolved to the next level." Chamo said. "Like I said, drawing power from someone is only part of the pactio's abilities."

"Unbelievable." Kakashi whispered.

In the area where the council was watching the fights from, everyone was slowly edging away from Hiashi who was almost foaming at the mouth with rage.

"_How is this possible? The Byakugan HAS NO advanced form! It has been that way since our clan was founded! And even it did exist and was hard to achieve, how could this failure get it? I must get her back under the clan's control as quick as possible! Or even better, eliminate her before word gets out! But with all this attention the Fuhen are getting and that interrogation method the fox brat displayed…"_ Hiashi though bitterly.

"What that hell happened to your eyes?" Kiba asked dumbfolded.

"Oh, I just took them to the next level. You see, unlike the normal Byakugan, the Gokei Byakugan doesn't have that one degree blind spot." Hinata grinned. "Also, it does more then see chakra systems and the tenketsu in the human body. The Gokei Byakugan allows me to see the blood system as well as damaged areas in my opponent's body. And to make things even better, I can either see them all at once or one at a time in order to focus better. But I won't be using that now since one strike will knock you out. I'll just use my rings instead." she brought her hands forward.

"Use her rings? What does she mean by that? Now that I thing about it, what did Ino's rings do?" Kurenai asked.

"Now, now, Kurenai-chan! You can't expect us to tell you our clan secrets, right?" Anko asked as she appeared behind the Jonin. In her left hand she had her pactio card.

"You too?" Asuma asked surprised.

"She IS a Fuhen, now that I think about it." Kurenai sighed.

"If you want a hint on what Hinata-chan's rings do, I suggest you pay attention to the match." Asuna said.

"You look like you need a bath, Kiba. Allow me." Hinata said before calling out _**"Mizu Parusu!"**_

An enormous quantity of water emerged from the rings on Hinata's hands and converged in a thick stream that struck Kiba in the stomach and blasted him into the wall, creating spider-web cracks around him. Needless to say, the fight was over.

"Winner, cough Hinata Fuhen!" Hayate announced.

"Great fight, Hinata-chan." Naruto congratulated the pale-eyed girl with a kiss.

"Well, considering who my opponent was, it was expected." Hinata sighed and glanced at the competitors for the next fight.

'Lee Rock vs Choji Akimichi'

"Well, this will be unfortunately short." Naruto sighed. "At least Lee wont have to resort to something EXTREMELY DANGEROUS." he added as he gave a shocked Gai a smirk.

"How do you know about that?" Gai asked surprisingly serious.

"Know what exactly?" Kakashi interfered.

"That Lee can open about half of the Chakra Gates." Hinata smiled. "Like I said earlier, Gai-san, my Gokei Byakugan can see damaged parts in the bodies of others. There are several strained muscles in Lee-san's body that could have been damaged in very few ways, and with his inability for Ninjutsu, that would only leave Taijutsu techniques, hence the Chakra gates." she explained.

"Gai…" Kakashi began slowly "You taught a thirteen year old how to use the Gates?"

"Yes, in order for his to achieve his dreams and become a splendid shinobi, I decided to do so." Gai replied solemnly. "However, he won't use them unless faced with life or death situations against shinobi much more powerful then him."

"And with his current speed and power, that would be rather rare to find." Naruto added amused. "Don't worry though; I can heal him even if he strains every non-vital muscle in his body. I'll heal those remaining damaged muscles he has after the preliminaries are over."

While Naruto was saying this, Lee repelled Choji' _**Nikuman Sensha**_ with his _**Konoha Senpu**_, knocking the big-boned boy unconscious.

"See what I meant?" Naruto chuckled as Lee leaped and landed on the railing in front of them. "Great job, Lee, you got a perfect win. What's more, you didn't reveal any of you more powerful moves, nor injured your opponent too much." he added as Asuma brought Choji up to the group and Naruto quickly healed the nasty bruise on his chest.

"Only four contestants left. Naruto, Neji, Dosu and Gaara." Kakashi mussed.

"I would hate to fight Gaara right now." Naruto sighed.

"Oh? Is the mighty Fuhen scared of a mere genin?" Neji mocked.

"Who said anything about being scared? I just said that I don't to fight him now, or more precisely while we're in a closed space. The collateral would be a bit too much for my tastes." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"How much damage are we talking about here?" Kakashi asked casually.

"The tower might collapse on top of us." Naruto deadpanned.

"Oh joy." Kakashi groaned.

"Next match" Hayate announced drawing everyone's attention. "Gaara Sabaku vs Dosu Kinuta."

"May his soul rest in peace." Naruto bowed slightly towards Dosu as he took his position in front of Gaara, making the others quite curious.

After the match started, Dosu attempted to attack Gaara with his sound waves, but before he could use his melody arm, it was covered in a thick layer of sand that had emerged from Gaara' gourd.

"_**Sabaku Kyu!"**_ Gaara called out as even more sand came out of his gourd and covered every inch of Dosu' body.

"The End." Naruto whispered.

"_**Sabaku Soso!"**_ Gaara called out as the crushed the captured Oto nin, causing blood to flow on the floor, though it was quickly collected by the retreating sand, leaving behind a slightly dried up mangled corpse of Dosu.

"That was very unyouthful." Lee said as he tried to keep his lunch.

"That guy is one cold killer." Asuma observed.

"He's one to watch out for, alright." Kakashi confirmed.

"Think I can crush someone like that using my shadows?" Anko asked.

"Maybe. I'm more interested in making a technique that leaves the opponent's body without blood." Haku said thoughtfully.

"I think I have one like that in my library. And if I don't, we have plenty of time to come up with one." Eva said.

"One that freezes the blood while still in the body and makes it come out through the skin like spikes would be awesome." Haku said with a faraway look in her eyes and a bloodlusty grin.

"I'm surrounded by maniacs." Negi deadpanned, crying anime tears.

"Don't be like that, Negi-kun." Konoka said with a smile "It will just encourage them to do worse."

"Kono-chan, that's not helping." Setsuna deadpanned.

"Looks like it's just you and me left, Neji. Do try to not waste my time." Naruto smirked as he jumped over the railing and landed near Hayate.

"You seem quite confident, Fuhen. It will be your undoing as I make you bow to the might of the Hyuga clan." Neji declared as he got in a Juken stance.

"You're not the first Hyuga I fought." Naruto said as he stretched a bit.

"I am not like the other Hyuga you fought, especially that failure whore. Besides, Fate has decided that I shall be victorious today." Neji said with a tone of finality.

"Just for that comment, I am going to make you suffer." Naruto said coldly.

As Hayate started the match, Neji charged at the blond and hit him several times with his chakra-covered palms, trying to cause as much damage as possible before jumping back to his starting point.

"Hm, I think a mosquito bit me." Naruto said as he scratched the places Neji had hit.

"Let's try this then!" Neji said as he appeared in front of the blond _**"Hakke Sanjūni Shō!"**_ he called out and hit 32 of Naruto's tenketsu.

"Is that all you can do?" Naruto asked unaffected.

"Danm you!" Neji lost his temper and called out his next technique. _**"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!"**_

After hitting 64 of Naruto's tenketsu, Neji leaped backwards for good measure.

"I'll ask again, is this all you can do?" Naruto said as he began to slowly approach Neji, like a predator approaching his cornered prey. As Neji was too shocked to answer, Naruto took his silence as a 'yes'. "Too bad, I wanted to play with you a bit." the blond sighed in disappointment.

In one swift movement, Naruto drew his pactio card from his pocket and summoned his Tessaiga in its expanded form, youki surging through it.

The few in the audience that recognized the energy in use, but had no previous knowledge of the sword, suddenly became interested or in some cases panicked.

"Hokage-sama! The boy is using ITS chakra! We must do something about this!" a fat civilian said.

"I am perfectly aware of what's going on before my very eyes, Denbe." Sarutobi said. "And I don't see the problem."

"Are you out of your mind, Sarutobi?" Koharu asked loudly. "What if the Seal is weakening?"

"The seal is in perfect condition, both I and Naruto do maintenance on it at least once a month." Sarutobi announced as he watched Neji dodge and run away from the huge sword.

"You're letting the demon mess with the Seal? Now I know you've lost it!" Homura said in horror.

"That's the last straw." Sarutobi said coldly as he turned towards his former teammates. "Former teammates or not, you've crossed the line way too many times to simply let slide. You're fired from your position as council advisers." he told the dumbstruck duo. "Furthermore, because you continuously ignored my laws, you will be detained in the ANBU prison until I decide a proper punishment for you two. ANBU!" he called out and four masked nin appeared kneeling before him. "Take them to your cells. They no longer have any privileges, all are revoked until I personally say otherwise. Also, send investigative units at their houses. I believe there is some incriminating evidence there. Oh, one last thing." he paused and knocked out one of the four that turned out to be a ROOT agent under a Henge "If necessary, you are allowed to use any force you deem fit." With that, the two shocked former advisers were taken away by the ANBU, as one of them took the body of the ROOT agent along.

Back in the match, Neji had been dodging Naruto' strikes, but his body was covered in cuts, especially his chest. It was as if the blond was intentionally causing him only superficial wounds. This theory was proven correct when his shirt became too shredded to wear and he had to remove it, now being bare-chested.

After the audience saw him, they burst into laughter. Annoyed and curious about what was so damn funny, he looked downwards at his chest and saw red. Or rather red letters carved in his body: "Fate's bitch".

"Nothing hurts more then the truth, right Neji?" Naruto smirked as he dismissed his sword, as its job was done.

Before the Hyuga could do more then look at him with rage in his eyes, Naruto had put his card away and had adopted his most bloodthirsty grin yet.

"_**Actus Noctis Erebeae!"**_

Like it happened in the Forest of Death, darkness surged out of Naruto before wrapping around him, covering him like a second skin and making him black and white, with a golden seven-pointed star in each eye.

"That's the jutsu he used against me in the forest!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"What is that thing?" Kurenai asked, affected by the killing intent even though it wasn't aimed in their direction.

"That is my personal creation and without a doubt the most dangerous technique you'll ever see." Eva said with glee.

"Well, I admit it looks pretty powerful, but the strongest? That's surely an exaggeration." Kakashi said.

"Hmph! Shows how much you know! Tell me, o wise one, how many techniques do you know that can produce this amount of threat without even being fully activated?" Eva smirked.

"You mean that he's not fighting Neji seriously?" Lee asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, none of us are. The more we hold back now, the more we can surprise our opponents in the Finals." Ino pointed out.

"Tell me, young lady, how powerful could this technique make a regular person?" Gai asked curiously.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, this technique would make a regular person dead." Eva said bluntly. "In order for someone to be able to even activate this technique, they would need to be rather 'special'. And by that I mean that Naruto-kun is the fourth to even learn it."

"Well, considering that you are so young, that's not much to go by." Asuma chuckled.

In response, Eva transformed into her older form and sliced the cigar in Asuma' mouth with her _**Ensis Exsequens**_.

"Don't judge my age by my appearance, you little brat. I am older then you and your team combined." Eva declared coldly before she took her twelve year old form again.

"Just to let you know, it would be rather rude to ask a lady her age, and in this case quite lethal." Negi added as Asuma opened his mouth.

"Let me rephrase my earlier question." Gai intervened "How powerful would this technique make a suited person?"

"Well, it would depend on how suited that person is to the technique. But if someone that was genin level would learn it, they could easily take on a special Jonin." Negi explained.

"Incredible! It's almost like opening the Gates!" Lee exclaimed.

"Oh, it's beyond opening the Gates in both effectiveness and danger." Eva said casually as she watched Naruto beat the stuffing out of Neji.

"What do you mean?" Gai asked.

"Well, in a way, it's like the Gates, since it puts a lot of pressure on the user's body. On the other hand, you won't just die if you overuse it." Eva said mysteriously.

"And what happens in that case?" Kakashi asked.

"The user either turns into a demon or dies and then is reborn as a demon." Negi answered.

"What kind of technique is this?" Kurenai asked loudly.

"It's the ultimate darkness technique. Only those that have darkness within them may use the _**Magia Erebea**_." Negi replied.

"You mean to tell me that you taught Naruto a technique that will ultimately kill him?" Kakashi asked angrily.

"Heavens no! Naruto-kun is among the few that can use it without any side-effects." Eva smiled widely.

"To put it simply, the technique gradually absorbs energy from the surroundings and converts it into a type of energy that is poisonous to the human body. But since Naruto already had that kind of energy within him since the day he was born, it would only make him stronger." Negi explained.

"I see. And that energy would either transform a normal person into a demon or kill him and bring him back as a demon." Kakashi mussed.

"Yes, though if the person only partially transforms into a demon, it can be reversed and they keep all their memories and sanity. If the person dies first, chances are he'll become a bloodthirsty monster." Asuna said as she glanced at Negi.

"But what about a person like Naruto-kun?" Yugito asked, reminding everyone that the Raikage had been there the whole time.

"Well, someone like Naruto-kun could do a lot more then a regular person using this technique. That's all I'm willing to reveal here." Eva said as she looked at Sasuke, who had been staring at her.

"Teach me this technique!" the Uchiha demanded.

"Sure." Eva shrugged, to everyone's surprise. "Just one condition."

"Name it." Sasuke said excitedly.

"Write an official declaration that you are aware of the risks and are not holding anyone responsible for when you die right after I teach it to you." Eva grinned.

"What makes you think that I can't handle it?" Sasuke glared at her.

"You are a weak bodied and weak willed fool. Negi here was and still is one of _the_ most strong willed people I've ever known, and even he almost failed. What makes you think that an arrogant brat that blows his top all the time will be able to control the most dangerous technique ever?" Eva asked as Sasuke backed away from her as she poked him in the chest with each argument. "It would consume you completely."

"Yep, that's duck-head alright." Haku nodded in agreement.

"If you guys are done talking, Naruto is about to put Neji out of his misery." Shikamaru announced.

Down in the fight, Naruto was facing a beaten and bloody Neji. Every muscle in his body hurt, and it was for a good reason, as Naruto had hit them all. He didn't attack in a way that would disable the Hyuga. No, the attacks were made in a way that would allow Negi to remain standing, but in more pain then someone who had opened six of the Gates. Naruto had made sure to make it slow and painful, and Neji knew why. Before he had begun pounding the Hyuga, Naruto had told him that it was payback for all the pain he had inflicted on Hinata over the years.

"It's time to end this fight." Naruto said and held his hand upwards. _**"Iaculatio Fulgoris!"**_ he called out as several spears of lightning appeared floating above his hand before they shot towards Neji, impaling him into the wall behind him and knocking him unconscious.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki Fuhen!" Hayate announced as the medics hurried towards Neji who had fell to the ground when the spears holding him there disappeared.

"Did you have to be so brutal, Naruto-san?" Lee asked, a little angry that his teammate was in such a state.

"Yes. I did. And I will do the same to anyone else who harms those precious to me." Naruto answered coldly. Lee was surprised when Gai nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later, the genin that won their matches in the preliminaries were lined up in front of the Hokage and Jonin. From the right to the left, they were Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Temari Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara, Kankuro Sabaku, Shino Aburame, Haku Yuki Fuhen, Evangeline A.K. McDowell Fuhen, Oshizu Hiroko, Hinata Fuhen, Lee Rock, Gaara Sabaku and Naruto Uzumaki Fuhen.

"Congratulations to those who have passed!" Sarutobi began with a wide smile. "The final part of the Chunin Exams will take place one month from now. You will be fighting in a tournament, however winning the tournament does not guaranty you Chunin rank, nor does losing. A group of judges will observe your performances and decide if you are worthy of advancing in rank. Of course, the farther you advance in the tournament, the more you can show off your skills and impress the judges." he finished with a chuckle.

"You'll draw lots right now to decide who your opponent will be, so you can prepare accordingly." Anko said and passed a box from Sasuke to Naruto. "Now tell us your number."

"13." Sasuke grunted.

"5." Ino said.

"7." Temari answered.

"8." Shikamaru yawned.

"3." Kankuro said, praying that he wouldn't be paired up with his brother.

"4." Shino said.

"2." Haku smiled.

"1." Eva smirked.

"9." Oshizu answered.

"6." Hinata said.

"11." Lee said.

"10." Gaara grunted.

"12." Naruto smirked.

"Alright maggots, these are the first matches." Anko said and showed them a chart.

Match 1: 'Evangeline A.K. McDowell Fuhen vs Haku Yuki Fuhen'

Match 2: 'Kankuro Sabaku vs Shino Aburame'

Match 3: 'Ino Yamanaka vs Hinata Fuhen'

Match 4: 'Temari Sabaku vs Shikamaru Nara'

Match 5: 'Oshizu Hiroko vs Gaara Sabaku'

Match 6: 'Lee Rock vs Naruto Uzumaki Fuhen'

'Match 7: Winner of Match 6 vs Sasuke Uchiha'

"Since there are an odd number of participants, Sasuke' opponent in the first round will be the winner of Match 6. So the winner of Match 1 will face winner of Match 2, winner of Match 3 will face winner of Match 4 and the winner of Match 5 will face the winner of Match 7." Sarutobi explained.

"What about the final match? There would be three of us left." Shikamaru pointed out.

"It will depend on the state those three will be in. If one of them is considered too injured to fight, he would be disqualified. So be careful what you do in your previous matches. If all three are able to fight, they'll have a tree-way fight." Sarutobi replied.

"Okay, we're done here. Dismissed!" Anko grinned.

**Next time: ****Perverts, Jutsu and Seals**


End file.
